


Behind the Mask

by Hana



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Armin is raised by Erwin, Arranged Marriage, Bullying, Career Change, Character Death, Depression, Drama, Feelings Realization, Insecurity, Love/Hate, M/M, Marriage, Misunderstanding, Misunderstandings, Romance, Slow Burn, Underage Drinking, Unrequited Love, clubs, eremin-endgame, goes with you don't know what you have until it's gone, honestly the jearmin doesn't happen adulthood, i decided it will be in there, i wish it wasn't slow burn i really do, multiple deals, oc's but they are not main characters so don't worry, player eren, self hating, side eren/mikasa but very little honestly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:46:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 106,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4405082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hana/pseuds/Hana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" If you can't see yourself, you won't compare yourself to others. You will live a happy life!" -Sunako Nakahara<br/>- - - - - -  - - - - - - - - - - - - -  - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  - - - - - - - - - - - - -  - --  - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  --  - - - -- - - - -  -- - -<br/>It was 12 years ago when Armin had allowed anyone to see his face, and since he made a friend.Truth be told he liked it that way since it was a simpler existence. Little did he know that his father had other plans for him. Planning to marry him off , he expects his son's new husband to help Armin grow up and love himself again. Along with make a couple of friends on the way if he can.</p><p>How will Armin deal with such a drastic change in his life style?Especially when everyone seems to only make him want to hide from the world even more than before?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Wow if you read my fanfics I applaud you. I really suck but I had to write out this idea, I'm a sucker for these types of stories.

"Ugly,ugly, Armin's ugly~!" A group of innocent children sang as they circle around a small blond boy with their hands held together. The boy in the center crying his eyes out grasping his long hair wishing and praying that his teasers would stop, but they never did. Each word felt like a knife going through the small boy's body. Why were they doing this to him he asked himself? What did he do to deserve this? Had his parents lied to him this whole time when they called him handsome and cute?

So many negative thoughts a young boy shouldn't think, and yet he thought them as if they were the numbers he counted constantly in his head during math lessons. Moving his hands to cover his face, the boy felt his warm tears leak through his as he struggled to breath through a plugged nose, the young boy continues to cry until the bell for class rings. As the children retreat back to their classrooms, they left the little Armin to cry where he was. As the seconds turned to minutes the young boy who was left to cry got up eyes forever looking towards the ground. He clenches his fist willing himself to stop crying, but he couldn't stop.

Standing there until he had had enough, Armin rushed towards his classroom pushing every kid out of the way. Ignoring the yell of the teacher from across the room demanding him to apologize to those he had pushed; he ignored her. Stopping in front of the costume bin, Armin dug through it looking from something. The further he dug, the closer he got to getting what he wanted. And there laid at the bottom of the bin was a black with golden trim colombina mask. Grasping it with tiny hands, he hurried to put as soon as possible.

Once it was on his face, a sense of relief washed over the small boy. And that was the moment he decided he would never show his face to anyone ever again.


	2. The plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Erwin picks up his son.

It was late in the afternoon when Erwin was able to finally pick-up his son from after school care. Pulling up in his limo, he walked out and told the driver to wait as he walked towards his son's care room. Knocking three times he waited patiently until someone finally appeared in front of him. Giving them a friendly smile he politely asked for his son. After being told to wait for a moment, the care taker came with his son who stared at the ground hair in front of his face, ignoring his father.

"Now Armin, that's no way to great your father. Say hello, remember manners." The teacher coaches from the side with an awkward smile as she was crouched down to Armin's level.

"Hello daddy..." Armin replied dully still hiding his face behind his mask and hair. Seeing this Erwin crouched down to his son's level and forcing a few strands of his hair away from his face. And as he did so he finally was able to see the mask and red sclera. Now more concerned than earlier, Erwin dismisses the teacher with an apologetic bow and concentrates on his child. Wondering where to start the older male felt as though the best option is to take his son home; that's exactly what he did.

Grabbing Armin's hand, he followed his son's pace quietly and concentrated on getting to the car. Once in the car, the driver drove them home in no time and there is where Erwin made the first move to investigate his son's mood. He first started out with leading his son into the living room that was decorated in only the best money could buy. Next he went to the kitchen gathering cookies and milk so that Armin could have a treat. Setting the snack down, he watched as Armin took a cookie and nibbled on it.

"How was school today sweet heart?" Erwin inquires casually watching as his son almost chokes on his cookie and desperately grabs at the milk. Patting is son on the back to help him, Erwin panicked a bit on the inside but he wouldn't let Armin know that. Taking in a deep breath, the father tries another approach to his earlier question to find answers.

"You must have had fun today huh? What type of games did you play?"

"..." Still no reply from the other who looked at him with a soulless gaze.

"Armin, are you okay?" Erwin tries the direct approach seeing as the first two times didn't work out so well.

"Fine..." The kindergartner replied avoiding his father's desperate eyes.

"Please don't lie, I know something's wrong."

"No..."

"Then why aren't you having another cookie? You usually have two."

"Not hungry."

"Honey please, I want you to be happy. Are the others being mean to you?"

"..."

"Yes?"

"..."

"Are they the ones who put that mask on you?"

"No..."

"Then why?"

"..."

"Don't wanna tell!"

"Armin..." Erwin whispers to himself as he reaches his hand up to the mask earning Armin to shy away from his father. Shocked by this reaction he takes his hand away. "Did the other kids do something to your face is that why?"

"No, you lie to me!That's why!" Armin shouts all of the sudden retreating back to his room so that he wouldn't have to answer anymore of his father's pressing questions. Watching as tiny legs carried his son further away from him, Erwin rubbed his temples in frustration. Taking a few moments to compose himself and allow Armin to have time, the adult tried to find out a better way to figure out what happened. Standing up and marching off to his son's room, he peeked his head through noticing that the young boy was already asleep.

Smiling sadly the father walked into his son's room and sat on the edge of the bed. Gently he pet his son's blond hair and stopped when he felt a ribbon. Leaning in closer to see where it was coming from, Erwin saw that Armin still slept with the mask on. Deciding that it would be more comfortable for the young boy to sleep without it, he untied the string and placed the mask on the night stand.

"I'm so sorry Armin. Whatever happened today must have hurt you so much...If only your mother were here, she would know what to do..." Erwin says to himself before kissing the top of Armin's head.

The next morning, Erwin noticed that Armin was awake earlier than before. Peeking into the bathroom, he saw his son struggling to tie his mask back on. Walking over to help him, Erwin surprised his 'mini me' by grabbing the who ribbon pieces and tying them together.

"Thank you daddy." Armin replies with a smile as if nothing happened yesterday.

"You're welcome, but why are you wearing your mask again? Is this what all you young kids are doing now?` I didn't think this would happen until high school."

"No, it just me. I think I look better this way." Armin sated with a bright smile.

"Well okay then, but do you feel better today?"

"Kind of..."

"Well let's make that a yes. Why don't we eat ice cream after school before dinner?"

"W-what really!? Y-YOU SERIOUS!?"

"The most seriously serious I've ever been about anything."

"Yay!"

"Now go get your stuff to go to school ol' sport."

"Mmhmmm!" Armin ran off in a hurry to gather his things giving Erwin relief. Satisfied for now that Armin seemed back to normal, nothing could have stopped him from wondering what happened at school the other day. All he could do was hope and pray that Armin's little mask phase would die down. But little did he know that it never would. Years and years passed and Armin never seemed to get better. If anything they got worse.

When Armin entered middle school, he became more and more some occasions Erwin would find hum crying in his room for no reason, or looking at himself in the mirror with dull eyes. One night in particular, Erwin heard his son say to himself, "If you can't see yourself, you won't compare yourself to others. You will live a happy life!"Hearing this made his heart clench, for it was the first time in years Erwin had found out what was wrong with his son. And even with finally knowing that, he still felt useless that he couldn't do anything. What could a father do for a child who heavily hated their looks?

If he asked the other to see a psychiatrist, the younger blond male would deny everything. However if he left him alone, he feared that he would lead to self harm if nothing were to be done. Stuck in a rut, Erwin thought on different solutions on how to solve his son's problem since he was about to transfer into a different high school for his junior year.

And that is when it hit him. The way to help is son is for him to find compassion and love with others, and what better way but an arranged marriage. Yes,he admitted, it was a bit of an abstract idea but he had no other plans that would work. And who knew maybe when his son falls in love his other half would persuade him to go to therapy.

Now wondering where he should start, Erwin remembered a fellow CEO who had a son of his own who seemed to be kind enough for the job. However the new problem that arose was whether the other was the same sexuality as his son. After all it was some time ago that Armin admitted he was gay to his father, which he had accepted completely. However not everyone in the world is the same so Erwin would have to check.

Picking up his phone,the CEO dialed his friend's number and waited for someone to pick up. After a few rings, he heard the other end pick as he felt a bead of sweat run down the side of his face.

"Hello, Levi Ackerman speaking." The other end responds.

"Ah Levi!" Erwin replies nervously.

"What do you want now? I'm not going out drinking with your ass again."

"N-No, nothing...I-I was just wondering how you and your son was doing?"

"Oh that brat, he's fine. Why do you want to know about him all of the sudden?"

"Just wondering."

"I suppose I should ask how your son is doing."

"Well, he is you know an independent person himself."

"If you have something to say just say it. We're both very busy men."

"Nothing gets past you huh?"

"No not really."

"Well I was wondering what sexuality is your son?"

"Why does that matter?"

"I want to do a little business."

"..."

"Not that way! You see my son has no friends and is heavily depressed. I want to arrange a marriage so that he can be more open to at least one person."

"Why not just have him date."

"I've tried arranging him some dates but he never goes."

"So you want my son to break him in ?"

"A-Ah no! I just want him to fall in love so that he can be happier you know?"

"How will you know my son will agree to all of this?"

"I don't, I was just hoping he would. I-If you can please talk to him about it, and maybe their marriage can make our companies bigger."

"Maybe, I'll get back to you on it. When my son gets back from school I'll ask."

"Thank you Levi."

"Don't thank me yet, the brat has yet to say yes."

"Right then, I will wait for your call." Erwin bids farewell as he hangs up the awaiting his friend's call, Erwin continues to work however his eyes glance to his phone every now and then to make sure he doesn't miss a call. For what seemed like days he stayed this way until late at night the phone finally rang with the caller ID name Levi. Picking it up as fast as possible, Erwin tries to keep himself composed. With a casual cough, Erwin speaks first.

"Hello, Smith speaking."

"The brat is okay with it..."

"He is!?"

"Yes, he said he can seduce your son and marry him but only after high school."

"Thank you so much!"

"We'll discuss business later, I'm too tired for this bull shit."

"That's alright. Thank you so much!"

"..." Levi hangs up first leaving Erwin with a stupid grin on his face. Taking in deep breaths it was now time for the big moment, telling his off to his son's room, he knocked twice waiting for his son to open the door. When it did open he saw Armin with a blue with gold trim masquerade mask that he had bought him for his birthday last year. Walking in slowly he sat on his son's bed as Armin sat at his desk studying.

"Armin, I have news I need to tell you." He begins hoping that the other will take it well, though he knew he probably wouldn't.

"Yes, and what's that?" Armin replies turning his body towards his father.

"You know how I am a CEO for the Wings of Freedom Co. yes?"

"Of course, I'm not dumb."

"Of course my straight A student."

"So what does this have to do with anything, you're beating around the bush."

"Patience."

"Sorry."

"I made a deal with Mr. Ackerman who is the Military Police Co. and he and I both agreed that a marriage will unite our companies."

"W-Wait you're getting married dad!?"

"No not me..."

"T-Then who is?"

"Well you see you are after high school."

"W-What!? N-NO, NO NEVER!" Armin screams as he gets up feeling his breathing pick up.

"Armin listen, you have to do this for the company. And the boy you will be marrying is the same age."

"S-SO! I-I CAN'T MARRY SOMEONE I DON'T KNOW!"

"You will meet him in your new high school."

"W-why!? D-dad I can't, I-I can't!" Armin repeats as his breathing becomes shorter thinking about even making eye contact with the other.

"Armin please breathe."

"How can I!?"

"Please look at the reasoning for all of this. It is the best for the company and you."

"This isn't the medieval times it doesn't have to be this way!"

"Well it is for now I'm sorry to say."

"I-I...I can't b-breathe!"

"A-Armin!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be Armin's POV


	3. Future Husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin's POV

By the time school ended, Armin was the first to leave across the school to the after school care. Still stuck in his depression, the child greeted the teachers politely before going into the play castle and staying in a tower that he closed off. Then he stayed inside watching from the tiny window as the other kids played and ignored his presence. Watching sadly as his peers played, Armin thought that it was meant to be like that. After all the majority of them were the ones bullying him earlier, and he really didn't want to hear anymore insults.

After watching for a few more minutes Armin looked away from the window and hugged his legs. He then thought on how his life would change from then on. The lack of friends he would have didn't concern him since he was more of an introvert. However the fact that his father might find that odd left him pondering how his father will take his change. Would he feel disappointed that he broke the rule to love himself no matter what others said? Or would he shake it off, and assure Armin that he loved him just the way he was. But most of all would the other kid's parents suffer if the truth was told?

As the minutes passed, Armin failed to realize that it was time for his father to arrive. And when he did, Armin didn't know what to do. He peeked out the window and made eye contact with the teacher who was sent to get him. Going back down, Armin closed his eyes as the door to his tower was open and a teacher's arms wrapped around him carrying him away from his sanctuary. Eyes still shut, he could hear the whispers and giggles of the other children as he was carried away.

Soon he was placed lightly onto the floor in front of his father, and Armin now knew he could no longer hide. Immediately, he looked to the ground hoping his father would ignore the mask. And for a while that seemed to be what happened, however when the teacher spoke up to tell him to greet his father Armin let out his hot breath with a sigh before speaking.

"Hello daddy..." Armin says before feeling the gentle hands of his father move his hair away from his face. Knowing that Erwin had seen his red eyes, Armin gulped nervously seeing the look of concern in his father's eyes. Nevertheless, he remained quiet and watched as his father dismissed the teacher and grabbed his hand. Squeezing it back, Armin followed Erwin's lead and gripped his backpack straps as the went into the car.

When they arrived home, Armin hopped out of the car and went into the living room to watch Steven Universe as his father left to the Ruby and Sapphire form Garnet, Armin sighed wondering if he would ever be that happy with a 'friend'. However after the events that had happened earlier that day, Armin feared that making a new friends would have to wait until he was over what happened. Praying and hoping that he would get over this by tomorrow, the little boy sang along with Garnet as she fought Jasper until his father's return.

Eventually Erwin did return with cookies and milk to which Armin had halfheartedly accepted. Munching on the cookie, Armin would glance every now and then to his father who was staring at me with is sad eyes. Now eating slower and slower Armin knew that it would only be a matter of time until his father said something.

"How was school today sweet heart?" It came so suddenly, and caused Armin to take in his food the wrong way. Coughing trying to heave up the cookie crumb in his throat, Armin desperately grasp for milk as his father pats his back. After taking a few careful gulps of the liquid, the kindergartner calms down from his 'near death experience' to concentrate on his show ignoring his father's question.

"You must have had fun today huh? What type of games did you play?"

"..." Still no reply was given as he ignored his father.

"Armin, are you okay?"

"Fine..." The kindergartner replied avoiding his father's desperate eyes.

"Please don't lie, I know somethings wrong."

"No..."

"Then why aren't you having another cookie? You usually have two."

"Not hungry," Armin crosses his arms.

"Honey please, I want you to be happy. Are the others being mean to you?"

"..."

"Yes?"

"..."

"Are they the ones who put that mask on you?"

"No..."

"Then why?"

"..."

"Don't wanna tell!"

"Armin..." Erwin whispers to himself as he reaches his hand up to the mask. Seeing this Armin panicked remembering his peers chanting about how ugly he looked as they ridiculed him. Shying away as quickly as he possibly could Armin forgot who the hand had belonged to for a moment.

"Did the other kids do something to your face is that why?" Erwin ask.

"No, you lie to me!That's why!" Armin shouts running to his room so that he didn't have to answer more questions. After all how was a five year old going to explain to their father about their encounter. Especially when knowing about half of those kids worked for his father's company and could get their parent's to be sworn to silence about the whole thing, Armin rushes to hope into bed and sleep his troubles away. Throwing his clothes around his room, he grabbed his pajamas and slipped them on ,then brushed his teeth and hopped into bed making sure to cover his face with the covers.

Closing his eyes hoping the sandman would send him to sleep, Armin heard the door to his room as if he had fallen asleep already, Armin felt the weight of his father at the edge of his bed. He then felt the mask be carefully slipped off of his face which made him feel naked, however he knew he couldn't move or else he would blow his cover.

"I'm so sorry Armin. Whatever happened today must have hurt you so much...If only your mother were here, she would know what to do..." His father says before kissing the top of his head. After a few more minutes, his father had gone out the door. Sitting up when the coast was clear, Armin stood up and headed toward the bathroom. Taking the time to step on the stool, Armin finally looked at his face.

Red eyes, tear stained cheeks, and a red nose made up his hands caressed the sides of his cheeks, the little boy frowned at his appearance. The face he grew up being told was handsome, now bared many flaws. There was a cut on his forehead from the time they pushed him down to the ground. Then there was the light freckles he had that made him feel dirty since he couldn't wash them off. And worst of all were his eyes that looked to tired and worn out from living.

Shivering as he looked at himself, Armin turned the faucet on and splashed his face with water and grabbed a towel to wipe his face. Looking up once more, Armin shook his head and stepped down from the sink going to bed. He definitely would try not to be noticed so that everyone wouldn't see his face or bully him. The next morning Armin repeated his usual routine, however he stayed a bit longer in the bathroom because of his to tie the two ends into a perfect bow, Armin tried and tried again. After what seemed like forever, Erwin came behind and tied it for him.

"Thank you daddy." Armin replies with a smile as if nothing happened yesterday.

"You're welcome, but why are you wearing your mask again? Is this what all you young kids are doing now?` I didn't think this would happen until high school."

"No, it just me. I think I look better this way." Armin sated with a bright smile.

"Well okay then, but do you feel better today?"

"Kind of..."

"Well let's make that a yes. Why don't we eat ice cream after school before dinner?"

"W-what really!? Y-YOU SERIOUS!?"

"The most seriously serious I've ever been about anything."

"Yay!"

"Now go get your stuff to go to school ol' sport."

"Mmhmmm!" Armin ran off in a hurry to gather his things for another day at school. And as the years passed by Armin continued to remain with his mask. Each passing year his dependence on it grew stronger. By the time he entered middle school more people started to bully him out of grade envy, and the fact that he wore a mask. On some days it was too much for Armin, and he would cry in his room wondering why he deserved all of this?

Deep in his heart it pained him to live. However he was far too scared to take his own life. Therefore he stayed more independent and took everything that his bullies gave him so that he would live a simpler life. And when the bullies would ask how ugly he was behind the mask, Armin would reply,"If you can't see yourself, you won't compare yourself to others. You will live a happy life!" Soon after that, the blond began to repeat this phrase every time he looked at himself in the mirror every morning.

The more he said it, the more he felt confident in his decision to keep the mask on. Now only a few days until starting his junior year at a new school, Armin sat at his desk doing homework. Wearing his blue with gold trim masquerade mask, Armin allowed his pencil to mark the paper up until he heard a knock com from the door. Stopping his work, the blond walked up to the door opening it up to see his father. Allowing the other to come into his room, the high schooler continued his work waiting for his father to talk.

"Armin, I have news I need to tell you." Erwin begins hoping that the other will take it well, though he knew he probably wouldn't.

"Yes, and what's that?" Armin replies turning his body towards his father.

"You know how I am a CEO for the Wings of Freedom Co. yes?"

"Of course, I'm not dumb."

"Of course my straight A student."

"So what does this have to do with anything, you're beating around the bush."

"Patience."

"Sorry."

"I made a deal with Mr. Ackerman who is the Military Police Co. and he and I both agreed that a marriage will unite our companies."

"W-Wait you're getting married dad!?"

"No not me..."

"T-Then who is?"

"Well you see you are after high school."

"W-What!? N-NO, NO NEVER!" Armin screams as he gets up feeling his breathing pick up.

"Armin listen, you have to do this for the company. And the boy you will be marrying is the same age."

"S-SO!? I-I CAN'T MARRY SOMEONE I DON'T KNOW!"

"You will meet him in your new high school."

"W-why!? D-dad I can't, I-I can't!" Armin repeats as his breathing becomes shorter thinking about even making eye contact with the other.

"Armin please breathe."

"How can I!?"

"Please look at the reasoning for all of this. It is the best for the company and you."

"This isn't the medieval times it doesn't have to be this way!"

"Well it is for now I'm sorry to say."

"I-I...I can't b-breathe!"

"A-Armin!" Armin never replied for he was too busy on the sensation going on in his body. As more and more negative thoughts came into his head, the more his breathing became faster. His short breaths would allow more air than usual to come in. Trying to regain a steady breathing pattern, he tried to hold his breath for a second but to no avail.

Now sitting in a seat watching as his father frantically searched for a paper bag, Armin could feel some parts of his body tingle as if bugs were crawling all over them. Trying to move those parts in general shocked him once more when he found it wasn't easy. Panicking even more, Armin's gaze met his father's who had a paper bag. Grabbing the bag, Armin put it up to his mouth and started to breathe into it.

"One, two, one, two," his father chanted as he help aided him in a while, Armin was able to breath regularly and feel all his limbs.

"Are you okay now?" The adult inquired.

"Y-Yeah...F-for now I am..."

"I'm sorry."

"No, i-it's okay...However the marriage is another thing."

"Armin please consider it. Be friends with him at least, you'll meet him at school in two days."

"...Fine I'll meet him that's it..."

"Thank you."

"After all you've done for me it's the least I can do." Armin states before turning around to continue onto his on that night, he was restless. He had had a nightmare about how his whole first meeting would play through with the other. And it seemed as though each scenario left him beaten up alone in an alley way. Eventually the day came for Armin to meet his betrothed, and attend his new school. To say that he was nervous was an understatement,no; he was he was getting a new slate with these students, however in each school there seemed to be that one person who would love to pick on a weak person.

As the students began piling into their rooms, Armin sat quietly in the back seeing so many unfamiliar faces. Tapping his foot, the blond waited for the teacher to arrive, and when they did she had the whole class to introductions. It didn't take long before Armin was the last one to be called up. Slowly he walked up to front of the class hearing whispers about him coming from each side of the classroom. Eyes kept to the ground, Armin stopped in front of the class room and quickly glanced at the teacher for encouragement. With a heavy sigh Armin said, "H-Hello, m-my name is A-Armin Arlert...I-I would like to have a nice year please..."Saying it as quickly as ripping a band-aid, Armin looked out to his peers who looked concerned for him.

"Well why don't you tell us more about yourself Armin?" The teacher encouraged with a huge smile trying to keep up a happy mood. Dreading that he had to speak more, Armin took another deep breath to speak. However her was interrupted by a tardy student barging into the room shocking everyone.

"Sorry, I had to pick up something." The male says holding something to his side that looked like a bag covering something.

"Well I hope it was worth it, you interrupted Armin here." informed pointing to Armin who stared at the new person.

"Wait did you say Armin? As in Armin Arlert?" The male ask pushing his teacher out of the way gently.

"Y-Yes...H-How do you know my name?" Armin ask.

"Well this is perfect, I'm Eren Jaeger."

"Who?"

"Oh yeah you don't know me yet, sorry I forgot you weren't told a lot. Well anyways, my name is Eren Jaeger."

"O-Okay nice to meet you..."

"Oh wait, now is where I do the thing."

"The thing..."

"Yeah." Eren says as he kneels down on one knee presenting the thing that he was holding in his hands that turned out to be a bouquet. "It's nice to finally meet you, I'm your future husband."

"H-HUSBAND!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next why Eren agreed to this whole thing. Hope you guys are liking this so far!!


	4. Spice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why Eren agreed

It was late in the night when Levi had called in his adopted son, and he had no clue what he was in for. Only a few hours ago he was at a party with his peers and now here he was with his father. Observing how the other acted around him, Eren knew that it was a serious matter. The way Levi's eyes glared at him only confirmed it. For a second he considered it was because he didn't return home straight from school, however his father tended to surprise him, so he waited for what he was going to say.

"So why am I here pops?" Eren ask looking at his father's desk to figure out if his answer could be found on the documents on the desk.

"You've been going to a lot more parties lately." The elder man replies getting up from his seat only to stand in front of his desk.

"Well yeah, I'm young what do you expect?It's better than staying and having parties here, you hate cleaning after me and my friends."

"Yes that is very true,but it's time to clean up your stupid act."

"How I haven't done anything wrong?"

"Really, how many fights have I gotten into with other parents about you fooling with their child?"

"Well that's their problem for being so easy. Some of them were good lays anyways."

"So you want a challenge don't you?"

"Sure I guess, I can get anyone I want. I doubt anyone you have in mind will not fall for me within a week."

"Hmmm, then I think this business deal I'm in may benefit you:Lucky you." Levi replies sarcastically as he reaches for his tablet and gently tosses it to Eren who catches it.

"W-What do you mean?"

"You need to clean up your shitty act, and learn to grown up. Your cocky attitude is why you only have one true friend which is your sister."

"Everyone else doesn't meet my standards."

"Lower them,on the screen there is a picture of the CEO of the Wings of Freedom Co."

"Ew I am not seducing him, he's like 30."

"What's wrong with that I'm around that age."

"That's exactly why, it's like dating you...And you're like my dad."

"That's besides the point. He called me in desperate need of someone to seduce his son. In doing so my company and his will unite once you marry this boy."

"Whoa whoa, marriage. I don't want to be tied down yet dad!"

"Yes, but given the situation it would make sense to unite the companies like this. It's also a good way for you to learn how to grow up and stop being a brat."

"I'm not even out of high school."

"Well then we'll wait until you're out, but you will have to seduce the son so the deal will be sealed."

"What makes this boy so special anyways?He is another rich boy so he must have everything."

"Not exactly;swipe the screen." Levi ordered watching as his son moved his finger across the screen seeing a picture of Erwin standing next to a boy about his age in a mask.

"Who is that freak?Did no one tell him that it isn't Halloween? And why does he look so sad? He isn't even smiling."

"That will be your husband, he is your challenge."

"You're telling me I have to seduce and marry this freak so you can make more money?"

"Yes, why is that too hard for you? Should have known you were all bark no bite."

"What!? No I totally do what I say."

"So are you willing to accept the challenge?"

"Yeah, Imma make a point that I can get whatever person I want. Anyways, do you know anything else about this guy?"

"I know he is heavily depressed, don't know why. He also doesn't have any friends and rejects all dates no matter what, he also hasn't taken off his mask since kindergarten."

"So no one knows that this guy looks like?"

"No shit no one knows what he looks like. It's been years."

"Well then I have a lot of work ahead of me."

"Yes you do, don't screw this up for me."

"I won't."

"Good, now leave so I can call Mr. Smith back ."

"Okay night dad."

"Night."

Leaving his father to his work, Eren walked to his room wondering what would be the first thing he would do. After all, Eren had worked with almost every type of boy and girl there was. But never before was he given the challenge of someone who wore something to hide their face or even make one friend. Laying on his bed, the brunette thought on about the shy people he had broke in and thought perhaps he could work his wonders like he did with them. Texting his father, Eren asked for him to schedule a personal meeting with him and Mr. Smith. A few minutes later the reply came in the simple words of: tomorrow at Starbucks at 12.

Satisfied with this answer, the brunette smirked as he thought of breaking the doll like person who was now his challenge. After all, after this person Eren would be able to prove himself the best player out there. And for a teenager that was a pretty big deal, especially when you're a guy. Chuckling to himself for his future victory, the laughter soon died down as he laid on his bed thinking of something else. He started to wonder when he would stop playing these games and settle down? The thought was one of the most innocent ones the brunette had had in a while, however it was quickly shoved off due to sleep taking over.

The next day, Eren started his usual daily routine. He started out with breakfast and then a date or two before lunch time. When the time came for him to meet Mr. Smith, Eren bid one of many people he has been going out with a farewell kiss before muttering a fruitless 'I love you'. After that he proceeded to the agreed Starbucks where the man from the picture sat patiently. Walking over, Eren gave a friendly smile before taking his seat and offering his hand over for a shake.

"Eren Jaeger." The teen states.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Erwin Smith Armin's dad." The elder replies.

"So that's his name."

"Yes, and I've heard from your father you have agreed to our terms."

"Yeah."

"So what is it you want to know about my son."

"Why does he wear that mask?"

"Getting to the point huh?"

"Yup."

"Well, he hates how he looks. I don't know what happened in his early years, all I remember is that he came home hating how he looked now he always says something to himself in the mirror about not being compared or something rather...I don't know honestly..."

"That sucks."

"Indeed it does, it's sad as a father to hear that."

"Well that's why I'm here to help your son."

"Thank goodness."

"Do you know what he likes?"

"He is in love with mask, learning, and nature specifically the ocean."

"Wow, that's something."

"It is and when you get him started on the ocean he'll never shut up."

"Cool, now what are his pet peeves do you know?"

"He hates, and I quote hates people who are too full of themselves. However he does love nice guys a lot."

"Oh so he prefers guys more."

"Yes actually."

"But I have to say something before you change your whole personality."

"W-Whoa change my personality where did that come from?"

"Eren I know your reputation, and I don't like it. However I'm taking a chance with you and my son. I also discussed this with your father, and we both think you two will change each other for the better."

"Oh well then now I can drop my act around you."

"Yes you can."

"So what is this thing about your son that I have to know before I make myself his ideal type?"

"He is very good at analyzing a person by just looking at them. So please please don't engage in any more sexual intercourse before school."

"I'll try, but why?"

"Since he has no friends,so he has become very observant."

"Oh, I see. Well I'll try."

"Okay then. Is there anything else?"

"No, nothing. I think I can work with what you've given me:thanks."

"You're very welcome. And please take care of my son."

"No prob Bob."

"It's Erwin."

"Right..." Eren waves off the elder as he pulls his phone out of his pocket to continue the rest of his day. Eventually the day came when Armin would come for his first day of school. Just as he promised, Eren got himself ready for the day to start his game. After what felt like thirty minutes, Eren shrugged and figured he had enough time to go get flowers for his new husband. On the way to school, he practiced his voice and how he would greet the other with a soft smile. Once he was in the flower shop, he bought a simple bouquet and walked peacefully to school noticing that it was less populated than usual.

Shrugging it off Eren looked down to his phone to check the time. Seeing that he was now ten minutes late to class, the brunette dashed to the school as best he could. Holding the flowers close to his chest making sure they would not be ruined, the brunette raced towards his class opening the door with force.

"Sorry, I had to pick up something." Eren yells breathlessly.

"Well I hope it was worth it, you interrupted Armin here." The teacher informs as she points towards Armin. Seeing the masked teen, the brunette's brain clicked, and he code switched to his new nice guy personality.

"Wait did you say Armin? As in Armin Arlert?" Eren inquired with an enthusiastic smile, pushing the teacher.

"Y-Yes...H-How do you know my name?" Armin ask.

"Well this is perfect, I'm Eren Jaeger."

"Who?"

"Oh yeah you don't know me yet, sorry I forgot you weren't told a lot. Well anyways, my name is Eren Jaeger."

"O-Okay nice to meet you..."

"Oh wait, now is where I do the thing."

"The thing..."

"Yeah." Eren says as he kneels down on one knee presenting the thing that he was holding in his hands that turned out to be a bouquet. "It's nice to finally meet you, I'm your future husband."

"H-HUSBAND!?" Armin exclaims as gasp echoed throughout the class, and whispers erupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter the story progresses on


	5. The Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin's first day of school

"Yup that's right, and from today on we're engaged. I hope we can live a happy life together." Eren replies back with a smile knowing that he had shock value on his side so the other wouldn't question any further.

"Eren please say this isn't true!" A group of girls and some boys at the back of the classroom yells directing the class's attention to them.

"I'm sorry everyone but it is." Eren replies still smiling as he hands the bouquet of flowers to Armin. Observing how the stares of the class focused on him after the last exchange of words, Armin began to panic. This wasn't suppose to be how his new high school life was suppose to start. It was suppose to be peaceful, a lonely assistance. But now here he was in the front of the class and officially the most talked of topic in the class and soon around the school.

It didn't take long for Armin to start backing up into a corner as his eyes dilated filling with fear. No, no this isn't happening. Stop staring at me, Armin begged in his mind but to no avail. His breathing soon started to pick up as he dropped the bouquet of flowers. Taking a notice to this the teacher looked at Armin with concern, and soon Eren was there to add to the amount of eyes on him. It was too much for him. The more he thought up insults the students could be saying about him in his head the more he couldn't breathe.

Their silent looks only mocked him, as he watched the gears in their heads formulate any insult possible. Why me? Armin thought, why him and why did his father do this to him? Was he not a good son? Was this punishment? It was ridiculous that he had to go through all of this. As bis breathing failed to stabilize, Armin could feel his world start to started to feel a tingling sensation in his hands, looking down at them he tried moving them but they barely worked for him. That alone started to freak him out even more until he glanced at the class and fainted.

* * *

-Hours later-

Waking up in the infirmary, Armin slowly elevated the upper half of his body to look around the room. Taking note that the curtains were drawn closed, Armin took the liberty to finally sit up and open them himself. He was then met with a woman sitting across the room sitting at a desk. Approaching the nurse with brown hair held up into a half ponytail, Armin lightly tapped her shoulder.

"Oh well hello." The nurse says as she directs her attention to Armin.

"Y-Yes, and thank you for taking care of me. What time is it?"

"It's actually time for fourth period to start."

"Oh well I'm feeling much better, am I able to leave now?"

"Well only if your sure you're okay. I heard you had an anxiety attack, so I'm not sure how confident I am in you going back."

"Please, I'd rather not miss a thing since I am new."

"Okay then, let me walk you to class then. You might get lost."

"Oh sure thank you very much...umm..."

" Ms.Hanji/zoe"

"Thank you ."

"No problem. It's my job to be nice to new students, after all most students are scared of me. Best to keep a good impression."

"Scared of you?"

"Well I can seem a bit too energized at times."

"Oh well that's fine, that's how you express yourself."

"Aww thanks Arlert."

"Y-You can call me Armin, I don't mind."

"Ah I see you don't like it when teachers call you by your last name?"

"Kind of, makes me feel like I am not important so they call me by my last name."

"Strange, but I guess to each their own right? Whoa I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship!"

"R-really you would be friends with me!?"

"Why not, staff and students should get along."

"Thank you so much!"

"No problem kido! The infirmary is open for you any time."

"Wow thanks, and maybe you can teach me a few things if you want? I see you have a book about the ocean over there, along with a biology book on anatomy and physiology. I would be happy to learn."

"REALLY YOU WOULD!?" Hanji exclaims.

"Y-yes..."

"OH HOW WONDERFUL WE CAN TALK ABOUT SO MANY THEORIES I HAVE, AND THE EXPERIMENTS I'VE BEEN RUNNING THROUGHOUT THE SCHOOL'S CAMPUS!"

"M-Ms. Zoe you're scaring me..."

"O-Oh sorry, I just really love science and when kids ask me about it."

"I-It's fine, I'm sure I'll get use to it."

"It's for the best, and YOU'RE FIVE MINUTES LATE TO CLASS!"

"Darn, I forgot I had to go there."

"Well what are you waiting for get your backpack near the bed, and lets get hopping."

"Right!"

"Also don't forget this." Hanji says before tossing over Armin his mask. Catching the mask in his hands, Armin's touched his face wondering why he had't realized that it was was he going to apologize to the woman that saw his ugly face.A sense of uneasiness surged through him as a million thoughts ran through his , Hanji broke him from all his self lathing thoughts be tugs his arm. Then he tied it around his face securely before following Hanji to his fourth period class. After finally approaching the classroom door, Hanji knocked a few times and consulted with the teacher about his absence.

Eventually he was right where he started in his first period class. In the front with all eyes on him. Keeping his eyes glued to the floor, Armin allowed the teacher to lead him in the seat. As the teacher began to drone on and on about the syllabus, whispers were heard throughout the class.

Ignoring the whispers, Armin simply turned to look outside the window trying to forget everything that happened so no matter how hard he tried to push back those memories they were always at the back of his head. On the other hand he at least secured a place to eat during lunch with acceptable that happy thought in mind, Armin willed himself to keep that thought in mind to keep him going. Fifty five minutes later the class bell rang signifying the end of another period. Quietly, Armin watched as the majority of students fleeted to their regular hang outs, as a good handful stayed in the class room.

They chatted for a moment before pointing at Armin and saying something one more. Looking to his side, the blond saw no one at his side so he knew for sure that the group was talking to him. Taking a deep breath and bracing himself, the blonde saw a short bald kid walk up to him first placing his hands on the desk.

"So how does someone like you end up engaged to the Great Eren Jaeger? You must be something for having him of all people fall for you huh?" The boy obnoxiously ask so that all his friends behind him could hear. Remaining quiet, Armin didn't answer and simply ignored his question which only proved to make things worse as everyone started to ask more questions.

"So why do you wear that mask, you got a secret?" A girl with brown hair held up in a pony tail ask leaning in a bit closer.

"Why aren't you answering us? You gone mute?" Another male with ash brown hair and an undercut inquires.

"Have you made any friends yet?" A short blond girl speaks lightly making sure not to sound rude.

"You're a wimp aren't you?" The taller tan girl next to the blond one ask, and yet Armin still didn't answer. He remained silent as his worried were only confirmed in his head. The harsh words they said were the things he formulated they would as more rude questions were asked to him, he would answer in his head even though all of his being was telling him not to.

"Stop it now, you guys have no right to ask him these questions. Leave him alone when he is ready he will tell you." A beautiful woman with jet lack hair and a red scarf says as she pushes her way through a crowd. Looking up at her, Armin was awestruck. Someone had stuck up for him, and someone was being nice to him. No one had ever done that for him in his life. The action touched his heart and made him feel like crying, however he held those tears inside fearing a twist would happen.

"We're just curious Mikasa." The bald boy states.

"Curiosity killed the cat, Connie."

"Yeah but satisfaction brought it back."

"Not in this case it will, you'll leave a bad fist impression on him. Is that really what you want to be known as a bully? How pathetic."

"Guess not, but you could have put it nicer."

"You could have asked your question in a more polite manner too, but you didn't." Mikasa answers quickly then turned to Armin who was still analyzing the situation.

"I'm sorry my friends are stupid sometimes. My name is Mikasa Ackerman, I am the Student Body President, and happen to be your future sister-in-law. Welcome to Three Walls High, if you have any questions you can ask me." She tells Armin with a slight smile, which Armin appreciated.

"Thanks, Um do you think you can help me get to the nurse's office?" Armin ask feeling comfortable with this new face since she seemed like she had no ill intentions toward him.

"Are you not feeling well?"

"No, I just wanted to have lunch with the nurse. She was nice to me, and I promised."

"Okay then follow me." She states waiting patently as Armin gathered his things. Once he was finished the girl lead the new student to the infirmary, where Hanji was more than excited to see him again. Bidding the girl a farewell Armin turned to have Hanji messing up his hair with a closed eyed toothy smile. Taken back by the sudden action, Armin accepted it since it was only in the nurse's personality to act in such a way.

"So I see you made a new friend there now didn't ya Armin? Atta boy!" The obnoxious nurse congratulates with a soft punch.

"N-Not really, she was only doing her job. Some kids were making me feel uncomfortable so she helped me get out of it."

"How come they made you feel uncomfortable?"

"Too many questions all at once."

"Understandable, but keep in mind you're new and a lot of people are going to want to know a lot about a transfer student. But I guess that means I can't ask you any questions right now huh?"

"N-No, please feel free to.I am more comfortable speaking to adults then kids my age."

"Well okay then, but I'll keep it at a minimum."

"Sounds good to me."

"Alright, I don't mean to press you on this. But is it true that you're engaged to Eren Jaeger?"

"I-I guess so..." Armin responds reluctantly.

"How did this happen?It's fine if you don't want to tell me."

"No, it's fine...I think it would be good to tell someone about it. After all I don't really like sharing a lot of things."

"Well then I'd learn the few things you will share with me kido."

"Right...Well to answer your question yes in a way. My dad and his dad planned the whole thing. From what I can get from it, I think my indifferent behavior to most things, and secluded life style he didn't like. After all he has been planning me blind dates that I skip or never talk during. So I guess this is a way to make me get out there. And by get out there fall in love and hopefully they will change me."

"Whoa you got all of that from that little information."

"In a sense it was a lot of information;after you really think it through."

"Well you must be a very bright little boy huh?"

"No not really..."

"You're too modest Armin, learn to appreciate who you are." Hanji points out, striking a cord with Armin. Falling completely silent, the masked teen finally unwrapped his lunch and took a bite out of his sandwich. Noticing the sudden change in his actions, Hanji made the decision to change the subject entirely. With a few more seconds of awkward silence, the nurse clapped her hands together and spoke.

"Are you planning to do anything this school year?"

"Hmmm, I guess just learn things from you."

"No clubs?"

"No, I like being alone."

"Okay then. Is there anything in particular you wanted to start with?"

"Hmm maybe anatomy and physiology.I don't know much about the subject but I've always found it interesting.

"Okay, well where did you want to start on that? Which system or do you want to start at the basics likes cells and organelles."

"Maybe the systems, I've learned at least a good amount about cell and organelles in Freshman year biology."

"Okay then,hmm okay I'll start to think about what I'll teach you maybe we can conducts experiments or dissections as well!"

"That would be great actually?"

"Excellent, oh I have so much more to teach you!It's going to be lots of fun."

"Seems like it will. I can't wait to learn."

"Awww it's official you're my favorite student here!"

"W-what, n-no I can't be. There are better students than me and you just met me."

"Armin, I've met hundreds of kids and so far none of them have a thrust for knowledge like you. And I appreciate that. And my word it law! At least in here and the hallways."

"Well if that's the case, t-then I think you'll be my favorite staff member here."

"Cool beakers!"

"Cool beakers?"

"It's like cool beans but with science!"

"Oh okay then, cool beakers. Ummm... can I ask you a question?"

"Sure thing."

"What do you know about my 'fiancee'?"

"Hmmm, the question what isn't there to know about him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly that, he's the most popular guy at school, and..."

"Figures he is. I knew from that scene those students pulled during first period must have meant something." Armin interrupts.

"And he is the most notorious play boy in the city."

"W-wait what?"

"You heard me, he's a play boy. Pretty sure he has slept with half the girls at this school and some guys."

"But he was nice from what I saw, and he gave me flowers...He even smiled."

"That's his typical script from what I hear. He knows how to get any type of person. And before you ask I know all of this from observation,and some of his flings come to me for condoms every so often, then vent to me."

"...Wow...I never thought..."

"I'm sorry to be telling you this."

"No it's fine, it's better I know now before I was fooled." Armin remarks just a few seconds before the fifth period bell rings alerting students to flood into their classrooms. Sighing and packing up his things, Armin bids Hanji a sad farewell before making it to class. With a school directory in his hand, Armin slowly walked his class without any problems but the stares of others. For the last few ours of school, Armin watched the sky ignoring the teacher drone on and on about the same rules. So he just started thinking.

Thinking about what was to become of his life, thinking of how to get out of his engagement, and much more. With a sigh he allowed the breath he was holding to be released cooling down his body. And before he knew it fifth period had ended and then it was time for sixth period. Doing the same as before, Armin slowly tracked down his classroom and entered in slowly. He looked down for a second not making eye contact with anyone so that he didn't have to engage in conversation. Picking the window seat once more, Armin allowed his head to turn and repeat what he was doing in the previous class.

Little did he know, that while he ignored everyone and remained in his little world, the person who brought him misfortune came to sit right next to him. With a smirk and a few deep breathes, the school's play boy got into his roll as he got up from his seat and stood in front of Armin. Coughing to get the other's attention, Eren saw the masked teen turn to look at him with empty eyes.

"Hey Armin. I couldn't find you during lunch." Eren begins.

I didn't want you to find me, Armin replied in his head.

"Well, hey I'm just going to get right to it. I want to ask you out on a date after school, and you're dad agreed to it too."

"No thank you." Armin deadpans then continues to look to the side.

"Come on! Plus you're dad won't let you go home unless I take you home. He even texted that to you."

Arching an eyebrow, Armin grabs his phone from his front pocket of his backpack and unlocks it seeing the message from his father. Eyes widening in shock, Armin huffs and puts it away.

"Fine..." He replies simply not wanting to answer to his fiancee any further.

"Great then, After class follow me and we'll go out to eat something."

Giving a nod, Armin turned his head to its original position as he internally screamed in his head. A date so soon was a lot to take it for him, and considering he hasn't been on many dates he doesn't know how to act during one. And including the fact that he was going with someone like Eren made him feel even more uneasy. Digging his finger nails into his forearm, Armin for the third time that day started to allow his anxiety to take over him. Trying to keep his mind blank the blond allowed his pain to take him away from his thoughts.

The time passed by much too quickly to Armin's liking, and before he knew it the clock struck three and students rushed to get out. Hearing the ring, Armin closed his eyes and wished he could just disappear. Waiting for the right moment to escape, Armin peeked to his side to see what Eren was doing. Noting that the brunette was preoccupied in packing, the blond took his stuff and ran out the door with a group of kids. Running as fast as he could, Armin turned unknown hallways just to get away.

When he thought he had successfully escaped, Armin let out a sigh and leaned against the lockers to catch his breath. Then suddenly without warning, a loud bang sound was hear and in front of Armin was no other than Eren Jaeger himself. Frowning the blonde sighed and tried to snake his way underneath the other male's pin. However, he didn't let him escape so he was stuck in between the lockers and Eren.

"Thought you could get away huh?"

"..."

"Come on, I'm not such a bad guy. And I want to get to know you."

"Don't want to..."

"Please, we're going to get married, and because I'm friends with almost everyone in the school." Eren points out noticing that so far things were running pretty smoothly for the time being.

"Then can I ask you one before going?"

"Sure anything. I'd be happy to answer."

"Must be boring only sleeping with everyone in the whole school huh?" Armin states with a stoic expression waiting for the other to respond. There was a few seconds of silence, before that silence was broken with an awkward laugh mixed with a sigh.

"Ha ha ha, what are you talking about? I don't do that."

"Really? The hickie on your neck and information from the school's nurse tells me other wise." The masked teen point to a spot on Eren's neck that was being failed to be covered by the collar of his shirt. Adjusting himself, the brunette cussed under his breath and combed his fingers through his hair. Frustrated that he was found out so quickly, Eren tried to find something to say but nothing came out. Nonetheless, Armin was not amused and tried to escape again. However Eren used his leg to keep him secure this time.

Pondering on what he should say next, a ring was heard from the back of Eren's pocket. Rolling his eyes, Eren grabbed his phone and held it up to his ear. After a few seconds of 'yes's, and 'yeah's', Eren's eyes dilated after receiving some news on the other end that Eren couldn't hear. However he knew it was serious.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO HER!? IS SHE OKAY!?" Eren's voice yells with concern as he lowers the limbs that were trapping Armin. "I'm heading there now!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I had to take a different approach than Armin finding him with his other partners. Also I based this fic on Mean Encounter by honeyworks.
> 
> As for the information on the anxiety and depression things. I know at times I may write Armin to be a little off, but this is how I feel my anxiety and depression feels like. Also I'm a little bit of a spaz at times with those emotions so that explains it. Just letting you guys know, even though I'm sure you guys didn't need to know. But then again I always freak out when I post these chapters since I feel like not a lot of people enjoy them. Then I get sad and then start cussing myself out, but that's just me....Sorry... I hope you guys are liking this, I always try to write stories lots people will like it, but that hasn't happened yet...


	6. Can't I love you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren tells something he wasn't suppose to, and him and his friends plot to conquer Armin!

 

"What happened to her is she okay!?" Eren yells into the phone for the third time in a row as he hops into his car starting up the engine as fast as he could. After receiving a call from his adoptive father about Mikasa's well-being, Eren panicked. Throwing away what he was suppose to do, which was take out Armin, he concentrated on getting home as fast as he could.

Trying to be as careful as possible, Eren had calculated the fastest route to his house. After a few more sharp turns with other cars honking at him, Eren pulled up to his family's large drive way, and raced up to the front door. Unlocking it as fast as he could Eren barged into the front room listening in closely for the sound of people. Once he heard the muffled sounds of two people speaking, he ran into the living room where Mikasa and Levi ad been waiting. Immediately his eyes shot to Mikasa who had a wrap around her wrist.

"What happened are you okay? Who did this to you?" The wave of questions came, but Mikasa only replied with a soft smile and a pat to her brother's head.

"I'm fine Eren just a sprain from falling during basketball practice, who cares really?"

"I care."

"Thank you Eren that means a lot, but no need to work yourself up over it. I'm the one that's suppose to be protecting you."

"Then who is going to protect you?"

"I can handle myself. After all I am the president of the Judo team too;I'm strong."

"If you're so strong then how did you get hurt?"

"I'm human Eren we all get hurt at times, even the strongest."

"Don't scare me like that!"

"I didn't intend to. But I guess dad did exaggerate it a bit."

"Yeah he did!"

"No matter how I would have put it you would have been freaking out like this." Levi interjects from across the room with an unamused look on his face.

"The point is I'm fine. So you can calm down okay. After all I promised your mom I would take care of you as her dying wish."

"Yeah, I know..."

"Great, anyways besides this injury dad and I actually had another reason for getting you here faster."

"What?"

"Dad?"

"How was meeting your fiancee today?" Levi ask.

"Oh that guy, my god is he a loser! Fainted once he saw me, and ran away from me so I wouldn't take him out. And don't even get me started on what he said to me."

"Sounds like you found the right challenge for him dad."

"Seems so too, but what did he say to you? I'm actually surprised he talked to you so willingly, his father says he is usually mute."

"Really he talked to me today after I saved him from the group asking him inappropriate questions. He seems like a nice kid even if it was a few words. But anyways that is besides the point what did he say to you?"

"He asked me if 'it was boring sleeping with everybody'!" Eren exclaims with his hands stretched out trying to convey how angry he felt in that moment. And as he waited for his family's response. After taking a few seconds to process what he had just said both Levi and Mikasa let out a small giggle before trying to keep their typical straight face.

"Sounds like you got a slap back to reality." Levi comments first.

"I like my brother-in-law even more now." Mikasa adds in with a smile.

"How can you two say this!? He was being totally rude to me, and I used the typical nice guy script I always use!"

"Well your usual script won't work with him, sorry to break it to you."

"Then help me edit it!"

"No, no one from this family will help you with this challenge,and lesson. You have to learn."

"Mikasa."

"Sorry, dad's rule, but on the other hand I think you'll be a cute couple when the time comes."

"Will you stop saying that!"

"Saying what?"

"That we'll be a perfect couple we won't okay!"

"And why not?"

"I just don't like it when it comes from you."

"Why?" Mikasa inquires a bit confused wondering why Eren was getting angrier all of the sudden."

"Just because okay!"

"Eren I think you need to calm down."

"No I don't, you just don't get it!" Eren declares storming out of the room before he said something he would regret. Confused Mikasa looks at her father who simply shifts his eyes to the left. With a nod she gives a tired sigh and gets up to chase after Eren. Walking up the stairs and to the right, Mikasa found Eren's room, gave a knock, then used her good hand to twist the knob and let herself in. Seeing as her brother was sprawled on his bed looking up at the ceiling, he sat at the edge of his bed before speaking.

"What happened down there Eren?" She begins.

" Nothing, just angry that's all..."

"About what?"

"Nothing, I just can't tell you."

"Why not, you usually tell me everything."

"Well this is something I can't tell you okay?"

"Fine, I'll respect that. But if this is about Armin not falling for your charms at first sight, you're going to have a hard time."

"Ugh, I don't even want to think about that ugly freak."

"Eren he's not an ugly freak."

"How do you know? No one has seen his face so we can only assume that he is hiding something, and he has so many issues. I mean depression,come on."

"Eren that is nothing to make fun of!"

"Why not, it's just someone being extra sad so what cheer up."

"You don't know what he's been through. No one does, and the thing with depression you may not be able to see the injuries in his mind since they aren't visible, but that doesn't mean they aren't there at 't you remember how depressed how you felt after your mother's death, imagine staying in that state forever."

"I-I guess you're right...That was a hard time."

"I know I'm right Eren.

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"Don't say that again."

"Yes mom."

"Hmmm..."

"But jeez Mikasa how am I suppose to win this?"

"Well I know a sure fire way for you to win this."

"What's that?"

"Actually fall in love with him."

"No, Mikasa I already told you I hated when you talked about me getting a girlfriend or boyfriend."

"Well it's a suggestion."

"A cruddy one at that."

"Eren you know I only say these things because I love you."

"Not the way I love you though..." Eren mutters under his breath.

"What was that?" Mikasa pretends that she didn't hear, for she already knew her brother's secret.

"Nothing, nothing."

"Just give it some thought Eren. I have to write up some proposals now, try to calm down a bit okay? And give this kid a chance."

"If you say so."

"Great." Mikasa states before getting up to leave, leaving Eren alone in his room. Once she left, Eren let out a heavy sigh feeling his heart finally start to go bat to its original rhythm. When it was completely back to normal, Eren lightly slapped his cheeks and tried to knock himself out of his daze. He had forgotten how many years ago he had fallen for his adoptive sister. But all he knew was that it was an unrequited love. No he had not ever tried to confess to her, but that was because he knew that she only had platonic feelings for him. Knowing just that made Eren's heart ache as it usually did, and he hated how he could do nothing to turn over his love.

Therefore he started to test his strategies of flirting with others, and by some stroke of luck it worked out. Everyone that he had flirted with slept with him, and Eren couldn't help with like it because he let out his sexual tension. However he knew that no matter how many suitors he had, none of them would be the one he really wanted.

Getting up, Eren ran his fingers through his soft hair and got up to the computer. Booting it up so that he could research everything he can about how to deal with Armin's type, Eren tried not to think of his crush. Typing in random things here and there, Eren searched up more shoujou mangas and many other sources where romantic scenarios would be posted. He then filtered out every character type except the shy type. After reading up for hours, the brunette cringed at all the lovey dovey things that people fell for.

To him he felt that doing any of these things would forsake his masculinity, but to others they were gestures of love and care. It felt so uneasy for him to think of even trying anything on Armin. Nonetheless he pressed on; he took notes and memorized some quotes, even practiced how he would approach Armin again. With his new game plan in hand, the player shut off his computer and decided it was time to sleep after checking the time. Slipping into his pajamas, Eren grabbed his phone and placed it to charge before laying in bed.

Then he started to scroll, through the notes he had transferred off of his laptop and started to memorize them as if he were studying for test. As he did so, he couldn't help but hear the smart remark from his finacee that hurt his ego.

_"Must be boring only sleeping with everyone in the whole school huh?"_

The words repeated in his head mocking him with every chance they got. Gritting his teeth, Eren peered at the small screen more intensely putting in a few more hours of work before going to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Eren got up earlier than his lunch and eating his breakfast, Eren went out the door and into his car. When he arrived at school, Eren searched for any other people around and saw that he indeed came very early. Moaning, Eren marched through the empty hall ways to his first period class where his teacher waited for more students to pile in. Asking the teacher where Armin was to be sat, Eren thanked her and started to dig through his bag for things he had prepared for the masked teen.

Taking out a bottle of orange juice, a flower with a small vase, toast with butter,and a note Eren placed them in the proper places making sure everything was visible. After all that was done he waited patiently for everyone to come in; And within ten minutes more students came. Each one that came in noticed the display that Eren had put out and felt a pang of jealousy but ignored it. Soon enough the moment of truth came, when Eren saw Armin come in through the door with a different mask on for the day.

Getting up, and putting on a fake smile once more, Eren decided to use much warmer words this time with Armin considering his usual script didn't work. Walking up to the blond before he could sit down, the blond stopped and scanned Eren before shoving his way through the other. Caught off guard, Eren forgot to say his planned words to the other. Shuffling so that he prevented the other from moving any further once more, Eren spoke.

"Good morning, you look lovely today. I got you toast and orange juice just in case you skipped breakfast." Eren says as he watched Armin's reaction to this. Observing the obvious sigh escaping the other's lips, he allowed his path way to be open once more. Then the blond identified his seat that indeed did have the things it said on it. Watching as the other placed his bag down and looked at the object, Eren kept an eye on his as he sat in his seat. Suddenly without warning, Armin grabbed the note and read it. He then grabbed a pen and started to write on it, a response to his letter he assumed.

Sitting with a smirk he laughed to himself finally feeling that the earth was back in balance since his strategy was working. Amusing himself in his own personal victory, he failed to notice Armin approaching him with all the things that he had placed on his desk. By the time he noticed Armin, was already at his seat taking notes. Looking down he saw nothing had been touched but the letter. Opening it up, Eren read the note that had some words scratched out and added in and felt like someone had yet again stabbed his ego once more.

_Dear ~~(Armin)~~ Eren_

_I gave this to you so that you would ~~(not)~~ stop being thirsty for anything that walks on legs._

_I also got you toast ~~(so that you wouldn't be hungry)~~  for when you have too many people on you, you can distract them with food like pigeons._

_I'm  not  ~~(sorry)~~ for the canceled date, I hope that we  don't get another one._

_Love not really,_

_~~(Eren)~~  Armin _

Reading it over twice Eren looked back to where Armin was sitting and stared at him in disbelief. However the other didn't even notice since he was much too busy copying down the day's notes. Crumpling up the note and shoving it into his pocket Eren put the orange juice and toast giving it to some other guy in the class that he had already slept with. Blowing a kiss and giving a wink, Eren sat back down and started to boil in his anger. Once the bell rang for class to begin, Eren ignored 's lecture on style analysis. All he could think of at the moment was a way to counteract Armin's doing. After spending a whole class period reflecting on it, Eren came up with the idea to get his friends involved with conquering this the bell for passing period sounded, Eren waited for Armin to pass by the door and when he did he got up and followed him.

"Hey wait up, I'm not done talking to you. You know that was kind of mean what you did. It hurt my feelings you know?" Eren states and gives a effortless laugh as he walked along the blond. However the other just ignored him one again only giving him is response inside his head. Eren huffed at this and tried once more to get an answer from the other.

"Not talking today are you? Or am I just that good looking that you can't make eye contact with me?" Once again no reply, came causing Eren to clench his hands in a fist.

"Come on, say something. Come on you know you want to talk to me." Eren attempts yet another time, however Armin then began to advance forward faster picking up his pace. Keeping up the other, Eren pushed anyone in his way. However that didn't work as well since Armin's smaller form helped him maneuver his way through the crowd easily. Deciding to cut his loss, Eren turned around to go to his class. He would have his chance later on that day with a brand new plan once again after he discussed things with his friends.

* * *

When lunch finally had started Eren eagerly awaited the arrival of his friends who had fourth period together. Seeing them from a distance he waved them over making sure they knew where he was. With a nod they alerted him that they knew where he was and started to make their way towards him. Once they were at the table, Eren gave a few hugs to his friends before sitting among them as they took out their food.

"Guys, I hate to say it but, I need help." Eren began with a defeated sigh and a hint of a blush considering he never had to ask help from anyone before when it came to seducing.

"Help with what math?Sorry dude not my subject, ask Christa." Connie replies with a mouth full.

"No not that, I need help...Seducing my fiancee..." Eren tells more explicitly, but still tried to keep the last part low so no one else would that only earned Eren food being spit in his face as the shock was too much for his friends. Some were coughing from their drink going down the wrong tube, others looked with an apologetic smile sorry for spitting on him. With his hand Eren wiped the food bits away from his face angrily before giving his friends an ugly look.

"Whoa whoa whoa, let me get this straight The Great Eren Jaeger, needs help seducing someone for once, I've got to be dreaming." Jean belts out loud only to be shushed by Eren who was red as a rose.

"Will you be quiet damn! You'll ruin my rep."

"Whatever, but what's making you so tripped up that you can't get in his pants within the first two days?"

"For one the way he acts, and two this." Eren pulls out the letter he gave to Armin, placing it on the table and flattening it out so it would be easier to read. Jean then grasped the crumpled paper and allowed the others from the table to gather around and read it. For a second everyone remained quiet, then there was one snicker that soon turned into the whole group laughing. Deciding that they had had their fill, Eren leans over the table to grab the letter shoving it back into his pocket. As he waited for his friends to calm down, he got his lunch out and started to shove food into his mouth until one person could talk again.

"That's rich, a-are you sure t-this came from the masked freak!?" Jean comments first , struggling to hold back his giggle as he did so.

""Yeah, if this came from him, boy I want to get to know this guy. And the power he has to not fall for you! There is a god!" Ymir says finally cracking a smile in front of the group.

"Totally, he's a riot where is he right now I need to give him a high-five!" Sasha interjects.

"Psssh, I need to ask him for some tips on how to reject people like that." Christa adds.

"Oh Christa shut up, we all know you're secretly mean!" Connie shouts.

"That's besides the point Connie."

"Can we get back to the reason I showed you guys this!?" Eren yells getting everyone's attention.

"Fine," they say in unison.

"Great so what should I do? The basics aren't working at all."

"The hell if we know, none of us but Ymir and Christa here are a couple." Sasha reminds.

"Oh yeah, forgot you guys were virgins..."

"Hey not all of us can be man whores like you okay?"

"What can I say it's a gift. Anyways, I need ideas."

"Well sorry again we don't really know what to do."

"That's not help, thanks a lot."

"You're welcome."

"You know actually I may have a way." Christa says, having everyone's attention turned to her.

"So let me hear it!"

"Get close to him by pretending to be his friend."

"That's going to be hard, he hasn't spoken to me a lot..."

"He spoke a little yesterday."

"He must like you guys then."

" Not really...He only talked to Mikasa."

"Well I'm not gonna ask her to do that;she never will. Also I don't want her getting near that freak."

"Fine then, we'll do it."

"Really you guys up for it?"

"Might be fun with this guy, after all he gave you that letter and it was hilarious!" Sasha reminds to reassure Eren.

"Totally, and who isn't up with messing with a loser like him. After we're done with him, he'll like us so much maybe he'll do our homework for us and use him as our play thing." Ymir adds in.

"That's great guys!I'll set up a group chat for us, and I'll tell you the game plan."

"Why can't you tell us after school?"

"I've got a prior engagement."

"Oh, getting some?"

"When am I not?"

"When you talk to Mikasa."

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!"

"Sorry sensitive topic, I was just joking." Jean says just to annoy Eren.

* * *

Later on that day, Eren did exactly what he said he would do. It was late into the night, and Eren was in a club with a girl clinging o his torso. After drinking a few cups of water that he pretended was vodka, he gave a kiss to the top of the girl's head. She gave a laugh but then turned to sit in his lap, and start giving him a dance. Smiling as he grabbed the woman's hip lightly, he licked his lips and admired her dancing. Though his body seeemd to enjoy the action he was getting, his brain was telling him that she was nothing special.

Eventually it grew too be the early morning, and Eren was just about to bring the girlto her house where they would engage in sexual affairs. However that was all stopped when a familiar red scarf flashed by him pulling him away from the girl. Stunned by the sudden action, Eren tried to get out of the person's grip, but it was too tight for him to break. Multiple times he demanded the other let him go, but that only earned him the grip to tighten around his arm. Then all of the sudden he was pushed outside and could finally see the girl who had taken him away.

Mikasa with angry eyes glared at her little brother with her phone in hand. Observing her stature, Eren braced himself for the worse knowing it was not the best to get the girl angry.

"Do you know what time it is Eren!?" She belts out as she begins to tap her foot.

"Y-Yes...N-Nooo." Eren replied with honesty the second time knowing that she could see through his lie.

"Well it's 3 o'clock in the morning Eren, do you know how worried Dad and I were? You never go out this late!"

"Well...I was kind of busy, this one was taking her damn time."

"Eren,honesty we don't care about you getting some! We want you home! We thought something had happened to you! I called all our friends to find you, but they had no clue where you went!"

"They didn't need to know."

"That's besides the point, you have a fiancee now! You can't afford to do this anymore you know?" She says with a sigh trying to calm herself down.

"A fiancee I never wanted, might I remind you."

"I hate repeating myself, but Eren you got one and now you're stuck with him."

"Well I don't want him, and I'm sure he doesn't want me either. He hasn't said a word to me!"

"He'll warm up to you."

"As if!"

"He will, and you just have to make an effort in liking him. I know deep down he is a nice person that anyone would like you just have to give him a chance."

"Well I don't want to give him a chance!"

"And why not? He hasn't done anything bad."

"Because I love somebody else okay!"

"Really? Because from the looks of it you throw the word 'love' as a ticket to get sex."

"Well this is different! I love her! I've always loved, her! The only reason I do this stuff it because she'll never like me back!"

"How do you know have you ever tried?"

"Yes, but it never works! Just leave me alone okay!"

"No Eren, I can't leave you alone. I'm worried for you! And if you really like this girl why not put the more effort into it?"

"BECAUSE I JUST CAN'T OKAY!" Eren yells trying to keep his cool, but deep inside his heart was aching telling him, to tell his adoptive sister how he felt. However his fears tried to keep it down as best as he could, so he kept the conversation vague.

"And why not? What are you so afraid of?"

"NOTHING OKAY, CAN WE JUST DROP THIS!?"

"NO Eren! If she can be the person for dad to drop this agreement with and make you happy I'll hear you out! I'll help you. Just tell me who she is."

"SHE'S YOU OKAY!THERE YOU HAPPY!" Eren exclaimed for the whole street to hear. For a second there was a dead silence, no one spoke. Eren breathes heavily only realizing what he had just said. Looking straight into Mikasa's eyes, she looked as shocked as she was until her eyes reverted back to normal. Eren's heart was beating a thousand miles per minutes and he didn't know what to do. He had finally confessed to the girl he liked, and now how would she react. The silence was killing him, however it didn't kill him as much as Mikasa's expression towards him.

"I-I'll wait in the car...Just hurry up okay..." She says awkwardly not knowing how to react to a confession from someone she only viewed as family. Watching as she walked away into the darkness, Eren kicked a near by can and whisper screamed while looking like he was having a fit.

"I'M SUCH AN IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! NOW SHE KNOWS!" He said as he jumped up and down waving his arms in various positions trying to release all is embarrassment. After that he began to pace around as he held his head with the palm of his hand as he watched the ground, failing to see someone walking up to him. He remained this way for a few brief moments, before hearing the message notification from his phone sound. Going into his pocket Eren, saw that it was an unrecognized number. Hesitantly he opened the message to see the words: I think I have a solution that can benefit the both of us. And if you're wondering who this is, look straight ahead from where you are.

Stunned but still curious, Eren did as he was told and saw the person standing a few feet away from him. First seeing the blond hair and the mask glint in the moon light, Eren stood there shocked for a few reasons. One, Armin has his phone number when he never gave it to him. Two the other had heard what had just happened. Lastly, the least likely person to want to help him was offering him help.

"What did you have in mind?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the nice words!! I have to admit it made me feel a bit better in writing this. It also made me want to make the chapter longer!! I love you guys who actually care for my stupid story! And I'm sorry for how I was...But you know how it gets when you just lay in bed and think 'wow I suck'.
> 
> Anyways here is the new chapter, I was excited to write it and now the story is progressing more. LOL, I've have 6 chapters of set up which isn't that bad actually. I hope you continue to enjoy this, and see you guys next time!!


	7. It's a Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Armin suggested when he said he had a solution, and what happened to Armin to make him want to actually help Eren.

"What do you have in mind," the other teen asked as Armin stood with emotionless eyes staring at him. Looking down at his phone again he sends another message not wanting to grace the other with the sound of his voice. Therefore he refrained from using it. After a few taps on his smart phone's screen, the blond hit the send button waiting for the other to receive the a few seconds the familiar sound of Eren's message notification set off. Following that sound Eren opened the message and read it out loud.

"Exactly what I said, you play boy..." Eren read aloud not appreciating the nickname. "Shut up will you and why are you even here this late in the night?" The brunette inquires before looking at the blond who was furiously texting him the story of why he was there.

* * *

-Earlier that day-

Like any other morning Armin's alarm started to ring before he woke up. Hitting the clock, Armin groans and rolls in his bed not wanting to get out. Everything that happened yesterday tired him out, and he just felt like he couldn't get out. He didn't want to see anyone's faces anymore, even if it had only been a day. However, after five minutes of not getting up and allowing a deep sleep to take over his body. Then all of the sudden his father barged into his on the light, the elder clapped his hands taking off the covers from his body.

"Come on it's time for you second day of school! You don't want to be late. I got you a new mask today to celebrate your first day of high school that I forgot to give you yesterday.I'll be waiting for you in the kitchen." Erwin told his son before turning around making sure he didn't see a glimpse of his son's face knowing that it would be bad if he did.

Once he was alone, the younger groaned and opened his heavy eyes once more. Feeling the weight of his body and emotions tried to keep him there, he forced himself out of bed. Putting on his slippers Armin looked to the side where indeed a new mask had been laid out for him to see. Excitedly Armin grabbed it and examined every feature of it. It was yet another masquerade mask, but this time it was decorated in blue with gold piping on it. Hugging the object Armin made a mental note to thank his dad for the gift. Now feeling a bit better than he originally started, Armin grabbed his uniform and marched over to the bathroom happily, keeping his eyes on the mask.

Then he placed the mask ever so delicately on the counter, before tying his hair up in a small pony-tail. Reaching over to his side Armin grabbed the toothbrush and toothpaste and began to brush his teeth. Closing his eyes he happily hummed to the tune of  _Just Right_  by Got 7. After a good two minutes the blond spit out the mixture of saliva and toothpaste to begin rinsing him mouth and washing his face. Splashing his face with water, the teen searched for a face towel blindly and began to pat his face dry. And the moment he was able to open his eyes and see his reflection, Armin's smile fell. He stared at his face for a few seconds before caressing his own cheek and stretching them out a little. Thus began the part of the morning that Armin hated the most, being reminded about how ugly he was.

Scanning himself in complete disgust, Armin saw all his insecurities surface with every glance into the mirror. His eyes were too big which made him look terrified, there was bags under his eyes from those sleepless nights where his negative thoughts wouldn't let hims sleep,his eye brows took big, and his nose which he found to be too mousy. Everything he noticed made him shiver in disgust and allowed the recorded voices in his head to play 'ugly, ugly, Armin's ugly' in his head. Not wanting to hear those words produced by his subconscious anymore, Armin scrambled to place his mask on which made him feel safe. After that he took a deep breath, and with the same mono-toned voice as always he repeated his motto to his reflection.

"If you can't see yourself, you won't compare yourself to others. You will live a happy life!" He repeats to himself ten times since, the traditional three times wasn't working this time. After he was done, the masked teen then turned to his door where he headed down to the kitchen to meet his father. And like every morning, his father would make breakfast and eat with him at the table. But just like all the times before that, Armin ate silently in front of him making sure that his chewing wasn't too loud for the other.

"So Armin, I heard you met your fiancee. How was he?" Erwin talks first.

"..." Armin didn't reply not wanting to tell his father the truth about what he thought about his fiancee.

"I get it you don't have to tell me, but hey will you do me a favor?"

"Sure, I guess..." The teen replies back as he watches his father pull out a piece of paper with numbers on it presenting it to him.

"This is your fiancee's phone number. I want you to have it so that you guys cant chat easily. I also highly doubt you got his number."

"No thank you dad."

"Oh come on for me, think of it like an emergency contact. I'm not saying you have to talk to him everyday, but just in case you need to talk to someone or even need a ride home when the driver can't get you."

"F-Fine then I guess..." Armin replies reluctantly taking the number and punching in the numbers into his contact list that only consisted of his father, the driver, , and now Eren."Thank you so much." Erwin thanked with a smile before shoving another piece of food into his mouth. "Oh also another thing,"Erwin announces before swallowing his food. "I have an meeting that I want you to go to. It'll be until really late so be prepared to stay up. We're going to be discussing the public announcement of the company's new partnership."

"Why do I have to go?" Armin asked really not looking forward to another social setting.

"Well it does concern you, also I don't trust you here alone."

"What could I possibly do?"

"I don't know, but just this once will you come with me? After that, I swear to leave you home alone."

"You owe me another book then."

"You drive a hard bargain Armin, but I accept. Pleasure doing business with you." Erwin takes his hand out to shake his son's hand, which Armin accepted with a slight grin.

"Same to you." Armin replied, then continued to eat his food. After he was all done, the driver had come to pick him up and he went inside the car. Watching the scenery pass him like usual, Armin wished that he could just disappear from this world of perfection. With a sigh, he felt the ache of his heart once more, but ignored the feeling knowing that it would never go away. Eventually when he got to school, Armin braced himself for another tiring day before stepping out of the car. Thanking the driver before he left, Armin turned around and started to head to his first period class.

On his way there, he could still hear the student's chatters with his name laced into the conversations like yesterday. Though he hated it with a burning passion he had no power over them, so he remained quiet without looking at anyone until he got into the classroom. Once inside he felt like someone was watching him but immediately shook off the feeling since everyone was had been staring at him lately. Nevertheless, he failed to notice Eren who was eagerly striding towards him, and once he finally did the other was in front of him smiling. Observing the brunette, the blond asked himself multiple questions in his head as to why the other was in front of him. Was he here to hit on him again? Should he say hello? Would he even reply back? Letting out a sigh allowing the hot air from his mouth to escape, Armin scrapped all of his questions going for silence since that option was the safest to go with.

"Good morning, you look lovely today. I got you toast and orange juice just in case you skipped breakfast." The words escape the other's mouth, but Armin knew they were rehearsed and fake so he waited until the other allowed him to pass by freely. And once he did, he saw the objects that Eren said he had placed on his desk. Placing his bag onto the hook of his desk, Armin sat in his seat and began to examine the objects. Seeing the letter, he opened it up and read the words. A bit annoyed on how hard Eren was working to get Armin to even notice, him Armin decided to let the other know how he truly felt about the harassment.

Searching through his bag he got out a pen and began to edit the note he was given. After a few revisions, Armin dubbed the letter ready for someone else to read. Ignoring the voice at the back of his head that was telling him not to do this, he did it anyways. Grabbing everything on his desk, he walked up to his fiancee's desk and placed the things while he looked distracted. Then he went back to his desk copying notes that were on the board. He didn't care to see if the other had read the note already since the sound of crumpling paper from his direction confirmed it.

Later on class ended, Armin quickly packed his things and started to make his ways out of the class. However his fiancee so happened to follow him closely behind which pissed Armin off to no end. Why didn't this guy get I want nothing to do with him!? I want my life as a ghost back, leave me alone! Armin screams in his head as he looks straight down the hall way trying not to give Eren any attention.

Hey wait up, I'm not done talking to you. You know that was kind of mean what you did. It hurt my feelings you know?" Eren says with a forced laugh. But Armin stood his ground and ignored the other's question.

"Not talking today are you? Or am I just that good looking that you can't make eye contact with me?"

"..."

"Come on, say something. Come on you know you want to talk to me." The other says one more trying to get Armin to answer which only made his eyes roll. Picking up the pace a bit more, Armin used his small build to weave himself through he crowd away from the other. In doing so he was able to avoid his fiancee and gain what little peace he could get when you're the fiancee of the school's play boy.

Once the end of fourth period ended, Armin finally cracked a smile again that day. The thought of learning things from his favorite staff member excited him, and he didn't want to miss another moment with her. Packing up his things as fast as possible, he noticed an unfamiliar piece of paper that fell from his desk. Going down to grab it, Armin saw that the paper had his name on it and then flipped it over to read the note.

_Meet us on the roof top during lunch. We have things to discuss._

Crumbling up the note, Armin sighed knowing someone was calling him out. All thoughts of having a normal second day of school went out the door with that note. With a sigh he reluctantly packed the last of his things and searched the campus for the roof's stairs. Once he found them, he went up and saw a group of females standing there angrily at him. Swallowing down his anxiety, Armin let out another breath and tried not to show them his his time walking up to them, the blond clenched the end of his shirt into his hands and braced himself for their words.

"You know why you're here right?" One of the girls with a pink bow in her hair ask with her hands on her hips.

 _Um, no because you didn't put that in the note,_ Armin said to himself but shook his head to tell the other girl his answer.

"Well we called you here, because no way are we having someone like you have our Eren." The other with red hair states.

_Have him, I don't want a prick like that. Now please leave me alone...I don't want to talk to you because no matter what I say you'll react inappropriately..._

"Yeah, you think you can marry him because you wear a mask huh?" The third one accuses.

_That has to be the dumbest argument I've ever heard..._

_"_ Hey why aren't you answering here loser!?"

"Probably because he knows we're right."

"Hey why don't we take off that mask of yours? Better yet, why don't we just beat you up so that you learn you lesson. After all I wouldn't want to see what is under your mask anyways. What do you say girls?"

"Oh yeah, I like that plan! let's do it!"

"Well it's settled, then after all he can't do anything. If news gets around that he hit a few girls he would be shunned, and no one would believe it was in the name of self defense." The leader remarks before laughing out lout and pointing towards Armin so they could advance towards him. Watching as the three approached, cornering him. Looking left to right and observing their sinister faces, Armin's mind took him back to the day all those years ago where he first started wearing the mask. Once more the childish sounds chanted their mantra over and over again. The three in front of him then morphed into a few of those children,along with the sky closing in on him causing to go into a fetal position. So captured by the memory, Armin could feel the trio's kicks and punches that felt like he was back in that moment once more.

_" You look like a girl Armin, and that makes you ugly since boys shouldn't look like you."_

_"Yeah girly girly you look girly~!"_

_"B-But I like how I look. P-papa says I look handsome."_

_"Well he lied to you. You're ugly! Hey guys you wanna play a game? Let's all circle around Armin and tell him how ugly he is."_

_"Ugly,ugly Armin's ugly~!"_

_"Stop it! Stop it!"_

_"Ugly Ugly Armin's ugly~!"_

"Oh my gosh look, is little Armin crying?This is so rich!" The girl with the bow mocks as she delivers another hit to Armin's abdomen.

"Crying already, that's no fun. Ha ha, but I think we're done here. We can't kill him, I wouldn't stoop as low as to do something like that. By the sides he is irrelevant and we haven't eaten lunch yet." And with a clap of her hands, the women stopped and observed what they had done. Lingering for a few seconds, the girls then packed their things, and continued onto their daily lives as if nothing had happened. Once he was safely alone, Armin slowly got up with what strength he had ad wiped his tears from underneath his mask. Deciding now was the best time to see Hanji again, Armin slowly got up using the wall to help steady himself. With shaky legs, Armin walked towards the stair case until he was able to hold onto the railing. Griping the cold metal firmly, and went down step by step , stopping every so often to clench his muscles when he felt pain in a certain area.

Sighing in relief when he got on the level the infirmary was at, Armin came across another problem. People would look and wonder what had happened to him. Cursing his fate, Armin stood up as straight as he could and bit his lip before walking down the hall as normal as possible. Eyes focusing straight down the hall way, Armin made sure to ignored the states as best he could. However at the moment the stairs didn't have as much an impact on him as they usually would for he was in too much pain. When the infirmary was in sight, he speed walked the rest of the way and saw Hanji sitting eating her lunch peacefully.

"Please help me. M-My whole body hurts..." Armin struggled to say, while earning the other's attention. Soon enough the nurse rushed over to him, to help him stand.

"Oh my goodness, Armin what happened to you!? Who did this to you?" Hanji ask as she helps Armin to one of the beds she had at the ready.

"N-No one...I-I just fell down the stairs getting here..."

"And no one cared to help you? Did you even ask for help?"

"I-It's okay, I-I don't want t ruin anyone's peaceful day."

"Armin that is bad, you needed help. I can't believe something like this happened at our school." Hanji states as she lifts Armin's shirt up to see the bruises and red marks that started to form on his body. After that she proceeded to examine the boys, Armins only to see the same thing. Stepping back to gather her thoughts, the nurse began muttering to herself as she started to get ointment out for Armin.

"Armin, I don't think this is any falling down he case what I see, it looks like someone did this to you."

" I just fell down the stairs..."

"I find that hard to believe."

"B-But it's the truth..." Still not believing his story, Hanji sighs as she puts the ointment on a cotton ball and then Armin's bruises. Delicately she patted the areas, and looked up to Armin every now and then making sure she wasn't pressing too hard.

"Well if that's what happened, then I can't do anything about that but treat your pain a bit. But I suggest you go home because of how severe your injuries are. Of course that's up to yo-..."

"I want to go home!" Armin exclaims a bit too loud, and covers his mouth with his hands.

"I see, well then I'll call your father and tell him about what happened."

"N-No please don't..."

"But how will you get home?"

"The family driver will do that. Please just call him."

"I suppose I could, but I don't know his phone number."

"XXX-XXX-XXXX."

"W-Well then, after I'm done I'll call him." Hanji replied caught a bit off guard at how eager Armin was to get out of the school. However that did make her interested to how the boy acted. Finishing up her job, Hanji allowed Armin to rest as she called the driver. Closing the curtains on Armin, Hanji gave the blond the time he needed to mentally recover.

* * *

Once home, Armin booked it to his room and removed his mask so that his face could be freed. He then walks over to his bed and falls face forward allowing the blankets to restrict his breathing a bit. And the moment when he needed more, air he turned his head to the side staring at the drawn curtains feeling only physical pain. As he laid there, the teen thought of nothing and simply existed. All of the energy he had in him was stolen away from school and the encounter with the girls on the roof top. Drained and sore, the blond then remembered his father's meeting that he had to attend to and groaned. Why did he have to go anyways, to a bunch of business men he was nothing more than a kid. And they only acted nice to him since he was the CEO's son and soon-to-be CEO. With that little reminder it only added more stress to Armin's life since he didn't really want to be the next CEO.

Letting out a long sigh, Armin wondered what in the world he did to deserve such a life. With all the things he had to go through, it was too much for Armin. Choosing to distract himself Armin, took out his I pod, and started playing a play list of his favorite songs so that he would calm down. And just like always it worked like a charm. How he loved to listen to music to help him escape reality and lose himself through the lyrics of a song. Through the lyrics he lived another life and in that other life Armin felt happier. In those moments when the music would sing the blond felt as though he was no longer plagued with his reality. It was like the best friend he never had hugging him, and telling him things were going to be alright. The one thing he wanted the most in the world he could get through music. There was nothing more pleasing than that sensation.

Alone in his room he sings his songs, happy in his own little world. As the words escape his mouth, the teen could feel all his anxieties, all his worries, and all his doubt escape him. That blissful feeling he wished so much to hold onto, however like usual his sessions of happiness were interrupted by the knocking of a door. Hearing the sound, Armin runs over and opens the door to see who it was;it was his father. The adult gave a simple hello with happy eyes, and in his father's reading glasses, he saw his reflection without a mask on. Quickly he shuts the door, cursing himself for being so careless as he scrambles to finds something to cover his face with. Spotting the mask he had thrown earlier, he quickly puts that on.

"YOU SAW!" Armin exclaims as he rushes to put his beloved mask on.

"N-No, Armin I-I don't I swear!" Erwin says panicking a bit remembering his son's delicate state.

"YES YOU DID!I'M SORRY!"

"N-No, it's fine! I didn't even notice!On my honor as your dad I didn't see anything."

"Y-you sure?"

"Promise, now open the door please."

"F-Fine..." Armin replies opening the door and seeing his father again.

"Well then Armin, you don't look like you're ready for the meeting."

"What do you mean, it doesn't start until a few hours."

"Actually it starts in an hour."

"W-what!?"

"Yes, so it's best you get dressed now. I'll be waiting in the car since I'm already ready."

"But you're going to be early."

"Better early than late. After all you know what I say."

"The makings of a good business man is to always be on time."

"Exactly, so get ready sport." Erwin leaves with a pat to the head. After seeing his father off, Armin closed his door and hit himself on the head. While he was in his little world, he forgot about guilty that his father was stuck waiting for him, Armin burst into his closet grabbing: khakis, a dress shirt, tie, light blue sweater vest and his dress shoes. Stripping off his clothing in record time, Armin then clothed himself in the same time. After that he brushed his hair and adjusted his mask before taking his phone,wallet, and I pod and bolting it out of his house. Panting heavily, Armin sat in the car where his father watched him gasp for air.

"You know we weren't in a rush right?" The elder ask with a chuckle.

"...Y-yeah..."

"I guess we can have dinner together tonight then. Hop in and we'll go to your favorite place."

"S-sounds great..." Armin agrees, then gets into the car heading towards his favorite restaurant. Once they had arrived there, Erwin opens the door for his son and the both walk into the restaurant. Ordering their usual, the two blonds sat together in awkward silence.

"So, anything happen between you and Eren today?" Erwin spoke to start a conversation.

"Nothing really, he did give me somethings to snack on and asked me out on a date."

"Wow really, how nice of him."

"I guess, but his way of flirting with me is over played. He is trying way too hard, and is only doing it because of the agreement. So I gave him his stupid breakfast back and rejected his invitation for a date."

"How could you do that Armin."

"Dad, he's a play boy and I hate people like him."

"So you've figured it out."

"Yes, did you honestly think I wouldn't."

"I was hoping you wouldn't, but I knew you would catch on sooner or later."

"So now you see why we should cancel the engagement."

"I am not canceling this engagement Armin."

"And why not? I'm not just a thing you can use to get ahead in this economy. I have a right to like who I want to like."

"Yes, but you haven't even tried falling in love or making friends."

"Well why do I have to fall in love before making friends?"

"Because people who fall in love change."

"Well not me, I'm never going to fall in love. So this whole deal is pointless. The only thing me and him seem to agree on is trying to get out of this whole deal."

"How do you know?"

"His desperation for me to even look his way says it all..."

"So, I really think he is a good thing for you."

"Sure he is, and wrestling it totally my thing too."

"Armin don't take that tone with me."

"Fine, but I stand by what I say. I'll never like someone like him."

"Will you even try being friends with him."

"No."

"What if I make a deal with you?"

"What kind of deal?"

"How about this? If you at least can last a year with being his friend and changing his ways, I'll let you study abroad in Korea and get a job there for two years before you take over this company?"

"R-really K-Korea!" Armin exclaims with excitement after hearing his father's words. Going Korea had always been his dream, the culture was beautiful along with the most of all he wanted to teach English there.

"Yes, only if you can be friends with at least Eren, and change his attitude after your junior year is over."

"Y-You're not lying to me right? Y-You know I've always wanted to study there."

"Yes, I know. And you know how I keep my word."

"I'll do it!" Armin agrees.

"Well then it's settled, and look our food is here." Erwin says as the food was placed right in front of them. Watching as the waiter places their meals, Erwin couldn't help but notice his son's smile, one he hadn't seen in years. After they had finished their dinner, the two went to the company meeting and discussed the things that Erwin had warned Armin about. When it came to the topic of his engagement, Erwin didn't mention their deal and simply stated it as if it wasn't even made. Accepting that the business men wouldn't accept the deal, Armin remained quiet. In the middle of their talking however, Armin got thirsty and walked to a near by Seven Eleven to get a few snacks for his father.

On his way back however, Armin noticed a club near the Seven Eleven. Choosing to ignore it, Armin turned to return to the office building which was a block away. However he was stopped when he heard familiar voices.

"NO Eren! If she can be the person for dad to drop this agreement with and make you happy I'll hear you out! I'll help you. Just tell me who she is." A feminine voice begs the male in front of her to answer. Upon hearing that voice Armin could recognize it as the student body president Mikasa Ackerman. Deciding to walk up and see what was going on, Armin walked a bit closer.

"SHE'S YOU OKAY!THERE YOU HAPPY!" An angered voice yells which could be none other than Playboy Eren. Gasping to himself Armin, stopped where he was and awestruck by what he had just heard.

"I-I'll wait in the car...Just hurry up okay..." Mikasa says as she retreats away from her sibling awkwardly leaving him there to regret what had just in the shadows, Armin started to think to himself how this piece of information could help him out. And when he found out a solution, the started to walk up to the brunette who was having a wanting to interrupt the other through spoken words, Armin took out his phone and started texting Eren with the number his father gave him.

Inputting the message and sending it, the masked teen waited for the other to notice. After a few seconds, Armin walked a bit closer and waited few feet away from Eren as he saw the other read his message. Once eye contact was made, Armin knew that there was no turning back now when the other had said, "What did you have in mind?"

* * *

 _And that's why I'm here._  Armin ended his short story there leaving out a few things here and there for two reasons. One he did't want to text that much and two the other didn't need to know.

"Wait so they are going to announce our engagement on TV soon?"

_Yup, surprised your father hasn't told you yet._

"That's probably what Mikasa was talking about..."

_Probably._

"Hey why not talk to me like a regular human being?"

_When you deserve the right for me to treat you like one, I will._

"Wow, that's low even for you."

_Whatever, anyways do you want to make a deal?_

"Depends what you had in mind."

_Something simple. I heard what happened and I think I can help you._

"How, it's impossible, and someone like you knows nothing about love."

_True, but what option do you have? Your tactics aren't working._

"Like yours are so much better."

_Maybe, who knows. Maybe you don't like her as much as I thought._

"I LOVE HER!"

_Great then, to know. But you don't love her enough to change do you?_

"I only act this way because she doesn't like me."

_Wow, you're childish..._

"So what."

_Here's the deal, I teach you how to be the Eren she'll want to be her lover. While you get the whole school off my back about this whole 'I wear a mask' thing._

"Sounds too good to be true."

 _Well I guess, you don't want her to love you then...Too bad, you guys make a great couple._  Armin text before turning around and walking away waiting for the other one to call him out. He did admit he was acting a bit out of character, but in order to get what he wanted Armin had to do this.

"No wait!" Armin pauses and sends another text.  _Change your mind?_

"I want her to love me, please teach me how to be a ...nice guy..."

 _Perfect, then it's a deal. Lets shake on it._ Extending a hand out, the masked boy waits for the other to grasp it and seal the deal. When the other put his hand into his, they shook on their agreement.

_Nice guy lessons, start tomorrow after school._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, so here we go. I hope you like it, and thank you for your support and kind words. I have a feeling this will be one of the fanfics I actually finish to the end !!! I can't wait for you guys to see what things I have in store for them!!!


	8. Without Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Armin start their plan, and the third day of school is a go.

After his talk with Armin, Eren to say the least felt defeated. For one he had just confessed to his life long crush, and now here he was making a deal with someone he barely he knew. Everything was happening so fast for him, that he couldn't help but feel like he was dreaming. However, he was hit with the harsh reality that all this was real. The second he saw Mikasa in the car, his face lit up and he refused to make any contact with her not knowing what to do or what to say. Therefore the brunette simply sat in the back of the car watching the street lights pass him.

Trying to forget Mikasa's look of terror she had given him earlier, the only other thing that Eren could think about was Armin. The boy was odd to say the least, after all he paraded around in a mask. However with the recent events that occurred,he was unsure of how to take things. A boy who wanted nothing to do with him, helping him in his time of need and asking for something simple in return. It was strange. After all, in Eren's experience, everything came with a much greater price, so what was the boy actually planning.

With a sigh he thought of all the alternatives but nothing came to of the sudden his texting tone sounded off once more averting his attention to the phone and reading a familiar number.

_After school meet me at the old abandoned beach house. I don't want to be seen with you in public..._

Shocked by the last sentence that the blond teen had sent him, Eren gave an effortless laugh and began to reply to the text. _Shouldn't I be the one saying that?_

_Doesn't matter, but please keep your end of the deal. I don't want anyone bothering me at school anymore._

_Yeah, yeah princess I'll stop the bad guys from looking at you._

_Don't call me that._

_Whatever, how long does our little meetings last?_

_As long as they take._

_You really want to spend time with me don't you~?_

_I don't know if you know this, but never in my entire life would I ever want your attention._

_Sure you don't._

_Goodbye..._ Armin ended the conversation, leaving Eren smiling a bit knowing we had embarrassed the other just a little bit.

"Eren, we're home...Dad is waiting for you in the study..." Mikasa informs, as she parked the car in front of their house.

"Okay..."Eren replied awkwardly, and got out of the car making sure not to look back at Mikasa who seemed to be shocked still. Walking into the house, Eren pockets his phone, and makes his way into the father's study not knowing what his caretaker was going to say to didn't worry as much as he usually would, but still he prepared himself for the worst just in case. Grasping the knob, Eren walked into the room where his father waited patiently at the desk with his hands interlocked.

"Eren care to tell me why you were out so late?" The short adult ask as he stares down his son.

"The usual..."

"...And do yo know why you are here now?"

"Because Mikasa said you had to tell me something."

"Exactly, for now I will ignore the fact you came home late since what I have to say is very important. But I expect you don't do it again. Am I understood?"

"Y-yeah..."

"What did you just say?"

"Yes sir..."

"Good. Now, onto more important business. and I have decided to make a public announcement of our company's partnership along with your engagement."

"Figures..."

"So I hope you have been working on your challenge, and have been making progress with it as you said you were."

"...Kind of..."

"What is this? Has he not fallen for you yet?"

"The thing is...He kind of wants nothing to do with me."

"Strong will, I like that. He'll be a great son-in-law."

"Ugh, dad you know,I don't even want to be flirting with this guy...Plus he hates my guts;can't you cancel the engagement?"

"Too much of a challenge for you?"

"No, in fact we have a date tomorrow. But that's besides the point dad!"

"So you have a date with him tomorrow, that's good progress. But if you even try getting into his pants on the first date I will kill you. His father doesn't want you playing it that way and neither do I."

"Dad will you just listen."

"No, because you won't listen to what I say, I won't listen to you."

"That's unfair."

"I will give you the respect you want once you've earned it Eren. I'm only doing this because I love you."

"Ugh not this again."

"It's true though."

"But I don't want to marry him."

"You will soon enough."

"DAD!"

"You'll thank me one day. Now go to sleep, you have school tomorrow." Levi cuts the teen off not wanting to hear any reasons for him to get out of his engagement. With a huff the brunette left without another word, not wanting to start another fight with his father. Hopelessly he walked up the stairs with the lingering thought of marriage hovering over his head. However he didn't mind it as much now, since his fiancee would help him get the person he really wanted. Making his way up the stairs and to his room, Eren readied himself for sleep.

* * *

As for the rest of Armin's night, it went better than his fiancee's. After their little encounter, the blond walked back to the company where they announced in three days time they would make a formal announcement on his that day as well there will be a family photo shoot with the Ackermans .The blond then started to mentally ready himself for all the attention he would be getting soon. Then after he meeting was over, he and his father proceeded home tired from such a long eventful day. Bidding each other good night the two parted ways to their rooms to sleep.

The next morning, Armin got up and repeated his usual that he chose his mask for the day deciding to save the best for last. Once he was done with putting on his uniform, the masked teen headed down stairs where his father waited for him as usual for breakfast. Sitting down he allowed the maids to serve him his food, and thanked them as he watched his father take a spoonful of cereal before speaking.

"I might be late coming home today dad..."He warns is father who was caught a bit off guard.

"Well that's a first. Is anything special happening?" The elder ask before wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"I am hanging out with Eren today, just as friends like we promised."

"Armin I find that hard to believe you became friends with him in one night."

"Yeah, but he texted me last night saying he wanted to talk."

"Sweetie, you know I'm not that dumb. You're planning something."

"I'm just working on my end of the deal so I can get what I want."

"I know that, but friendship takes time it doesn't just happen."

"Well will get closer,plus I'm actually teaching him how to clean up his act."

"How did he agree to this?"

"Let's just say I got some information that he might want to get what he wants."

"I see,well then I can't complain. Just make sure you do a good job."

"Okay."

"Now hurry and finish breakfast or you'll be late for school." With a nod, Armin followed his father's order and ate a few mouthfuls of food before grabbing his things, and getting into the car. Reaching into his pocket he grabbed his phone and started to text Eren about making sure he upholds his end of the deal before the day started. After a few minutes the blond received a simple reply of "yeah" before turning off his phone. Once he got to school, Armin let out a sigh knowing the day would drag on. Grasping the straps of his backpack, Armin blended in with the crowd and proceeded to his first period class. When he had arrived into his classroom,Armin noticed Eren there with his arms crossed pointing to his phone.

Recognizing that Eren was telling him to check his phone, Armin took his phone out turning it back on and waited for to receive the message. Once he saw the message notification with the name 'Human Incubus' in the center, he swiped the message open to see what it said. Scanning over the words, Armin looked over to the other and began to type his response. He then closed his phone and walked towards his seat to begin settling his desk for class to start.

As expected the day dragged on in Armin's eyes. The same old classes, the same old people, and the same old routine. But he couldn't complain about how predictable his life was, it made it easier for him not to worry about anything. As he walked down the hall ways he observed the posters promoting homecoming and nominations of king and queen all over. Shrugging them off, the blond went to his fourth period where he learned like any other student at the school. When the class ended he anxiously got packed as fast as he could so that he could join Hanji for lunch once more.

And right as the bell rang, Armin could feel the excitement surge through his body. Standing up, he grabbed his lunch and bag and walked towards the exit happily. However, right as he was about to exit the classroom a foot was placed in front of him blocking his path. Shocked he looked to his right to see who it was, and it was no other than Connie Springer and his gang of friends smiling at him.

"Hey Armin." Connie greeted still blocking the other's path. Refusing to reply to him, Armin nodded hoping that would suffice as a good enough hello to the other. "Hey I didn't mean to scare you, but we want to be your friends. We were really sorry about our first meeting, so we wanted a do over. Hi, I'm Connie Springer."

"I'm Sasha Braus!" Sasha exclaims with a smile.

"Krista Reiss."

"Ymir, you don't need to know my last name."

"And I'm Jean Kiristien."

"Yup that's pretty much all of us. And hey, we loved how you put Eren into his place with your letter. It was hilarious!" Connie states.

"Yeah it was priceless, we could use a guy with your kind of humor in our group." Jean adds on, raising an eye brow a bit as he watches Armin's reaction to everything. Watching as the shorter teen reaches into his bag and reaches for his phone, Armin began typing up a draft then presented it to the group.

_Please let me pass...I want to eat my lunch, I'm really hungry..._

"Oh you're hungry, why don't you eat with us at our lunch table? I'm sure Eren wouldn't mind after all he is your fiancee." Sasha says with a bit of a giggle.

_I'd rather not, but thanks though..._

"No, we insist. After all, we want to make you feel at home here. And what better way than to make friends?" Krista suggest.

_I highly doubt that. If anything Eren set you up to do all of this. Please just let me go..._

"We won't take no for an answer!Ymir Jean grab him and let's got to the lunch table!" Sasha orders and watches her friends 'kidnap' the masked teen. Speed walking down the hall ways, the group made their way to the cafeteria where Eren waited patiently for his friends. Once he saw them he was a bit confused as to why Armin was with them.

Setting the blond down onto one of the seats at the cafeteria, they all retreated to their respective seats giggling to themselves. Armin who was shocked and now completely on guard, looked at all the unfamiliar faces around him. Taking his phone out once more, Armin types his message to Eren who feels his phone vibrate. Knowing that the text was most likely coming from Armin, the brunette opens his phone to read it.

_I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GET PEOPLE OFF MY BACK! WHY DID YOUR FRIENDS JUST KIDNAP ME!?_

**_The hell if I know, I was wondering where they were for the beginning of lunch. I didn't know they would do that._ **

_Well do something about it!_

**_Fine, I'll make the announcement now..._** Eren replies back, before standing up on the table for everyone to see. With three simple claps he gets the lunch room's attention, and begins to speak.

"So, I have an announcement to make!As you all know, my fiancee has come to this school! Well now that he's here, I've got news for you guys! If anyone insults or lays a hand on him I'll make sure your time here in high school is horrible one! Now that that's all cleared up you all can eat in peace!" The play boy finishes his announcement and everything returns to how it usually was.

"Wow Eren so bold." Connie teases nudging Eren's arm.

"Well the prince of the school has to protect his princess right?" Eren claims with a wink towards Armin's direction, which only earns him a look of pure disgust.

"Speaking of princes and princesses, why don't we nominate you two to be homecoming king and queen!?" Krista suggest.

"That's a great idea! And couples always have a higher percentage of winning too, and since you guys are engaged you'll definitely win!" Sasha agreed wholeheartedly with the suggestion.

"What a coincidence, the leadership class is taking nominations and their over there." Jean points behind him to a table that had a sign the had 'King and Queen nominations here!' on it.

"Let's all do it!"

"Yeah!" The group exclaims as they get up and make their way towards the nominations table. Panicking, Armin rushed over to Eren's side pushing his phone in front of the other's face for him to read the message.

_STOP THEM RIGHT NOW! I DON'T WANT TO BE NOMINATED!_

"What's so bad about being nominated?"

_I just don't want more attention drawn towards me. And strange fact about me is, if I am volunteered for something and don't win I take it personally. And I don't like feeling that way! So stop them now!_

"Even if I wanted to I can't, once they got set their mind to something they rarely change it."

_PLEASE TRY TO STOP THEM!I DON'T LIKE FEELING LIKE A LOSER OKAY!_

"Then we'll just have to make sure you win don't we?"

_Y-You're not seriously thinking of..._

"Well it's done, and now we are proud to announce our nominations for Homecoming king and queen: Eren Jaeger and Armin Arlert!" Connie says as he bows with his friends and laugh. After they all sat down and began to chat as if nothing happened. Armin still shocked about it all remained sitting quietly next to Eren who ignored his presence. Stressed out of his mind, Armin tried to find a way to distract him from all that was happening but couldn't. Seeing things as he could see the future. Armin foresaw all the possible things that could go wrong making him feel the familiar sensation of dread and worthlessness.

Eren's group of friends were too much for him, and if they were trying to do a do over of their first meeting they failed. Compared to the first time he had met the bunch, Armin now felt like these people were out to get him. Something deep in his heart was telling him that they were up to no good, planning something that he didn't know about. Irritated, anxious, and annoyed Armin finally decided he had had enough of this group's hospitality. Gathering his things, the blond escaped when the group was too preoccupied with their plans to pay attention to him. Then he proceeded to make his way to his fifth period class since lunch was about to end in only a few minutes.

Once the bell for the next period everything seemed to calm down. The students piled into their classes as usual, and everyone was at peace. Armin on the other hand was suffering. Stomach growling from not having eaten lunch, Armin tried making different noises to counteract the loud growls of his stomach. From pen clicking, to tapping his feet, Armin tried his best to make sure no one heard the sounds. He suffered like this for the rest of the school day, and right before school let out he made the decision to eat before Eren got to the abandoned beach house. As soon as the last bell rang, Armin rushed to his locker grabbing his lunch. After that he pushed his way through the sea of people hoping to get to the front of the school as fast as possible.

In front of the school, Armin's pace didn't change very ran as if the cops were chasing him, and that his lunch was a precious diamond he had stolen. Ignoring the angry yells directed towards him, Armin concentrated on his goal of going to eat in a peaceful place. Coming across a side cross walk Armin, rushed through it but in the process dropped his precious lunch. When he was safely across the street he noticed this, and saw his lunch in the middle of the road. Choosing to pick it up so he wouldn't have to buy lunch before his meeting, the teen looked both ways before crossing and picking up his food.

However in the distance a car speed up unable to see him. The driver who was drunk swerved from left-to-right completely unable to control himself or the car. Students who noticed him coming saw Armin in the street completely oblivious to what was happening. Screaming at the other that there was a dangerous car coming towards him. Hearing these cries, Armin looked to his left and saw nothing, but when he looked to his left reality hit him. The car was heading straight for him without a doubt. Frozen in place, Armin watched as his heart stopped beating and his limbs told him not to move. The only thought going through his mind was, 'I'm going to die'.

And the more he thought on it the more it made him sweat. Trying to move his legs, closed his eyes and hoped his body would listen to him. Watching as the car got closer, Armin could no longer hear the shouts from his peers. All he could see was the car coming for him at an alarming rate. Closing his eyes, the blond braced himself for the impact that would end his life. However it never came, instead something else with brute force knocked him down tumbling to the cross walk.

Opening his eyes to see what happened, Armin felt as if he was in a dream. To his left was the car that almost hit him. It had crashed into a pole stopping it from hurting anyone else. A little ways past that was his lunch that was now nothing but mush. Sad yet relieved that it was his sandwich that was squished and not him, Armin now wondered how he survived the situation. And that was when he noticed that someone was hugging his torso from underneath him. Getting up quickly so that his savior could get some air, and recover from absorbing the shock of the fall, Armin rolled to the side.

"What the hell is wrong with you!? You know normally when people see a car heading towards them they run." A familiar angry voice lectures him, as he sits up. "Honestly, you're lucky I was chasing after you like a mad man. You run fast , why were you in a rush to get to the meeting place anyways?" Eren questions as he pinches his the bridge of his nose. Getting up slowly, the brunette used a car that was next to them to support his weight since he couldn't do it entirely by a few deep breaths he was able to surpass the pain as much as he could before looking towards Armin who was still on the floor.

"Well aren't you going to get up?" Eren ask waving off to the paramedics that they were fine and didn't need any assistance. Nodding, Armin got up slowly and held his head down embarrassed about the whole situation.

"Come on, we're going to my house before anyone gives us any unwanted attention. And I'm not taking no for an answer." The brunette states, before roughly grabbing Armin's wrist and dragging him towards his family's car without any other words said. Following along obediently behind the other teen, Armin was surprised that the other had saved him. What reason did he have for saving someone like him anyways? Maybe it was because Eren had another thing in mind. Maybe he wanted to hold this against Armin in case he needed a favor from him. If that was the case he should have just been ran over Armin thought to himself. Anything was better than being in debt to a person like Eren.

Lost in his train of thought, Armin failed to notice the moment when they entered the car and drove off. When he did notice, Armin took the time to scan his body for any cuts or bruises he might have gotten from the impact. Noticing only a small cut on his cheek and a skewed clothes, Armin dubbed that he wasn't hurt as much as he could have been; he had Eren to thank for that. Taking a chance at making eye contact with the other, Armin decided to see if he was okay as well. Turning his head to the left he sneaked a peek at the other seeing a busted lip and some blood running down his forehead from a cut in his head. And there was no doubt in Armin's mind that the other's back must have hurt.

Sorry that he couldn't do anything at that moment, Armin made sure once he was at Eren's house he would mend his wounds. It was the least he could do for someone who saved his life. Arriving at Eren's house, the driver opened the door to reveal a large home fit for someone of Eren and Armin's status. Getting out of the car, Eren led the other to his room where he was sat down on the bed, while the other stood there with his hands on his hips.

"Are you stupid? You're really dumb aren't you?" Eren began, but Armin didn't reply. "You could have died!"

"W-Why did you save me?" Armin uses his voice in front of Eren once again.

"Oh so now you're talking. And for your information, I'm not that heartless of a person to let someone die."

"But you could have died too..."

"But I didn't...You may be smart, but you sure are stupid. And not even a thank you, I'm hurt you know? See this and this," Eren pointed to his lip and forehead. "That was all because of you. What were you picking up anyways?"

"I was...trying to get my lunch...I didn't eat it, and I was just trying to get to the spot so you wouldn't see me eat..."

"Really...Is that really the reason?"

Armin nods.

"Oh my gosh...If that's the case then I'll have one of the maids bring something up."

"I don't want you to see me eat though."

"Why?"

"Just because okay..."

"Fine then hold on a second..." Taking out his cell phone, Eren called in a meal to be brought up to his room so Armin could eat.

"Thank you by the way..."

"Whatever, but you so owe me one for saving you..."

"Figures I would...Anyways sit down." Armin demands moving aside so the other could sit.

"Why would I do that?"

"You're hurt, let me treat your wounds."

"Want to touch my body already? Can't blame you if you do."

"I-It's not like that at all..." Armin says as he turns red while searching through his bag for his handy dandy first aid kit. Meanwhile Eren did as Armin asked him and sat next to the other. With an 'ah ha', Armin found his kit and brought it out to the other so he could see what he was planning to do. No longer sitting next to the other teen, Armin dipped into his pocket pulling out a white hanker chief. Then after putting a little bit of water on it,he ever so delicately, he squatted in front of Eren and started to dab at the places where blood was.

"You know I could have asked one of the maids to get the first aid kit and do this right?" Eren comments awkwardly as Armin makes his way towards his lips.

"There is more accomplished when you can do things yourself. We may be more well off than others, but that doesn't mean we should treat them as slaves." Armin replies, as he starts to add ointment and a band aid to Eren's wounds. Once he was finished, Armin held his hands up symbolizing he was all done and set down his supplies to the side of Eren's bed. "There all done. Some of my debt is repaid."

"Pssh, yeah right. This doesn't even cut half of it."

"I know."

"Now that I've noticed it, you're talking to me now."

"Well I think you earned a little respect since you saved my life."

"Good to know. Now that, that's all over lets get to these nice guy lessons. I want to have Mikasa at my side as fast as possible."

"Right...Well what I said earlier about the accomplishing things by yourself can apply."

"Why?"

"It's natural for people to favor others who are caring and selfless. And from what I've seen so far you aren't even very grateful."

"I so am."

"When was the last time you said thank you to your maids or driver?"

"...W-well it's their job to serve me."

"But they are still human, and you may be their young master but that doesn't make them not want any sign of gratitude towards them."

"Whatever...H-Hey ow!" Eren complains as the masked teen punches his shoulder.

"No whatever, again do you want Mikasa to even consider you a love interest?"

"Yes, for the millionth time yes."

"Then stop being a brat and listen. Honestly..."

"Again how do I even know that your advice will work?Have you even fallen in love before?"

"You really are questioning my credentials again?"

"Duh, I mean no offense you don't act like the type to have people falling for you left and right."

"You really want to know that badly?"

"Yeah."

"Fine then. Yes,I have fallen in love once, and it was a mistake. And the burden of that love is with me today, look to your left."

"Why?"

"Just look..." Eren turns his head to see the first aid kit and bloodied handkerchief.

"All I see is the stupid first aid kit and handkerchief."

"That handkerchief is what I have left of my first love."

"..."

"When I was small I fell in love with someone. They were nice to me and gave me their handkerchief since I would always cry. He would wipe away my tears with it. He was my everything. We were like two peas in a pod. Then the day I told him I liked him, being little kids he pushed me down and ran away. Then he started to change and never talk to me again. What happened after that, you don't need to know. But that incident lead me to not love again, but in doing so I would observe others.

I learn from everyone's mistakes. Even if the class thought I wasn't paying attention to their love lives,I was always listening in. I am able to come up with a more realistic outlook rather than a fictional romanticized outlook you have. Which is why you should believe me when I am helping you get Mikasa. Which leads me to one more thing I should mention before we actually officially start lessons.

Everything you have been doing now is only to charm a person. Mikasa is not one of those people you can charm, and love isn't something like in the dramas and books. Love takes time and love takes work. There aren't any hero scenarios or happily ever afters."

"Wow...that was a whole lot of...Wow...You must not believe in fate or something like that too..." Eren comments, while thinking that he had heard the story somewhere before.

"Why should I?"

"My mom always told me that we have people destined for us. You can't possibly think there is no one out there for you."

"Strange since I thought you don't even take that into account when all you do is tamper with people's destines. Besides things like that don't exist scientifically. Therefore it doesn't exist.

"...Still you should at least think about it. You know sometimes things we can't explain are what make life fun."

"I'm sure it is."

"Pssh, I don't know who this guy was, but he sure fucked you up."

"Ha ha, thanks for reminding me."

"Why the hell do you keep the handkerchief then?"

"Sometimes forgetting someone who gave you so much is hard."

"Okay, then...I guess I'll give this bloody thing back to you when I clean it."

"No keep it."

"Why?"

"One I don't want something that touched you, and two to prove to you that there really is no one destined for me. Keep it until the day I find that person, and when that day comes you give it back. You'll find that I'll never take it back because I'm right."

"O-okay then, weirdo...Anyways, to more important business. How do I get Mikasa to like me? How does one flirt with someone like her."

"Fine then, first of all," Armin hits Eren," Don't think of it like that, you love this girl so you should know flirting isn't the only thing you have to do right on changing being nicer and then you'll get her attention, then you can flirt."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"And you genuinely have to meant it too. Mikasa seems like the type to sense if something is off in someone, and if she senses you are acting she will never look your way."

"Tch, then tell me my first step."

"Try with an apology for liking her."

"WHAT!? THAT IS LIKE THE COMPLETE OPPOSITE OF WHAT I AM TRYING TO DO!"

"Hear me out! It goes to show, that someone tells another they like them chances are they will pay attention to you more. When she hears the apology she will be a bit guilty for the way she reacted. Then she'll try to make it up to you somehow. Then when she does you casually ask her out on a date saying it's just an apology dinner."

"What happens if I do get the date then what?"

"Don't worry , I already have a plan for that."

"You already have most of this planned don't you?"

"Yup. But I can always have a change of plans, nothing is set in stone."

"Fine then, but your plan feels like it'll take forever."

"If you want to be the man she wants and deserves that's how much work you have to put into it. Oh also you can't ask her out on the date until after the family photo shoot."

"Why?"

"For one it's in 3 days, and it takes a while to get over the shock of an unwanted confession. Also at the photo shoot is where we put the plan into action."

"Why?"

"It's too soon for it all to happen now, plus you need to practice what you're going to say. And I have to teach you that."

"This is stupid."

"Yeah but I'm all you got."

"I should have asked someone else?"

"And what if they tell someone else? Then the rumor will spread that The Great Eren Jaeger can who can get any man or woman can't even get the person of his dreams to like him. You'll laughed at."

"You know you're really mean for someone who is a mute and plays innocent in school."

"...So what, I have reasons for acting the way I do." Armin states without looking at the other. He didn't like how the brunette was poking at him about his life. It was a known fact that Armin didn't like talking about his past, and he sure was not going to tell someone like Eren his life story. Through his bitterness however, he was able to find logic in his ways of thinking, and that was something he was proud of. Taking a seat on the farthest side of the bed from Eren, Armin laid on the mattress looking up to the ceiling. His stomach then growled once more, reminding him of his hunger once more. Immediately as if he had touched a hot stove, he covered his stomach blushing as he did so.

"Look like you haven't forgotten how hungry you are. I'll yell at one of the maids to see where your food it going." Eren says before going up to his door and opening it to see someone holding a tray of food. Taking a minute to process who the person was, Eren noticed that he was taller than the other. The other thing he recognized was that he was older than him by twenty something person then looked pass Eren to see he was not alone. Observing the youth on Eren's bed, the adult saw a masked teen in the bed and dropped everything he was panicked Eren shut the door as quickly as possible looking at Armin who had shot up after hearing the door shut close.

"What the hell!? Why did you close the door like that?" Armin complained not happy that he was taken away from his moment of tranquility.

"The food came...But it's not one of the maids that came to deliver it."

"Huh?"

"EREN WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN THERE!?WHY IS ARMIN ON YOUR BED!? I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL CUT YOUR DICK OFF! I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO ONE THING THIS MORNING AND YOU GO AHEAD AND DO IT!" Levi exclaims from behind the door banging on it as he did so.

"So answer it..." Armn answers hesitatingly not sure what the elder behind the door was talking about.

"Do you not hear that?! Shit what the hell am I suppose to do? He'll kill me if he sees you in my room.I'm so dead!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kinds words! Everything you say is making me produce these chapters in this story rather than my other stories. Also I made a Steven Universe reference with the "Love takes time, love takes work" thing. Again thanks for all the support and watch as I make my babies suffer because love isn't easy.  
> (Lol, but Hana-chan you've never fallen in love before. Shhhh that's not important, I'm at least somewhat good at writing about it.)
> 
> Until next time, Happy 4th day of Halloween, and remember to reccomend this story to others if you liked it!! LOL!!


	9. Story of a Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learn about some of Armin's trauma

"What do I do. Shit I really am going to die today." Eren says as he paces back and fourth trying to figure out some sort of plan. His father, who he had thought would come home late, decided to come home early. Of course this wouldn't have been an issue if it was any other person, however the person who Levi saw was Armin. And Armin was the person his father said not to engage in sexual conduct in. But the thing is, there was nothing sexual happening between him an Armin. It was all a misunderstanding, and Eren and Armin knew was he suppose to explain everything while his father was ragging outside past the door. Surely once he would open the door, his father would hit him. This was something the brunette so desperately wanted to avoid.

"Okay so we have to hide you like now!" Eren tells Armin who sits up and looks at the other.

"Why? Who in the world would be banging on your door like that."

"My dad."

"And why is he that angry?"

"He saw you in my bed, and with my reputation I think we both know what he assumed."

"Oh,ew, well just open up and tell him it was a misunderstanding."

"LIKE HE'LL LISTEN TO ME!"

"Fine...I-I guess I can do something. But I'm nor sure how well it will work."

"Anything is better than dying at this point."

"A-Alright..."Armin got up from the bed and put Eren aside. With shaky hands the blond grabs onto the door knobs. Slowly he unlocked the door from the inside and opened them slowly. There before him was an adult that carried himself well. His suit and tie told of a his status and the expression of anger on his face told of his mood. Shyly Armin gave the other a small smile and a wave before he chose to speak.

"H-Hello Mr. Ackerman. It's very nice to meet you." He says before bowing his head in respect for the elder.

"Armin, are you okay? Did my son do anything to you?" Levi inquired as he checked every inch of Armin's body with his eyes, ensuring that were no signs of bruises on him.

"Yes sir, trust me nothing happened between me and him." The blond replies holding his hands in front of him.

"I see, well then care to explain why you were on his bed."

"I was almost hit by a car today. Eren, saved me and took me here so I can get cleaned up. It was nothing too serious."

"You must go to the hospital then, and your father must know of this."

"N-NO! I-I mean please don't tell him. I'm fine really, I just don't want him to know."

"Why not?"

"Well it's just that," A growl from Armin's stomach interrupts his train of thought. Hearing this Armin looked at his stomach and hugged it in hopes to silence the sound.

"Hungry I see."

"J-Just a little bit. But I'm fine I'll just go home now."

"No, I assume that food I just dropped was suppose to be for you. So I insist we all eat together. After all we are going to be family soon."

"With all due respect sir can I take a rain check..."

"How come?"

"I-It's just that my father might have made lunch already. So I wouldn't want to eat something else while he made something."

"Hmm...I understand. But you won't get away from the engagement photos we will have our family dinner okay."

"Y-Yes, of course I'll tell my dead."

"No need to I will."

"Thank you then. W-Well then I'll go take the bus home now."

"Eren take Armin home."

"W-What!?"

"Either you do this or I chop off the thing between your legs."

"Sheesh okay I get the point..."

* * *

"Well that was something..." Eren awkwardly says as he drives along the rode as google maps tell him where to go.

"You're welcome by the way. I thought I would have a heart attack." Armin replies while looking out the window.

"You thought you would have a heart attack? I WOULD HAVE DIED!"

"Not really, there is a fine line between abuse an discipline. Plus I don't think he would hurt you with the intent to kill you."

"Yeah but still..."

"It's over, so there is nothing to worry about now."

"Sheesh, you almost sound like my dad."

"S-Sorry, just I'm not use to talking to people okay... I'm not exactly like you are."

"You can be. With you by my side you can have it all."

"...You make it sound like we'll be the school's power couple."

"We could be, we could even fool our parents."

"Then where would you be. Mikasa doesn't seem like one to take someone's partner. Stop joking around okay.

"I was only kidding. Anyways, so basically what I have to do is wait until our our photo shoot to apologize and ask her on an unofficial date."

"Yes, from there you two will go out to eat. I'll be in the restaurant a few feet away. I'll have a microphone and ear piece to tell you what to do."

"Wow, we're going that way?"

"Do you know what to say that will make her seem like you're serious?"

"No I guess not."

"Exactly, so after that. Just give her some space after that, and then I'll tell you the next step from there. Until the date we'll meet at the same place I told you earlier, and we'll practice do's and dont's."

"Alright coach. But now that you told me your game plan it's time for mine."

"Yours?"

"We're going to be King and Queen of Homecoming."

"N-No I told you I don't like the attention. Take my name out!"

"Too late, today was the last day to drop out."

"Are you serious!?"

"Yeah, they've been asking for nominations for a while now."

"Well I'm not going to win."

"We will, and all we have to do is make our homecoming committee like us."

"..."

"It'll be fine."

"Why do I feel like nothing good will happen from this. You know usually weird people like me don't win those types of things unless someone is planning something."

"Well I got friends who got my back, and were the most popular kids."

"I hate high school."

"Don't worry my masked friend. You're in luck since this year's dance theme is...masquerade you'll blend right in."

"Good so no one will notice me."

"They will trust you wear the queen's crown it'll make everyone look at you."

"I don't need it."

"No choice, and look we're here." Eren announces as they pull up to Armin's drive way. With a sigh the masked teen gathered his things and got out of the car then proceeded inside his house without another word to the brunette.

"This is going to be one hell of a year." Eren mutters to himself with a defeated sigh as he starts up the car once more.

* * *

**Next Day (two days till photo shoot)**

Armin had gone throughout the school day fairly easier this day than any other. Part of it he would assume was Eren's little announcement. The group of people who had beat him up last time now only stared at him with hateful eyes. Meanwhile Eren's friends who were trying to befriend him were nowhere to be seen the whole day. Which was another plus. So the whole day he hung out with the school's nurse chatting about nonsense. Everything was going great until he got a text message from Eren telling him that he would be going to the meeting place first. Shrugging it off casually Armin proceeded with his classes and then started slowly walking towards their meeting spot after school.

It didn't take very long for Armin to get there. After all it was only a few blocks from the building was old but still had a blue hue from it's earlier times. The cottage like structure was dark on the inside, however Armin came prepared with a flashlight and proceeded to walk through the structure. Once he hit the area that would be dubbed as the backyard, Armin saw Eren sitting at an old table.

"So what made you come here early?" The masked teen asked as he placed his backpack down to sit across from the other.

"I ditched class and had nothing to do. Plus this place is actually pretty nice. I always thought this place was creepy, but when I looked around it was actually pretty. Great place for a hang out."

"..."

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what? I'm not making a face."

"Yes you are."

"How do you know."

"Easy." Eren says as he gets up from his seat to approach Armin who arched his brow in confusion. Watching as Eren strutted on towards him, the masked teen took his backpack off and held it in front of him to ensure a distance between them. Seeing this Eren gave a chuckle before stopping right in fron of the other and putting his face about an inch away from Armin's.

"Your eyes tell me all I need." The brunette stated before tapping lightly at Armin's mask.

"S-Shut up...A-Anyways, let's just get your lessons over with so I can go home."

"Yeah yeah, but you have to agree to stay here for at least 2 hours."

"W-What why?"

"Well, for one you love the ocean. And two I invited the homecoming committee to come here."

"YOU DID WHAT!?"

"Hey if we're gonna win this thing, we have to campaign. Plus we have to make decorations for the school. Mikasa will be here too so you can help me everyday in real time."

"That was not apart of the plan! THIS IS MY SECRET SPOT!"

"Can't keep a secret forever."

"How could you!?"

"What you said you hate losing, and this is the only way I could get you to do homecoming."

"I WANT TO BE A NOBODY!"

"Well you're doing a pretty bad job at that. A guy who wears a mask everyday, if anything you're making yourself stand out. Sorry to break it to you dude."

"That can't be right. People ignore the strange."

"Well this is high school, and you're kind of engaged to the most notorious play boy of the school too. You will always be in the spot light. But as promised I'll make sure no one bothers you about it."

"Ugh, if that is suppose to make me feel better about you inviting the homecoming committee here then you're wrong."

"Let's just drop it and get to this Mikasa winning lesson."

"How can I when I-I'm so cross with you."

"Cross...Really?"

"You get my point! Honestly you're so inconsiderate."

"What, you'll thank me later when you have a bunch of friends who love you."

"Ugh, I don't want friends. You say that now but watch you'll need them.

"Anyways come on let's do this thing."

"Fine...I'm not talking to them though...I meant what I said when I say I don't need friends...They only hurt you in the end...Anyways first things first, stop looking at other people!"

* * *

**Past (Middle School)**

Years have passed since that faithful day in kindergarten, and Armin was loyal to the mask on his face. For years he put up with cruel children poking fun at him, and playing pranks on the worse was when they started getting more physical with them. In fifth grade he was pushed off the play structure because he looked at a his old crush for too long. There wasn't day in his elementary school years that he didn't get made fun of. Everyday was a struggle for him. The friends he thought he once had had all abandoned him and now here he was about to start his first year of middle school alone, and Armin was not excited about it. He had heard the stories of immature tweens bullying each other in far more harsher ways that he could ever imagine and was scared.

He had no one to turn to, and no where to go. Due to a stroke of misfortune, he was forced to go to the sister school to his elementary since the one he had applied for he was wait listed. Therefore meaning that he would have to put up with his bullies in elementary school once again. With sorrow in his heart Armin accepted this fate, and proceeded to put on his new school uniform. It consisted of blue trousers, white dress shirt, red tie, blue suit jacket, and black shoes. The mask that he had worn since kindergarten had long been gone due to the ware and tear it went through. So the day before school his father took him to the mask shop to pick another one.

Happily Armin picked a mask that matched the school's blue and red motif. Hesitantly he put on the mask before taking one last look at the face that had caused him so much grief in his earlier years. He swore to himself that things would be different in middle school. Some people weren't going to attend the same school so he was in the clear. All he had to do was keep a low profile, and make sure that he is exactly what he did. On the first day of school he walked in no one seemed to notice him or didn't want to approach him.

It was a nice thing in the long run, however he knew they were all judging him in his mind. But he didn't care so long as they didn't verbally say it he would be fine. Besides he had saved them from seeing the sight of his ugly face. To him that's all that mattered. The rest of his day continued like this, people would look and stare but wouldn't try to initiate anything. All was going well until his last class period of the to his wonderful luck he had some of his old elementary school bullies there. Once Armin had made eye contact with them he quickly averted his gaze.

Please don't say anything, he pleased in his head as he took a seat at the back of class. For a while it seemed like nothing was going to happen and all was fine, but then he felt a kick to his leg. Wincing in pain his leg to his torso and started to rub the area that was kicked. He then miserably looked up at his bullies who had just given him a smirk before beginning their new routine.

"Well, well, well look what we have here fellas. If it isn't the Phantom of the Opera himself." The boy with red hair states as he looks behind his shoulder to his friends behind him.

"Yeah you tell him Jake." One of them said from behind.

"I heard that rich bitch school you wanted to go to declined you. I knew you were smart but hell compared to them you must be dumber than a nail. Knowing that school they might have judged it on looks also." Jake states before bringing a hand up to Armin's chin to make him look at him directly in the eye. "And we obviously know that you didn't make the cut."

"Please just stop it...Can't you just leave me alone?" Armin inquired with a sigh as he stares the other with soulless eyes.

"Now why would we do that. It's just more fun messing with you. You know we're only kidding right?" Jake says in a sarcastic way that made the bunch of boys behind him laugh along.

"If you were messing with me it would have been funny. But it's not, you're a bully with nothing else to do. And yes I'm ugly I know that, I wear this mask because of you guys. I gave you what you wanted, can't you leave me alone?"

"No can do? We're friends and friends are always like this. It's called abusive love."

"More like just abuse to me..."

"You want to run that by me again girly hair."

"Wow how original..." Armin retorted back before he felt something grab the front of his shirt forcefully putting him against the wall in a flash.

"Say that again I dare you." Jake demanded with his hand held high in a fist ready to deliver the before Armin could say anything, a teacher had entered the room and called for the class to settle down. As quickly as everything happened it disappeared as the boys went back to their seats. Though that didn't stop them from muttering something about getting him later. And get him later they did. After class they had gathered a bunch of people to gang up on him in the courtyard. They had left Armin with a few cuts and bruises, but their main concern was getting the mask off.

Why did they want to do that? It doesn't make sense Armin thought. If all of this started because he was ugly why would anyone want to see that ugly face. Is it because seeing is believing? Or was it because it was just another way to humiliate him. He didn't know,all he knew was that it was going to get worse by each day. Now laying on the ground still trying to catch his breath from his daily life struggle, he failed to notice a hand. A simple cough allowed him to see this hand, which caused him to look up and see a girl about his age. She smiled so sweetly, and she smelled of vanilla. Taking the hand, he slowly got up and regained his balance before looking his savior in the eyes.

"T-Thank you."The masked teen states as he bows his head a bit.

"No I saw those guys leave I saw you and knew what happened. Are you alright?Is anything broken?" The girl interrogates as she circles Armin's body making him feel uncomfortable.

"I-I'm fine...J-Just a few bruiese here and there nothing too bad."

"Do you need help getting to the nurse's office?"

"N-No my driver is here. I-I'll have him take me to the hospital."

"O-Oh okay then, my name is Marianne by the way. What's yours?"

"A-Armin."

"Well Armin, I'm here and I'm going to be your knight in shining armor."

"Y-You don't need to, you'll only get hurt."

"What's a few cuts and bruises to helping someone?I'm not one to sit around and watch someone get bullied."

"Please just don't."

"Too late, there is no getting rid of me now." And stay with him she did. Marianne from that day on made a point to find Armin everyday. Rain or shine she would hunt him down and talk to him about all sorts of things. The two eventually became inseparable friends, though Armin was a bit hesitant at first. However, when she took a beating for him, he saw that she didn't just feel pity for him. She genuinely wanted to help him out. Everything was perfect for the first time in years. No longer did he worry about his friend judging his mask or his appearance. They hung out everyday and it was finally looking like Armin was going to have his happy school life back again. Sure he was still getting bullied but that didn't matter anymore. When they would write hurtful things on his desk, he would erase them with Marianne who replaced the bad words with good was a peaceful existence for once in his life. That was until another fateful day that will forever be burned into his mind. It was a rainy day, May 14 he remembered. He was going to a meeting place that Marianne had told him to go to.

Wondering what it was for he walked with the note in hand to the location. Once there he looked around and saw no one there. So he waited, and for five minutes there was no one there. But then once it was going on ten a group of his oppressors came with first thing the masked teen took note of was that his best friend was clinging onto the arm of Jake. Taken back by this he looked between the two to process a reason for her being so close.

"Miss us yet Arlert?I know we haven't been playing around a lot lately, but it's okay we can make up for it now." Jake states.

"M-Marianne what's going on?" Armin asked not caring about anything Jake said.

"You don't talk to her anymore. She isn't your friend,never was."

"W-What?N-No, that can't be true. You guys hurt her that one time!"

"That's called acting, and she was a wonderful actress. Isn't that right honey?"

"Of course, I plan to be an actress one day." Marianne replies as she clings to her boyfriends even more while a smirk had graced her in disbelief, Armin fell to his knees trying to process what had just happened. His friend of 8 months had pretended to be his friends, but why? Why did she pretend, what was her motive. So many questions ran through the masked teen's head but none were answered until Jake once again opened his mouth to speak.

"You see, we had made this plan up to top off all the things we done so far. Marianne here pretended to be your friend so we could know what makes you it was just so obvious. That mask you keep on your face, you keep it on for attention. You don't do it because you want to 'protect us' from seeing your disgusting face. You keep it on so people will feel pity for you. And I really hate that."

"N-No I swear! I didn't! I've kept this on for you all! That day in kindergarten I wanted to do you wall a favor I swear!" Armin explained as best he could.

"As if we all know how half the school pity you. You can get away with anything because you're rich and are a loser as if. But hey, since you did save us all from seeing your disgusting face we'll let you down on something a bit easier right fellas!?" Jake announces to his group of friends who in return gave shouts of approval. And then as quickly as it happened, Jake had snapped his fingers and two of his friends grabbed Armin by the arms dragging to the fountain that was across the yard. Struggling to get out of their grips the blond was forced to his knees in front of the fountain.

There he felt hands on the back of his head try to untie the strings of his mask. Thus Armin shakes his heads as hard as he could yelling and pleading for them not to take it off, however he could only feel that it was coming off. Shutting his eyes Armin could feel the tears that he had held back start to build up threatening to release when his eyes were open. It was horrible what was happening, but he wasn't strong enough to fight it. He didn't have that brute strength most boys had, he was average but average in this situation wouldn't cut it. Opening his eyes, he felt the mask come off. As two tears ran down his cheek, Armin decided that he had to escape before they could see his his foot he kicked his captor's knees causing them to fall. Once they were down, Armin ran to his right there there were no people.

Pumping his legs as quickly as he could, he heard the sounds of feet and yelling coming from behind him. Analyzing his surroundings, Armin calculated the best route he thought that no one would find him. Going behind the school, Armin hid behind a pillar to try and catch his breath. As if it were a scene from a movie his bullies were a few feet away looking for him. Using his hand to quiet his breathing, the blond closed his eyes and prayed they wouldn't find him. Tears ran down his face as he finally allowed more emotions to take over his body. However he knew that he couldn't stay this emotional for long, he needed to clear his head so he could escape. He felt naked without his mask on, and he needed to make sure that no one saw him.

Peeking to his sides, Armin saw that there was no one coast was clear for now. Letting out a sigh he began to walk out of his hiding spot slowly, however he failed to notice the person behind him. With one swift movement, they grabbed him by his waist and started to bring him back to the fountain. Once there, Jake went up to Armin who had his face covered by his long hair.

"Wow Smith, you almost had us there. But you see one against ten isn't really good odds you should know that. Now let's show everyone that ugly face of yours!" The leader exclaimed as he grabbed the bunch of hair that was covering his face and what he saw caused him to go silent. The ugly baby fat face he remembered had changed over the summer. It was now slimmer, but that was not the only thing. He observed the other's long lashes and light blue eyes. Bringing a hand up to Armin's cheek he felt how soft it was, and notices of pink his cheeks were. If he was honest the other was gorgeous, he was like an angel.

"What's wrong Jake?" Marianne inquired as she went up to see what he saw and instantly was jealous. Armin has a face that would make anyone fall for him, it was so feminine yet masculine at the same time. "I thought you said he wasn't on our level." She said defensively.

"Well I haven't seen his face in a while! No one has!" Jake replies.

"Look at him what do you call that!?"

"I don't know. I can't believe Eren lied to us. All these years he remained the same I swear."

"Well Eren must have said that because this kid likes him!Does Eren even know what he looks like now.I bet if he did the whole game would be changed, especially now that Eren is kid would be our boss and we would get punished." Marianne whispers into Jake's ear causing Armin to look at the two wondering if they were deciding his punishment.

"You don't think I know that! This guy is freaking gorgeous!" Marianne slaps him. "Hey but he ain't as beautiful as you."

"So what so we do now. We can't have the others spreading rumors that he is actually good looking. If Eren finds out he'll definitely fall for this guy and we could get the boot."

"I know! Here we convince this guy he is ugly, like he got uglier. He already is very insecure about it like you said. So you tell him that we make him look at himself and put his head in the fountain a bit and give him his mask. Then throughout the week we'll just keep writing things about his looks to make it in his mind that he is ugly."

"You think it'll work?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then," Marianne turns her attention to Armin and gives him a face of disgust. "Ugh, you're even more hideous than I thought. You were right you were doing us a favor. No one should see that ugly face of yours. Just looking at you gives me nightmares. No wonder you hid it away, but just to make sure you know this boys make him look at his reflection in the water. After a minute dunk his head in and do the same for ever minutes for a total of six minutes. Give him his mask after. Then let him go."

And that is exactly what happened. With that one simple command two people grabbed Armin's head and forced him to look at his reflection. After years of avoiding his looks for years he was finally forced to look at himself and what he saw made him cringe. If he were to explain to people what he disliked about his looks,he wouldn't have been able to explain to them. It was such a complex hatred that he couldn't put it down to one key feature. It was just him as a whole, and the more he looked at himself the uglier he got. Closing his eyes so that he wouldn't look anymore he failed to remember a minutes had passed and his head was forced into the water.

Holding his breath for as long as he could the blond waited for the minute to be up. Once it was he gasped for air and prepared himself for the other two with each time he saw his face it seemed harder to look at than actually having to hold his breath. Once the six minutes were up the boys holding him down left him where he was without another thought. And thus began his life of isolation and self hatred once more. The next day of school, his desk was littered with mean comments and slurs about his ugly didn't mind it much, he knew that it was going to happen. Although the one that hurt him the most was one written in Marianne's handwriting

_No one will ever love a face like yours._

* * *

**Present time**

"So do you get it now?No looking at other girls or guys. No more drinking, flirting, sexual encounters of any kind." Armin list out to his fiancee who looked at him with a pained expression.

"Aww, but that's all the fun stuff what am I suppose to do when I'm bored or have sexual tension?" Eren replies shamelessly.

"Find another way to take it out that doesn't require a partner. Mikasa from what I see is a nice girl, and if you want her she has to be your one and only. You have to show her you're serious about her."

"Okay, okay. Gosh why the heck are there so much rules?"

"Because you will literally have sex with anyone that is human."

"What sex is fun."

"Honestly do you think of anything else?"

"Nope, I bet you haven't even had sex."

"Why would I need to?"

"It's fun."

"To an animal like you I'm more of a romance guy if anything."

"Have you ever kissed anyone yet."

"C-can we not talk about this?"

"So I'll take that as a no."

"It's not important right now."

"Really I kind of find it kind of exciting. So you haven't even felt the tough of anyone yet. So I bet if I did this it would make you feel weird." Ere leaned in close to Armin to the point where their noses were practically touching.

"Y-you're in my personal space right now...Please get away..."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Whoa what did we just walk into?" Connie says aloud as he walks in with a bunch of Eren's other friends. Shocked by this Eren immediately distanced himself from the masked teen to great his friends.

"Connie, Jean, Sasha, Mikasa , and everyone else welcome!Let's get this homecoming thing going!" Eren exclaims as he greats everyone else and completely ignored Mikasa in fear he would say or do something stupid.

"Thanks dude, but I see we are interrupting something. You almost had him too." Connie comments jokingly.

"Connie be nice, Armin obviously didn't want him near him. I'm so sorry for my brother's behavior Armin." Mikasa apologizes as she gives the other a faint smile. With a nod Armin returned the smile and looked away.

"Where should we start making the decorations? I want to win this year!" Jean states as he places paint buckets down.

"You can start over there in old living room. Looks like a great place, what's the theme anyways?" Eren ask.

"It's fairy tales, we figured it worked with the crowning of the king and queen and we haven't done it yet." Mikasa explains.

"Great, oh speaking of kings and queens we need to start thinking of ways to get Armin and I to win this year."

"Oh how about you and Armin being the prince and prince charming. Finally together and waiting for the coronation." Sasha suggest.

"I like that idea! But better yet, Eren has finally found his princess well prince this time. We can play on the idea of him finding his 'princess'. Since they're engaged it makes it even better don't you think. People love that stuff!" Connie corrects.

"Agreed, okay that's what we're going for! I like that theme a lot!" Eren gave a thumbs up.

"Why don't we ask Armin his opinion. Armin what do you thi-...W-Where did he go?" Mikasa ask as she notices the masked teen was no longer to her side.

"He left a few seconds ago. He said that he needed to finish an assignment." Jean explains to the others.

"And you didn't stop him?" Eren interjects as he steps furiously towards his friend who stands his ground.

"Why would I need to. He looked uncomfortable, and I'm not gonna stop him. I had no reason to. Why would I want a freak around us anyways."

"He that freak is my fiancee and you don't say anything about it!I warned the whole school and that includes you guys too!"

"Wow you we're serious? I thought you just did that because you dad told you to."

"No I did it."

"Yeah but that is just to get on his good side. He'll always still be a freak!"

"Will you stop it isn't a freak he is just shy boy. I will not let you talk bad about him." Mikasa says as she steps in front of Eren with murder in her eyes. "You are too quick to judge people on their appearance, and I am more than ready to report to the principal what you did last year."

"What, no, you said you would let me off the hook if I did the work."

"Well I change my mind for someone who doesn't have a kind once in life Eren is in the right."

"So what I'm just expressing what I think."

"Which was uncalled for. He is my soon to be brother-in-law so I will treat him like I treat Eren. I will protect him form people like you."

"It's not like I'm gonna beat him up."

"You still look down to him, that's why from now on you will have to make an effort to be his best friend."

"WHAT!?"Eren and Jean exclaimed in unison.

"Mikasa what the hell!?" Eren walks over to Mikasa now worried that with Jean around Armin too much it could ruin his plans on winning him over. After all Eren knew well that if another suitor would make his work load even harder. It would also make the chances of him winning his father's challenge harder since he would have to actively try harder. Not only that, but in doing so he would be too busy having to win over Armin that he couldn't get the person he truly wanted, and that was not going to happen.

"He needs to learn not to judge a book by it's cover. Jean will do this or else I will report what he did last year to the what do you choose Jean?" She replies confidently.

"Fine...I'll be his friend, but I'm not going to like it at all...Let's just start making decorations and campaign for those two." Jean defeatedly says as he starts opening buckets of paint.

* * *

**Next Day (Day before the photo shoot) After school**

"So care to explain to me how the heck you escaped homecoming yesterday?" The brunette asked Armin who sighs and sits down on the old dusty couch in the living room of the beach house.

"I didn't want to be here. It's not that hard to figure out." The masked teen said.

"Well don't do it again. I couldn't even speak to Mikasa yesterday since you weren't here!"

"Why."

"You were suppose to be my wing man and tell me what to do."

"To be fair you told people where my hiding spot is so I didn't want to help."

"But the photo shoot is tomorrow, and I have to ask her out. How the hell am I suppose to do that now that I haven't even warmed her up to it?"

"Well that's what we'll work on today. Me not doing homecoming will not change anything. Anyways, since tomorrow is the day you have to be on red alert."

"Why?"

"She will be more focused on us more than anything. So try to play it up a bit, be happy about it. I can see by the way she treats me she wants to be nice. So if you show her how caring you can be towards me she will see you're not a complete asshole."

"Are you sure you're not just trying to get me to be nice to you? You know if you wanted me to flirt with you, you could have just said so."

"That's not what I'm getting at here. If she sees you're trying to make this work, she'll see that you're trying to give up your ways. After that when the photo shoot ends you will go up to her and ask her out."

"What do I say?"

"Well that's easy you say something along the lines of this. Hey I know I've been really weird lately after what I said to you that one night. I know it's pretty hard to forget and all, but I'm sorry it happened. It was just my own selfishness getting out again. I really do like you, but I know you don't see me the same way.I understand completely, but let me make it up to you. Will you go eat dinner with me tomorrow."

"That sounds like a terrible thing to say."

"You have any clue on what to say?"

"No."

"Then say it, you have nothing to lose and when do you ever apologize?"

"..."

"Exactly so it'll catch her off guard make her feel guilty and we will use that guilt."

"What if she says yes then what?"

"Well that's simple we find a nice place to eat, and I'll tell you what to do during the date."

"How?"

"I bought an ear piece to put in your ear. You can hear things I say through a microphone, and then I'll sit s goo feet away from you."

"So basically you're stalking us?"

"You want to go in there by yourself?"

"No, not really I don't want to screw this up."

"Great, so here they are." Armin looks into his bag and grabs a small zip lock that had a body microphone and an ear piece in it. He then tosses it over to Eren who barely catches the little things.

"Now that you have that, what else is there?"

"Winning homecoming."

"Eren I told you I can't already okay!"

"You can and WE will!"

"No we won't not with me okay...Who is going to work for someone who hides their ugly face behind a mask."

"That's why we'll focus on more of what's behind that mask! We'll have everyone base things on personality and how you have to be pretty inside and out. Most fairy tales are like that."

"Fairy tales?"

"Yeah, the theme this year is fairy tales. And this year to help campaign the committee decided that making an original fairy tale about us will help the class win and us win!"

"That is ridiculous."

"Well it's happening, we're going to beat those stupid seniors once and for all!"

"Isn't it rigged for them to win?"

"Not usually, but this year we'll be so good they can't stop us!"

"I-I guess..."

"Anyways back to Mikasa. What should I do around her today?"

"Work hard and show her how involved you are in eh school event leadership has go to it. She'll pay attention and love it, and since homecoming is kind of apart of that it's a start."

"So that means..."

"Going to student council meetings, board meetings, athletic events, etc."

"Ugh that stuff is boring."

"Okay new rule."

"What already what did I say?"

"You keep thinking about yourself still, think about the end goal here. You want Mikasa to be your girlfriend, but what she does you won't even try to take interest in. So if you show you like some of what she likes she'll talk to you more."

"She talks to me a lot."

"About what?"

"School work...But most of the time it's lectures."

"Then that's not talking to her. You need to have a real conversation with her. So every time you complain about how boring something is when relating as a step to win her over, you have to go outside her and pick up a rock. You will then stack it up to see how many times you complained about trying to win her over. You do the same for every person from now on you ever flirt with, and for times you feel like your sexual tension is too much."

"That's stupid."

"You'll thank me about it later, now go outside and do it."

"Fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry you waited for a sucky chapter. I swear the next one will hopefully be better.


	10. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost photo shoot day and Armin isn't taking it too well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried....I hope you all like it.

It was about the same time last time that the homecoming committee had decided to go to their new meeting spot. And what they saw and heard caught the whole crew of over twenty kids off guard. There in front of them was their beloved Eren and his fiance arguing with each other. Both of them were obviously very upset in their own way, however it was very odd to see this sort of scene. After all the quiet boy who never really talked to anyone was outwardly ordering the play boy around.

"Twenty, it's the twentieth time you have broken the rules. Go put a rock outside again." Armin orders the other who was fuming across from him.

"WHAT I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!?" Eren insisted not paying attention to the crowd of people that started to flood into the house.

"Mentioning other people and comparing them is a terrible thing." The blond states with a stern yet gentle voice.

"What's so bad about it!?"

"It makes them feel insecure, like they're not doing something right."

"Yeah, but it makes everyone fight over you."

"You have no competition so there is no reason for anyone to fight. And I'm pretty sure you don't want her to know that you stoop down like that."

"She'll never know."

"Wanna bet?" The masked teen suggest as he glances at the people behind him who were watching the scene.

"Hell yeah I do."

"Okay, if she finds out you have to change the homecoming work place."

"Fine, but if I win you have to actively help me to win our crowns. This is some hard work."

"Deal, so just to clarify we're betting that you-know-who won't find out you compare other people to each other so they can fight over you."

"Yes!" Eren says without a tinge of regret in his voice.

"Oh yeah, I think it's my time to tell you everyone from the committee is here: I win." Armin says with a small smirk on his face watching as Eren slowly turns around to see their audience.

"So that's how you get all those babes to fight over you." Connie interjects as he pushes himself in the front to give Eren a high-five. Meanwhile Eren's gaze was stuck on the one person whose response truly mattered. Looking Next to Connie his black haired beauty watched her adopted brother with disappointed eyes. Her head shook ever so slowly to indicate her disapproval. After seeing that expression, a piece of Eren's small heart started to crack.

"Judging by your expression that person is in here right now," Sasha states.

"Wow, you sure did set yourself up for that one. Good to see there is someone who will point out your bullshit." Jean says as he eyes Armin from the other side with a small bit of interest starting to bubble within him.

"W-What are you guys doing here so early anyways!?" Eren questions ignoring the rapid beating of his heart from the recent "heart attack" he had suffered from.

"We're here at the same time we were last time. However seeing as you lost the bet it looks like we'll be here for the last time. So I will change the meeting place to our place." Mikasa points out to Eren making eye contact with him as she did so.

"W-What why our house!?" The brunette inquires not liking the idea of all his classmates knowing where he lives. After all he only allowed a select few people to know the address where he lived. It would be a hassle if everyone knew where he lived since he had a lot of angry suitors.

"It's fine, I'll tell dad about it tomorrow." Mikasa told her brother.

"Tomorrow is the photo shoot, we're not even gonna be at school."

"You're right, well then Armin do you mind if for one more day we can use this place?" Mikasa looked passed Eren to see the masked teen who was about to escape homecoming once more. However after hearing her voice, the blond immediately turned around nervously. Bringing his gaze to look to where Mikasa was, he could see the other pairs of eyes behind her looking at him with pleading eyes. Eyes that asked for him to say yes so that they could get as much decorations done as soon possible. After all, homecoming was only a month away and they would be behind one day if he were to say no. Calculating what had to be done,and was already finished Armin knew that they losing a day would affect them.

After all they didn't have a large group of people helping and that wouldn't happen until the days closer to actual homecoming. And a majority of their decorations had to be painted and sit over night for them to fully dry. Along with that the float had still yet to be made as well as the class skit. In a sum there was no way Armin could say no without his conscience telling him he would be doing wrong.

"S-Sure...I-I don't see what's wrong with one more day." Armin lied through his teeth as he slowly started to back away with an awkward grin on his face.

"Where do you think you're going?" Eren walks over to Armin so that they are about a foot away from each other noses almost touching. Armin who didn't like the lack space in between them slowly but surely started to take steps back to make more distance between their bodies. On the other hand Eren saw this as a way for Armin to try and escape since the sliding door that lead to the beach was slightly opened. So the brunette walked with the other making sure not to step on his feet. As they got closer to the door, Eren put his hands against the glass and slide it closed. Now trapping Armin with his arms, Eren notices the other looking to the side as if trying to look for an opening.

"Now you can't all we need you right guys!?" The play boy says as he grabs Armin's chin and brings the other to look him in the eye. Hearing the cheers from the other people in the room, Armin knew then and there he wasn't escaping today. He then felt Eren's hands on his shoulder's turning him around to face the crowd. "After all we do need the other prince since we're going to be making the skit today. And guess what we have the lead roles!"

"W-WHAT!?" Armin exclaims in shock. No one told him that he would have a role int he skit, and why would he?He was a nobody who had just started going to an unfamiliar school. Not to mention he was the self-proclaimed ugliest kid of the school, so why in the world would they make him a lead.

"Well Armin you see we all were talking about it it's the best decision you and Eren are the story we are going to be telling." Mikasa chimes in eyes focused on Armin.

"W-we don't have a story though. And why can't it be Eren and someone else?Someone who is better."

"It has to be your Armin, after all we are running for king and queen. And what better way to campaign while also contributing to the entertainment part of Homecoming." Eren states as he brought his mouth close to Armin's ear. His hot breath causing Armin to shiver.

"Yeah, plus we heard your photo shoot is coming soon. So we can use that as publicity too, the other candidates wouldn't do that." Jean adds into the conversation after getting bored just watching.

"But why would we need to got that far? Sure no one else will have that, but my engagement to Eren wasn't meant for us to win stupid they are just family pictures how can they help?"

"Well it is now, and who doesn't love to hear a love story like that. I would pay money to watch you two go from hating each other to loving each other." Sasha comments as she starts to set down some cardboard and paints along with a few other people who grew tired of the conversation.

"Fall in love no way." Armin tells the lot still trying to get out of the hold that Eren has him in.

"Armin, you are apart of our class like everyone else is. If we all lose homecoming so do you, and I heard you don't like losing." Mikasa points out causing Armin to feel as if an arrow of guilt ran straight through his chest. His words being used against him didn't feel any better either."Now that you see why you have to stay, let's start brain storming an original story."

* * *

**-After Homecoming Armin's House-**

"Ugh, that was so tiring." Armin complained as he sat at the dinner table with his father.

"What happened?" Erwin questions his son as he looks up from the documents he was reading.

"I was forced to stay at Homecoming...They even told me that I would have a lead role in the skit."

"Well that's a good thing, nice to hear you're getting out there now."

"I don't want to be...It's Eren's fault."

"Ah Eren, how is making him a friend working?"

"Hard, I don't even like him to want to be around him. Plus for now it seems like were doing everything to get on each other's nerves."

"Sounds like a beautiful friendship there."

"Uh huh..."

"You excited for the family photo shoot."

"No, you know I don't like my picture being taken."

"I know, but we have to have it. Especially the other half of the session."

"Other half?"

"Yes, didn't Mikasa tell you? You and Eren are going to be taking engagement pictures."

"ENGAGEMENT PICTURES!NO WAY!NO I'M NOT DOING THAT! That's more pictures than I am willing to take!"

"But Armin this is just for show. You never even have to see the outcome."

"Yeah, but everyone else will see my ugly face!"

"Armin your face isn't ugly."

"How do you know!?You're not the one that has to look at it everyday...I-I saved you from looking at it dad.B-But as for me, I-I have to see it everyday when I take a bath or wash my face. I have to see it and it hurts."

"Armin..."

"Nothing will ever change this face I was born with!I don't want to."

"Please Armin, it's just once. After that no more pictures, I won't even allow the media to put their camera near you. Please just take these engagement pictures, Levi says that he wants , he even said his son came up with the idea."

"Eren!"

"Yes, he said you guys needed them for something."

"I need to go outside, if you will excuse me." Armin stands out of his chair and grabs his wallet and phone as he stormed out the door into the drive way and started to walk away from the house. It didn't take too long for him to finally reach his favorite coffee shop and order some hot chocolate before walking to a near by park. Finding an empty swing, Armin sat there alone with his hot cup of hot chocolate in his hand. He remained there for a few moments, trying to mentally prepare himself for what was going to happen. And just as he anticipated it to happen it did. The masked teen's heart began to race and his mind sort through different paths tomorrow could take. He could feel that oh so familiar surge of energy go through him telling him that his anxiety had arrived once more.

"I-I can't do it...I can't...They don't know what it's like to be ugly and take pictures. All their faces come out beautifully while mine comes out with a new flaw each time. Why can't they just stop it!" Armin mutters to himself as he looks down to his hands tightening the grip on his cup. "Why can't they just leave me alone!"

"Armin?" A familiar voice said to him gaining the blond's attention.

"M-Mikasa..." The blond mutters.

"What are you doing here alone at night in the cold?" She questions with eyes filled with concern, though her expression would tell you otherwise.

"Just thinking...I'm..I-I'm nervous."

"For the photo shoot?"

Armin nods.

"And you're here to clear your mind?"

Another nod

"I see, will trust me everything will be fine."

"H-How?"

"It's just a few pictures."

"A few pictures would have been the family pictures, but what is this about engagement pictures?"

"Well...It was decided two days before the photo shoot. My father thought that since we were already in the studio it would be best to had the engagement pictures done. So during dinner, my father called the place to have it arranged. Then when Eren over heard he told father that he wanted to pick out the theme for the engagement pictures. Then it kind of got word at lunch today that we would use them for homecoming."

"So that's why my father and Jean said those things...I thought they were planning to use the family pictures."

"Yeah, so it's all new. Eren hasn't even told us what the theme is, but you can expect that it will fairy tales."

"I won't do it."

"W-What?"

"I-I can't...That's way too many pictures...I can't let the photographer see my ugly face for that long."

"Ugly?"

"Y-Yes..."

"Armin you're not ugly."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"Says who?"

"Says that boy in kindergarten who caused me to wear this mask."

"I'm not following."

"I-It's just something that happened in the past."

"Do you mind telling me?If not it's alright?"

"I-It's just I've been ugly since I was small. After I told someone I liked them they told me the truth and since that day I haven't been the same."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Mikasa tells the other as she tries to figure out why that story sounded so familiar.

"..."

"But that still doesn't mean you grew up ugly."

"Huh?"

"So that person said you were ugly back then, but your face must have changed. So you might actually be beautiful understand mask."

"N-No...I-I've seen myself:I'm not."

"Hmm..." The beauty hums to herself trying to find a way to convince Armin to go through with the photo shoot. And then it hit her, there was a way to persuade the other. However how effective the plan may be will be all based on Armin's answer.

"Can I ask you a question?" The student body president inquires stopping Armin from taking a sip from his hot chocolate.

"S-Sure..."

"Why do you wear the mask?"

"T-To protect people from seeing my ugly face."

"And does it work?"

"Y-Yes, no one really knows what I look like."

"Well then pictures shouldn't' be a problem. Your mask hides your face, so it won't show in the pictures and you won't be compared. All that it will show is the beauty of the mask. Have you picked out a mask for tomorrow?"

"N-No..."

"I have one in mind."

"Huh?"

"I can let you have it. It would work perfect with the theme and I'm guessing you like mask."

"Y-Yes I do!" Armin says happily his previously depresses started going to the back of his thoughts.

"Well you can have it, just get through this photo shoot engagement pictures and all."

"O-Okay, I-I'll do it."

"That's it."

"C-Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure thing?"

"Why are you out here so late at night?"

"Oh I was just getting somethings for the house." Mikasa held up some plastic bags that he didn't notice she had before.

"Oh, well then you better be getting home."

"Hmm, I don't want to. Let's just talk so we can get your nerves down, plus your family and I want to get to know you better."

"S-Same here!" Armin lies through his teeth seeing this as an opportunity to get closer to Mikasa and also find out things that could help Eren win her over.

"That's good then."

"W-What do you like to do?"

"Hmm, I really like kendo along with Karate. I feel that I'm fairly good at them. I am stronger than anyone else. I enjoy student council, it helps me to fight for what the students of like a sense of justice."

"I see."

"My turn, what are you favorite things."

"I-I like the ocean, science, and mask. I find them all beautiful and amazing! Every time I learn something new about any of those things I can't help but have my heart race."

"I can see that. Hmm, maybe one day you and I can go to the ocean and you can teach me some things."

"I-I could sure...B-but you know we've been near the ocean the whole time for Homecoming."

"Yes but that was without your permission. It was wrong for my brother to allow us into your hide out."

"H-He told you?"

"No, he told our friends. He hasn't talked to me since a few days after you came."

"H-How come?" Armin ask innocently though he already knew the answer to it.

"Well that's kind of a long story..."

"I-Is it really?You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No it's fine, in fact I think it's best I at least tell someone about it. I've been trying to work on telling people things."

"I see..."

"A few days after you arrived I went out to find Eren. He was at a club doing his thing, we started fighting. I was getting really heated about it too. He kept hanging out with all these girl.I didn't like it, especially when he has someone like I kept mentioning you, and asked why he couldn't give you a try. He then said he couldn't, and then I asked if he loved someone. He told me yes,but he couldn't court her. I asked him why and kept pushing for an answer and then he said it was me."

"Then what happened?"

"I walked away and told him I was going to the car:I was shocked. I needed time to process everything."

"How are you now?"

"I'm fine, but I'm willing to move on from it. But for Eren he doesn't seem like he's ready. He is ignoring me now, he just needs more time than me."

"Y-Yeah."

"You know the funny thing is, if he had told me this when I was in middle school I would have actually said I felt the same."

"W-WHAT!?"

"Mhmm, when I was in middle school I liked my brother."

"W-Why?"

"Well when we were small he and father came to the orphanage where I was. Father wanted another kid to keep Eren company, so he had Eren choose who his future sister would be. Then he chose me; I was so happy. He chose me out of everyone there and gave me my favorite red scarf that I wear almost everyday. As we grew up together I saw that he got into fights and didn't have many friends. So I was always there to protect him, and he would try to do the same for me. Sure he was a bully, and bullied this one kid. But if he was going to be a bully so was I. I didn't want him getting hurt.

Then when I was in my first year of middle school, I was with a bunch of girls talking about Eren. They said they liked him and wanted to go out with I over heard them, it didn't sit right with me. I then started to act really weird towards Eren. And in the end I realized I liked Eren and started to feel uneasy about it. It was odd to like someone who thinks of you as a sibling. Sure we weren't blood related, but it was still odd when your father considers you both his children. Not to mention all of the school's populace knowing you're siblings doesn't help as well.

It was a tough time but I held my crush in until seventh grade. Eren had gotten into an accident, he hurt his head during it. He saved me from a car that was coming straight for us, he took the hit for me. So when I saw him on the floor all bloody something in me snapped. I first felt guilty that I wasn't the one to protect him when it really mattered. But after I got over that initial feeling my hormones told me that I needed to tell him.

So when he woke up a few days later, I was by his side watching over him. A week later I told him I liked him, he looked at me confused. After he told me to get out, the next thing I knew he was sleeping around. It hurt to hear that the one I liked was doing those things, and having it happen right after I confessed to him. But you know I got over it, I had to. So by the time I was in high school I would be free from those feelings and I am."

"S-So, it was just poor timing."

"Yes it was."

"Would you ever consider dating him again even though you got over it?"

"No I don't think so. After he started sleeping around I didn't like it, I still would protect him though."

"How come though."

"I'm not looking for a relationship, I want to graduate and be the valedictorian. That's a lot of work, so I need to focus."

"I-I see, same here honestly."

"I hear you're very smart."

"I-I'm okay..."

"Straight A's in every class but P.E. is pretty good."

"It's fine...A-Anyways what do you look in for a guy now?"

"Why?"

"J-Just wondering, I mean you said you liked Eren but now you don't what changed?"

"I guess I want a guy who is honest with himself and is loyal."

"Ah I see..."

"Well anyways, it's getting late. It's already ten at night."

"T-Ten!"

"Yup, and my father must be wondering where I am. I guess yours is too."

"You're right."

"Say hello to your father for me."

"W-Will do."

* * *

**-Ar the Arlert-Smith house-**

"Dad, I-I'm home."

Armin announces as he closes the door behind him, shivering as he did so from the dramatic change in temperature. Walking deeper into the house, Armin proceeded to the living room where he thought his father was. Turning his head from side-to-side, the blond found that his father was not there. Shrugging it off, the masked teen ventured out to the second place he would find his father. Strolling down the hall ways, Armin took two lefts and a right until he was finally in front of two wooden doors with gold handles. Judging from the light emitting from the tiny cracks the teen was sure that his father was in there. That and the fact that there was murmurs of someone speaking to someone on the phone from the other side. Gripping the right handle, Armin pushed lightly making sure that his entrance wasn't loud. However once he heard his father speak to the person on the other side, he paused. Doubting he had heard what he had thought, Armin listened in once more to confirm.

Yes,he knew that spying was wrong but who wouldn't do it. Especially in this case, for after a few more moments of listening Armin confirmed what the conversation was about. Armin could feel the pounding of his heart when he realized that his father talking about him and sounding disappointed. What did I do wrong? Did I do something wrong recently? What did I do? Should I wait and listen, or should I forget I heard my name and worry about what he could have said later? The teen thought to himself as he fell into a state of panic. No I have to find out if I don't I'll just be up all night wondering what he said. But on the other hand if what I hear will hurt me?

"Yeah, I just don't know what to do about him anymore Levi..." Erwin sighs as he turns around in his chair allowing Armin to see his face of defeat. Stopping his inner conflict, Armin paid attention to the words that were coming out from his father's mouth as Levi responded in real time.

"You have to tell him. It's just a few pictures, we're not making him do a speech." Levi responds in his usual monotone voice.

"It'll crush him."

"You baby him too much Smith. You need to do tough love."

"And where has that gotten you with Eren?"

"We're not talking about Eren right now."

"You're right, sorry. But how? I can't just go up to my kid and tell him he needs to grow up."

"Yes you can."

"But you don't know him. He'll freak out, he has this act for over analyzing things."

"How so?"

"When he was ten someone told him he laughed too loud during a recital. So he stopped laughing for a month in fear that he would disrupt other's peace and cause too much attention to himself."

"He has a lot issues."

"I know he does. Ugh, I wish I could just tell him. Tell him that he needs to grow up and that there aren't a lot of people like me in the real world. That he is going to have to get over his anxiety and face the problem. Life isn't going to be served on a silver platter. How am I safe knowing that this company has an heir that will manage everything when I'm gone? How will I even know if he will be able to make a living for himself? And what will he do when he can't wear his mask when he gets his dream job?"

In that moment Armin could feel an arrow stand through his being. Was this how his father really felt about him? Is that what his father had feared? But how could Armin even doubt it? His father had expressed what he was holding in for so long. And all Armin could do was stand behind the door, and listen to even more words of worry. Erwin was concerned for Armin's future, a future that Armin had never even thought about except for what he wanted to do. Erwin's words rung truths that Armin had long thought he had made up by himself. Alas here he was listening to them, and getting confirmation for his deductions he had made so man times in the past. And now knowing that his anxieties were valid, and it was all because he chose to stay behind that door.

Letting go of the handle, the blond allowed it to remain open and then darted down the hallway towards his room. He ran as fast as he could pumping his legs as hard as they could. Some maids called for him to slow down, but he wouldn't listen. Right now he needed to sort his thoughts together.

_He needs to grow up and that there aren't a lot of people like me in the real world._

The voice of his father rang in his head, words looming over him like a cloud. With each sentence he remembered the more he could feel the ache of his heart increase.

_He is going to have to get over his anxiety and face the problem. Life isn't going to be served on a silver platter._

Armin opens the door to his room forcefully, and rushes to get spare clothes planning to take a bath to calm his thoughts and hide his swelling eyes once he starts to cry. Once he had his things collected and was ready he threw all his belongings onto the counter and ran the bath to get warm. He started to strip down avoiding the mirror, but then remembered another one of his father's words.

_How will I even know if he will be able to make a living for himself? And what will he do when he can't wear his mask when he gets his dream job?_

Right as he was about to strip off his pants, he stops as he recalls those words. The words that hurt him the most, the words that caused him to run away from his father's study. Standing up right, Armin looks toward his mirror an act he had never willingly done before. Walking over to it, he noticed that it was starting to fog up, but that wasn't all: he saw himself. His hair was everywhere and his mask was still on. _And what will he do when he can't wear his mask when he gets his dream job?_ The sentence repeated once more, as he stared at himself. What would he do, now that he thought about it? He did want to be a teacher, and you would need to show your face for for many years of his life he relied on this mask to help give him whatever confidence he had.

Gazing at himself hatefully, Armin took a deep breath of the steamy air and brought his hands to the back of his head. Grabbing onto the two ribbons that keep his mask in place, he tugs at them moderately allowing their knot to untangle. Feeling the pressure from the strings clinging to his head, he slowly brings his hands up to the sides of the mask where he takes it off finally revealing his face. The clear skin he had from constant cleaning to ensure he had no pimples to make him uglier than he already was. Those smooth lips that be religiously moisturized to make sure no one saw the dry ugliness of his natural lips. His forehead paler than the rest of his body from less sun exposure but not noticeable. And to top it all off his bright blue eyes that would shine even more without the mask taking away their attention.

"It's all this face's fault. I owe all my problems to you. I-IF YOU WERE MORE ATTRACTIVE I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN BULLIED! I-I...I wouldn't have been different. I wouldn't be such a can't the world not look at face and judge from that? Why must we compare ourselves?" He tells himself as he allows some his sadness take over and his tears fall down. Looking up once more, he sees his reflection again, however it was blurry from condensation. No longer wishing to see his face for much longer than he already has, the teen walks into the shower and lets his thoughts consume him.

_You have to change Armin;you have to change. You can't let your dad think of you as a disappointment. You saw how worried he was, he loves you and all you do is cause him more stress. It was because you of what you did at dinner that caused all this. But then again, it was your fault for being this way. I'm sorry dad, I'm sorry that I can't be a better son. I-I must embarrass him so much, I don't deserve to have a nice dad like him. I need to change! Starting tomorrow! I will go do the photo shoot and I won't have an anxiety attack. I-I'll talk to Hanji about my problems so that I can have someone to talk to. Then eventually, I-I'll take off this mask by the end of Junior year! Yeah, that's it! I'll do all that! I can hopefully make dad proud. I've disappointed him for way too long!_

* * *

**-Day of the photo shoot-**

"Armin are you okay?" Erwin asked his son on the car ride to the studio, noticing that he was falling asleep.

"Y-Yeah, I-I just didn't get much sleep last night. I was nervous, but don't worry I can get through today." Armin yawns as he waves his father off. _How can I tell him I cried myself to sleep? I'm just tried from all that crying._

"Alright, but don't push yourself too hard. I made arrangements so your room will have the mirrors covered. But because of that people are going to have to dress you since there is no mirror for you to see what you look like."

"Thank you, but can't I just dress myself and they fix me up afterwards?"

"You have a point there,okay I'll bring that up to be make-up team. Speaking of which they will have to put make-up on you, not a lot. I have told them the mask stays so no worried there."

"Thanks a bunch."

"I want you to feel as comfortable as possible. Just remember you don't have to smile unless you want to, and the engagement pictures are longer and will happen right after the family pictures. The family pictures will be 3 sets: one of us two, one of the Ackermans, and then finally all of us together. After that you will change in to the clothes that Eren had hand picked out."

"He picked out clothes?"

"He said it was for his theme. From what I hear you guys are making a fairy tale love story. Quite romantic if I do say so myself."

"Dad, he's a play boy..."

"I know,and you don't have to fall in love with him. But you do remember our promise?"

"Yes, change his ways and make him a friend."

"There we go. I knew I can count on you."

"You can always count on me. I'm am growing up after all."

* * *

**-Studio Armin's dressing room-**

"Five minutes 'till photo time." A worker announced into the room as the make-up artist rush to finish Armin's make-up. Feeling their brushes tickle across his face was uncomfortable but he would manage. He had to manage after all he was going to do this for his father. However he couldn't deny the fact that his heart was beating rapidly and his head was a bit lighter than it usually feels. Taking in deep breaths, the blond tried to think of other things to help him pass his anxiety. Gripping the cloth that was places onto him to prevent make up from going onto his suit, Armin allowed that tension to be in place for his nerves.

"Alright all done, now that you're done you can join your father since you guys are first. Follow the person over there with the clipboard to the studio. After you're done with your pictures, you will wait on set for the Ackerman's to finish their's and after that the family one." One of the make-up artist instructs Armin who nods and follow's their directions. In no time he was in the same room as his father who smiled at him gently. Watching as the elder walked up to him, Armin tensed up only now realizing how nervous he was once more.

"You ready? It's just a few shots don't worry. I'm here with you, everything is going to be okay?" His father says as he pats his son's head while making sure not to mess up his hair.

"Don't worry, I-I can do this." Armin replies as he walks over to the seat he assumes he would be taking, and watches as his father stands behind him. Next the photographer came up and started to position the two. After being previously debriefed about Armin, the photographer didn't ask for a smile in this case. After looking into the camera for a bit and seeing the flashes Armin felt like he would go blind. Everything was so bright, he wasn't use to it. As he blinked he saw spots of red and green that would fade every time he blinked. The lights that were on him too made it harder for him to stay composed in the same position as well since it was making him sweat. But just as he was about to call a quits, the photographer said he was done with their session, and asked them to step off set.

Sighing in relief, Armin got off and went to get water at the refreshments table as he watched the Ackermans come in. Observing their entrance, he saw Mikasa dressed in a beautiful red dress, with a diamond necklace and red heels to match. Levi who wore a suit similar to Erwin with his hair slicked back and nice dress shoes walked in right beside his daughter. And then there was Eren, who was wearing a suit similar to Armin's but instead of a blue tie he was wearing a green one. Looking at them all together, they were a gorgeous family which made Armin worry.

How was he suppose to compare to these people who were like gods. Hell,even if he didn't want to admit it in that moment Eren looked pretty good. After all anyone would if they were wearing something besides jeans and a t-shirt. The family in front of him fell into place with a couch where Eren and Mikasa sat while Levi stood in the behind. Just like Armin and his father's photos they stood there in the same positions as the photographer tried to get different angles. After a few minutes they were done, and allowed to take a five minute break before the family photo.

For Eren and Mikasa they grabbed some waters and sat by themselves while Erwin and Levi chat. Eren was getting touched up by one of the make-up artist, flirting with them as he did so. Letting out a sigh, Armin looked across the room to see what Eren was up to, and once he was what the other was doing he was disappointed. _He's going to have to add another rock!_ Armin thought as he started walking towards the two people interrupting their conversation.

"Well look at my fiancee the cheater." Armin remarks, causing Eren to flinch and the make-up artist to excuse them self.

"Thanks a lot, I was really getting somewhere with her." Eren replies rolling his eyes.

"May I remind you that you have to add another rock to the beach house now."

"Ugh, that is so stupid."

"Who are you trying to get here?"

"Mikasa, but that's besides the point. I need to warm up you know. I can't just talk to her."

"Yes you can."

"Well, I don't want to say anything stupid."

"Did you bring the thing I gave you?"

"Yeah..."

"Before we leave put it in. Whatever I say you will say to here to arrange the date."

"Oh that's great."

"...Just don't flirt here anymore."

"Why you jealous?"

"Why would I ever be jealous over you?"

"Most people are."

"In your head I'm sure."

* * *

"Look at them over there, arguing. They are practically married already." Erwin jokes around happily as he takes a sip of water.

"It does look like they've been getting along more. But something is fishy about it." Levi responds.

"I have to agree, Armin hated your son but now he is getting closer to him."

"Same here, I guess this homecoming thing may be a good thing."

"I heard about homecoming. What role does Armin play in it?"

"Him and Eren are going to be The King and Queen."

"Oh really?"

"Apparently, I don't know why. They asked me to use our house to have all those brats do their decorations. I couldn't decline since Mikasa is the ASB president."

"The burdens of power ha ha."

"I suppose, but I hope Armin can handle the engagement photo shoot."

"Same here."

"Especially with the kiss."

"A yes the kiss...W-WAIT KISS!?"

"You didn't hear? Eren is planning for a kiss since this is a fairy tale."

"Armin hasn't even kissed anyone yet!"

"Well then I guess that's going to be a shock."

"What am I going to do!?"

"Erwin this is your time to let go."

"Let go, no offense I don't think your son will be appropriate."

"None taken, but I told him I would kick his ass if he even tried anything inappropriate in front of me."

"Thanks for that. Oh boy, I just need sometime to process all of this."

* * *

"Alright everyone on set!" The photographer announces as he readies his camera lens. Meanwhile both families piled onto the set awaiting their directions. "I want the two fiances on the couch together holding the pillow with the heart. Everyone else I want behind the couch smiling if possible. That goes for the two boys as well, if possible smile." The man commands once more watching as the two families followed their orders. Sitting next to Eren, Armin did as told and took the heart pillow into his hands only grabbing half of it. The other half Eren held onto as he adjusted himself right next to a few moments again, the familiar lights had click of the camera were present. Armin who tried his best to smile, also tried his hardest not to blink as he gripped the pillow tightly. Once the photographer had taken a few more shots the family photo session was over and the family members went back to their changing rooms.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Armin began to remove his clothing and go into the robe they had supplied for him. After that was all done, the costume designer came in with his costume setting it down on the counter and allowing Armin his privacy once more. Scanning the clothes Armin saw a small box with a small note attached to it that caught his attention. Taking the box and note into his hands he opened the package to see that it was a beautiful gold colombina mask one that he had wanted for a long time too. Opening up the note, Armin's eyes scanned the words and it made his heart swell with happiness.

_Here is the mask I promised. I hope you didn't have this one already. I hope you wear it for the photo shoot._

"Thanks Mikasa." The masked teen states as he takes off the mask he was wearing preparing himself to change. Slipping into a white poet shirt,wait high light brown pants, and black boots. Armin paid no attention to the other articles of clothing that he couldn't figure out how to put on. Once he was finished Armin unveiled one of the mirrors to see what the outfit looked like on him. And what he saw only made him cringe.

"At least it's simple." The masked teen comment as he puts on his new mask in the mirror to ensure that he had it on straight. After that was all said and done, Armin told the make-up team and costume designer that they could come in. Observing as the run in and set themselves up, the costume designer is the only one to approach him first. Acknowledging that he needed to add the final touches, Armin allowed them to fix whatever they needed to. Feeling hands go around his waste to put the red cloth that he had left behind on his hips Armin tried to pay the other no mind. When the designer was done, he was then lead back to the make-up chair where they did their magic in making Armin camera ready. For the finishing touches they added elf ear prosthetic and a halo like crown onto his head to complete the look.

"Alright sir, you're all done. You may now go to the set again, please follow the person from last time."The artist instructs before setting her things to the side and allowing the blond to move past her. Walking down the hallways, Armin didn't think much about the photo shot as he did last night. This was due to the fact that he was trying to impress his father, and grow on his own. The words he had heard from last night had proven effective, for they made Armin want to continue though. It was tough to have two conflicting mindsets, and Armin knew that this was only going to be the beginning. Upon arriving on set, Armin saw his father had changed into clothes similar to him though he wore a crown made of branches and flowers along with more floral jewelry.

Looking around Armin then noticed, Mikasa who was dresses as your stereotypical princess and she was Armin didn't know better he would have though that she was a real princess. The way she carried herself only added onto her appearance. Then Armin looked down to himself who was wearing simple clothing, and automatically felt like he was nothing once more. Bringing himself to look down, Armin tried not to look at the rest of the Ackerman's because he knew he would just sike himself out once more.

"Alright let's get this rolling guys. I want this whole story to look and play like a movie!" An obnoxiously eager voice exclaims to the room. Directing his attention to the source, Armin's eyes widened in shock at what he saw. There stood Eren who was dressed as prince charming from Cinderella except for a green sash in place of the red. Just once glance at him and Armin could feel his heart skip a beat. Eren looked perfect in what he wore and the crown on top of his head only emphasized the fact that he was royalty. How could Armin ever complete with someone so beautiful, he would only ruin the pictures. And that's when it hit him again, that same disgusting feeling from earlier. His knees began to shake, his stomach felt upset, and his blood began to rush. _Oh no please not this again, you have to get past this._ Armin thinks to himself but right as he says that he looks at Mikasa seeing how beautiful she was and then looked at Eren only to realize that they really did belong together. This photo shoot should have been their's not his and Eren's. The thought consumed him and made him sink into a familiar darkness.

"Armin are you okay?" Erwin voices his concern as he steps closer to his son. However before he could get a reply, Armin was running towards his dressing room ignoring everyone's screams for him to come back. Taking all the right turns, Armin opened his dressing room and crouched down onto the floor gripping his head.

"Stupid stupid! Stop feeling this way! You're honestly so annoying. Your dad is counting on you, and all you do is disappoint him. Watch right now he must be sighing in disappointment because you ran away! Ugh, why couldn't I have been born normal!?You need to get through with this. You already knew they were gorgeous and you still reacted like this! Ah I'm such an idiot!" Armin screams out to himself as he feels tears build in his eyes and his breathing pick up. Being stuck in his world, Armin lost connection with the real world as the one in his mind consumed him. All the harsh thoughts were now the only thing that existed and it was a terrible feeling. He wished that someone would be able to help him, that someone could help him out of his thoughts. But alas there was no one there, because no one would listen.

"Armin..." A voice in the distance calls out to him.

"Armin..." It cries out once more causing the blond to start to realize that he was no longer alone at least physically.

"Armin!" It calls out once more, awakening Armin from his thoughts. Once fully awakened Armin looks to see intense green eyes staring into his while sturdy tan hands held his shoulders.

"E-Eren..." Armin whispers out confused as he started to calm down.

"Gosh I thought you were a goner there. What the hell was that back there? You just ran, so I went after you and I saw you panicking." Eren says as he lets go of his grip and gives out a sigh of relief.

"W-What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get you duh. Why did you run out like that?"

"I-I..I-I can't do it!"

"Can't do what?"

"The photo shoot., I-I can't."

"Armin you can."

"No I can't, there is so many things that can go wrong. Not to mention that I'm not suited to be the next to you in all the pictures. I-I'M UGLY AND TERRIBLE I'LL RUIN THE PICTURES."

"Armin are you listening to yourself, you sound ridiculous."

"I-I can't, I CAN'T!" Armin screams as his breathing picks up once more, causing Eren to panic.

"W-Wait not i'm sorry, don't breath like that! Breathe with me 1...2...3.. breathe." The brunette instructed as he put his arm across Armin's shoulder's to try and comfort the other. Not wanting to lose consciousness, Arimin followed Eren's instructions about ten times until his breathing regulated and he was able to talk one more.

"How did you know to do that?" Armin ask now realizing that Eren's demeanor had changed.

"Do what?"

"Tell me how to breathe?"

"Mikasa use to have anxiety attacks too."

"S-She did?"

"Yeah, when we were little she was scared of a lot of people because she didn't know how to make friends. So I helped her out when she got like you did just now."

"Thanks...But I still can't do this Eren..."

"You can and you will."

"I can't."

"You can, you're the only one telling yourself no."

"Yeah because i'm right."

"No you're not,at least not now. Look we need these pictures, and your dad is worried about you we need to get back out there."

"M-My dad?"

"Yeah, he was freaking out about you. My dad had to calm him down, I guess anxiety runs in the family."

"Is he alright?"

"Yeah, but come on now we need to let him know that you're okay."

"I-I'm such a terrible son..."

"Okay you know what new deal!"

"W-What?"

"New deal."

"Deal for what?"

"Every time you have self-degrading thoughts you have to make a rock pile too. And by the looks of it for today you need to add ten."

"Why."

"I'm helping you out here. Don't get me wrong I'm only doing this because we need to get this over and in homecoming you need to learn how to get social. So it's perfect training for you. Plus it's pay back. And stop looking down so much it makes you look shorter than you already are."

"Gee that's nice to know."

"What are fake fiances for am I right?"

"W-Whatever...You're a real jerk you know that?"

"What's knew?Now come on we need you to get your make-up redone. We'll have them do it over there."

"Ok." Armin follows Eren close behind as they slowly made their way back to the set.

* * *

_You're a real Jerk you know that?_

The words resonate inside Eren's head as a flash of his childhood comes into his head.A little boy about the same height as him in blue clothing cries as he backs away from the other. He then mutters something that cases more kids to come around. But who was that boy? Why was he so sad? What exactly was happening?

"Hmm, maybe it's just a bad dream..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admin: Next time we find out what happens with their photo shoot. I'm sorry if this chapter was annoying. I tried my best to portray how anxiety felt, it's honestly really hard to right down what it's like. Like in the moment I can describe how it makes me feel but idk with writing. I'm still getting use to this whole writing tell me if you liked this chapter or not. Please nothing negative my soul can't handle critiques yet. I'm just writing for fun.
> 
> Until next time~!


	11. Ridiculous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens as the engagement photo session comes to an end.

_**-Past 12 years ago-** _

_It was a bright and sunny day at Shiganshina Elementary, and Eren wasn't really excited to go to school. After watching what it was like on TV he had convinced himself that he didn't need it. After all who needed friends when you have a sibling who was all the company you needed. Nonetheless, here Eren was sitting in the play yard on the bench sitting with his arms crossed. As he watched the other kids play, he could only wish that Mikasa was with him. But as fate would have it, his sister was placed in another class that had recess at a separate time. So there, Eren stayed angry and lonely without a soul to talk to. All of the kids he had seen so far seemed to be not his type of friend. Therefore he didn't care to even try making friends._

_His father had told him to correct his attitude, but he didn't care. Friends are suppose to like you no matter, so the other kids were suppose to be the ones to try and get a long with them. It wasn't his fault after all, if they really wanted to be his friend then they would have to try. And so far no one was up for the task. Scanning over the play yard, the brunette didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Little girls were playing house within the play structure as little boys dared each other to do stupid things. Everything was normal, until he came to look at the monkey bars where he saw a group of boys kicking something. Curious, Eren got off his bench to see what was happening._

_Getting closer he could see long blond hair, and his first thought was that they were bullying a girl. This got his blood boiling since he didn't like bullies and the fact they were bullying a girl wasn't right. Speeding up he was about to help the poor "girl" when he was stopped by the bully's words as their kicks started to stop._

_"You look girly! You're not a boy you're a girl! Only girls have long hair." The tallest one of them says as he gives one last kick._

_"No I'm not! I just like my hair long! Just because I have long hair doesn't mean I'm a girl." The person in the middle tells his oppressors only to earn him another kick._

_"Whatever, you can't play with us until you look like a boy." A boy without his front teeth says as he turns around and leads the line of boys away from the small child who was now on the ground struggling to hold back tears. Allowing them to pass, Eren gave them a dirty look before quietly approaching the victim._

_"Why didn't you fight back?Now you lost because there were so many of them." Eren ask bluntly as he looks down at the poor blond who was still crying on the ground._

_"I-I didn't lose..." The boy replies as he wipes some blood off of his face and tries to get the dust off his clothing._

_"What?"_

_"Because,didn't run away..."_

_"You...What's your name?"_

_"My name is..."_

* * *

**-Two days before the photo shoot-**

**-** Beep-

-Beep-

-BEEP-

Eren's alarm cries to him trying to wake him up from sleep. After a few moments of ignoring the annoying device, Eren slams his hand on the top to shut it up as he began to stretch and awaken his muscles. With a yawn he allowed his brain to ready itself for another stressful day, and stray away from dream land.

"Ugh that stupid dream again...Who the hell is this kid?Why do I keep dreaming about them? After that accident I didn't remember anything before seventh grade. Why am I remembering my childhood now? It's so annoying, it's not even relevant." Eren told himself as he swung the covers off of him and got ready for school. It didn't take long for him to fall into his usual rhythm. He got into his car and was driven to school by his driver without Mikasa as it had been for the past few days after his confession.

Recently he had been ignoring her in fear he might say something stupid. Shaking his head to stop himself from thinking about Mikasa, Eren told himself that he needed to focus on Homecoming and his lessons with Armin. Just thinking about his lessons with Armin made him stressed to the mass in fact. After all it seemed as if Armin was only yelling at him half the time to change his personality, which was hard for him. A personality isn't as easy as changing your appearance a bit. Not only that but at the moment he didn't really seem to be retaining anything Armin had been teaching him.

The things the blond was teaching him was more on personality and actions rather than the physical and sweet words. The drastic change in courting methods made Eren's head spin because it didn't come as easy to him as using his good looks and charm. Never in his life was it hard for him to get someone to love him, and here the one person who was immune to his charms is helping him. Which lead to another problem that he was currently having, how the hell was he going to make Armin fall for him?

The masked teen obviously showed little emotion and never really talks to Eren. At school he straight up avoids him even though they have first period together. It really pissed him off, but what would piss him off more is losing to his father. After all his father had chosen Armin to be his challenge and a challenge he was. For the few weeks he had known the blond he had gotten no where close to having him fall head over heels for him. In fact you could say that he was doing the opposite everyday they spent together after school. All they do is fight because they would disagree with so many things. So not only was he having to try so hard to have Mikasa fall for him, but have his own fiance fall for him. Just thinking about it all gave Eren a head ache. He had so much to do and so little time to give enough time to all of it.

"We're here sir." The driver informs Eren who gives a nod and gets out of the car. He then proceeded to walk over to the school were he made his way into the hallways and to his first period class where he spotted Armin reading a book quietly to himself. Choosing to ignore the other to dwell in his thoughts more, he tried to think more on how he was going to win over Armin for now since that seemed like his biggest problem right now. Mikasa would be a bit easier since he already had a relationship with her and just needed to cater to what she wants in a guy. As for his masked fiance he was mysterious and didn't voice out a lot about him.

Spacing out during class he tried to think of ways to get to Armin. Maybe he could use what the blond was teaching him against him to test if it would actually work? But on the other hand that would only distance him from the other. From what he could tell for Armin he needed to get to learn more about him, but how was he going to do that? All his meetings with the other were about him and Mikasa not him and Armin. There had to be something that would lead to Eren learning more about his fiance but what would that be he thought.

He spent all of class stuck in his thoughts and when the bell rang, Eren just grabbed his things and continued on with the school day as he usually lunch he told his group of friends about the beach house and told them to meet him there after school for homecoming. After that he just continued on with his day but not without stealing glances of Mikasa as he did so. When fifth period rolled around the play boy decided that he would cut class early and go to the beach house. It wouldn't take long for school to end anyways and it was only two periods he would be missing so it didn't really mattered to him. Now waiting at the beach house, Eren patiently waited for his fiance to come and wondering how he was going to tell him about homecoming coming over. He figured he would find a way once the other came. After what seemed like hours, a familiar blond head came into the house.

"So what made you come here early?" The masked teen asked as he placed his backpack down to sit across from the other.

"I ditched class and had nothing to do. Plus this place is actually pretty nice. I always thought this place was creepy, but when I looked around it was actually pretty. Great place for a hang out." Eren explained calmly watching the face of disappointment grow on the masked teen's face.

"..."

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what? I'm not making a face."

"Easy." Eren said as he got up from his seat to approach Armin who arched his brow in confusion. Eren strutted on towards him,observing as the masked teen took his backpack off and held it in front of him to ensure a distance between them. Seeing this Eren gave a chuckle before stopping right in front of the other and putting his face about an inch away from Armin's.

"Your eyes tell me all I need." The brunette stated before tapping lightly at Armin's mask.

"S-Shut up...A-Anyways, let's just get your lessons over with so I can go home."

"Yeah yeah, but you have to agree to stay here for at least 2 hours."

"W-What why?"

"Well, for one you love the ocean. And two I invited the homecoming committee to come here."

"YOU DID WHAT!?"

"Hey if we're gonna win this thing, we have to campaign. Plus we have to make decorations for the school. Mikasa will be here too so you can help me everyday in real time." He explains to the other who only got yelled at in response.

"That was not apart of the plan! THIS IS MY SECRET SPOT!"

"Can't keep a secret forever."

"How could you!?"

"What you said you hate losing, and this is the only way I could get you to do homecoming."

"I WANT TO BE A NOBODY!"

"Well you're doing a pretty bad job at that. A guy who wears a mask everyday, if anything you're making yourself stand out. Sorry to break it to you dude."

"That can't be right. People ignore the strange."

"Well this is high school, and you're kind of engaged to the most notorious play boy of the school too. You will always be in the spot light. But as promised I'll make sure no one bothers you about it."

"Ugh, if that is suppose to make me feel better about you inviting the homecoming committee here then you're wrong."

"Let's just drop it and get to this Mikasa winning lesson."

"How can I when I-I'm so cross with you."

"Cross...Really?"

"You get my point! Honestly you're so inconsiderate."

"What, you'll thank me later when you have a bunch of friends who love you."

"Ugh, I don't want friends. You say that now but watch you'll need them.

"Anyways come on let's do this thing."

"Fine...I'm not talking to them though...I meant what I said when I say I don't need friends...They only hurt you in the end...Anyways first things first, stop looking at other people!"

"What?"

"You heard what I said."

"Yeah but like how specific are we getting here? Like not looking at them, you know I have to look at people sometime."

"I mean sexually and no bad behaviors."

"I don't do anything bad."

"Sure you don't."

"The bottom line is no nothing nothing sexual or anything that is considered do you get it now?No looking at other girls or guys. No more drinking, flirting, sexual encounters of any kind."

"Aww, but that's all the fun stuff what am I suppose to do when I'm bored or have sexual tension?"

"Find another way to take it out that doesn't require a partner. Mikasa from what I see is a nice girl, and if you want her she has to be your one and only. You have to show her you're serious about her."

"Okay, okay. Gosh why the heck are there so much rules?"

"Because you will literally have sex with anyone that is human."

"What sex is fun."

"Honestly do you think of anything else?"

"Nope, I bet you haven't even had sex."

"Why would I need to?"

"It's fun."

"To an animal like you I'm more of a romance guy if anything."

"Have you ever kissed anyone yet."

"C-can we not talk about this?"

"So I'll take that as a no."

"It's not important right now."

"Really I kind of find it kind of exciting. So you haven't even felt the touch of anyone yet. So I bet if I did this it would make you feel weird." Eren leans in close to Armin to the point where their noses were practically touching.

"Y-you're in my personal space right now...Please get away..."

"What if I don't want to?" Eren states with a smirk on his face and he notices the flustered expression he was getting from Armin. If he were to be honest with himself it almost got him excited.

"Whoa what did we just walk into?" Connie says aloud as he walks in with a bunch of Eren's other friends. Shocked by this Eren immediately distanced himself from the masked teen to great his friends.

"Connie, Jean, Sasha, Mikasa , and everyone else welcome!Let's get this homecoming thing going!" Eren exclaims as he greats everyone else and completely ignored Mikasa in fear he would say or do something stupid.

"Thanks dude, but I see we are interrupting something. You almost had him too." Connie comments jokingly.

"Connie be nice, Armin obviously didn't want him near him. I'm so sorry for my brother's behavior Armin." Mikasa apologizes drawing Eren's attention to her instead of his other friends. Immediately with her presence around he felt nervous, this was the first time he was really around Mikasa for a prolonged amount of time than at the dinner table.

"Where should we start making the decorations? I want to win this year!" Jean exclaims as he sets down some supplies that Eren sees he had, which reminded the brunette about Homecoming and the fact that they had to win. But what was the theme anyways? He needed to start planning on his and Armin's campaign if the even had a chance at winning.

"You can start over there in old living room. Looks like a great place, what's the theme anyways?" Eren ask watching the others place their things down on the ground completely oblivious to the lose of a certain someone's presence.

"It's fairy tales, we figured it worked with the crowning of the king and queen and we haven't done it yet." Mikasa told her brother despite the awkward tension between them that Eren was making.

"Great, oh speaking of kings and queens we need to start thinking of ways to get Armin and I to win this year."

"Oh how about you and Armin being the prince and prince charming. Finally together and waiting for the coronation." Sasha suggest.

"I like that idea! But better yet, Eren has finally found his princess well prince this time. We can play on the idea of him finding his 'princess'. Since they're engaged it makes it even better don't you think. People love that stuff!" Connie corrects.

"Agreed, okay that's what we're going for! I like that theme a lot!" Eren gave a thumbs up.

"Why don't we ask Armin his opinion. Armin what do you thi-...W-Where did he go?" The black haired beauty ask as she herself just noticed that there was no masked teen next to her.

"He left a few seconds ago. He said that he needed to finish an assignment." Jean explains to the others.

"And you didn't stop him?" Eren yelled at Jean as he charged at him feeling rage in the pit of his soul.

"Why would I need to. He looked uncomfortable, and I'm not gonna stop him. I had no reason to. Why would I want a freak around us anyways."

"Hey that freak is my fiancee and you don't say anything about it!I warned the whole school and that includes you guys too!" Eren warned his friend as his voice became even more raised. He didn't know why, but the fact that Jean was calling his fiance a freak was not okay. And that unknown feeling is what caused him to act out.

"Wow you we're serious? I thought you just did that because you dad told you to."

"No I did it."

"Yeah but that is just to get on his good side. He'll always still be a freak!" Jean emphasizes the freak just to piss Eren off more.

"Will you stop it isn't a freak he is just shy boy. I will not let you talk bad about him." Mikasa says as she steps in front of Eren with murder in her eyes. "You are too quick to judge people on their appearance, and I am more than ready to report to the principal what you did last year."

"What, no, you said you would let me off the hook if I did the work."

"Well I change my mind for someone who doesn't have a kind once in life Eren is in the right."

"So what I'm just expressing what I think."

"Which was uncalled for. He is my soon to be brother-in-law so I will treat him like I treat Eren. I will protect him form people like you."

"It's not like I'm gonna beat him up."

"You still look down to him, that's why from now on you will have to make an effort to be his best friend."

"WHAT!?"Eren and Jean exclaimed in unison.

"Mikasa what the hell!?" Eren walks over to Mikasa now worried that with Jean around Armin too much it could ruin his plans on winning him over. After all Eren knew well that if another suitor would make his work load even harder. It would also make the chances of him winning his father's challenge harder since he would have to actively try harder. Not only that, but in doing so he would be too busy having to win over Armin that he couldn't get the person he truly wanted, and that was not going to happen.

"He needs to learn not to judge a book by it's cover. Jean will do this or else I will report what he did last year to the what do you choose Jean?" She replies confidently.

"Fine...I'll be his friend, but I'm not going to like it at all...Let's just start making decorations and campaign for those two." Jean defeatedly says as he starts opening buckets of paint.

"Great just another thing i have to worry about..." Eren mutters to himself before going to the others to help them. Hours later him and Mikasa finally made it to their house where , their father waited for them to start dinner. When the got to the table they noticed that their father was on the phone with someone. Eren being the nosy person he was tried listening in to find out if it was important or not.

"Yes, I would like the engagement pictures to be done as well as the family photo shoot. Is that okay?" Levi ask the person on the other end that he assumes was the photographer. Hearing about the engagement pictures peaked Eren's interest a bit. If they were going to have engagement pictures why not use it to their advantage. After all they had barely gotten anything together for publicity about him and Armin running for king and queen, and others in the school already had posters. Therefore might as well do something the others don't have. Their pictures will most likely be shown in a magazine so people will have to purchase the magazine to see. And then they could make a skit off of the pictures. It would be great.

"Dad!" Eren interrupts his father who glares at him. "Let me talk to the photographer I got an idea about something related to the photo shoot. I promise it's appropriate." He begs his father who hands over the phone reluctantly. Monitoring his son's movements , Levi listened into what he had to say.

"Hey, this is the son of Levi Ackerman. I am wondering if I can make a suggestion about my engagement pictures. I want to make sure it's perfect for my fiance. Yes, I have a plan. I'll fax it to you, what is your contact? I can find it on your website great. Thanks, bye." Eren hands the phone back to his father. "Here you go."

"What is the meaning of this?"

"I just found a way to get us ahead in homecoming."

"Us?"

"Armin and I."

* * *

**-Day of Photo shoot-**

Eren woke up as early as can be, after all he had to direct for the photo shoot and double check everything. He also had to make sure everything was right so he wouldn't disappoint anyone in the homecoming committee. Today was going to change everything about their class's homecoming status and his relationship status with Mikasa. It was a very exciting day, and Eren couldn't wait to get started. Eating breakfast and going into his family photo shoot suit he scanned himself in the mirror for any flaws. Once he saw none he went into the car with the rest of his family.

"Now Eren, if you do anything in appropriate for the photo shoot I will kill you." Levi warns.

"Don't worry about it I won't. The most "inappropriate" thing that can happen is my kissing scene with Armin today."

"Your what?"

"Kissing scene."

"Why, did Armin agree to this?"

"No, in fact he doesn't even know the story for shoot."

"Eren you do realize this boy has never kissed anyone."

"That's why his expression will be genuine."

"You will not kiss him. You will do a stage kiss. I don't want to see lip-to-lip contact unless he agrees to it."

"Fine..." Eren lies through his teeth deciding that a real kiss would leave an impression on Armin as well as make the pictures seem more authentic. The rest of the ride to the photo shoot was relatively quiet except for the sounds that were coming from the outside. Mikasa still hadn't really talked to Eren since his confession, but that would all change today. Just looking at his adopted sister, Eren knew that she had calmed down from the incident and was only waiting for Eren to tell her he was ready. So with hope in his heart, he couldn't wait until the end of the photo shoot. Ah, the end of the photo shoot he had almost forgotten that Armin was going to help him with that. Digging into his pocket, Eren felt for the zip lock bag that Armin had given him. He had brought it in case he thought he couldn't talk to Mikasa by himself.

Patting the pocket lightly until he felt the devices, he sighed in relief and waited for the car to stop. Once it did, Eren went out with his family and then were separated into different dressing rooms to get their make-up done. In no time it seemed like him and his family were done since when he got out they were all the way he could see Armin eyeing them as if surveying the competition, but Eren knew at his father he was surprised to see his hair slicked back for his occasion. His father had always hated having it slicked back, but he would put up with it for the photo shoot.

As for Mikasa on the other hand, Eren was left speechless. She was gorgeous, the way her red dress fit her body and the jewelry and make-up enhanced her beauty he couldn't take his eyes off her. His heart beat began to pick up as he looked at his crush. The more he felt his heart beat the more he felt his breath leaving his body as he sighed with longing in his eyes. However he had to snap out of it, it was their turn to take their family picture. Listening to the direction of the photographer, he took a seat next to Mikasa on the couch while his father was behind. Sitting in place with a smile, Eren watched the flashes of light come and go until they stopped entirely. The photographer then asked them to switch into different positions which the family complied with. Another bunch of pictures were taken.

"Alright take 5 everyone!" The photographer announced to everyone on those words were said , everyone starts to scramble doing their own thing. Eren went over to the refreshments table where he grabbed some water, hot from the spot lights on the water only did well to quench his physical thirst but not his emotional. After taking a sip, he noticed one of the female make-up artist watching him closely. Giving them a wink, Eren thought why not let off some tension and practice with some flirting. And that is exactly what he did. Walking over to the female, he asked her for a touch up which she complied to. However while she was touching him up he tried to work his charms on her.

"You know you're such a beautiful lady. Do you plan to be a model?" The brunette inquires only getting him a blush and a light punch to the shoulder.

"No, I-I just do make-up. I'm not pretty enough to be on camera." She tells Eren modestly as she looks down and places a hand on her cheek.

"Well I disagree." He replies as he grabs her hair and kisses it.

"Well look at my fiance the cheater." No other than Armin says causing Eren to let go of the girl's hair and the girl to dismiss herself with a soft 'sorry' as she went to tend to something else.

"Thanks a lot, I was really getting somewhere with her." Eren tell his fiance with a defeated look running his hand over his face to show his annoyance. It wasn't like he was going to kiss her or anything, he was just going to warm up with her.

"May I remind you that you have to add another rock to the beach house now."

"Ugh, that is so stupid."

"Who are you trying to get here?"

"Mikasa, but that's besides the point. I need to warm up you know. I can't just talk to her."

"Yes you can."

"Well, I don't want to say anything stupid."

"Did you bring the thing I gave you?"

"Yeah..."

"Before we leave put it in. Whatever I say you will say to here to arrange the date."

"Oh that's great."

"...Just don't flirt here anymore."

"Why you jealous?"

"Why would I ever be jealous over you?"

"Most people are."

"In your head I'm sure."

"Anyways, you ready for our engagement pictures. They're going to be so romantic."

"I hope so,if we're going to win homecoming they have to be romantic not lustful."

"Ha, so you are going to help us win!"

"I'm not doing this for you. I-I just had an epiphany of some sort last night, and I thought I would try it out."

"Good to hear geek boy."

"Don't call me that..."

"Okay, well don't be surprised about the picture scenarios."

"I doubt you can surprise me when everything is just a lot coming from you."

"Alright everyone on set!" The photographer announces holding the camera and waiting in front of the set for the families to fall into place. Hearing the call Eren and Armin walked onto set with their family to await their directions.

"I want the two fiances on the couch together holding the pillow with the heart." The photographer explains watching as the two teens sit on the couch together while Armin hands Eren the other side of the pillow. " Everyone else I want behind the couch smiling if possible. That goes for the two boys as well, if possible smile." With that being said the two families posed for their pictures. After what seemed like millions of shots, the picture session was done, and they returned to one normal pose before being instructed to change clothing.

Knowing that the photo shoot was almost coming to its end, Eren darted to his dressing room to get ready. He was excited to see all his hard work finally lead to something good. Never in his life did he work so hard to make something perfect, and the fact that he was going to ask Mikasa on a date only added to his excitement. Once in his dressing room, he and the make-up artist ran about getting things ready. Eren first of all had to have the papers with descriptions of what the pictures should look like given to the photographer so he knew what he wanted. After all they were telling a story, and it was one hell of a story too. The committee had come up with it recently and it was a success amounts the people in the Armin wasn't present enough to hear what their final decision was because his father had told him to return home.

The story told of a crowned prince and an elf prince of the forest. It starts out with Eren telling his father he was going for a hunt, and his sister would assist him. They go into the forest with weapons. Armin happens to be there, playing with animals when he sees a arrow fired. He then reveals himself and then gets into a fight with Eren But it ends with Eren and Mikasa retreating. Armin's character would then run to his father and tell him about it. Erwin would then tell him that he was a candidate to be the prince's fiance and that they would go to the ball. Meanwhile Eren is being told that he will have fiance candidates and the he would have to chose one. King Levi would hold a ball for all to see. Erwin arrives before Armin because the servants were still getting his son ready. Meanwhile Eren talks to people picking aside the ones he think would make a perfect fiance. And then that's when it happens. Over at the balcony all alone, Armin sits there and him and Eren make eye contact. Remembering him Eren would angrily go to him pushing past the people in the crowd. They confront each other, but then their father's have already decided that Armin would be the final candidate since this was all planned from their birth.

After the ball it shows Eren flirting with the other candidates ignoring Armin, and Armin being by himself being with Mikasa more. Until one day in the garden of Eren's castle gardens Armin is about to be abducted by a prince who want Armin for his consort, but Eren saves him. From that point on the two get closer, but they don't realize each others feelings. But Eren would still flirt with the other girls more and say lovely words to them as Armin watched behind the scenes. Armin would go to the forest and cry in his personal garden, where a butterfly lands on his right shoulder causing him to be controlled by the evil prince who tried to take him earlier.

For one whole day Armin goes missing, and the kingdom searches for him. And then they go to the first place they met Armin were the clue of his whereabouts was. Eren travels to the opposing kingdom to save his prince finally realizing his feelings. Once there he would storm into the castle to find Armin dressed in black and purple and a different crown upon his head. It would then pan out to see that Armin would be sitting on the villain's lap about to kiss him. Eren then challenges him to a duel, but the other prince uses Armin as a puppet making Eren battle him.

Eren fights bravely, but Armin wins. Now on the ground with Armin on top of him about to stab him, as a last resort he would kiss Armin breaking the spell. After that Eren would defeat the villain and take Armin to his castle where he would propose and then marry Armin. It was the perfect fairy tale scenario romantic and told the story of how their engagement started. After giving the papers to the photographer, the brunette got dressed behind a screen and got his make-up done and costume adjusted. He knew he would be a while, but he needed everything to be perfect. Once he was done, he walked to the set where he was ready to go.

"Alright let's get this rolling guys. I want this whole story to look and play like a movie!" Eren boast to everyone in the room, analyzing the area seeing how everyone was in costume. However there was one thing out of place, and that was Armin. He looked like he had seen something terrible and then he heard the loud sound of someone who was breathing way too hard. _Oh no not this. I thought today was going to go off without a hitch._ Eren thought to himself right as he saw his fiance run away from the set and to his dressing room.

"Armin!" Erwin called for his son in a panic looking as if he was going to have an anxiety attack as well. Watching as Erwin was about to run for his son, Eren saw his father stop him before he had the chance.

"Erwin you need to calm down. You can't help him if you're not calm." Levi informs.

"I'll help him." Mikasa volunteers hiking up her dress as she was about to dash off after her soon-to-be brother-in-law.

"N-No I'll do it!" Eren says surprising everyone in the room.

"You, and why would you do that? You don't care about anyone but yourself." His father told him, which cut Eren deep.

"Well...This is the perfect opportunity to warm up to him. Plus if he is having an anxiety attack I know how to help. And you guys can't tell me no." Eren declares as he runs in the direction of Armin's dressing room. It took him a few tries but he was in front of the blond's door, and from beyond that door he could hear a mumbled voice. Opening the door, he saw the most pitiful sight that made his head spin and a memory came to mind.

* * *

_"Teacher what's wrong with him?" A tiny Eren frantically ask his teacher who is currently helping what Eren assumes is his childhood friend. His friends was not breathing right, and was on the ground unable to really move. It scared him._

_"He is having an anxiety attack sweetie. It's when you get really nervous and you can't breathe. I need you to go with your other classmates." The teacher instructs only for Eren to not listen._

_"No he is my friend I want to help him! I want to help! I want to help!"_

_"O-Okay, well then you know what you can do? Can you count for me?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"Now I need you to count to three like this 1...2...3...And then - will breath in and when you count to three again he'll breath out. And then in no time he'll breath normal. You ready Eren?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"You ready -?"_

_The other boy nods._

_"Ready 1...2...3.."_

* * *

"That was weird..." Eren tells himself right as he got out of his trance, and then proceeded to walk towards the teenage boy on the floor having a crisis. Cautiously, Eren crouches down to the floor with Armin who seemed to not notice his presence. If Eren wasn't so desperate for the other to get back onto the set he would have ran away from how creepy this all was. However a part of him felt like he had to help the other. It was like his body was reacting before he could. His hands went to Armin's shoulders shaking them to help the blond out of his trance.

"Armin." He tries once softly trying to test how much the other wasn't paying attention to him. When he noticed that there was no response but more silence and rapid breaths, he calls the other's name once more again with no reply. Trying one final time until he got even more physical with the other, Eren yells Armin's name snapping the other out of his world. Feeling the small body underneath his arm flinch, Eren breathes a sigh of relief but tries not to show the other how worried he was.

"Eren?" The blond questions as he looked to his side to see none other than Eren.

"Gosh I thought you were a goner there. What the hell was that back there? You just ran, so I went after you and I saw you panicking." Eren let go of his grip to breathe another sight of relief. _Gosh that was something._

"W-What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get you duh. Why did you run out like that?"

"I-I..I-I can't do it!"

"Can't do what?"

"The photo shoot., I-I can't."

"Armin you can."

"No I can't, there is so many things that can go wrong. Not to mention that I'm not suited to be the next to you in all the pictures. I-I'M UGLY AND TERRIBLE I'LL RUIN THE PICTURES."

"Armin are you listening to yourself, you sound ridiculous."

"I-I can't, I CAN'T!" Armin screamed at the brunette catching him off guard. Then the next thing he knew he heard the other's breathing pick up. Panicking Eren tried to change his previously critical demeanor to a softer more understanding one as he tried to get Armin to stop hyperventilating.

"W-Wait not i'm sorry, don't breath like that! Breathe with me 1...2...3.. breathe." Eren instructed the other who followed along desperately. After a few minutes of routinely breathing together Eren and Armin were now sitting on the floor relaxing after their previous heart attack. Remaining in silence, Eren waited for Armin to say something to him in fear he would mess up again and have to go through the breathing process all over again.

"How did you know to do that?" Eren heard Armin ask curiously.

"Do what?"

"Tell me how to breathe?"

"Mikasa use to have anxiety attacks too." Eren lies out loud, not truly knowing the reason he knew how after that memory he had just remembered a few minutes prior.

"S-She did?"

"Yeah, when we were little she was scared of a lot of people because she didn't know how to make friends. So I helped her out when she got like you did just now."

"Thanks...But I still can't do this Eren..."

"You can and you will."

"I can't."

"You can, you're the only one telling yourself no."

"Yeah because i'm right."

"No you're not,at least not now. Look we need these pictures, and your dad is worried about you we need to get back out there."

"M-My dad?"

"Yeah, he was freaking out about you. My dad had to calm him down, I guess anxiety runs in the family."

"Is he alright?"

"Yeah, but come on now we need to let him know that you're okay."

"I-I'm such a terrible son..."

"Okay you know what new deal!"

"W-What?"

"New deal."

"Deal for what?"

"Every time you have self-degrading thoughts you have to make a rock pile too. And by the looks of it for today you need to add ten."

"Why."

"I'm helping you out here. Don't get me wrong I'm only doing this because we need to get this over and in homecoming you need to learn how to get social. So it's perfect training for you. Plus it's pay back. And stop looking down so much it makes you look shorter than you already are."

"Gee that's nice to know."

"What are fake fiances for am I right?"

"W-Whatever...You're a real jerk you know that?"

"What's new?Now come on we need you to get your make-up redone. We'll have them do it over there."

"Ok." Armin follows Eren close behind as they slowly made their way back to the set. As Eren lead the way he felt that sensation once more of something forgotten in time. Why did he keep getting these memories now? They had nothing to do with Armin, and yet they always were triggered by him.

"Hmm, maybe it's just a bad dream..." Eren convinced himself quietly trying to shove off the issue for a later time. Right now he had to warn Armin about the plot of the story and what would be happening. "Armin, about the photo shoot we're telling the story we picked for the skit."

"And what would that be?"

"The story of the crowned prince being engaged to the prince of the forest. The crowned prince is a play boy,and you fall in love with him and so does he. You get kidnapped by another prince and then manipulated. I have to come save you and then we get married."

"Sounds simple."

"You can act right?"

"I do it everyday."

"Great, fair warning the class is here."

"What?"

"Yeah they need to be seen in them too."

"Why weren't they there earlier?"

"They were probably getting ready. Those were all extras, but they should be there now."

"Ugh, so who is playing who anyways? And is there anything I should know about?"

"Well," Eren begins trying his best to avoid telling him anything about the kiss, "You will have to sit on the evil prince's lap and then act like you love and hate me."

"Doesn't sound too hard. But whose lap is it?"

"I don't know actually, they didn't tell me the role of the evil prince since we we're still be prepared okay."

"I'll try, sorry I freaked out. I-I've been trying so hard not to break down but...yeah..."

"You'll get it eventually." The brunette closes the argument once he noticed that they were getting close to the set. As predicted the people from class had came all dressed in costume. And who he found out was the evil prince made Eren feel uneasy. Walking up to the teen like a bull charging at a matador, Eren grabbed the person's shirt and made him look down to him.

"Who the hell chose you to be the evil prince?" Eren questions demanding to know the explanation for all of this.

"I didn't want to do it, it was all Mikasa's idea." Jean replies as he grabs Eren's hand forcing him to let go of his grip.

"Mikasa's why!?"

"She said it was a the perfect role since I have to be friends with Armin."

"You're an evil prince."

"I don't get it either. Can we get this over with, the rest of us have to get back to help the others. We didn't leave school two periods early for nothing."

"You have a point fine, but don't do anything weird."

"Like I want to, and why are you acting like you actually care about him? You don't even like him."

"Well I feel sorry for him okay."

"He is a pretty wimpy guy. "

"Let's just get this over with...Alright everyone let's get ready for the firs scene! Armin you will take your pictures first!" Eren exclaims the last part watching as everyone flocks away from the set where there was a woods like scene places.

* * *

"Okay this is it, you can do this." Armin cheers himself on as he walks to the woodland scene. Once on the set, Armin noticed something moving from his peripheral his head towards the moving figure to find out that it was a live deer accompanied by a handler. Eyes lighting up with excitement, Armin walked over to the beautiful was his first time seeing one up close so he was excited.

"W-What's this for?" He ask the handler who shrugs and turns to Eren for an answer.

"You're the prince of this forest. This is your friend, you are just gonna take a few pictures with him. Ignore the camera and just play with him. We're going to add more animals." Eren explains and on cue a few birds were let out of their cages and onto the set. Some landed on Armin's shoulder as instructed by their handlers, others went to the fake trees. After those were added a rabbit was handed to Armin who received the animal happily. With all these animals around, the blond felt less nervous and more at ease.

"So all I do is play around with these animals?" Armin ask for clarification.

"Yes, I will be taking random shots around you. Be as natural as possible." The photographer takes charge as he approaches Armin with his camera. Giving the man a nod of understanding, Armin took a deep breathe and went to play with the animals around him. It was going well so far, he didn't notice anyone behind the scenes and he was genuinely having fun. When the deer licked his face, Armin couldn't stop laughing which surprised everyone in the room. No one but Erwin had heard the blond laugh and here he was laughing without a care in the world and smiling as he did so.

"W-Wow..." Jean whispers captivated by the sight in front of him, and the laugh he his body knowing, he took a few steps closer to the set to look at the blond a bit closer.

 _This is actually fun, I can't believe I thought this was going to be hard._ Armin thinks as he cradles the rabbit in his hands and sits down with the deer. Everything was going so well until Armin felt a breeze go past him. Wiping his head towards the direction with shock visible on his face, Armin saw a fake arrow come on set that had barely missed the deer.

"Perfect, we got all the shots for this scene! Excellent reaction Armin, next please come on set with your son." The photographer orders leaving Armin still wondering why that arrow was shot at him in the first place. However now was not the time for that. When he saw his father come up to him, Armin swallowed the lump n his throat remembering how disappointed his father must be with him. Looking his parental figure in the eye, Armin let out a shaky breath.

"Don't worry Armin. You'll be fine, I believe in you." Erwin tells his son as he touches his hair to calm him down. With a sad smile, Armin accepted his father's encouragement and continued with the photo shoot. Turning to Eren Armin awaited instruction and once he was told it he did it. All the scenes he had been in so far were relatively easy he just had to act angry and shocked. When it came to the scene where he was told to cry in the meadow he did so with ease. It wasn't hard for him to find something to cry about after all, there were so many things going on in his life right now he needed the excuse to let it all out. However it did take a while for him to settle down after that.

Once all of the scenes with Armin and the meadow were done, Eren came in to do his parts with Armin which came naturally since he didn't like the other. When they had changed to the castle scenes it got even easier. The blond never had to pay attention to Eren much, but when he did have to he had to grin and bare it. Everything was gong on smoothly Armin thought. He didn't even remember people were taking pictures of him half the time because he was in his own world. After a while he even caught onto what the story was about and had to admit it was good for a fairy tale.

When it came to the part where Armin had been manipulated Armin enjoyed that part the most because he didn't have to show the took a break, the blond decided to go up to Jean to apologize for his weight . Ever since he found out that he was the evil prince, Armin feared his weight would hurt the other once he sat on his lap. To his surprise, Jean quickly dismissed him and avoided eye contact with him. Not minding the dismissal, Armin walked to an empty chair and waited to be called back to the set.

Fifteen minutes later, they were back at it again taking picture after picture. And before Armin knew it they were finally at the point where he would sit on Jean's lap. Reluctantly, Armin did so avoiding eye contact and looking down to his lap. Feeling a hand on his chin and forcing his face to get closer to Jean's, Armin could feel his heart beat trying not to put himself in a state of it was over as fast as it had started much to Armin's relief. Getting off of his lap, the blond was handed a sword where he and Eren play fought with Armin winning of course.

Now he observed the brunette that was on his back on the floor. Being instructed to straddle him, Armin did so as he raised his sword to Eren's neck no emotion on his face. Just as it had been planned out, Armin thought that was all for this scene. How Eren was going to prevail never came to Armin's mind that was until he felt Eren take his wrist causing him to let go of the sword. Shocked Armin looked back down to Eren who only smirks as he puts his hand on the back of Armin's neck to drag him towards him.

The next thing, Armin knew was that he was uncomfortably close to Eren. When he was about to say something about it, he felt his lips on the other's. Eyes dilating in shock, Armin felt himself get dizzy before he felt relaxed laying on top of Eren. Alarmed by this sudden development, Eren sat up with Armin in his arms and the photographer still taking pictures.

"Stop! I-I think he fainted!" Eren announces causing everyone in the room to panic, and the one who panicked the most was of course Armin's father. Running towards the teens as fast as he could, Erwin went to his knees and went to pick up his son. Caressing his cheek, Erwin pushed the hair from out of his son's face. The adult then took, Armin over to the couch that was off to the side where girls had fans and water ready for the masked teen.

"Come on sweetie wake up." Erwin pleaded his son who was unconscious on the bed. Getting no response, the elder sighed and took one of the water bottles one of the girls had Erwin twist it open and pours it on Armin's face.

"Ah!What happened?" Armin exclaims as he tried wiping the water off his face, but the mask was in his way.

"You fainted." Erwin replies gently observing as his son looks to the crowd around him scanning over them as if searching for a problem.

"I did for how long?"

"A few seconds."

"Not bad, why did I fai..." Armin stops mid-sentence when he sees Eren and the memory of the kiss came into mind. Touching his lips Armin could still feel the other's on his even though Eren wasn't close. "I-I need to go..." Armin not so calmly said as he got up and past the crowd of people. Once he was past the lot, the masked teen ran as fast as he could back to his dressing room like before, this time with no one stopping him.

"His first kiss..." Erwin informs the crowd who yells in shock and looks to Eren as if he were the villain and not Jean.

* * *

"A kiss, my first kiss!" Armin wailed as he took off his mask to dry his face from whatever was left of the water. Placing it on the make-up table, Armin tried to calm himself down but he just felt so disgusted with himself. How could he let Eren steal something as precious as his first kiss and how did he not see it coming? It was a fairy tale story and a very stereotypical one at that, a kiss was bound to happen. The fact that, that little detail never crossed Armin's mind made him feel so stupid.

"I-I'm so ugh...I don't know..." The blond tries to contemplate the feelings he had but couldn't. Therefore he kept pacing around back and forth until he heard a knock on the ...Armin assumed as he heard the sound determined to start something that he had a right fury in all his being, Armin charged towards the door completely forgetting the fact that his mask was not on. What mattered right now was that he was going to give Eren a stern talking to. Grasping onto the door knob firmly Armin flung the door open.

"Eren, I am..." He pauses as he notices it wasn't Eren, but instead Jean.

"I'm not Eren..." Jean tells the other while looking at him with eyes filled with shock. The sight that no one had seen in 12 years was right in front of him. The rumored "ugly face" was anything but what the people had hypothesized. What Jean saw was pale white skin that didn't have a blemish in sight. Delicate features that were blocked by the mask were not revealed to show Armin's heart shaped face along with those piercing blue eyes. Eyes that Jean hadn't noticed were so bright upon their first meeting. in a sum, Armin was gorgeous one of the most beautiful people he had ever seen (Mikasa being the first). The question now on Jean's mind was why was this beauty hiding it from the world.

"What are you staring at? Why aren't you saying anything?" The blond questions the teen in front of him as he examined the other's face. Why it was him instead of Eren he had no clue. Now what he wanted to know was why was Jean here and why was he looking at him so closely.

"Beautiful..." Jean mutters out by accident as his face started to turn red.

"Beautiful? " Armin questions as he looks behind him to see if there was anything beautiful in sight. What he did notice was that he wasn't in his dressing room, and his precious mask was sitting on the make-up table alone and not on his face. Looking back to Jean in terror, Armin realized that he had seen his face. He had seen the shame that Armin tried to hide, and had seen the thing that no one should ever lay eyes upon. Shutting the door as fast as he had opened it, Armin felt the world around him grow cold as he let the thought process.

"H-He saw!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this faster update, and the story once more. I really do appreciate those of you who read this and tell me you like my story. It really makes me want to tell you guys how this all plays out. Your kind words really let me through. I may not be the best fanfic writer with the best plot and grammar but you guys support me. And that support gives me the courage to tell my story to you guys. On another note I wanted to state something about Armin's trauma.
> 
> So usually when something is repeated in childhood many times to a person it sticks with them.The more negative it is, the more it sticks with someone. I've talked with a few people on the issue, and a lot of people agreed that their hateful out look on themselves started in childhood.They experienced a lot of body negativity and t stuck with them until today. So just telling those that were confused on how a small thing like being called in childhood can make Armin act this way.


	12. SOLO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of Jean's POV and what happened after.

"Eren how could you, you disobey me once again! I told you not to kiss him without his consent, and what I saw there wasn't consent. You stole his first kiss, made him faint, and now he ran away again before the photo shoot was over." Jean hears Eren's father yell at his son who obviously was not even paying attention to him. He had to admit it was hilarious to hear the other, however that wasn't the main thing on his mind right now. What was on his mind was how Armin was. He had to admit it wasn't a new thing that Eren kissed someone without consent, but this is the first time one of them didn't like it. How could someone like him really resist the charms of the school's play boy? Not many people could do that, hell even Jean got a taste of it once but that was a long time ago.

But now there was someone who was resistant to Eren, and someone who wouldn't put up wit those false emotions. And boy was it interesting, the more he heard about this masked blond got him more curious by the second. First he gives sass through letter when Eren tried to flit with him, then there was when he was bickering with Eren, and now rejecting the kiss most would kill for. Not only that, but that beautiful aura he was giving off when he was talking pictures just added to Armn's attractiveness Jean thought to himself. _Maybe being friends with him wouldn't be such a bad idea._ Jean thought to himself still standing in place watching Eren's every move.

"Fine I'll go there an apologize, how was I suppose to know he would react like that?" Eren defensively replies with his hands up in the air.

"You better make this right." Levi demands as he turns around to take some time to himself. Watching as Eren walks in the direction that Armin walked in Jean turned to his friends to find out what they thought about the whole situation.

"I can't believe he would do that to poor Armin. I know if my first kiss was stolen I would be furious." Christa comments to her friends who all nod in agreement.

"Yeah, that is really bad. I mean Armin seems like sensitive guy, so he must really be taking this to heart." Connie adds on.

"I am going to have to give him a stern talking to at home. He fixes one thing and manages to mess up another. He'll never learn that he can't treat Armin like his other flings." Mikasa tells.

"Yeah, to be honest I hope he changes Eren. I'm sick of having people be my friends because I'm Eren's friend. It's annoying, that's why I hang with you guys, you all seem real." Sasha conveys.

"You and me both sister." Ymir replies.

"Oh please the only thing that will change Eren is someone who can beat him at his own game." Jean expressed to the others who took his words into consideration.

"True no one has ever rivaled with Eren. Hell I know some people who gave up on their crushes because Eren was pursuing them." Connie mentions.

"Exactly, and if this kid keeps running away from him how is that gonna help?" Jean points out yet again receiving nods.

"Well at least we can have hope right?" Christa

"Yeah Jean why do you always have to be so negative." Marco steps up with a friendly laugh.

"I'm just saying, got to keep all options open." Jean replies back looking at his best friend.

"Well you know..." Marco was interrupted by Eren's re-entrance.

"I can't find Armin!" Eren yells breathlessly to everyone in the room.

"What!?" Erwin exclaims scaring all of the teens in the room because of his booming voice.

"I-I can't find him. He isn't in his dressing room!" Eren replies knowing now he was in deeper trouble than where he started out.

"How could you lose my son!?" Erwin questions the boy try not to lose his cool, but it was obvious that he couldn't hold back for much longer. The fact his son had disappeared wouldn't sit well with any parent and this Eren knew.

"He ran so fast. Maybe he went somewhere else instead, I don't know. I've been calling his phone but he left it in his dressing room where he isn't!" Eren tried to explain to the angry parent in front of him. With a sigh, Erwin let out his rage slowly pinching the bridge of his nose trying to not blow his top.

"If we're lucky, he s still in the building and went into another room by accident. All of you teenagers, I want you to help too. I'm sorry you have to do this but we will cover more ground this way. We have to check this whole floor, he couldn't have gone that far. When he is unstable he tried to find the first room where no one is in, which is a lot in our case. If you find him, just leave him in there and tell us. I'll go to the room and handle it from there." Erwin instructs the teens who give him a nod and go off on their search.

Jean followed behind the group to pick a direction they didn't go to find the blond. Many of the kid took right and left, but not many took to going straight. Therefore Jean decided to go that way. Walking down the hallway calmly he counted five doors down until he found a door he would check for the blond. Lifting his hand up to the door he gave it three light knocks and waited for a response. When he heard stomps from the other side, he deduced that it was indeed Armin in there. Right as he was about to go tell Erwin, the blond opened the door with fury in his before Jean could say anything, he spoke.

"Eren, I am..." The other began, but stopped his thought as he noticed Jean was not Eren.

"I'm not Eren..." Jean responds awkwardly still in shock from the shout from the other and the sight he had just felt as if were blessed and cursed at the same got the honor to see what was behind that mask the blond religiously wore, but to what price? True he had always been curious about what was behind there, but now that he saw it, he had this desire to see it everyday.

"What are you staring at? Why aren't you saying anything?" Armin asked causing Jean to answer with the first thing on his mind.

"Beautiful..." Jean found himself mutter out without paying much attention to his words.

"Beautiful? " Armin inquired to Jean driving his attention from Jean to behind him not understanding who or what he was calling beautiful. Observing as the other's body began to stiffen, Jean knew something was wrong. Then all of the sudden the door was the other was doing on the other side Jean didn't know. Shrugging it off, he continued to follow his instructions and go back to the his group of friends along with two adults, he knew that they all hadn't found the blond. Walking up to the group, Jean gained their attention by coughing into his hand.

"I know where he is. He went straight down the hall way. He is in another dressing room." Jean explains watching as Erwin walks up to him eyes filled with hope that hsi son isn't panicking again.

"Is he okay?" The parent ask softly.

"Yeah he's I was Eren and was super mad, but when he saw me he started to act weird."

"Acting weird?"

"Yeah, he saw me and then freaked out when he turned around to look for something. After that he shut the door on me like he saw a ghost."

"Wait that doesn't make sense why would he be afraid of you if you aren't Eren?" Sasha point out.

"I don't know, you should have seen the look on his face though. He grew pale, eye brows in a frown shape, and his mouth was open."

"Wait his eye brows!?"Eren pops in now knowing something wasn't right here. No one was able to see the blond's eye brows because they were always hidden behind his bangs and mask.

"Yeah his eye brows. People have those, you of all people should know with how close you get."

"That's not the point. You can't see his eyebrows, they're covered by his mask."

"Well when I saw him he wasn't wearing it."

"HE WHAT!?" Everyone in the room exclaims meanwhile Erwin and Eren's jaws drop at what Jean said.

"HEY DIDN'T HAVE HIS MASK!? HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE HE ALWAYS HAS IT ON! AND WHY THE HELL DID YOU GET TO SEE HIS FACE!?" Eren questions Jean noticeably getting angrier, but what Jean saw was jealousy on the other's face. However nothing seemed to make sense, hadn't Eren seen his fiance's face? And most of all hadn't Erwin seen his son's face what was the big was just a kid who liked wearing mask right?"

"I don't know? But why are you freaking out about this? Haven't you seen his face?"

"Jean, no one, not even Armin's own father has seen Armin's real face for twelve years." Mikasa stepped up to explain to the group who gasp in shock.

"Why did something happen to him?" Christa asked now concerned for the masked teen more than before.

"When he was small, he was bullied because of his looks. I don't know what started it." Erwin states.

"W-What does he look like?" Connie asked nervously asking the question everyone else was too scared to ask.

"He," Jean stopped for a second and he really want to tell everyone of the blond's beauty? Did he really want that play boy of a fiance to have a look at him and use him like the others. "He looks fine." Jean gave a simple reply.

"No like in detail." Connie clarifies.

"He looks like Armin."

"No we don't need to know. If he wants us to know he would show us. Jean was it? You might have caught my son off guard, but can you please leave what his true appearance is to yourself.I don't want anyone to know, I know he wouldn't want anyone to know either." Erwin pleads.

"Alright, fine by me. After all it's just another thing I have over you Jaeger."

"You want to say that again!?" Eren threatens walking closer trying to start another fight as usual.

"Eren no don't start anything you've done enough for today. Levi, I'm sorry to say Armin and I will have to leave. I hope you understand." Erwin tells the two family members who nod in reply.

"Go take care of your kid. I have one to beat some sense into anyways. Okay everyone photo shoot is over!"

* * *

For a whole week Armin didn't go to school after the photo shoot. It wasn't that he was sick or anything, it's just he didn't want to have to face his mistakes. For several days he would randomly cry out of no where. When he would walk into his room he would feel that sinking sensation and know it was only seconds until he cried. For a while he had forgotten why he was crying, it seemed like he was crying just to cry, but then be remembered. He remembered the thing that bothered him more than the unwanted kiss, the person who saw his face. It hurt to have the reoccurring memory play in his head teasing him, and forcing him to come to the reality someone had seen him.

How could he have been so careless, and how was he suppose to shake this off.? Usually when something happened to him, he was able to bottle it up and internalize the pain. However as of right now, all he could feel was pain and a spectrum of negative emotions. His heart that would beat normally now felt like it was no longer in him. The soul of his being seemed to be gone with every tear he shed. It wasn't a good feeling, and Armin hated it but hey he was use to it. However no matter how many times he told himself he was use to it, it never made it hurt less. Just to add salt into the wound, Armin also had an act for over thinking. Since he was left alone for the past few days he was stuck with only his thoughts which caused him to think even more things.

"Ah, I need to get this all off of my chest. I can't take it anymore, I can't handle this burden myself! But who would help me." Armin thought aloud to himself in his room only to find out that he did have someone: the school nurse Hanji. It had been so long since he had last seen her and he felt pretty bad about it too. Ever since Eren became more persistent on winning homecoming, he was always trying to avoid the other forgetting about Hanji. It was about time he paid a visit but that would mean he would have to go to school. And there were two people Armin would rather not see.

"No you have to go. It's the right thing to do, this is growing up. You have to talk to others in order to get better Hanji is a friend, she isn't like the others." He convinced himself, and with that he got his school bag and make-up homework ready for school the next day.

**-Next Day-**

"Kyaaa, I'm so jealous!That kiss scene was just perfect!Ah true love really does break spells! I can't believe Eren would do such a thing for his fiance!It's so romantic, they definitely have my vote." One of the girls from Armin's school squeals aloud as she shows her friends the latest pictures in her magazine. Armin could only infer from their conversation that it was their unfinished engagement to try and ignore their conversation he looks outside the window watching the kids pile into school

"I know right. It hurts because I use to date Eren, but looking at this it seems like they were made for each other." Her friend comments as she drools over the pictures.

"Wait I thought they hated each other?"

"Well yeah for now, but you've dated Eren right? This is probably his way of trying to get him to like him."

"Yeah, but how did he get Armin to pose for this?"

"Probably a deal."

 _They aren't wrong, but they aren't right either._ Armin thought to himself.

"Ah I wish I wouldn't have given into his charms so easily. Maybe if I was harder to get like Armin he would have done something like this for me."

"Hey don't say that, he's right there."

"Who?"

"Armin."

"Oh gosh, I hope he didn't hear." Choosing to intervene, Armin walked towards the girls to give them some advice about Eren. He wanted to protect these girls from his charm again.

"I did, but don't worry I'm not mad. We're not in love, and he will never make me his. He follows a script and reels people in. Don't fall for it. You guys don't need him, he doesn't deserve two wonderful girls like you." Armin tells the two who only blush in response to the compliment that he had given the two that caused their hearts to skip a beat. The mask he wore only added to Armin's more mysteriousness which was a turn on for the two.

"Y-You're right. Thank you, you're a really nice person Armin." The first girl compliments.

"I only speak the truth, besides-..." Armin was interrupted by the sound of yelling that was coming from the ground level of the school outside. Looking over to the window, Armin saw Eren who was running until he stopped a few feet away from the entrance to make eye contact.

"Armin!" Eren yells as he points at the other breathing heavily. All the girls n the class were squealing thinking something out of a drama would happen, but Armin was freaking out. He knew what that look on Eren's face was, and that was pursuit. _Oh no the deal and Mikasa!How could I have forgotten!?_ Armin internally screams as he watched Eren run into the building to get the blond.

"U-Uh, I need to hide." Looking around for a place to hide, the teen spots a metal broom closet. Deciding it was the best place at the moment to hide in the classroom rather than running out and getting a tardy or an unexcused absence. "You didn't see me!" He tells the class as he shuts himself inside holding his breath as loud pounding foot steps came closer to the classroom. The sound of a the sliding door slapping into place confirmed to Armin that Eren had arrived.

"Where is he!?"Eren sounds desperate looking at the crowd who points at the broom closet. Watching from the small slits in the door, Armin cursed as his hopes of being found were put down the drain. It was his fault for believing these kids would not tell his fiance where he was down and hugging his legs, Armin made himself as little as possible and closed his eyes so that the shock of being found.

"Armin!" The brunette exclaims as he opens the door and looks down to see his fiance in a fetal like position. Grabbing his arm, Eren forced the other out and grabs his wrist to lead him somewhere.

"L-Let me go. P-People are watching and class will start I don't want to be late." Armin pleads his case.

"If anyone ask I'm taking him to the nurse's office." Eren orders the others before tugging the blond away with him to the track field.

"W-What's the big idea anyways?" Armin questions as he gains his wrist back by bringing his arm up and down to allow the grip to loosen.

"Where have you been?" The other ask sounding genuinely concerned which caught Armin off guard.

"I-Ive been home."

"Why?"

"You don't need to know."

"Well I kind of have to because one we didn't finish the photo shoot, and two I still don't have a date with Mikasa yet." _There it is the real reason. I was a fool to think he actually cared._

"Wow no how are you, or are you okay, or even a sorry?"

"What do you mean?"

"Eren do you really expect me to help you when you are only thinking of yourself?"

"What?"

"I think it's time for a lesson."

"A lesson?You're confusing me now."

"In order to get someone to like you, you have to work on two things: Consent and thinking of others."

"What why?"

"Well let's put it this way. You took me out of class out of class without my permission and took my first kiss without my permission or even telling me. Now after a week of being gone for a week you don't even ask how I am, and  you are only thinking of how you couldn't get it with know, I don't mean to be mean but no wonder she hasn't fallen for you by yourself." Armin explains bitterly to Eren who he thought was actually going to show him some other side of him that wasn't the selfish impulse driven play boy he came to hate. Watching as the other's face dropped at Armin harsh words.

"I...I-..." Eren was speechless, he honestly wasn't expecting that kind of reply. What he was expecting was an apology and then a way for asking Mikasa out, not this. Sure the blond had told him off for his actions before hand, but now hearing those words made him think. And little did he know that those words would be the medicine that he needed to eventually make his life right.

"I'm sorry, but Eren you need to work on you before you can have her. I need to see that you have changed before you go on an actual date with her. Because right now you don't deserve her. How you managed to make people fall for you amazes me. You may be able to fool everyone into thinking you love them, but not everyone. It's time for you to mature as a person and think of others. You only hurt people,ask the people you've laid. I'm sure all of them are torn on the inside of our pictures. And that's not a nice feeling. Watch Eren, just like you say one of these days that I will find someone who I love and they love me back, you'll get yours. But yours will come in the form of you loving someone who will be your greatest challenge. Someone who will put you in your place and make you feel things you never felt before." Armin ends their conversation right as the bell starts to ring for class. Leaving Eren to think on what he had just said. In all honesty he thought he was a bit harsh in his words, but he was right.

He was tired of Eren getting away with things because they were always that way. Nevertheless this was a lesson that he had to teach the other. Personality traits are hard to change, and can take lots of time. But after everything Armin had been through he knew that it wasn't looks that would win in the end, it would be personality. Not only that, but love was a very mature thing. Many teens make the mistake of proclaiming love to their current partner t eventually regret it. When you fall in love it has to be an understanding between the two people. The two have to be on the same page on limits and support each other. And as far as Armin could see Eren was not ready for that road. Though he can somewhat tell his feelings for Mikasa came from a genuine place, he could tell Mikasa wanted something real. And right now Eren could not provide that.

* * *

**-Lunch with Eren-**

After his little talk with Armin at the beginning of the school day, Eren has been out of it. The things that Armin said to him no one had dared to tell him, which made him want to laugh at how funny it was. After all when do you find the person who is so ready to point out your flaws when they can only see flaws in the thing that stuck with him the most was Armin saying that he didn't deserve Mikasa. All this time so far Armin had been on board on helping Eren now he was backing out and he didn't like it. They had a deal, and Armin was going back on it. On the other hand Armin also was going with his deal because he was still teaching him lessons. But this was a lesson that he really wished would go fast.

"Earth to Eren, yo are you there?" Connie waved his hands in front of Eren to gain his attention.

"What?" He replies back still not completely focused on his friends.

"You've been spacing out all lunch. What's wrong with you? Is it Armin?"

"Kind of yeah..."

"Did you apologize to him?" Mikasa inquires as she cuts up the lunch she had packed.

"H-He is acting weird..."

"When does he not?" Jean comments.

"Shut up Jean." Connie and Sasha yelled in unison.

"I don't really want to talk about it right now." Eren tells his friends as he plays with his food.

"Eren if something is wrong you can tell me." Mikasa speaks up not liking the change in tone.

"It's fine Mikasa, I just, I kind of feel guilty for what I did...I talked to him, and then he snapped at me. I wasn't expecting it, and now I just feel like I can't win."

"Well he is a challenge, but why the sudden change of heart?"

"I guess seeing and him act hectic about it I kind of felt bad. I mean the dude fainted..." Eren lies through his teeth, hoping that Mikasa would come up with his solution. Though he had to admit this wasn't the kind of conversation that he was hoping to have with Mikasa.

"Glad you're seeing the error of your ways. It's nice to see." Mikasa comments making Eren pay attention more. _It's time for you to mature as a person and think of others._ The words Armin had told him earlier came back into mind. Maybe Armin was right, maybe changing how he acted was going to actually work. It seems liked Mikasa was actually interested in what he had to say for once. She wasn't giving vague replies, and she even praised him for his "thoughts".

"Y-Yeah, it's just I don't know what to do to make it right."

"Hmm, well I think you should take him out and apologize to him. It can be a great way to talk things out more, and eating helps put the attention off of him."

"But he doesn't like to have people see him eat." Eren remembers.

"How do you know that?"

"There was this one day I was going to hang out with him. He ran away from me and almost got hit by a car. I pushed him out of the way."

"EREN THAT IS SO DANGEROUS!ARE YOU HURT? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT EVER SINCE THE ACCIDENT! EREN YOU CAN'T KEEP DOING THAT!"

"M-Mikasa he would have died, and I'm fine just got a few cuts and bruises nothing bad."

"Why was he running away from you?"

"It was the day I brought him to the lunch table, he didn't eat at all and wanted to eat before we then that other accident happened, then I took him to our house. I got him some food but he told me he couldn't eat it in front of people because of his social anxiety or something."

"Eren please be more careful. I don't want to lose you, it was scary the first time."

"Don't worry, it's not like cars are always crashing around me."

"Be more careful please."

"Alright, alright I promise, but what about Armin?"

"I suggest taking him out for a drink then. It's technically not eating."

"Alright, then. I guess that could for the help."

* * *

**-Armin's lunch-**

"Long time no see Armin, how is my favorite student?" Hanji ask as she rolls her chair towards Armin who gives her a warm smile.

"How can I be your favorite student if I am never really here?" The blond ask as he walks towards his only friend, sitting on the infirmary bed so that he can talk to her as she had her lunch.

"You don't always have to be here to be my favorite. On our first meeting I knew you would be my favorite. Talk about science and you're my favorite, speaking of which did you come to learn some today or talk. Or we can do both."

"Maybe just talk today, I still haven't figured out I really wanted to learn right now."

"No problemo, I'm here for you Armin."

"That's nice to know."

"Now what can his crazy nurse help you with?"

"It's about feelings."

"Whoa that's an interesting something happen?"

"Well did you see the magazines lately?"

"Of course everyone is talking about it. You look lovely."

"T-Thank you...B-But did you look at the last picture."

"You mean the kiss?"

"Yes."

"What's wrong with it?It's photo shopped right?"

"No, it wasn't...He really did kiss me but he never told me he was."

"Oh my gosh Armin I'm so sorry, was that-.."

"My first kiss yes..."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Are you alright?"

"I'm angry about it, but that's not the thing that has been on my mind lately."

"Then what is?"

"Someone saw...Saw my real face..."

"How did that happen? Did they force you to do it?Who was it?"

"J-Jean one of Eren's friends. No he didn't force me, I was careless and forgot to put it on and he saw."

"Did anything happen after that?Did he say anything to you?"

"H-He said something was beautiful, and then I freaked out and ran away..."

"Well that's a good thing."

"What's a good thing?"

"That he called you beautiful."

"He couldn't have I'm ugly, you saw.I'm anything but beautiful."

"Armin let me explain something to you is that okay?"

"Sure."

"You are right when you say you're may not be beautiful, but here me out. Beauty is a bit of a social construct. Society can say what is beautiful because the majority agree. However, attractiveness is different. Many people are attracted to different things, that's why everyone has these so called types. They don't go with the construct of beauty it's because it's what they think is in a way their version of beautiful instead of society's. So where I'm getting at is that maybe Jean finds you attractive, and that's why he called you beautiful. Maybe he just might find you attractive."

"T-That still can't be right...H-hanji,I'm disgusting even I can't stop hating my face."

"You know it must get boring always hating?"

"N-Not really it's very tedious."

"Armin I may not know why you keep your mask on, but there is one thing I do know. Looks aren't everything, and no one will think less seeing your face."

"B-But the face Jean gave me when I saw it was..."

"When he saw it he may have been shocked,yes,but not disgusted. No one would call someone beautiful is they thought the person disgusted them."

"Y-Yeah, but..."

"Armin you make a lot of excuses, but do you ever just think to accept things the way they are? Things happen for a reason,and instead of regretting that it happened move forward. Though I will also add that your feelings are still valid now. I'm sorry if it sounds like I'm against you, but I want to see you grow and love your face. After all I've seen it, and it wasn't what you described it was amazing. Now tell what you are feeling right now. It feels like there are things to be said that I have prevented you from saying. No matter what you say I'll listen, but why don't we start from where it started so I know how deep this goes in?"

"O-Okay...And before I begin, thanks for listening to my story and not just giving me advice that would make me feel bad."

"No problem, I was a kid once. So I know that you may not take my advice now, but I believe later on you will. Living in the moment is so hard, but it's the future that makes it all worth let's hear your tale shall we?"

"Y-Yes...S-So it all happened when..."

* * *

**-After School-**

By the time Armin had finished his talk with Hanji, he could at least feel like he had gotten what he wanted to say said. Sure the crippling depressing feeling that he felt wasn't gone, but it was sated for now. However he was proud of himself that he made the right decision on talking to Hanji. Since it didn't hurt as much as it did before, he was fine for the time being. Now all that was left was for Armin to cool his head once more, and what better place to do that but his abandoned beach house. Walking towards the direction of the beach, Armin could practically smell the salty air. Smiling, he urged himself to walk faster so that he could be alone quicker.

Within no time, he was in his little house and just as promised there was no one from homecoming in it. Happily he walked up to its second level where there was a balcony that over looked the ocean. Placing his bag n the abandoned bed room, Armin walked out to the balcony and inhaled some of the salty air. Letting out a yell to relieve the stress in his body, He threw his hands up in the air before folding them on the edge of the balcony. Watching at the waves of the sea came and went like they always did, Armin looked towards the horizon. _When will I be free from here?I want to travel._ Armin thinks to himself, before remembering that he had to brush up on his Korean. Going back into the room, he rushes to grab a children's story book before hurrying to read the story to the ocean. Silly as it may be, Armin thought of the ocean as a friend, it always calmed him down and was a great listener at that.

Walking over to the ledge once more, Armin scans the book's cover reading the words _The Transient Apple Sale's Girl:_ His favorite story. Though the story did not originate in that language, he appreciated that someone had translated it. After all it was a great way to practice, and since Korea was going to be the first place Armin would want to teach English it was important for him to learn to fast. Reading the lines out loud pronouncing each word with caution, Armin practiced as much as he could. And right as he was about to reach the end of the book, he feels a rock come to his his gaze to the floor, Armin closed his book and picked it the rock, he saw that it was an ordinary rock. Throwing it out to the beach, Armin was about to pick up his book until he head an 'ouch' coming from below him.

"You know I don't think Juliette ever did this to Romeo." Eren looks up to the other has he rubs his head to ease the pain.

"What are you doing here Eren?" The masked teen responds as he rest his cheek on his hand.

"I just wanted to..uh...Apologize, yeah that's it!"

"It's not an apology if it sounds forced."

"N-No, wait! I'm not all that much of a bad guy please. I just want to talk."

"I know you're just doing this because you want Mikasa. Please do me a favor a leave me alone."

"Please no! You're the only one I can talk to about this stuff!"

"You make it sound like we're friends."

"We are friends."

"Friends don't kiss each other and friends don't make their friends do things they don't want are not friends, we are just two people who's fates were tied together by accident"

"They only do that when they know that thing they forced them to do is right for them."

"..."

"Please Armin. If learning to be a better person will help me win her I'll do it."

"You keep saying that but I have yet. I can hear that you want her to love you. I can hear your desperation, but I don't see heart. As far as I can see it you haven't paid attention to any of my lessons. I mean look at how many rocks are down there with you in your pile."

"Well yours is worse."

"Depression and anxiety are harder to break, rather than a habit that can be broken."

"Ugh, is there anything I can do? Something I can say to make you forgive me and help me."

"The only way you can do that is if you prove it to me sorry."

"But that's what I'm asking, how do I show you what you're teaching me I'm retaining! And how do I show you that I am serious on changing myself. Your promised me you would help, and right now it sounds like you're backing out."

"I-I'm not...I never said I wouldn't help you. I said there is a lesson you have to learn before you learn how to court her." Armin thinks on it for a second. What can Eren do. What was something that would not be easy for Eren, what would be a could he make Eren do to show him that he was going to change, and if he was changing what things he was changing. Then it hit him, he knew he would come to regret this choice, but with his outrageous demands for authenticity it was probably the only way.

"I know what you can do." Armin speaks up again as the breeze around them picks up.

"Yes, fine, anything what is it!?I'll go through any test to move to the next level."

"Try to make me like you."

"What!?"

"It's obvious you have only been around other people but have never encountered someone like me. And as of right now you're not really my favorite person to be honest. So make me like love is an extravagant challenge, so I'll be your first challenge and she will be your final one."

"What if you fall for me?"

"Don't worry that won't happen. You're not mytype after all, and I believe in myself to not fall in love. This way you can show me an assertion of your passion. When I see you have changed, we can go to the next step. But as of now Mikasa will have to be put on hold, you are not ready yet."

"If do this, you will stop doubting me right?"

"Yes."

"Alright then I'll take it."

"Well good luck to you."

"Thanks, oh and can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Will you go out with me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am posting this before Christmas as a present. Also I may not update as fast because my sister is here for the holidays and I don't want her asking what I'm writing.Besides that I hope you all are keeping track of the story well. So so far we got Erwin and Armin's deal to change Eren and be friends so he can study abroad. We have Eren and Levi's to make Armin fall for Eren.We have Eren and Armin's where they will help each other get their most desired thing. Now we have this new deal between the two to make things more complicated. Lol, this story still has so much to go.Little hint this will continue on into their adult years. This is only the second story arc. The first one was introduction to the main issue. This next one is obviously going to be about Eren and Armin mixed with Jean. Homecoming will, be the third one. After that there s so much more. This is a very complex story. Thank you to all the kind souls who ignore my mistakes and come for the story. I love you all!! And if you like this story I suggest reading Making A Lover if you haven't. That's about the same in drama level.
> 
> Also for why Armin doesn't remember Eren it's because it happened so long ago he can only remember the action. The person was so long ago,plus he only started it. Eren wasn't the one inflicting the pain, he made others do it.I hinted at it last chapter. Therefore Eren wasn't directly in Armin's life so he can't remember him. All he remember is a person who started it, his face and name is blurry. Usually when people don't see someone for a long time they don't remember. Kind of like when someone says hi and you don't remember them.  
> Besides that until next time!!
> 
> Ps. Next chapter will be Armin and Eren's "Date" and murphy's law if you know what I mean. AND OMG 100 PEOPLE LIKE THIS STORY I FEEL BLESSED!!!Oh and should I make a cover page for this fanfic?


	13. Another problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin and Eren's date

_Where is he? What is he doing?Is he okay? Did something happen to him?_ Mikasa thought to herself anxiously as she folded her hands in front of her and onto the desk in front of her. She was in a student council meeting, and usually she would be paying attention to the reports being recited at her. However right now, she was only half listening. What was on her mind the most was Eren. Ever since the boy's confession she was on edge, but didn't allow it to show on the outside. Not only that, but Eren was acting out of the ordinary ever since then. For instance, during the photo shoot he seemed genuinely excited to be there. There were no complains of not wanting to go or any complaints about his new fiance.

Not only that, but during the photo shoot he willingly was having a conversation with Armin the other replying back without a hint of shyness. And to top it all off, the acts of kindness he had been giving the blond were unheard of. Saving someone from certain death, was one of them. Eren wouldn't even stop a fight between the girls when they fought over him. So what made Armin so special? The boy practically hated Eren and made it his job to make witty remarks towards him. So why? Though Mikasa supposed it was a basic act of heroism, it didn't stop her from wanting to know more. Maybe her father was right, maybe Armin was the key to changing Eren for the better. After all his actions during the photo shoot proved something was changing.

Eren had offered to calm down the anxiety ridden blond when he started to panicking for an unknown reason. And now felt remorse for kissing the boy without his consent. It was a lovely change don't get her wrong, but something about it didn't seem didn't seem natural. The pace in which everything was happening was not natural in fact. It had only been a two weeks or so if Mikasa recalled correctly. So the pace in which Eren was changing was too fast. No one person can change their actions in that time span.

"What are you up to?" Mikasa accidentally spoke aloud earning the attention from the council members.

"What was that President Ackerman?" Bertholdt hoover questioned as he started to neatly stack his papers in front of him.

"N-Nothing, sorry about that. I was just distracted a bit. Where were we?"

"Just about to adjourn the meeting."

"Right, as far as I hear things are going great. I want an update on class budgets in three weeks as well as homecoming process.I also want an announcement tomorrow on the date of the dance. With that I adjourn this meeting on XX/XX/XXX at 6:30 pm." She announces to her classmates as he pounds the gabble in front of her. Quickly after that she returned to he thoughts, and began her way to the car that was waiting for her outside. No doubt at around that time people from homecoming will have started to leave already, and she would have to clean up a bit before she got into the car, she pondered more on how she would bring up the issue to her brother. It was time she confronted him about everything since he obviously was hiding something from her.

Once home, walked towards the area in which the homecoming committee should have been working. Seeing that the decorations and supplies were neatly put away, Mikasa made sure to make them some points for efficiency and courtesy for the host house. With that she then trusted towards her house where she knew that dinner was about to start. Making her way into the dinning room she saw her father and brother quietly waiting for her to sit down. Once she takes a seat, the maids start to serve them their food, Mikasa and her father thanking them as they did so. As a few seconds of silence and chewing consumed the family, Mikasa thought to take it upon herself to make conversation.

"So Eren how did your thing go today?" Mikasa asked as he used a napkin to wipe her face.

"Well... it took longer than I thought it would for him to agree." Eren replies.

"What did you do, and what are you two talking about?" Levi inquires now interested in the topic.

"Eren went to apologize to Armin today. I advised him to make it up with a simple outing together."

"Yeah, and it took five years to ask him. He is so freaking stubborn."

"No you're just impatient." Their father comments.

"So anyways Eren, what happened?" Mikasa presses on curious to hear what other things her brother would surprise her with.

* * *

"Well what happened was..."

* * *

**-A few hours before-**

"Will you go out with me?" Eren repeats watching as Armin's face seemed to cringe in disgust.

"We're already outside..." Armin replied back simply.

"You know what I mean Armin."

"No."

"Come on."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"That's not a direct answer."

"Direct enough for you..."

"Come on just a little drink."

"I am not getting drunk. I'm underage and know better."

"I mean non-alcoholic."

"No."

"Why!?"

"I don't want to go, I'm not gonna lie."

"But you said that I had to get you to like me."

"Yeah..."

"So how are you just gonna reject me? This is the perfect chance for us to get to know each other."

"But why so suddenly."

"The sooner the better."

"Are you really prepared for that. I mean I just told you, you had to make me like you."

"Yeah, and I said I took the challenge. And I want to start as soon as possible."

"See this is why I said no."

"What I didn't say anything."

"Yes you did."

"What did I say then?"

"That you wanted to start as soon as possible."

"Because it's true."

"Well I never said I wanted to start."

"But you just said."

"I told you earlier to be considerate towards people. Looks like you're still ignoring me, so say no."

"Wait no please, I'm sorry. Gosh I'm a dumbass. Please go out with me please, it'll be a short non-alcoholic drink with not a lot of people around. We can even have it on a weekend on a late night. You can even pick the place, whatever you want. Just please give me a chance to start. You of all people should know how bad it feels to have someone you like not like you back. But I have a chance to change that, so please help me Armin. Agree to go out with me, I won't act like the person you know me to be too. I'll listen to you from now on, and make you like me platonically. So please, just agree please say you will stay by my side in this. I-I have never wanted something so much in my life. So please I beg you please...Please go out with me because I want to date her..."Eren pleads through a shaky voice a tears hands clenching into fist as he feels the tension build inside him.

Observing all of the playboy's body language and paying attention to the change in demeanor. His heart strings were being tugged by the others words, especially the part about his unrequited love years ago. The memories flooding back to him and the feelings he had pushed back came resurfacing back. That familiar ache in his heart came back, as he watched the first tears ran down the boy's tan skin. _He means it he really does._ Armin thought to himself, looking away as he did so fearing he may receive the other's tears by simply watching him cry. With a heavy sigh, Armin closed his eyes and the opened them to watch the boy that cried on the ground below him.

"Okay, I'll do it. It'll be tomorrow at 9 at the Starlight Moon." Armin tells the other before grabbing his back and turning around without another word.

* * *

**-Present time-**

"So that's how it happened. And honestly I have no clue what to do when I'm alone with him." Eren explains after his story, completely leaving out the part where he and Armin were talking about their arrangement.

"So that explains why your eyes are red." Mikasa pointed out.

"Well it was really hard okay."

"I see, well if you need any help with Armin I can help you."

"W-WHAT REALLY!?" Eren exclaims as he slams his hands onto the table causing Levi to kick his shin to get the boy to sit.

"Of course, I like my future brother-in-law. But I have something to ask you."

"S-Sure."

"Why the sudden change in attitude. You are being very nice to him lately."

"Yes, I'm interested too. A few weeks ago you were ready to deny him as your fiance. But once this deal started you have been acting like someone else, I can't help but feel an ulterior motive to this."

"Can't I just be nice to someone?" Eren ask sweating a bit since it sounded like they were onto him.

"You aren't nice to a lot of people Eren." Levi replies as he takes a sip of his tea.

"True, Eren why the sudden change I want to know before I help you." Mikasa says to Eren making this scenario seem all to familiar.

"W-Well dad remember that one day Armin was here and you thought I was gonna do it with him?"

"How could I not remember I was about to make sure you didn't have kids."

"R-Right well, that day w-we kind of had a heart-to-heart.I even know why he is so distant from people."

"Impossible he wouldn't even tell his own father."

"Well he told me because I told him about my car accident..."Eren lies hoping his father would stop pressing him for the real reason.

"Then care to share what happened."

"Sure if it'll get you to believe me."

"If it sounds realistic enough to what Erwin inferred happened then yes."

"Okay, well he says that it was some little boy. He doesn't remember the name , well didn't really mention a name now that think about it. All he said was that they were close friends, and he liked him. He told the boy he liked him and after that he told me I didn't need to worry about the details. He still wouldn't tell me about the mask though. But I think it has something to do with that little boy."

"Hmm, sounds about right. Shame you didn't get the rest of the story..."

"I guess, but it's like I'm not really close to him so he won't tell me anything."

"Makes sense, well Eren I believe in you. So if you need any help with him I can help." Mikasa adds in as she takes another sip of her drink. Eren who ears perk up in hearing first initial thought was that help with someone like Armin was great. And yet it sounded exactly what Armin was doing for him. It was odd how everything was working out, but maybe just maybe Armin meant for this to happen. Maybe Armin had given him this challenge knowing that Mikasa would want to help. Yes, that was the assumption that Eren was going off of with Mikasa's kind words. The likelihood that she would help him after his date happened was unlikely, but he had a chance.

"Actually can you help me after dinner.I really want to make sure I don't fuck up anything."

"No problem."

* * *

**-After Dinner Mikasa's room-**

"So where did you decide to take him tomorrow." Mikasa begins as she sits at her desk watching as her brother takes a seat on the sofa in her room. It wasn't uncommon for him to be in her room. However after that unplanned confession it felt a bit tense in the room with him. However she didn't let that get other now. That was an issue for another day. But don't get her wrong, she will talk to Eren about it eventually just not now when he seemed to be undergoing a transformation.

"Oh he actually picked the place. It was one of his conditions."

"Oh where will it be?"

"Some place called Starlight Moon."

"I've hear of that place, I hear it's really cute. Someone from the council took me there once."

"AS A DATE!?" Eren exclaims now standing up from where he stood.

"No, as friends. Eren calm down."

"Y-Yeah sorry...But anyways what is it?"

"It's a cute little cafe. When you go in there is like an observatory. You get seated into a booth like place and then order desserts or drinks. After that you can either gaze at the stars they project above or the real stars at night. It's actually a pretty romantic place now that I think about it, but it's also a quiet place. No one is usually paying attention to anyone else."

"No wonder he chose that place."

"It's perfect for him, he s a shy one. I can see in his eyes that he wants to be apart of what he sees, he is just scared. He seems like the type to doubt himself though I'm sure that he is capable of amazing things he just needs someone to show him. Right now he can't see his worth, but I'm sure if he finds something or someone he will be who he was meant to be."

"Uhh...yeah..."

"Eren come on you can't say stuff like that when you're with him."

"What I didn't say anything wrong."

"You didn't have to say anything for me to know that you're not interested in the topic of the conversation."

"Mikasa!"

"It's true Eren. You have to learn to be a good listener or your date will go down the hill."

"You know I've heard that before."

"From who?"

"Armin."

"No wonder he is a smart guy and know what a person wants. You know if he weren't your fiance, wouldn't mind being his."

"WHAT!?TAKE THAT BACK!" Eren exclaims heart broken at the fact his crush was saying that she would go for someone as wimpy as Armin.

"No, he's a nice guy who did nothing wrong. He knows how to treat someone albiet a bit awkward but still don't worry, I won't go after him. He isn't mine." Mikasa defends knowing that Eren's feelings for her were getting in the way of the reason they were talking.

"Pfft whatever, so what do I do when I'm with him."

"Talk to him,but be nice this time. Act like you at least want to have a decent time without getting into a fight."

"Okay, then what."

"Well you obviously pay for whatever he eats, because you insisted on the whole thing."

"So basically like a date I have had with other people?"

"No you laid all those people. You are going to go on your first real date tomorrow."

"But it won't be my first date."

"It will with someone who will mean the world to you very soon."

"Yeah right."

"Don't roll your eyes at me, and remember to pick something decent to wear tomorrow."

"I'll fix something up. Anything else I need to know?"

"Be genuine Eren. I know you like to pretend that you're above people because of what happened in the past. But I need you to learn to get past that. That girl who broke your heart back then will soon regret what she did. I know that you are a play boy because of her, but this can be your one chance at true love. Don't let it disappear. Please do this for me Eren. And if not for me for yourself. You deserve to be happy and stop playing this role you made up to stop yourself from crying. I know the sensitive boy who picked me out at the orphanage is still there. You just have to find him again." Mikasa pleaded adding a lie in to hide her hurt from him changing his personality after her confession.

Taken back by her words, Eren remained silent. Looking into his sister's eyes he saw a look he had only saw when he woke up in the hospital. She looked like she was on the verge of crying. Which got him to thinking, just how much pain had he caused Mikasa since his accident?Not only that, but who was the person he was back then. He had forgotten the memories from childhood, but he knew the story she told was true. Who was that kind-hearted boy who would help someone in need? Where did he go, and just for Mikasa how could he get him back for her?

"I-I'll try..." Eren simply replies.

* * *

**-Next Day 9:00 pm -**

_Maybe this was a bad decision, maybe I should have never came here. I feel like something is about to happen to make my life even worse. Where the heck is he anyways, it's cold and I want to go inside. They have space heaters for Pete's sake I should have just waited inside. Gosh I'm so stupid, but I was so worried that he wouldn't find this place. Ah, you know what Armin stop over thinking everything, he is trying to win your favor. So you don't need to worry about being here or not, it'll just dock him down points for not being here, yeah._

"Eath to Armin?Anyone there?" A voice calls from his side as he feels something knocking on his temple.

"E-Eren when did you get here?" Armin jumps back a bit watching as the other just observed his shocked state.

"I just got here." He admits immediately.

"You're late."

"Sorry I got lost."

"You don't drive."

"Okay fine, I was getting ready and loss track to time."

"Why would it take you so long?"

"I want to at least try with you for once."

"Someone told you to dress nice huh?"

"Okay fine yes..."

"It's not looking very good for you right now. I'm freezing out here." Armin states as he puts his hands on the other's cheeks causing the playboy to shiver from the sudden change in temperature. However quick on his actions, Eren grabbed the blond's wrist and brought his hands in from of his mouth where he blew his hot breath onto them. Looking up to see Armin's expression as it started to surprisingly turn red and cringe in disgust.

"There all better now right?"

"My hands are all wet from your breath...You know that usually only works with people wearing gloves right?" Armin comments as he wipes his hands on his pants and proceeded to walk into the cafe.

"What the heck, I never get that reaction..." Eren mutters to himself as he follows by quietly as he was surrounded by a sea of stars unlike the ones he was under before. Scanning the area Eren found small booth like tables that Mikasa had described decorated with little fairy lights to mimic the stars above. Not only that but each of the booths had little space heaters to keep their customers warm when they would open the roof to reveal the real night sky. In all honesty Eren though the place seemed cool, and was excited to see what else it had in store.

Following Armin and the host, they were seated in the middle of the place where they had the best view of the stars above them. Sitting next to each other in their booth, the two received menus. Eren picked his up immediately wondering what he would pick out, but Armin didn't do the same for he already knew what he wanted. So by default the blond allowed his attention to the balls of gas thousands of light years away. After a few minutes of silence between the two a waitress dressed in a kimono like attire with the hem of the dress falling above the girl's knees. The pattern was one that matched the painting _Starry Night._

 _"_ Hello, my name is Angelina and I'll be your server for Armin you're here, nice to see you again. Are you ready to place your order?" She ask the two happily as she holds her note pad and pen read to take their order.

"I'll have Princess Kaguya's elixir. And it's nice to see you again too. It's been such a long time since I came here." Armin tells the girl who smiles back at him.

" I know I was starting to think you forgot about us here. Glad to know you still like it here. Oh, I'm sorry what would you like sir?" Angelina ask Eren who watches in awe at how Armin can have a regular conversation with a girl.

"O-Oh um...I-I'll take the moon bunny drink please..." He answers quickly honestly having no clue what he just ordered.

"Close your mouth there. I think she noticed you drooling over her." Armin accuses as he eyes shift to the side to glare at his play boy of a fiance.

"N-No, I wasn't looking at her. I was just wondering how you can talk to her so easily."

"I've been here a lot. I like this place, it helps me relax."

"I see...Hey I thought these drinks were suppose to be themed off of the night. What does a bunny and a princess have to do with anything?"

"It's a long story..."

"I want to listen!"

"Really do you?"

"Why?"

"I want to know can't I just want to know. Man it's like I can't say things without you accusing me of making a move or something."

"I honestly am always on edge with you."

"Well yeah, but hey again gonna change myself. And I want to hear the story, so please I want to hear it."

"Okay, well for the princess one in Japan you know about a mountain named right?"

"Yeah who hasn't?"

"Well, you know how sometimes it looks like it's smoking."

"I guess?"

"Well there is a myth that says it was because of a princess. The Princess Kaguya, she was born from a bamboo plant where her elderly parents found her. The couple always wanted children but could never have them. So when they found her they raised her. She grew up to be human and the most beautiful woman ever. Eventually lots of suitors wanted her, so she would give them impossible task to do. If they were to complete it she would marry them, but all of them failed. One night she was crying up to the moon and her parents found her. She told them she wasn't from earth and came from the moon and her people would take her back home soon.

After that an emperor came to ask her hand in marriage, but she rejected him saying she wasn't from earth. And on the night she was going to be taken the emperor put guards around the place to protect her, but it didn't work and she was taken away. She did leave her family with her robe and the emperor with the elixir for immortality and a letter. The emperor read the letter, and then asked where the highest point of heaven was. Which was , there he set the elixir on fire and hoped his message of love would reach her. He couldn't live an immortal life without her."

"Aw, that's kind of cute."

"As for the rabbit I think it goes with Chinese Mythology...There was a god that was in charge of making the pill of immortality for gods, and because he was able to do this he gave some of these pills to humans which made the Jade emperor angry. So needing someone to make the pills, he decided an animal would work. So three gods set out to find an disguised themselves as hungry old men in the forest looking for food. A fox, bunny, and monkey went to help them. The fox and monkey brought fruits but the rabbit couldn't find anything. So he sacrificed himself for the men to eat.

Impressed by this the emperor made the bunny his new medicine maker. He did his job well until one day, a queen mother of the west requested for more pills. The rabbit hesitated but was yelled at for accusing the queen mother of doing something bad. So he gave it to her to avoid conflict. She ended up giving it to a mortal which caused the emperor to learn about it. The rabbit confessed what he did and said he would accept any punishment. The emperor said for the rabbit to pick his punishment. The rabbit then said for him to be sent to the moon where he accidentally sent a girl to live alone on the moon. So that's how the rabbit got there."

"Wow how do you know all of this?"

"I like looking up things from around the world."

"Why?"

"I want to be an English teacher one that works around the world. I want to teach in at least each continent, I want to do it before my father retires and I have to take over."

"So like do you know any other languages ?"

"I know Japanese, German, Spanish, French, and soon to be Korean."

"How the hell!?"

"I have a lot of down time since I don't have many friends..."

"Ah yeah right..."

"So what now...I-I've never been out like this before..."

"Like what?"

"You know out with someone before..."

"Oh well, since I'm not following my usual thing we kind of just go with the flow you know. Talk about each other and ourselves at the same time. Get to know each other, and maybe you liking me somewhat."

"Just because you take me out once doesn't mean I like you. It just means you hung out with me..."

"Alright alright you got me there. But hey I'm trying to show you the real me right now."

"And what is the real you?"

"A kid that lost himself just like how you lost yourself all those years ago." Eren says as he looks up to the starry night sky.

"What do you know about how lost myself?How are you like me?" Armin inquires now curious to know the connection the other could have possibly made.

"When I was small I liked someone like you did. But when she rejected me I was a real cry baby about it and then started acting a bit mean or so I was told?"

"Told?" Armin cluelessly ask even though he knew exactly what happened. The story he was telling wasn't adding up, so with that he assumed Mikasa had lied to him for the reason of his play boy it also wouldn't have been a good idea to just know that he had an accident. Something as sensitive as that should he told from the source.

"Yeah, I was hit by a car trying to save Mikasa like how I saved you. I was quiet the hero."

"I guess you are..."

"Anyways from that day on guess I couldn't take romantic rejection so became the rejector."

"So you finally found the source huh?" Armin sarcastically said playing along with the tale Eren was telling. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Angelina coming back with their drinks, which caused him to turn his attention to the girl in front of them.

"Your drinks are here. I hope you like them, oh and I'm getting off shift so I'm going to leave you to my coworker to you will be here in a few minutes to check on you you again Armin, and you too Eren." The waitress bids farewell before she leaves to the back.

"How does she know my name?" Eren asked.

"Don't you remember the stupid magazine." Armin answers before he takes a sip of his bright pink drink scratching the underneath of his mask as he did so.

"Oh yeah, totally forgot about that."Eren grabs his white snowy drink taking a sop of it noting that it was lychee his favorite flavor. "Wow this is actually good."

"Yeah, this place has great drinks and sweets. I think you should take Mikasa here when you've earned the right to date her."

"Really you think so?"

"Why not it's a cute place, if I ever dated someone I would want them to take me here."

"Well we're kind of on a date."

"No we're not, a date as to between people who like each other. You don't like me and I don't like you."

"Fair enough, but you will soon. If I want my love for Mikasa to bare fruit I gotta get you to like me."

"Mhmm." Ring, ring the sound of Eren's phone went off signaling for him to answer the call. looking to his phone, Eren saw that it was his father that was calling. And he knew that if he didn't answer it he would assume the worst. Looking to Armin and to the phone, the brunette knew that he didn't have a choice.

"I'm sorry I gotta take this." He informs his fiance who only gives a nod and continues on drinking his drink. Eren then got up and began to walk towards the bathroom area until he was gone beyond the doors. Quietly Armin sat by himself waiting for the other to return without so much as another thought. However when he felt another presence near him he looked up to see someone he had been avoiding. There was no denying those mocha brown eyes and ash brown hair: _Jean Kristein._ Eye widening in fear, Armin's mind ran a mile a minute. What was he doing here? Why was he in front of Armin right now? Oh he knew he should have followed that gut feeling he had earlier, but now here he was paying for his decisions.

"Why is your fiance talking about getting with Mikasa?And why are you helping him?" Jean ask causing Armin's heart to stop beating for a second. Oh yeah, this was going to take a lot of explaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back since my sister took a trip leaving me a few days to write. I hope you like it, I struggled. Also random thought I kind of want to write a Otayuri fanfic, should I write one? I'm kind of scared to write one in fear I'll stop writing snk fanfics. But I also have ideas. But besides that I hope you all have a lovely new year. I really do admire all the support you give me.


	14. This is my Idea

Great just what he needed another problem, but how would be solve this one. As Armin stared at Jean with wide eyes, the words the other had said last to him resonated in his head and the scene replaying in his mind. Not only had this man has the audacity to call Armin a kind lie, but here he was asking for answers that couldn't be given. After all he was with Eren, and if Eren knew that he told Jean then it was all over. Who knows what Eren would do or say to him. Armin feared being yelled at with insults that would stay with him for the rest of his at the situation at hand all Armin needed to do was lie. Oh. but lying was not something Armin was good at. When he was small he failed at hide and seek. The pressure was too real for him that he would laugh out of anxiety causing him to be caught.

Now he had to lie, but the pressure once more was getting to him. It is easy coming up with something to say, however making it sound believable was another. As he took another sip of his drink, Armin soothed his dry throat that he didn't know he had in the first place. He then wiped his mouth and looked up to Jean with a nervous smile.

"So are you just gonna stare at me and not answer?" Jean asked Armin who jumped a bit at the sudden question.

"U-Umm, you know we were just talking about how they can get over a dispute yeah...Yeah that's what happened." Armin replied instantly as he beats himself up on the inside for sounding nervous.

"They didn't have a fight. They've been interacting the same as the always do."

"W-Well, you don't know since you're not family."

"You're not family either."

"Not yet."

"You hate Eren why would you help him." Jean points out as he crosses his arms trying to find a point in which Armin would stop lying to him. The other's actions were far to obvious, from the stutter and not looking him in the eye. It was too easy to tell, but it was entertaining to see how long he was going with this.

"U-Umm w-well..you see he pleaded to me to help him. And I'm a people pleaser whoops."

"If you are then can you tell me the truth?"

"I-I am telling the truth!" Armin exclaims as he looks the other straight in the eye before looking to the side to make sure Eren wasn't approaching them. Once he confirmed the other wasn't coming back anytime soon, he turned to look at Jean who had noticed the action.

"Why do you keep looking back there?"

"C-Can't I just look back?"

"No."

"W-Well I was making sure Eren wasn't here if you must know."

"See you told the truth then, why can't you tell me the truth about what we were talking about earlier."

"Because I can't."

"Come on I'm curious, and you wouldn't want me to go up to Mikasa and ask her myself now would you?"

"N-No no please don't!"

"Then tell me the truth."

"F-Fine, but I can't tell you here."

"It's because of Jaeger right?" He receives a nod as an answer. "Fine let's talk somewhere else."

"B-But what about Eren?"

"He'll be fine, it'll build his character to have a date run out on him. If anything blame it on me. Now come on lets go."

"O-Okay..."Armin agrees getting out of his seat and following Jean close behind him to make sure that Eren wouldn't see them that he proceeded to walk a little ways further from the cafe and onto a hill that was close by. Stopping where Jean stopped, Armin stood and waited for the right moment to speak. Jean may have wanted answers out of him, but he wanted some answers too.

"W-Why were you there?" Armin inquires watching as the other simply stares back at him and puts his hands on his hips.

"I work there, can you see by my uniform?" He gestures to his bartender like uniform that Armin failed to notice earlier.

"I-If you're working, why did you leave work to talk with me?"

"I am still on break. I was gonna end it early because I was bored, but since I caught a hold of something interesting I guess I'll just have my full break."

"Oh I see..." Armin looks down to his feet not knowing what to say next.

"Now, what's going on between you three?"

"W-Well that's kind of a long story."

"Well can you sum it up in 30 minutes?"

"Y-Yeah...Well the thing is Eren and I have a deal here. I would help him get his long time crush Mikasa, while he told everyone in the school to leave me alone.I may wear a mask but I still get lots of unwanted attention. Anyways...I saw his unplanned confession to her and found it to be the perfect opportunity to help. Us being engaged is a fluke until later on. You see if I can get Eren's attitude to chance, I can leave to study abroad and maybe not be engaged."

"Makes sense, but why do all of that?"

"It's either that or stay married to someone I don't even love."

"Guess you're right. That does kind of suck for you."

"Y-Yeah, so I have no choice. So please don't tell Mikasa, I-I'll do anything please. I want my happiness back, and I want to make friends for once so my dad will be proud of me."

"Hmm well there is two things you can do for me actually it's perfect timing."

"W-What are they?"

"Well you can be my friend. I think you're kind of cool and that way you can handle Eren."

"Y-You'll be my friend really!?"

"Yeah, I said that didn't it won't hurt anyone to be friends."

"Oh thank you so much!I-I'll do my best."

"Don't thank me just yet, I still haven't said my other condition."

"O-Oh yeah...W-What condition would that be?"

"Help me win the prom king position."

"W-What, b-but I'm running with Eren!I-I can't just betray him like that.I-I mean sure he is a jerk, but I like helping people.""

"Well he can still run, I just want to be king this time. I'm sick of seeing him as the king, I want to be popular with everyone too. And plus it won't hurt you because i'll make sure you're the queen."

"B-But how!?Even if this were to happen, how would you campaign everyone knows you're the villain in our story."

"Don't worry I have an idea. Meet me in the art room tomorrow after school."

"Is there anyway of me getting out of this?"

"No."

"O-Okay, I-I'll meet you. What would we be doing?"

"Campaigning, simple as that you know how to draw or paint?"

"I-I don't know I've never tried before."

"Then tomorrow I guess I'll explain the story and start teaching you some little things."

"I-I guess."

"Anyways I gotta get back to work, and don't hold back on your promise or I will too."

"I swear I won't."

"See you tomorrow then."

* * *

**-At the Cafe-**

When Eren got back he was pissed. Where was Armin and how dare that masked freak of a fiance ditch him. Just when he thought things were going well, something just had to happen. Damn his father for making sure he wasn't doing anything appropriate to Armin right was always something with Armin, it was like every interaction was a test that he was failing horribly at. And hat pissed Eren off even more. His father's challenge was starting to get to him. This isn't what he wanted, but this also what he never planned for. However with every failed attempt towards getting Armin to like him he felt like he was loosing his pride as a play boy. Frustrated by the rejection for the first time in ages, Eren paid for their drinks and rushed out of the cafe.

Angrily he called his driver to come pick him up and take him to one of his usual clubs. Right now he needed some stress relief, and though he knew he would have to put a stupid rock into his pile he didn't give a damn. He was at the point where he was so angry he could cry and crying was no option to Eren. At least not anymore, he hated the feeling of swollen eyes and not being able to breathe. However what he hated the most was the experiences it comes with. Shaking off those thoughts, Eren flipped through his phone, and started to call up all his usual hook ups to meet him at the club. Within minutes he arrived at the club instructing his driver not to tell his father of his whereabouts.

Upon walking into the club, he was bombarded with strobbing lights, the smell of sweat and perfume, and also alcohol. Ignoring the crowds of people, the brunette pushed his way past them to his booth he had reserved for whenever he came. Sitting down a lone for a few minutes, he had a waiter come over to take his order of drinks before seeing the women and men he had called over. Smirking as he saw them, he allowed them to sit with him. Some sat on his lap and others to his sides or standing fawning over him.

"Oh Eren it's been so long since we've last played." One of the girls says playfully as she plays with his hair and stares into his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but things happened." Eren replies simply wanting to get that stubborn blond out of his head.

"Well I'm glad you came back. My body was starting to miss you." Another replies fro the side kissing his face right before the playboy took a shot.

"And mine has missed yours too." Eren says taking the girl into his arms giving her a rough his as he felt her up. It didn't matter to him if she was ready for him or not, he was needy and he needed something to get his mind off of the things. Although he knew the girl didn't mind, she had already fallen for him with his fake sweet all she wouldn't have come if she didn't want anything Eren had to offer. Getting sick and tired of that girl, Eren moved onto the guy across from him to entertain him some more, however that didn't fill his drive. The hurt feeling of rejection still remained in his heart, and he knew there was nothing else he could do. Even after hours of drinking and being fawned over didn't subside the rejection he felt.

Getting off of one of his "toys" for the night, Eren laid back and ran his fingers through his fingers as he let out a sigh. After he proceeded to take a series of shots before he dubbed he was ready to take a few of his company to bed. Tonight he didn't want to entertain them and make them swoon over him more. No tonight he just needed a distraction. So when he got up, he picked three people to come with him leaving the rest to enjoy each others company. As for the three he picked they followed him to a hotel across the street that already knew of him. Just one look at Eren and the company he brought, the receptionist got a room ready for them.

Making their way towards the room, the four grouped together closely behind Eren all giddy knowing what was about to happen. As for the one at the center of it all, he didn't give a damn. Pulling out the key card tot he room, he opened it for everyone to get in. And within seconds everyone had started to strip and get onto the bed waiting for Eren. As for the playboy himself, he simply walked and sat on the bed as the three others began to undress him. Allowing them to have their way with him until he decided to take action, he caught the sight of one of their hairs: yellow. Yellow, like the one who stood him up the one who caused him to feel this way. Looking to his side as he fet hands run down his chest he saw another with hair length similar to the one who refuses to like him. And finally behind him the eye color that stared at him with no emotion.

_Must be boring only sleeping with everybody?_

The words Armin had said to him when he first tried to pursue him ran thorough his head. Cursing his brain for not trying cooperate with him Eren simply pushed one of the people that was caressing his body down before he started to scatter their body with kisses.

_Right now you don't deserve her. How you managed to make people fall for you amazes me. You may be able to fool everyone into thinking you love them, but not everyone. It's time for you to mature as a person and think of others. You only hurt people,ask the people you've laid._

Ugh, shut up. Eren told himself as he tried to use the people in the room to distract him which obviously wasn't working.

_Mikasa seems like the type to sense if something is off in someone, and if she senses you are acting she will **never look your way.**_

The last words echoed in his head causing the brunette to get off the person he was on and shove the other two off. Groaning in defeat, Eren fixed himself up noticing that his pants had somehow gotten unbuttoned and his shirt was off. Grabbing the garments and placing them upon his body, Eren turns to the three he left from the bed.

"Fuck each other for all I care. I can't do this..." He exclaims to them before rushing out of the door still hearing Armin's voice in his head. Why was his words so prominent in his head! Why did it matter so much to him now when they never mattered before. For Pete's sake it was just one date. Well he wouldn't really call it a date, the other didn't consider it one and he did just get nonetheless that masked teen was plaguing his that when they were first said that had no affect on him now pierced Eren's being. His ears only replacing the sounds of the city outside with the coaching words of his fiance's.

"Ugh I hate you so much!" The teen screams to the stars choosing to walk around for a bit before calling him to the park where he decided to clear his thoughts. Sitting down on a cold bench, Eren watches the swings move as they pick up. And then as if to torment him more the image of Armin comes in front of him looking at him with a disapproving grin. The mask that the blond would always wear gets hidden by the other's mask implying the frowning of his eye brows. Waving his hands to get rid of the hallucination, Eren sits turns to his side to face the bushes instead.

"He isn't as innocent as he looks! Ditching someone on the first date and saying all of those mean , I could just strangle him! I'll make you regret this Arlert!I'll make you fall in love with me! I'll show you!In fact I'll get you to take off that mask on way or another." The playboy proclaims as he takes out his phone and creates a scheduled text message for the day before the homecoming dance.

_You're doing the crowning for Homecoming right? Bring scissors, cut off the ribbons to his mask. Make a text right now and tell everyone,tell everyone you know to vote for us as King and Queen to see it happen though. Everyone get's to see what's behind the mask!_

* * *

- **First period -**

Looking outside the window before class like usual, Armin worried. He worried for what would happen with Eren, and worried about his situation with Jean. How will Eren act towards him for leaving so suddenly? Why did Jean want Armin to help him and be his friends? But most of all what did the other think about seeing his face, he couldn't avoid him now that he knew Armin's secret. Feeling a shiver of worries flood his body, Armin massaged his arms to get the feeling away. Trying to ease his mind a bit, he watched the people pile into the school; one of his favorite pass times.

"I can't wait until homecoming is over." Armin wishes to himself dully as he gives out a sigh. In all honesty way too much was happening and too fast. Ever since he entered the school it was like one thing after another. One get a fiance, two have everyone's eyes on you, three have a friend. It all just made him want to hide away. All his insecurities surfaced more than they had ever, which was not to his liking. He knew public school was worse, and he really wish he was still home schooled. However remembering his father's words he knew that he would have to get over it.

And that is what it felt like to Armin, just trying to get over himself. Trying to get over the anxiety and depression without addressing it. He knew that it wasn't the best thing ever but he had no choice. Almost everything triggered him and he hated it since majority of it was social. What hurt the most was disappointing his father though. He felt sorry for his father having a disappointment as a son, so he had to get over whatever he went through. Then hopefully one day, he would be over all these unwanted feeling and the hormone imbalance. Though logically Armin knew that that would never happen.

"Armin." A voice calls for him from behind earning his attention. Turning around, the blond made eye contact with forest green eyes causing him to step back and hit the wall.

"E-Eren, I-I didn't notice you there." The masked teen explains.

"Obviously."

"H-Hey a-about last night..."

"Oh don't worry about it."

"W-What?"

"Yeah it's totally fine."

"R-really how!?"

"What I'm a forgiving probably have a good reason for it." Eren lies playing up his new nice guy tactic.

"Boy would you like to know..."

"Can I know?"

"Y-You'll find out soon..."

"Does it have anything to do with me?"

"Yeah kind of...I-It's not my idea...I-I can't explain it now, but when it happens I will." That got Eren's attention, what on earth could concern him but Armin wasn't allowed to tell. His father said nothing to him about it this morning, so what exactly was happening behind the scenes.

"Okay I guess, hey, can you eat lunch with me?"

"What happened to you?"

"What?"

"You're acting weird..."

"Hey I'm just accepting your challenge."

"Yeah, but you're not you right now?Are you drunk? I hate drunk people."

"No I'm not drunk, and I swear I quit drinking after last night. I'm just trying something new."

"New?"

"Yeah, a different approach. After all since we're gonna be married you would want to see this side of me right?" Eren leans in closer to Armin's face with an innocent grin causing the masked teen's cheeks to turn red.

"W-Will you stop with the marriage thing. We both know who you will really marry." Armin retorts pushing Eren away from him, not enjoying the way he was teasing him.

"Yeah you're right. Well anyways, to make up for ditching me I'm going to eat lunch with you: no complaining!"

"W-Wait what no..."

"Ah look class is about to start, come on let's go to our seats."

* * *

**-First period Class -**

Excited was the easiest way to describe how Jean was feeling right now. After learning another one of Armin's secrets it was thrilling to know the mystery behind the school's most mysterious person. Not only that, but to find another beauty in the school and have no one know it was a plus too. How on earth was he so lucky to be the person that got to see that face. He could remember it like it was just yesterday. That clear skin, and those vibrant blue eyes staring back at him. It was more than Jean could handle. Thank god for Mikasa's threat of being friends with the other gave him the push to have such wonderful things happen to him. It was the first time in his life things were going his way. After all, he did live sort of a hard life.

His dad had died a few months ago leaving him and his mother to fend for themselves. Since their finances were majority coming from his father, it was hard to grieve when the rent and other bills were due. So his mother had to take on two jobs while he was specifically instructed not to take a job and focus on his studies. Although it was against his mother's wishes he got the job anyways. There was no way in hell he was gonna let her take this burden on by herself. After all her beloved husband and his father had recently died, it was a burden no one can carry alone.

So unknowing to his friends, he works everyday. Though it sucked that he couldn't help with Homecoming much,he knew he had no other choice. For nights he prayed for something good to come into his life. Someone who he can tell about everything, and someone who would ease his pain. He didn't want to vent to his all he didn't want her worrying more than she had to. But now it seemed like his prayers had been answered. Someone who is indifferent and isolated himself from the rest came. The boy seemed to peak Jean's interest and felt like someone who would watch his back and he would do it in return. It was a bonus that he looked like he was sent from heaven too. With the face of an angel, anyone would fall in love with him.

However that was besides the point here. Now that he had found this person sent from the "heavens" for him, he was planning to protect him and be his friend. Not only that but win the title of king and queen with him. Looking down to the paper in his hand, Jean began filling out all the necessary wasn't going to tell anyone else about his plans. Jean was going for shock, and it sure would be a shock to people to have someone challenge his friend while becoming closer to his fiance than him It was the perfect plan to happiness. However the waiter sat there feeling incomplete for some reason. Deep inside him he felt like something else would sprout from his actions.

Shrugging it off, Jean finished filling out the application then continued to open up his sketch book. Skimming through the multiple pages of Mikasa he had drawn previously when dreaming up his dream girl, Jean started a new page titling it: Armin.

* * *

**-Lunch-**

Worry, worry , worry all Armin seemed to do was worry!This school was draining him mentally and he hated it. If it wasn't for him wanting to prove to his father that he can grow up he would have opted out. However here he is everyday making deals with people and avoiding any drama as much as possible. With a sigh, Armin went to his locker exchanging the books in his bag for the one he would need for the next class. After that, the blond proceeded to Hanji's office where he was ready to learn from his favorite staff member. He regretted that he couldn't come over for a lesson since he has been busy the past few days, but now he was ready. As he walked up to the sliding door that would lead to the Nurse's office, Armin smiled as he entered.

"Hello I'm here to learn!" He announces to the room that he assumed only held the school's nurse only to find another with her.

"Oh Armin what took so long. It's weird being here when you're not injured." Eren replied nonchalantly with a wave as he sat on the bed next to Hanji's desk.

"W-What are you doing here?"The masked teen belts out only to cover his mouth noticing how was being too loud when Hanji put a finger up to her lips.

"Turns out he wanted to eat lunch with us today." Hanji informs as turns her body so that she is looking straight at Armin.

"B-But how did you know I eat here?"

"Oh that was easy. I just asked around,and since you're the only one in school who wears a mask it was super easy to find you." Eren explains getting up to walk towards Armin.

"M-Ms. Hanji?" Armin looks to the only adult in the room for help.

"Oh I don't mind Armin. Besides,I think it's great that Eren is trying to be a good fiance and get to know you."

"B-but what about my lesson?"

"We have been postponing them for a while so it's fine. I have a few minutes until I have a meeting to attend to, so let's just sit and talk. It'll be fun I'm sure!" The adult smiles happily urging Armin she could see the discomfort in his eyes, this was the push the two needed to get close.

"Yeah and I told you earlier I'm gonna eat lunch with you so come on."

"I-I guess...Armin gives up and walks past Eren taking his place where he sat.

"Before we talk, I have a job to do first. Armin, I know it's been a while but how are those bruises."

"Brusies?" Eren confusingly ask the nurse who seemed to inch towards Armin more.

"Oh you don't know?"

"M-Ms. Hanji please no...H-He doesn't need to know." Armin states looking from Hanji to Eren. He didn't want the other to know his struggles. He wasn't close to him, and what good would this information do for him anyways? Armin had already solved the problem by making a deal with Eren for protection.

"What happened?" Eren ask one more time this time sounding more concerned than the last time. He hated how people would pick on the weak.

"Around the time he first arrived, he sustained a lot of injuries. If I remember correctly you fell down the stairs right?"

"Y-Yes...Y-Yeah that's what happened." Armin panics going along with what she said because he himself didn't remember his own excuse. Looking to Eren for a quick second, Armin could see the look of disbelief on his face.

"Armin may I look at your legs again." Hanji asked causally causing Armin to blush.

"S-Sure, b-but he is here!" Armin points to Eren.

"Well it's only a quick check-up, and we'll pull the curtains. Eren no peeking." Hanji states before getting up and closing the curtain around her and Armin while Eren stepped back. For a while there seemed to be no words, just the sound of clothing moving a while there was soft talking he couldn't hear. So stepping closer, Eren went to a crack in the curtains. Looking into the crack, Eren saw that Armin had lifted the fabric of his pants up to his thigh. Scanning the limb that was presented to Hanji, Eren saw purple and red bruises on them. Shocked, Eren gasped as his eyes widened as if to get a wider view of it all.

You don't get those types of bruises from just falling down the stairs. Someone must have given them to the other, that was for sure. But who would do that to someone they barely knew? The more he stared at the bruises, the more he felt pity for the other. This shouldn't have happened to him, and whoever did this was going to pay for what they did. Averting his gaze from the two people behind the curtain, Eren stood to ponder on who would do such a thing. However as he was thinking he could hear the conversation that the two were having easier now than before. Choosing to listen in, Eren left the

"So looks like they healing well. Give it a few more weeks, I wound examine your chest but since Eren is here I won't. Any discomfort?" Hanji informs.

"N-No, not really. I mean if I push them yeah it hurts, besides that I can manage. I honestly thought it would have been gone by now."

"Well since you were hurt pretty bad it's going to take a while."

"F-Figures, but this is nothing compared to what I use to get."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say I was bullied a lot in middle school. I-I really don't want to talk about it much."

"I understand but Armin that's not good. You need to tell people your problems."

"I tell you."

"Well yes, but you know sometimes i'm bias. Why not have a friend you can talk to?"

"Y-you don't like me talking about stuff?"

"No it's not that, it's just I don't want to say something that'll depress you more because of my views and advice. For those times when I can't be there."

"I do have a friend!" Armin remembers.

"You do who is it?" The masked teen looks both ways before beckoning Hanji to come closer.

"Oh really since when?"

"S-since yesterday."

"Well congratulations, oh and you can put your pants back."

"T-Thanks, and yeah I'm kind of happy. This will be my first real friend." Armin tells as he puts his pant leg down while giving Hanji a smile.

"Well then I wish you the best. Okay Eren you can look now." Hanj grabs onto the curtains to pull them apart revealing the brunette on the other side who seemed a bit nervous. "You okay there?"

"Y-Yeah fine. You just scared me a little." Eren replies.

"Well I did warn you." She retorts while looking at her watch. "Oh no looks like i'll be running late to the meeting.I have to go now I'm so sorry you two."

"It's fine you told us about it, it's my fault for making you late." Armin insist.

"Oh no it's not. It's my job to take care of you kiddos. Will you do me a favor and watch the infirmary for me while I'm gone?"

"Sure thing ."

"Sweet, see you guys." The nurse then setts off in a rush to her meeting leaving the two teens alone with each other.

"W-Well I guess you should get going too." Armin tells the brunette who looks at him with a confused expression.

"Where?"

"I don't cafeteria would be a good place for you."

"Well let's just stay here. She did say to look after her stuff right?And I just heard you promise her."

"Yeah, but that promise was from me not you."

"Well I'm going to stay. It must be lonely being alone all the time right?And it's always better to stay with friends."

"You're not my friend."

"Didn't you just tell the nurse that I'm your friend."

"No, that was someone else."

"Who?"

"You don't need to know."

"Aw come on you know you want to tell me right?"

"No I really don't."

"Oh come on Armin." Eren blows onto the other's ear earning him a shiver.

"P-Please don't do that again."

"Why not?'

"It makes me uncomfortable,and I'm not comfortable with you."

"Well you will be soon. This is your second day with me, after the third day I heard you're suppose to get use to things."

"Ha ha, and where did you hear that?"

"Some clip in class."

"Oh cool..."

"So what do you want to talk about? On the road to friendship we should hit those deeps questions."

"Not really."

"Okay how about easy ones."

"I-I guess..."

"Alright do you want to go first?"

"No you can."

"Alright then, who hurt you?I know it wasn't stairs that gave you those bruises."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, here you guys go. I hope you like it. I kind of feel like this fic is going by slowly, but hey whatever. I will try my best to give you guys what you want. Also did you guys check the tags XD?


	15. Q and A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back, sorry had writer's block and then remembered about this story arc. But I'm back and excited. I appreciate all who leave your lovely comments and likes. I hope my dramatic story pleases you. It may not be the most outstanding Eremin fanfiction, but I'm honored you all lover it. Words can't express how much it means to me. I can't stop thank you all. Anyways here it is. The first in the arc " Equals (getting to know you )arc". P.S. the Arc before this was called "Mean Encounter" just like my favorite Honey works song this loosely based off of.

"Well I'm sorry to say that's the truth. I just fell."Armin gave a panicked reply to the other who was obviously having a hard time believing him. The gaze he got from Eren too didn't make Armin feel any better as well. Watching those forest green eyes narrow and his eye browns frowned was painful. If looks could kill, Armin would have died twice. But what was he suppose to do? Confessing his struggles to a fiance he barely felt comfortable around wasn't the best option. So now the blond could do nothing but sit and wait for the other to reply or drop the topic.

"Then someone must have pushed you down those stairs. You would need a running start to get that, and I don't think you would do might end of killing yourself." Eren points out as he takes the seat that Hanji was on earlier so that he could be eye level with Armin. This question and answer session he had with Armin would bare fruit this time, and Eren would make sure of that. He needed just some clues as to what makes this boy he could just figure out what someone like him would feel comfortable around he would be on his way to his and Mikasa's wedding.

"I got past that stage okay...I promised my self I wouldn't."Armin retorts angrily before covering his hands with his mouth hoping Eren didn't want to learn more. However what he just said seemed to intrigue the other more.

"You're suicidal?" Eren ask now alert that if something major happened to his boy something might happen. And right now having him suicidal wouldn't be good for anyone.

"No, I'm not. This is pointless anyways, can we just talk about something else?"

"Stop acting like you didn't hear me."The brunette complains growing tired of this constant running around in circles with their conversations.

"Hey how did you like the cafe last night."Armin puts on the table trying to avoid the topic. However Eren didn't like how the other was changing the topics. What the other had said was serious, and was something to look out for. Obviously he knew that Armin knew this, since the expression on his face showed that Armin knew exactly what he was thinking. Now Eren could only wish he could get closer to this masked teen for him to stop putting up a front and tell him the answers he wanted to hear. So for now Eren would drop the topic the other wanted in hopes to steer the conversation in his direction.

"I liked it."

"Well I already know that...But like I mean more in depth."

"Oh, the atmosphere was really nice. I wish we could have stayed later. Where did you go?" Eren asked his catch question knowing that the other was still riding the high of relief of avoiding the previous topic. Asking him such a question now as he was off guard was his best option, he would get some answers but how much depended. Armin wasn't an easy target that always made him look for another way of doing things. Out of all the twenty something questions Eren had asked this teen after meeting him, the other barely answered any. Now this was one of Eren's new tactics to get Armin to tell him things, catch him off guard until you get into a better position.

"Oh you know just someone from school. I'm actually suppose to be meeting them..."

"Oh so you were talking to someone from this school."

"W-Wait no I wasn't."

"You just said it though."

"W-Well so what?"

"Who is it? And when are you suppose to meet them?"

"T-that's none of your business."

"You're right...Sorry, but I just want to get to know you more."

"Do you want some advice then?"

"Advice on getting to know you more?"

"Yes."

"Please."

"Stop trying so hard. For you it's like seeing you try to make me fall for you, which I know can't be true. Plus it doesn't feel genuine, it has to just can't force things to happen, things take time. You can't just expect one day things will be in your favor."

"..."

"Eren, if you really wanted to get to know me, you would know that it would take you giving up something in order to do that."

"Something?"

"Your ego."

"My ego?"

"Yes, haven't you ever noticed why I never want to be with you?"

"Because you just hate me..."

"I don't hate you a lot per-say...What I hate about you is your ego."

"Why?"

"Do you want the honest truth? Because I don't want to be tear you apart with what I say. I know I wouldn't want anyone analyzing my personality flaws."

"You kind of already have been ripping into me, so just go with it. I can take it, and if it means I can progress in you coaching me to get Mikasa I'll do anything."

"Alright," Armin pauses, " Well for one your ego is just so arrogant and selfish. You never seem to think of others unless it benefits you. But above all you lack sincerity. Which is also another reason I can't get close to you. It feels like you're always running through a script with people."

"I'm always sincere."

"You may be, but it doesn't feel like it to me. Keep in mind I don't know you very well, so I don't know how you are. I don't even know about your habits and I can't read in between the lines."

"Well that proves you don't know me then."

"You're right I don' tell me this, if a random stranger went up to you asking about your personal life would you tell them?"

"I-I guess not..."

"Exactly so do you see where I'm going with this? Because I don't know what the real you is like I feel like you're that stranger. And the reason why you're that stranger, is because your ego is not 's not who you really are. Eren, you may be good looking on the outside, but your personality is very lacking.I think if you learn to be more vulnerable you'll see that life is more enjoyable. After that you'll find yourself discovering things about yourself you never knew about."

-Ring Ring Ring-

"Ah would you look at that lunch is over. Keep what said in mind order to get people to be vulnerable with you, you have to be vulnerable with them." Armin gets up with his bag in hand making his way past the brunette who was stunned and couldn't move. "Oh yeah, and don't forget about the big test next month. Your dad will kill you if you fail."He leaves without another word.

* * *

**-After school: Art room-**

Bringing himself to come to this place was one of the hardest things Armin has had to do so far. Jean had promised to keep his secret and be his friend, so what was the harm in being a supporter in his race for the crown? It wasn't like Jean asked for much anyways, if anything Armin was getting the better end of the deal. After all just being a supporter of someone's campaign wasn't that bad. Sure he would have to draw a thing here or there and say "yes" he was supporting the other.;No problem that Armin found the courage to open the doors.

Looking inside the art room, Armin saw scattered canvases and paint on all the shelves. Close to the window, Jean sat with his back towards Armin painting something very intently. Next to teen was another blank canvas which Armin assumed must have been for him. Walking closer to the other, Armin coughed as he stood a few feet away to catch the other's attention. Observing as the artist turned to look at Armin, he received a gentle smile.

"Glad you came Armin. Take a seat so we can get started." Jean offers patting the stool next to him.

"S-So what are you painting?" Armin nervously ask, not knowing what to do in the presence of a friend.

"You can relax you know?I won't bite you, and I'm just painting something for the art show in a month."

"Why so early?"

"Just felt inspired, plus I need time to have the layers dry."

"Oh okay, I guess that makes sense."

"Yeah..."

"So what are we gonna do to help you be king?" Armin cuts right to the chase.

"And you queen."

"M-Minor detail, but have you come up with the story yet?"

"I have actually, but it's a little different from yours and Eren's."

"How so?"

"Everything stays the same, but it's told in my character's POV. So the reason why I tried to kidnap your character is because we were lovers until Eren took you away. What looked like kidnapping was just a I was visiting you secretly, you slipped so it looked like you were being taken against your will. I was just making sure you didn't hit the ground. The reason you fell in love with Eren was not because he saved you, but because I had belt filled with potions to give to someone. And When I saved you it broke. Before I had a chance to clean up any residue, I was taken off the castle grounds. So you fell in love with Eren and since there was no cure for the potion that I knew of, I watched as you fell deeper in love with him. I would watch over you making sure you were happy. That is until the day he broke your heart and I saw you crying.

I took action and took you to my castle, where Eren tries to take you back. You were so filled with hatred after his rejection towards you (since the love potion amplified your feelings) that you attacked him.I tried to stop you, but you insisted on it. And then when you kissed him your feelings for him were gone. You got up and looked around not remembering anything about Eren or your "love" for him. It was kind of like Anti-True Love's kiss broke the spell. And you and I end up together and become king and queen."

"W-Wow how romantically sad."

"You think so?"

"Yes, I mean you were stuck watching the one you love be happy with someone else."

"Well when you love someone, you have to let them go. Even if you still have feelings if you truly loved them they come before yourself."

"I guess...A-Anyways I like the story. It's original and makes sense a lot. In all honesty I love it more than the one Eren and I have."

"Really?"

"D-Don't get me wrong, he tried his best. I just don't think he has the whole real romance thing down yet."

"Guess you're right, with all the flings how can he get something real?"

"Exactly."

"Makes sense why you're helping him, he can't get someone as great as Mikasa with his wicked ways."

"D-Do you like Mikasa?"

"I use to but she rejected me."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I guess she was busy with school."

"Oh I see."

"Can I be honest with you?"

"S-Sure." Armin mutters out awkwardly, not knowing why on earth Jean was being so open with him. It was so refreshing to see someone so vulnerable that he almost could have sworn he was going to scream with excitement. His first friendly conversation in years, and it was going great!

"I hate Eren."

"R-really, then why are you friends with him?"

"I'm not, I'm Mikasa's friend. He just keeps bugging my group."

"I guess, must suck to share friends."

"It does."

"If you don't mind me asking, why don't you like him?"

"He just feels entitled to everything."

"Tell me about it." The masked teen jokingly says.

"He just man...It's hard to explain..."

"I think I can get an idea."

"Good, because I don't know if I would have been able to find the words."

"You know you're easy to talk to."

"You too."

"To be honest I was scared of coming here. I-I've never had a friends before."

"Well you have me now. Come to me whenever you need me."

"Thanks that's nice to know."

"Now, let's get to painting."

"I-I've never tried painting before..."

"Do you know how to draw?"

"Kind of but I think I suck, my dad says I'm pretty good at it though."

"Well let me see where you're at, and we can take it from there."

"Why do I have to paint or draw anyways?How does that help your campaign?"

"Simple, like this." Jean states before turning around grabbing a stack of papers and walking towards the blond. Presenting the papers in front of him, Armin examined them closely and gasped at what he saw. Pages of "cartoon" like pictures of him and Jean as the princes in the each page was a different scenario, and in each one it got more beautiful. Going from page to page, Armin fell in love with the art style and yearned to draw like the other.

"Jean they're beautiful."

"Thanks, I tried different art styles. You can pick the one you like, I was going to a do a kind of Music video thing."

"Music video?"

"Uh, how do I explain this?Have you heard of a thing called Honey Works?"

"Y-Yeah, I've seen a few things by them. They have very romantic songs."

"Exactly, so that type of song, illustration, and story type deal."

"Y-You're writing a song?"

"No, one of my other friends is. I thought this would be better than the photo shoot and skit."

"Songs do get stuck in people's heads, so you have the right idea. But what does me drawing have to do with any of this. I-I'm not good, and can't match a style you chose."

"Well I kind of just wanted you to be able to do something as we spend time together."

"O-Oh..," Armin blushes, " Sorry I didn't know."

"No problem, it'll be a bonding experience plus I think you'll like it."

"Really?"

"Who knows maybe one day you'll make it a living."

"Sure I will..."

"Now come on, lets get you a pencil and paper and see what you got."

* * *

**-After school: Ackerman-Jaeger household-**

"Who the hell are you guys!?" Eren exclaims out loud for all to hear as he paints a fake bush on the ground with the rest of the homecoming committee.

"Yo, what's your deal seal?" Connie questions taking his attention away from the birds he was painting.

"Yeah, first you're here to help for homecoming and now you're screaming at us? What's the prob Bob?" Sasha chimes in curious to hear the other's reply.

"Eren if you need a break you can take one. Though what are you talking about?Who are you looking for?" Mikasa adds in walking towards her adopted brother who blushes and looks down to the ground.

"No doubt found another target to get his rocks off." Ymir suggest continuing to paint next to Historia whispers to her how she was being inappropriate.

"No i wasn't, I just need to find these assholes who hurt Armin!" Eren explains earning Mikasa's and all of their friends undivided attention.

"What happened to Armin?" The Asian beauty inquires kneeling down so that she was eye level with Eren who can only feel his heart beat quicken as she looks at him in the eyes.

"I-I don't know exactly...I-I don't even know if it's someone. But today I was talking to him, though he gave me another life lesson but that's irrelevant, I saw bruises on his legs. But not like your typical bruises like bad purple ones. I heard Hanji say that he might have fell down the stairs, but who falls down the stairs to have bruises all over? I asked him about it, but nothing. He kept avoiding the question. I just don't like it, I want him to tell me. I want to help him."

"Since when did you want to help him?" Sasha points out.

"Since I wanted to get to know him better. Being with him just makes me want to know what the heck goes on in his head." Eren replied back.

"Anyways, reason or not if someone is hurting Armin I want to help. No one is going to hurt my family on my watch." Mikasa asserted with determination in her eyes.

"He isn't even related to us."

"He will be when he marries you, plus he already feels dear to me. I need to protect him.I also like how he is changing you. You may not see it, but you've started to change, and for the better for once.I like it."

"So where do we start?"

* * *

**-A week later-**

The search for the people who had bullied Armin was hard. For a straight week the search seemed to be no suspects or even a lead as to who or why someone would do something would do something like that was frustrating. For days it continued like there was no answer, and maybe Armin's story of falling down stairs was true. That is until the next week in first period where things got a turn for the worst. It was a day like any other, Armin was heading to school like usual. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, that is until he entered his classroom to hear whispers. Suspicious, the masked teen thought to himself as he saw a bunch of students huddled in the back of the class. _That's my seat._ He notices walking up to the group slowly wondering why they were all gathered there. By the time Armin was close to his desk, the sea of students parted allowing him to see what had happened. Upon further examination, the blond noticed the lack of desk, a letter, and an open down to get the letter, Armin opened up the folded paper reading the words.

_Watch your back. Even if Eren says that he will protect you,it means nothing. You're nothing more than an **ugly** little wimp who wears a mask for attention. Learn your place already._

"N-No..." Armin whispered softly feeling tears start to form in his tear ducts. "P-please not again...No..." Taking a few steps back, Armin released the paper from his hand as he processes it words. How come this was happening to him again? Honestly he thought after he got beat up it was all over, but he should have known better. With years of being bullied you would think that he would have gotten use to it. However that still didn't help the pain he felt in his heart, the oh so familiar draining feeling coming back to him as he lost himself to grief. Being so caught up in questioning why this happened to him, he failed to notice the person shaking him called his name.

"Armin!" The person finally snapped now screaming at Armin to get his attention. "Armin what happened?Are you okay?" The voice, he now registered as Eren's came to him filled with concern. However though the other tried to get the blond to talk, words couldn't come out of his mouth. But what he was able to do was point at where his desk use to be and the letter that he had dropped. Taking this as a sign, Eren released his grip on the other to grab the paper that was on the floor.

Reading it, Eren for the first time in a long time felt genuinely angered. Who would do something like this? And if this was all because of him, it had to be someone he had fooled around with. With this piece of solid evidence, Eren pocketed the note and then turned back to Armin who was silently crying to himself in the corner. Knowing that the other wouldn't like anyone looking at him, Eren looked to a girl next to him intently before pointing at Armin.

"Bring him to the nurse, he isn't well." The brunette commanded watching as the girl fleed and followed his instructions. As for the others in class, they watched as Eren made his way to the front of the class. Silently the play boy teased the crowd allowing the anticipation to build up before he said his first words.

"Who did this?" Eren said calmly to the class at first who seemed to be short of tongue. Taking a deep breath, Eren frowned and then slammed his hand onto the teacher's desk making some jump. "WHO DID THIS! WHO DID THIS TO HIM!?I WANT TO KNOW! I TOLD YOU ALL WHOEVER TOUCHES MY FIANCE GETS IT!I WANT TO KNOW!" He demands observing as the students looked to each other for someone to speak. After two minutes, one hand came up which drew everyone's attention to the boy in the middle of the room.

"I-I saw three girls...running out of the class earlier this morning. O-One had a pink bow in her head, the other a red head, and the other I didn't get to see in time..." The boy states.

 _Three girls...One with a pink bow and another with red...Where have I seen that before?_ Eren thinks turning his back away from the class,and going through his memory bank of people. Although he still couldn't remember the individuals described, he needed more time to figure out who they were. For now he would have to tell Mikasa and the others to look out for others that fit the description. But what to do when Armin was the target of it all, he didn't know. All he knew was that even though he was planning to find these bullies out of personal gain, now it was his mandated mission. After all, what kind of a wimp would bully the innocent?

"From now on, I want everyone in this class to be on red alert!I won't rest until these bullies are found!"

 

* * *

 

**-Flash back-**

_"Eren you can't keep doing this to people. You need to find an outlet for your feelings. Hurting others physically and emotionally isn't good. You're a bully! You prey on the weak, look what you did to poor *****. You broke his heart and now he hates himself more than you'll ever know. Fix this and fix yourself." The voice of Eren's father rang through the head of a twelve year old boy, who was being lectured for the millionth time in a row._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. I hope you all are excited for the next chapter. Also any Honey works lovers? They drive me to have a story with as much embarrassing love stuff. Random thought, I consider myself a romantic since I write a lot of drama romance and expect it to happen in real life. Like I fantasize a lot about shoujo encounters that will never happen to me. Are any of you romantics too? Lol, I'm going on. Please as usual forgive any errors. I will go over again when I skimmed through this twice and typed super fast. College is kicking me in the butt.
> 
> P.S.  
> Follow me on tumblr. I need more people to follow my dash is dead lol really weird.  
> http://hana-chanfiction.tumblr.com/


	16. Assertion of the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little background and more stuffs

**-In the past-**

_"A**** run faster or I'll catch you~!" A little boy with unruly brunette hair shouts to a tiny blond ahead of him._

_"Eren, I can't keep up w-with you! You even gave me a head start." His blond friend complains breathlessly pumping his arms and legs as fast as he possibly could._

_"I know you can do it! You're almost there!" Eren encourages making sure to make his stride slower than he can go so would gain his confidence. And behold in a few seconds, his friend had won but was now trying to catch his breath. "Congrats, you're the winner!"_

_"You let me win..." The frien adds as he coughs._

_"No I didn't, see I'm really tired too." Eren mimics the sounds of someone who was hyperventilating._

_"Hey don't do that! I hear its bad if you pretend to breath like that for a long time."_

_"Really? Who said?"_

_"My dad, he said it makes your head feel ewwy."_

_"Oh, okay I'll stop! But hey, now you have to."_

_"I have to what?"_

_"You have to marry me~!"_

_"What who said that!? You said we would see my favorite movie if I won."_

_"Well that's like an adult thing to do! And I was told after you do that you get married;I I love you,and I know you love me!"_

_"Where did you hear that?"_

_"I saw it on I can see the way you look at me is how some of those movie people do."_

_"Oh then it has to be real!"_

_"Exactly, oh also I go this!Love is a beautiful thing,once we're married I'll make you as happy as Daddy makes Mommy." Eren dug into his pocket and found a flower he had recently picked and shaped into a ring. Kneeling down on one knee, the brunette looked at his friend with a bright smile. "Will you marry me?"_

_"I will!" His blond friend replies happily giving Eren their hand so that he can put the finger on them._

_"It's I do actually."_

_"Oh then I do!"_

_"H-How could you do this to me? To us? To Eren!" A tiny boys observes from afar, seeing his mother and father fight right in front of him without him knowing. He didn't know what started the fight, all he knew was that it woke him up from sleep. Now watching as his parents rally insults back-to-back, Eren tries to make sense of what is happening. After all all he knew was that married couples,specifically mommies and daddies, are suppose to love each other and not hurt each other. And yet here they were, acting as strangers as they spit hurtful words to each other._

_"You are so boring Levi! Do you know how many times I tried to have sex with you? Five, Five times and each time you were too busy to pay attention to me!" Eren's mother explains with crossed arms._

_"Why didn't you tell me. If you wanted me to spend more time with you I would have made time."_

_"I shouldn't' have to tell you when I want it. I'M YOUR WIFE!"_

_"If you were my wife, then why did you sleep with that other man!?"_

_"He gave me what I wanted end of story."_

_"Not end of story, I love you , how could you do this?"_

_"Well maybe because I don't love you anymore."_

_"Where is this coming from?"_

_"Multiple places actually. You're prude, you're a clean freak, you never have time for me, and most of all your business is going no where. We've been in this same stupid house for 5 years and still your business hasn't taken off."_

_"It will just give it time."_

_"I don't have time, I want to be rich now. And Marty can do that for me."_

_"Then what about Eren?"_

_"What about him, he's too young to be without his mother."_

_"He's five he won't have to know. Fake my death or something."_

_"How could you. Fuck you!"_

_"No fuck you! I'm leaving good by Levi." His mother exclaims as she takes the luggage that was right next to her leaving his father emotionless and broken hearted. Watching as his mother left, Eren teared up but made sure his father didn't notice that he was there listening to his stuffed bear, the boy squatted down and cried. His mother didn't love him, his mother liked someone else. His father was broken hearted, is this what it was like to be in a relationship? If so he hated it, why does love cause so much pain?No one deserves this no one!_

_"I don't like you anymore!You're mean and you are too close to me!" Eren tells his friend who he had recently proposed to._

_"W-What Eren why?"_

_"I just don't I can't like someone who is ugly and looks like a girl!" The brunette exclaimed allowing everyone in the play yard to hear. He had to do this. He had to make sure his friend wouldn't be hurt by love. After seeing his parents fight, little Eren was scared of what would happen. Would he hurt Armin like his mother had hurt his father? No, he wouldn't. He was going to end things so that the one he loved wouldn't have to suffer. However when the first sniffle came from his friend, he felt his heart drop as he saw tears run down his cheeks._

_"Yeah Eren's right. You're ugly, ugly, ugly A****'s ugly!" The boy who was originally across the playground but was now at Eren's side said to his friend who only cried more. I'm sorry A**** it has to be this way so I don't hurt you like mommy did to daddy, Eren thought. But little did he know that he did the exact same thing his mother did but in another more hurtful way._

_I'm sorry!I'm doing this for you!I love you so much, I don't want to see you hurt!But now I made you cry just like mommy made daddy. Eren ran away leaving the crowd of people to ridicule his blond friend in a circle._

**-Past: 7 years later-**

_Ugh W-what happened to me?W-why is the ceiling white,and why does it smell so sterile? This isn't my room. A more grown up Eren points out in his head, before turning his head to the side only feeling pain._

_"A-Ah..." He complains out loud before feeling pressure on his chest, and the feeling of a finger twitch._

_"No Eren, don't get up so soon. Take it easy." A familiar voice which he can identify as his sister Mikasa tells him._

_"W-What happened to me. I feel like I was hit by a car."_

_"You were, you saved me."_

_"Well I had to you're my sister." He answers weakly trying to sit up to get a better look at Mikasa to see if she was fine._

_"No Eren, don't try to sit up. We need the nurse to check on you right now."_

_"Will you come back?"_

_"Of course I will, and then I'll give you a lecture like a good sister should."_

_"Wow that's the thanks I get for saving you? Harsh words Mikasa."_

_"Oh quit joking, and if you rest enough you'll get out of here sooner."_

_"Alright then, see you in a bit."_

_"You too, and remember don't do anything stupid and impulsive like you always do."_

_"I'll try not to."_

_-Week later-_

_"Ah where is Mikasa I'm so bored!" Complains Eren who was flipping through cruddy channels to find something to entertain him for the time being. Mikasa was running late and he didn't know why. Now that he was healing up a bit more, he was able to sit up or get wheeled around the hospital so that he wouldn't go insane. In recent events, he couldn't help like he wasn't the same after the accident. Although nothing seemed out of the ordinary, it was always a nagging feeling that Eren had and it wasn't a that he shouldn't dwell too much on what he thought he lost, Eren just focused on what he had. Mikasa was always there for him, and he loved her as any adopted brother would love their adopted sister._

_His father was the same as ever, not showing much emotions but you can tell that he loved him. And his friends would come every now and then to visit him and give him gifts which he liked. Plus he didn't have to go to school and hear his teachers nag at him. You could say he was living the high life._

_"Eren I-I'm back." Mikasa's voice tells Eren who stops channel surfing to direct his attention to his sister._

_"Mikasa what's up? I was wondering if you were ever gonna come."_

_"I was I just got sidetracked that's all. Hey Eren can I talk to you about something?It's really important." His sister says automatically drawing concern from him. What on earth could have gotten to Mikasa? Who hurt her? And what could Eren do to help?_

_"Sure thing 'Kasa, you always help me so I'll help you."_

_"I-It's something really personal,and I can't hide it anymore."_

_"Is someone hurting you?"_

_"No, Eren you of all people know I can take care of myself."_

_"Hey if someone wants to hurt my sister I'll kill them."_

_"Is a sister all that I am to you?"_

_"I mean yeah, well you're also my best friend."_

_"Eren...I like you."_

_"Well I like you to 'Kasa."_

_"No, not as in a brother sister way. I mean in the boyfriend girlfriend way. I love you." Mikasa explains her words shutting Eren up causing him to look at her with a confused expression. How can this be happening to him? He only thought of Mikasa as a sister right? So why, why does it bother him that she said this? But above all why did he feel like that feeling of being incomplete come back. As the feeling began to creep on him more, he found himself recalling a scene from before that he could barely remember. He could hear two people screaming at each other. One declaring their hate, and the other declaring their love._ _Grabbing his head, Eren could feel the pressure build in his head and those voices increase._

_"Get out!" He orders his sister who looked at him as confused as he was a second ago. Seeing as she didn't move, the brunette glared at her with crazed eyes and repeated himself. Hearing him for the second time, Mikasa retreated seeing that her brother needed help right now. Going to call a nurse, Mikasa left Eren with the voices and images._

_Once she was gone, Eren tried to rid himself of the voices that were talking so angrily at each other. He could only assume whoever those two were, were important to him because it hurt so much to hear them talk to each other like are they!? Why did they hate each other so much? And why did the feeling of emptiness return to him. He is missing someone, but who? It was like his heart was telling him someone dear to him was missing but he didn't know who. Meanwhile his brain was telling him to ignore that feeling, and remember that love was a terrible mistress._

_"Who are you!?" Eren exclaims out loud gripping the hair on his hair. Why did he miss this person so much? Who were they, and why did he feel like his heart was ripped out from him. What happened to him back in the past? Why couldn't he remember? All these questions and no answers caused Eren to grow scared. Scared of Mikasa's words of love to him, scared of the person who was missing from his life. However all he could do now, was stay feeling incomplete and lost. He will find that person no matter what. The person who can fix his broken heart had to be out there._

* * *

**-Present Time-**

Waking up at the same time as usual,Armin yawned as he swiped right on his phone to dismiss the alarm. Going to his closet he scanned the clothes to pick out what he would wear for the day. After that he had chosen the set of clothes he would wear, he marched over to his display case where he kept his mask. Very carefully he weighed the pros and cons of each mask with his current chosen outfit until he found the perfect one. Then,like always, he proceeded to the bathroom where it was time for the worst part of the mornings...Washing his face.

Looking himself in the mirror, Armin could feel the familiar hate boil in his stomach. However for now he would ignore the fact of how "ugly" he was and the fact that he has recently gotten another pimple to make him uglier. For now, he needed to get himself mentally prepared for school. It had been three days and the bullying only got worse. His bullies would write on his desk, put his bag in the school pool, and take some of his was nothing he wasn't use to, however he could do without it. It was no a part of his life again, and he would just deal with it. After all there as no one there to help him, he wouldn't tell Jean about it either. He just had started getting use to being around him, so if he added drama he would only make things worse. So he silenced himself, and continued on like nothing was wrong.

"If you can't see yourself, you won't compare yourself to others. You'll live a happy life." Armin reminds himself yet again after brushing his hair and teeth. This will pass, it just had to. He didn't know how, but it just would. With that thought in his head, the blond placed his beloved mask on his face and started his path toward school.

* * *

3 days and 3 sleepless nights of not being able to find the culprit had made Eren go insane. Mikasa who looked across the dinner table watched as her brother drank coffee after coffee just to stay away.

"Eren, I think you should skip school today. You look awful, and you won't be helping Armin if you're sleeping all day." Mikasa encourages, hoping that her brother would take her offer.

"No Mikasa! I need to find out who these girls can be! My relationship with Armin depends on it!" Eren exaggerates.

"I'm glad to see you're taking your relationship with Armin more seriously, but doing all this is going too far. Let me handle it."

"No 'Kasa!I have to do this!If you help me he will think I'm not trying!"

"Why would he think you're not trying?"

"It's a long story. All I need you and the others to do is find leads and I go through screening them."

"Eren this isn't a crime scene."

"They messed with Armin against my wishes! They will pay."

"When did you start caring so much?"

"A while ago actually, I saw his crying face when it first started and I can't get it out of my mind. It's like my brain keeps replaying it. So if I help him, I can have it go away. Plus I hate people who prey on the week."

"Boy if only you remembered..." Mikasa mutters so that only she could hear.

"You say something?"

"No nothing, if you insist on going to school then go. If you don't feel good please go to the nurse."

"Yeah I promise, can we just go to school now?"

"In a while at least finish your breakfast."

"Okay mom~!" Eren sung tiredly blinking his eyes so that he would be was exhausted, but he needed to solve this mystery. If so his concious will be cleared, and Armin will see that he is changing. Boy did Eren need this plan to work. After twenty more minutes of eating Mikasa and him left for school. At school, Eren and Mikasa parted since Eren as more than eager to check on how Armin was doing, though he wouldn't admit that if you asked him. Noting that the other wasn't staring out the window as he usually would foretold that something must have happened.

Running as fast as he could up the stairs to the classroom, he could hear chatter of classmates. Just a few doors away, the brunette sprinted as fast as he could until he saw what had happened in the hall way. In the middle of the hall was was a circle of students surrounding someone in the middle. Pushing past the crowd, Eren couldn't believe what he saw this was taking it too far. There in the center was Armin covered in eggs and flour dirtying his clothes. The short blond got up as best he could with the mess surrounding him and made eye contact with Eren.

With such sorrow-filled eyes, Armin looked away from Eren before he waked down the radius of the circle where the students were parting allowing him to pass. Watching as this all happened, Eren looked around as if asking someone to help his betrothed but no one watched in awe with how well the blond took everything, all feeling sorry but never actually helping. Cursing himself for not being there fast enough, Eren looked at the scene mor as the other students fled before the teachers could blame anyone. Alone in the hall way, Eren gazed at the flour and eggs decorating the floor before finding another note left by the culprit.

_Tomorrow don't be surprised to get a few bruises._

Crumbling the note in his hands and tearing it to shreds, Eren could feel that the bull was not only mocking Armin but him as well. These people had made it so hard to find out who they were which pissed Eren off. The obviously knew what they were doing. With another reason to hate these bullies, Eren walked over to the trash can to throw away the piece of paper when a flash of pink went past him.

Turning around as fast as he could, Eren could see the figure with a pink bow retreating somewhere in the school. Following the person as fast and as quietly as he could Eren observed the girls actions. After a good five minutes of following her, he saw her enter an old AV room. Knowing that no one would ever step foot in there on theri own will, Eren placed his ear against the door to listen to what the girl was doing in there.

"Great one Greta, I thought that was a bit extra but cake surprise was a blast doing." One of the occupants says evilly giving a high-five to one of the other occupants in the room.

"Yeah Naomi it's your turn now. What bad thing are we gonna do to that freak?" Another girl speaks.

"Well my dear Anastasia that's simple. We know the time in which he comes to school. I say we get a rope, trip him, and then toss him around a bit."

"Oh yeah I like that." Greta responds positively.

"Yeah, we can even video tape it and put it on the internet." Naomi laughs at her suggestion which only gives her nods of approval. As they continued to plot against Armin, Eren on the other hand had got what he wanted. He now knew who these girls were. They were one of his regulars when he was fooling around. They would all take turns being with him and trying to make him fall for them, but they were nothing to Eren. Typing their names into his phone he saved a note, and began planning what he would do to them tomorrow.

* * *

**-lunch time-**

Triumphantly Eren marched to his typical lunch table of friends now that he knew who the culprits friends saw the weird smile on his face and grimaced wondering what the other could have on his all they were informed by Mikasa that he was sleep deprived which they all know could make Eren a bit crazy.

"I found out who they are!" Eren presents to his friends who look at his phone looking at the names and gasping in shock.

"How come we never thought of them?" Mikasa asked remembering they never considered it would be those three girls in particular.

"I know me too! I thought they were just stupid! But I found them! One of them was stupid enough to wear her bow to school again!but now that I have them, they're going to pay tomorrow! I need you guy's help for m to get revenge though.

"Is revenge really what you need right now?" Historia questions earning nods of agreement with her statement.

"Honestly Historia I get you're trying to keep your nice girl face on, but this is important! Armin would want this."

"I don't think he would. Let me handle this." Mikasa suggest.

"No, I told you I have to do this my way!"

"What did you have in mind anyways?" Connie ask now curious to hear what the actual plan was.

"Here is what I got!" Eren starts telling all his friends meanwhile Mikasa ignores them not wanting any part in this.

* * *

**-Next Day-**

The next day when Greta, Naomi and Anastasia got to school they were ready to put their plan in action. Naoimi had the rope in her hands meanwhile Greta held the camera they would use. As for Anastasia she looked out for their target. All seemed to be going well until Sasha and Connie seemed to be making their way towards the trio who was anything but happy about it.

"Hey you three, we got something for you." Connie speaks first presenting three letters.

"Yeah Eren told us to give it to you when we saw you. Make sure to follow what it says okay. Now come on Connie I hear the school's breakfast calling us." Sasha added on before grabbing Connie's arm and dragging him somewhere inside the school. Watching as the two left the trio opened their letters at the same time and read its contents.

_Go to my classroom, I have a surprise for you there._

All three read, which made all of them had been such a long time since Eren last asked for their company and here they were finally getting his attention. Choosing to abandon their previous plan, the girls rushed to go to Eren's classroom. With hope in their hearts, they saw the classroom door. Right before they opened it, the three fixed themselves up before opening the door. When the entered the classroom, they saw that the desk were off to the side. At least all but three desk. Walking up to the desk the trio saw insults about them written on the surface which made their hearts sink.

They were all so absorbed in the mean comments written on the desk that they failed to notice the crowd of people gathering around them. Their classmates soon formed a circle around the three,all laughing giddily before yelling insults at the three.

"Man do I hate them. Aren't they pathetic?" A girl with ponytails comments as other nodded in agreement.

"Such disgusting snakes. I hope they just die." Another comments causing the three to look to each other for help but no one said a word. Looking around for someone to help them, they saw no one was even feeling sorry for them. Huddling together to protect themselves, the watched as the crowd parted to show Eren.

"Don't like it so much do you?Maybe you should have thought about that when you bullied my did you do it anyways?I told you all not to fuck with him. And what do you three do?" Eren commented with a smirk holding a stick in his.

"H-He doesn't deserve you Eren! We can do so much better than him!" Naomi bravely explains still fearing the look that Eren was giving them.

"Oh really, hey you guys after hearing that what do you think about them?" Eren ask the crowd who respond with even more insults and negative comments towards the three which causes them to tear up. "I guess you're not in the right. Actually you never were in the right. Now it's time to taste your own medicine. Okay guys you have the party favors I got you all?Go at it." The playboy commanded allowing eggs and flour to be thrown at the huddled up girls in the middle who were crying terribly from the treatment they were getting.

"You don't like it huh!?Imagine how Armin felt! He did nothing to you guys and yet you pushed him down the stairs and bully him!But I am willing to forgive, that is if you do what I say."

"P-Please we'll do anything just make it stop. Everyone is being so hurtful." Anastasia pleas holding onto Greta as more eggs and flour stained the floors.

"I want you all to apologize to Armin right in front of him. Then I want you to tell him that he is beautiful in the most sincere way you that there is one last thing but we need him to be here." Speak of the devil and he shall appear, within seconds after saying those words, Armin appears at the classroom door shocked to see what had happened. Looking at the three girls in the center, he walked forward hoping someone would explain. Analyzing the classroom's interior he saw the three written on desk, flour, and eggs and he knew what had happened but why it happened was still to be answered.

"These are the girls who hurt you. They can do no harm." Eren explains handing Armin the stick that was in his hand. Not knowing what to do, Armin accepts the stick and looks at the girls. Cuing for the girls to do what he said, Eren made a hand gesture for them to come to Armin. Going on their hands and knees the three apologized in unison.

"We're very sorry for what we did to you Armin. We were jealous that you got the boy no one could tame. You're so beautiful more beautiful than us and we're sorry!Please forgive us!" They plea still refusing to look at the masked teen in the eye.

"Armin you can use that stick to hit them. Give them bruises like the ones they gave you if you want." Eren informs causing the blond to let it go before stepping back. The sound of the wood clashing with the floor made the three flinch a bit before looking up to see why they weren't hit. Kneeling down to their level, Armin gives them a sweet smile and pulls out another handkerchief from his pocket. Watching closely the crowd watched the display of kindness towards the three shocked at the outcome. Getting off as much of the egg and flour off all three girls Armin gives them his hands for them to stand up. Allowing him to help them up, the three watched in amazement as the gentle smile never left Armin's face. This was the boy they had bullied, and here he was showing kindness instead of malice.

"How immature can you guys be! This isn't right!" Armin's voice echos through the class. No one had heard the blond's voice before, and here it was. It was much louder than they thought, but boy did it hold power in his tone. "How can you do this to someone? How much pain do they have to go through until you all grow up!? This is not how you handle a problem! What you did to them makes you no better than them. Sure they hurt me, and did terrible things but this is not how you handle it! How immature can you guys be? We're all juniors, we're should be done with this! Not only did you guys not help me when I needed help all of you were so ready to turn your backs on them.

They made a stupid decision a few times and you brand them for their actions. Understand where they are coming from, and know that you know what jealousy feels like. It hurts and sometimes makes you do things your sane self wouldn't do. To you three I forgive you for what you did. There is no use to be hateful all the time. And you guys should too. Bullying only breeds more bullies. Now please apologize for what you've done!" Armin interjects earning him silence and shocked faces.

"I-I'm sorry you guys. Armin has a point, I never thought about it that way." A boy says to the three who give a nod acknowledging his apology. And eventually the whole class was going around muttering apologies. As that was happening,Armin locked eyes with an equally as shocked Eren. Marching over to give the other a piece of his mind, he saw the other waver and collapse. Rushing to his side Armin forgot his initial idea to lecture him, and asked for people to help him take the other to the infirmary.

* * *

Waking up a few hours later, Eren opened his eyes to see the infirmary curtains then sat up. He didn't know why he collapsed but he could only assume it was because of the lack of sleep. Looking at the wall clock, Eren saw it was time to go home and swugn his feet off the bed. however he stopped when he saw Armin enter his space.

"A-Armin what are you doing here?" He questions wondering why the blond would see him after school.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. You collapsed on me back there, I asked Hanji and she said you were sleep deprived."

"Yeah..But I'm good now so whatever."

"You really are reckless."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"What you did was down right wrong. You scarred those girls for life."

"At least they learned their lesson."

"That's a terrible way to learn one."

"But it's quick."

"Thank you..."

"Huh?"

"I said thank you...F-For finding my bullies, I thought I would have to suffer with bullies again. I also heard from Mikasa that the lack of sleep was because of me too. F-For that I say thank you for actually being a good person."

"Well I don't like people picking on the weak."

"Gee thanks..."

"Sorry, but you get what I mean. You wouldn't have done anything."

"You're right. But anyways, I really appreciate what you did for me. No one has ever down that for me, so it means a lot to me seriously. So thank you so much, ah I'm sorry I keep repeating myself." Armin says bashfully trying to hide the blush that was forming on his cheeks.

"No problem, I told you I would change."

"One action isn't going to cut it, but it's a start."

"Well I'll just have to try harder."

"Yes you will." The blond gave Eren a genuine smile which made his heart skip a beat. It was the first time he has seen the other smile and it was nice. He wish he could always see that smile. It made him feel at ease and some how filled that emptiness in his heart that he had for a few years now. Deciding that it was the beginnings of a beautiful friendship, Eren returned that smile. But little did he know that this was the beginnings of love.

* * *

**-Homecoming-**

"Oh my gosh Jean you're actually running against Eren!?" Historia ask presenting the flyer she had just gotten from him.

"Yeah I am, I'm sick of him winning." Jean answers.

"But Armin is going to be your queen!" Sasha remarks as she looks at her flyer, typing in the youtube link to their MV.

"Wait until Eren finds out about this!" Connie teases.

"I hope he does."

"Hope he does what?" Eren ask as he entered the homecoming area at his house.

"About this." Connie offers the flyer to Eren who scans it only to crumple it up and glare daggers at Jean.

"YOU'RE RUNNING FOR PROM KING AND QUEEN WITH ARMIN!AND YOU TOOK OUR STORY!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reason why Eren flipped at Mikasa in the hospital is because he barely remembers why he finds love so sad and it hurts him. Also it plays into me explaining more how Eren fell in love with Mikasa (Ps. he is only projecting his feelings for the one he lost on Mikasa).
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter I wrote it in one sitting. I was so excited I had to share this, so *sprinkles dust and escapes*


	17. I remember you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren needs to get his shit together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally made the cover image for this fanfic!!If you want to see it, it's on the first chapter! I will probably change it when they go into adulthood. But I hope you guys like it. I spent a long time making it. I also posted it on my tumblr here.  
> http://hana-chanfiction.tumblr.com/post/158731620784/i-finally-have-the-courage-to-post-thisthis-is

"Well technically it's not your story anymore, it's mine and Armin's." Jean replies with a smirk loving the expression of rage mixed with jealousy on Eren's face. He knew picking Armin as his running mate would do the trick to make Eren serious about a competition between the two. After all countless times in the game of love,Jean had lost to Eren, but this time Jean had the upper hand. After all, he had his masked angel to thank for this opportunity. Sure this competition wasn't to win the heart of the other's fiance; he would never do that. However, he wasn't above taking away a superficial high school title that basically told the school who ruled don't get Jean wrong, he did genuinely care for the blond, and with the masked teen running with him he could make sure the campaign is done in a way Armin agreed with as well. Compared to Eren to forced Armin into their skit and their photo shoot. The protection he had mentally promised the other would stay, but that protection was against Eren.

"Well I made the base so you're copying me!" Eren bites back crossing his arms while trying to keep his cool in front of everyone.

"So, I changed it by a lot. So there is no way it's similar, it doesn't even sound like the same story. Plus it's told from my point of view so you can't say anything. Ever heard that depending on the pov a villain can be a hero?"

"You're suppose to be the villain, you're not suppose to have a love interest."

"Well I do now and we're going to win homecoming."

"How is this even possible. You weren't on the list of people running for it."

"He just recently turned in his application." Mikasa adds.

"How, I thought it was too late. And isn't it against the rules to take someone else's running partner?"

"We owed him a favor for doing something for the council in the past so we allowed it this once. As for the running partner, there technically is no running partner. You two are just campaigning that your queen will be Armin."

"This is so unfair!"

"How? I followed all the rules, I say it's all fair especially for Armin. He agreed to this, unlike you forcing him into it." Jean tells the other with a smirk.

"How could he have agreed to it? You don't even hang out with him."

"Oh yeah did I forget to mention I am his only friend."

"Since when!?"

"Since when you went to that cafe."

"You were the one he was talking about huh?"

"Yup."

"That still doesn't make sense on why he is your friend, or why he agreed."

"Well Mikasa did tell me to be a friend to him so I don't need to understand, he is doing a friend a favor."

"I am his fiance."

"A fiance who isn't his friend or even loves him. On the other hand he hangs out with me after school almost everyday."

"W-Well I'm working on that."

"Making him like you, or you falling for him?"

"..."

"Anyways, let's just get back to work. We have a lot to prepare, also we have the skit to do a run through with."

"Speaking of the skit, since you are his friend now, do you think you can bring him to homecoming?" Mikasa request stepping between the two as a precaution in case Eren decided to jump the other.

"I don't know, we may be friends but he is still shy even around me. I can try to guarantee he will come."

"Try please, he is important to or skit."

"I'll see what I can do..."

"Thanks Jean, and Eren we need to have a talk." Mikasa turns to her brother who is shocked by the sudden change in topic.

"M-Me what did I do wrong?" Eren complains.

"I'll tell you just come with me somewhere more private."

"O-Okay..."

* * *

"So what is it you had to say anyways?" Eren inquires looking around to see that they were in the garden. The garden was still beautiful besides the fact that the flowers and trees were starting to wilt. If Eren didn't know any better he would have sworn it was the universe telling him to make a move every bone in him told him to do so, he had to refrain from doing such things.

"It's about your campaign."

"What about it?I didn't do anything wrong;he did!"

"I know you didn't but Eren you're not following the rules."

"What do you mean?"

"You have to have at least have a C or higher in math;Eren you have a D+."

"So what the rest of my grades are fine."

"Yes, but English and Math are more important than the others. And right now you are almost failing math, and I hate to say this...I really do...But if you don't pass this upcoming math exam you will have to drop out."

"Mikasa no!I-I can't do that to Armin! Think about him, losing would shatter him!" Eren points out hoping his excuse would keep him in the race. After all his crush did have a weak spot for Armin. If he played his cards right, maybe she would overlook the rules like she did for Jean.

"Armin is fine, he is running with Jean now too. So he can still have a chance to win it along with our class winning homecoming."

"B-But, we started this thing together."

"I know you did Eren, but I am the president and I have to follow rules."

"You didn't with Jean."

"Again we owed him a favor. Our teacher and the council voted that he would be allowed to run late."

"Ah, but Mikasa math is hard!"

"Find a tutor."

"Can you tutor me!?" Eren pleas pathetically trying to find a way to solve his problem quickly. No way was he going to lose the crown to Jean,and a part of him really didn't want to see Armin's face when he lost.

"You know I would Eren, but you know homecoming is the worst months for the council. I don't have time honestly. I'm sorry, but hey I got an idea." Mikasa puts out coming up with an idea for Eren to start falling in love with Armin. With all the changes she has seen in her adoptive brother so far, she wanted them to progress. For a few weeks it seemed like they were at a stand still. Armin was becoming increasingly more distant, which left the window for getting closer very short. The two barely see each other in the school day since Armin usually ran away.

What better way to get the ball rolling but to have them be with each other everyday. This way she can insure that Eren would fall for him without himself knowing. Meanwhile, she and her father will finally be at peace knowing that Eren was finally happy. After the accident and the disappearance of his mother earlier in life, he had never been the same. Now an opportunity to change his life for the better came, and boy was she not going to let it go. For her ex-crush she would do anything, even though in a small part of her heart it hurt knowing she was giving away the one she really loved.

Ignoring the little bit of romantic emotions she had towards her adoptive sibling, Mikasa know she was doing the right 's first love story would not be fruitless. He will get the boy, and he will life with him happily ever after. All Eren had to do was stop being such a beast so that he can get a beauty. He needed to see the beauty on the inside rather than the outside. Once he did that, Eren will finally feel complete again. And then, she will be able to finally let go of him. She would be free to release any romantic feelings for him, and she would be free from the constant worry of him never finding love.

"What's your idea?" Eren ask.

"Ask Armin, he is on the honor roll. He is very good at science and math, so he can help tutor you."

"Why him?"

"Come on Eren, I know after hearing your conversation with Jean that you don't like him spending much time with him."

"Well yeah...I wanted to be his friend first,but now that he is there with him everyday it's gonna be harder."

"Hmm, well I guess it's somewhat my fault that I made it harder on you. I did tell Jean to be friends with him because he was disrespecting Armin without knowing him."

"No it's not your fault at all!I-I'm just really bad at this 'Kasa...I've never had to try this hard for someone before."

"Fun isn't it?"

"No it's not!"

"Well all things don't come easy, but it seems like you two would make great friends if one of you just took initiative."

"I have been."

"But that's the more upfront romantic route."

"Yeah, but that's the only way I know."

"True, here I got it Eren let's make a deal."

"A deal?" Eren backpedals not liking how things were going. The last time he made a deal it didn't go well, what could she possible want from him.

"If you pass this next exam with at least a 'B' I will treat you out to dinner. Not only that, but any struggles you have with Armin I'll help you."

"What's in it for you?" The brunette questions cautious about the fact that she offered up such a good deal.

"You getting a good grade, and dad being happy."

"And if I can't do it?"

"You can't run for king and you can't complain. Should be easy, I bet Armin is a great teacher."

"Fine I'll take it, anything to be king." _And go on an indirect date with you._ Though Eren left out that last part, as he separated from the homecoming group to take a trip to Armin's house.

* * *

Getting the address from his father, Eren asked his driver to drive straight there. His date with Mikasa depended on it!Feeling a bit giddy and happy to see Armin for once, Eren looked out the window watching the other cars pass them. It was all so exciting after all, your crush indirectly asking you out on a date is the best thing ever. At the moment all Eren could think about was how the "date" would go. What clothes he would wear, the flowers he would give her, and the romantic atmosphere. Closing his eyes he could only imagine it all with a grin. The only thing that was missing was that dizzy feeling and his heart beating at the thought.

As he imagined his perfect date with Mikasa,he waited for the wonderful feeling to hit as he waited he allowed his mind to picture how beautiful she was hoping that would trigger the feeling, but it didn't. Nothing gave him that love sick feeling, the one you would you could love and hate at the same time. However it never came and that concerned Eren. Usually when he thought of her he would feel the butterflies in his stomach, and the thumping of his heart. But right now there was nothing, it was an empty feeling. And eventually that empty feeling paused his fantasies as he remembered he wasn't complete.

Somewhere deep in his heart it was screaming at him that he was thinking of the wrong person. Deep in his heart, it pleaded for him to remember something long forgotten due to the accident. But how could this be? Mikasa was always the one that made his heart race when he thought of her. She was the one that was there for him after the crash, and after her confession he started to look at her in a different light. When she was around him that empty feeling went away. So why did it decide to come back now? What was his subconscious trying to tell him? Why did it happen now, he was fine the night before.

The more questions Eren asked himself, the more it frustrated him and the more that empty feeling consumed him. And in that moment he remembered how much he really hated this part of love. The part where that even if you can quench your thirst you still need more. The constant need for a stimulant that would cause Eren to seek multiple lovers in order to get rid of that was a disgusting feeling and Eren hated it, but he had to do the things he did to rid himself of that thirst for as long as he could.

"We're here sir." The driver interrupts the young master's inner turmoil by announcing the arrival of his predetermined destination.

"A-Ah yeah, thanks. Follow me in and hang out with the other servants while you wait. It might be a while." Eren instructs pulling himself together as he stared at the large house in front of him. Getting out of the car, the playboy walked to the front door and rang the bell. Waiting patiently for someone to open it he saw a made who allowed the two in to wait for her master. After a couple of minutes of observing the household, Eren saw the familiar blond elder who gave him a smile.

"Eren so nice to see you. What brings you here?" Erwin ask, as he adjust his sleeves keeping an eye on the youth in front of him.

"Oh, I wanted to ask Armin something." Eren replies back simply noticing the way Erwin was staring at him with suspicion.

"Well he is in his room studying right now. Can you wait in the living room for him?"

"I kind of would like talk to him in private."

"I heard what happened at your place when he visited...Can I trust you that you won't do that to him?"

"Of course yeah, that was an accident at my house. My dad just flipped, promise that there will be nothing."

"Hmmm... just to make sure I'll have a maid stationed outside the door."

"Cool, so where is his room?"

"Upstairs to the right,the last door."

"Thanks." Walking up the stairs Eren takes Erwin's directions and stops in front of the door at the end of the hall. Knocking on it he waited for the blond to answer, but when three minutes passed and there was no one there he knocked again. And when another three minutes passed he repeated this process. After ten minutes of waiting, Eren decided to try his luck with the door knob. Gripping the metal handle, he twisted it noticing that it was unlocked.

"Hello!?" The brunette shouts into the room as he slowly goes into it scanning the area for any forms of life. After confirming that there was no one in the room, he heard the door shut behind him. No doubt the maid that Erwin had mentioned earlier closed it. With that Eren searched the room for Armin and saw no one on the bed,desk, or even the closet. Letting out a sigh of disappointment, the teen sat on the bed allowing the silence of the sounds of the room to run through his head. Listening in as the air vent blew and some scraps of paper fell on the floor, he noticed it some how go quieter. Looking around he looked to see what stopped making noises, but when a another set of noises followed he looked straight ahead to a door he didn't notice before.

It was the sound of someone opening cabinets,water draining, and a vent sucking in the air in the room. After a few minutes of shuffling coming from the other side of the door, Eren saw the door knob move and the door swing open. In front of him stop a damp Armin,with a pink robe with a yellow cat on the right breast decorating it along with matching it was hilarious what the other boy was wearing, another thought came to his mind: what did his face look like? Immediately directing his eyes to the head, he tried to see the other's face. Alas that was not as easy as it should have been. Right when he decided to look, the blond turned to the side having his hair cover his profile.

Noting that the other hadn't noticed him yet, Eren decided if he was quiet enough he might be able to see his face. Silently he watched Armin work his way to the desk where he noticed a brush laying blond then proceeded to brush his hair looking out the window that was across from him. Smiling happily as he saw the dusk take over the land he brushed his hair until he saw something move. Putting the brush, Armin leaned closer and squinted at the window seeing his blurry reflection thankfully covered by the last rays of light, and another face. With a scream, Armin let out he turned behind him to see no other than Eren on his bed on his hands and knees trying to get closer.

Immediately remembering that he didn't have his mask on he turned around looking for something to cover his face. Meanwhile Eren who dreaded how unlucky he was backed away. Today was not the day that he would see the other's face. Although he saw so close, he knew the fates were telling him it wasn't time. By the time Armin had found something to cover his face, Eren was across the room making sure that the maid wouldn't come in because of the scream.

"What are you doing in here!?" Armin interjects through a sheer curtain that he used to prevent his face from being exposed.

"Your dad let me in! Will you chill out, and what's with the stupid curtain?"

"YOU SAW DIDN'T YOU!?"

"No I didn't I swear! The glare from the light prevented me from seeing."

"YOU WANTED TO SEE IT!"

"Well yeah kind of but who wouldn't!?"

"WELL YOU CAN'T!"

"I get it!But can you like find something else to put on your face. I can't take you seriously with that kind of feels like you're getting read to marry me right now. And I know marriage is the last thing we want for us."

"Well I didn't have my mask on!Plus I can't search for one!"

"Okay, okay, sorry..."

"Why are you h-here?"

"I came to ask a favor."

"Well it's a pretty bad time to do that." Armin comments clumsily walking towards Eren so that he could at least get closer to his mas cabinet that was across the room.

"Yeah, well I knocked the maid outside can vouch for me. I waited ten minutes." Eren explains watching as the other struggles to get closer.

"I was taking a bath."

"Well I can see that now, but I need your help please."

'W-with what?"

"Math."

"What about it?"

"I need to get at least a "B" on the next exam I can't run for king."

"Oh..."

"Yeah, and I don't want Jean to win."

"Wait you know about that?"

"Yeah, I got into it with him because he took you. But I have bigger fish to fry right now, if I can't even run there is no use for anything."

"S-so you're not mad at me?"

"How can I be mad at you when I'm here right now asking for help. I know if I was angry at you, you would never agree to help me."

"True."

"So will you please? I made a deal with Mikasa that if I got a passing grade she would take me out to a dinner."

"W-Wait you talked to Mikasa before talking to me first?" Armin notes feeling a little hurt that he couldn't have helped Eren make the first move. After all, it was what he promised to do. But now it would seem that right now Eren had some how got the ball rolling without him, making him feel unimportant. Shaking away the pain of the slight rejection, Armin remembered that this was only the first step in a long journey in which he can prove his that didn't stop a pit of jealousy from brewing deep within him. Sitting on the edged of his bed facing Eren, the blond gave a sigh and continued to listen.

"Well yeah, it kind of just happened and it's great! She made the dinner part of the thing so she made a gate way for me. Armin I need this please! I need to be king and start the Mikasa wooing process."

"Have you listened to nothing I've said...You don't deserve her, you're still only thinking about may have suggested the dinner as a assume, and you know m-maybe it's best you don't run..."

"Why are you saying this?"

"B-Because I don't see anything sincere in it."

"I am being sincere."

"Fine then why do you want to be kind. I won't ask about the Mikasa stuff since I know your answer."

"I-I...I want you to be queen."

"I can still be queen with Jean technically. And as far as I'm seeing we are already ahead of you by a lot after the mv. Not that I care, but why is it so important?"

"Because it's high school."

"Is that really the only answer?"

"W-Well..."

"I guess it is..."

"No wait, you want sincere here it comes. I want it because it makes me feel like I'm on top of the world. Sure it's only a few hours of glory, but still I feel complete. Ever since the accident, I-I've always felt empty and it's Mikasa and the crown that temporarily take away that emptiness...Okay...It's the only thing I have going for me, popularity is everything to me. It also tells me that I'm loved, even if I know that's not the love that will be the thing to fix my emptiness...I just, don't you know what it's like to feel empty and wanting that void to be filled?"

"I do all too well..."

"So you see, please help me out here!I didn't see your face, I found your bullies,I'm trying to be sincere for the first time ever. So please won't you help me. I-I need this please, I don't have any other way." Eren begs walking over to Armin kneeling down in front of him. His eyes filling with tears from all his pent up frustration. Looking down at his fiance, Armin felt for him in his heart. No one can fake those emotions, and Armin knew all too well about wanting something he needed so a small sweet smile that Eren couldn't see, Armin took a deep breath and chose his words carefully as the brunette in front of him wept.

"I'll help you Eren...I-I'm sorry I keep making you feel like I'm giving you no option. I-In truth I don't know how to train someone like you. I-I can only try and hope my words. But now I see how maybe my ways of teaching you may be a bit harsh...I-I'll try to tone it down a for the academics, I can guarantee you will pass. And as for your date with Mikasa, I-I'll make sure you get it...I guess I was just a bit jealous that all this is just coming to you and you have solutions while I don't..."

"Thank you so much! But Armin you do have options you know."

"I-I do?"

"You can be my friends and vent it all out. If I have to be sincere with me, you have to be honest with me."

"I don't trust you."

"Well this is me trying to build your trust. You said yourself that friends are vulnerable with each other. So be vulnerable with me."

"I can't..."

"You can't or you won't"

"I can't, Eren it's easier for you. I don't yet see you as a friend, so I can't be vulnerable with you. I-I'm not even there with Jean yet."

"Well we're gonna be friends like you fact I'm going to change our deal."

"Huh? If you help me win Mikasa, win the crown, and be my friend I will find the person who did this to you and have them apologize. If not, I'll find a way to make the pain hurt less, Just like you're helping me with mine."

"How can you fix a heart and mind that's already been torn apart."

"We'll stitch it back together." Eren boldly states taking Armin's hands and sandwiching them in between his and looking straight into where he assumed the masked teen's eyes would be.

"C-Can we really?" Armin hopefully ask feeling his heart skip a beat at those words. Still cautious that this was another script to win his favor, Armin decided he liked this one at least. It sounded nice and sensitive.

"Yeah anything is possible."

"Ha ha, I guess we're both a bit of fixer at least for you, true love will heal is a powerful force after all."

"And we can fix each other with-..." Eren pauses,he contemplates Armin's earlier words and then feels heart starts to beat rapidly like he was nervous, and he felt a bit dizzy. Scene from his past comes back to haunt him as it materializes in front of younger him playing with his important friend. Eren was crying for some reason he couldn't remember why. But he could see the other was trying to comfort him.

* * *

_"You're a bit of a fixer upper Eren but everyone is. But just like Frozen says you can't change someone, but if you throw love their way it'll the sure way to fix a fixer upper is through true love." The friend says as he pats the other on the back._

_"What's true love?" Little Eren inquires through his tears._

_"Like what your mommy and daddy two people love each other very much Where they love each other so much it's magic."_

_"Yup, magic! Love is magical!Wait, I love you does that mean...Does that mean we have true love?_

_"Wow that's super cool! And yeah, cool I love ***** too! I love you so much!Oh my gosh that means you can fix me up."_

_"Yup I can fix your fixer upperness!I can even teach you more about it. Papa lets me read fairy tales and they know a lot about true love."_

_"Will you read it to me?"_

_"Sure."_

* * *

"E-Eren are you okay?" Armin ask kneeling right next to the teen who gripped his head in pain.

"Y-Yeah...I-It just happens when I remember something."

"What did you remember?"

"Something from my childhood, someone I use to love. I don't know who they are?"

"Mikasa?"

"No I don't think so...T-This was before I met her."

"Who do you think it could be?"

"I don't know... I've been starting to remember them a lot lately. They were important to me, but I don't remember who they were...I don't even remember how I lost them."

"Don't push yourself too much."

"You know ever since I met you, I've been like this."

"M-Me?"

"Yeah, you act like them so much."

"I do?"

"Yeah it's super weird. Did we know each other?"

"I don't think so. You know maybe I just remind you of them because of certain traits. I mean anyone can do something to remind you of someone else."

"I guess you're right."

"Maybe you should go home...You're gonna have a long time with tomorrows session."

"Oh yeah where and when?"

"Lunch,every other day,library, don't be late."

"S-Sure yeah..." Eren tries to get up, but couldn't due to the pain he felt in his head. Falling on Armin, the other tried to lift him but in doing so the sheer curtain fell off.

"DON'T LOOK!" Armin demands still trying to prevent Eren from hitting the that if he didn't follow the other's command, he would regret it, Eren shut his eyes as he felt slim fingers lift him sit on the bed.

"W-Wait here, I-I'll get help." Armin instructs picking up the curtain and putting it back on his head like a veil. Within a few seconds Armin was out of the room and minutes later two stronger servants came to pick Eren up. Armin followed by closely as they placed the boy on a guest bed and the other checking him to make sure that he was okay.

"E-Eren,I told my father you weren't feeling well. He insist that you stay the night. We will tell your dad that your head hurts. If you need anything call one of my friends to help you. Be nice to them too! My room is next door in case you get lost." Armin explains before backing away out of the room slowly dimming the light down so it wouldn't hurt the other. Once Eren was in complete darkness, he allowed himself to close his eyes and rest his time he remembered something he had an incredible migraine. Thank god to one of the servants giving him medicine, it will be over soon enough.

* * *

Hours later Eren awakened from a terrifying dream. He was reliving his accident as flashes of forgotten memories passed by like a cinematic film. None of them made sense to him, but somehow he felt like he was in the right place to gain all his answers. Wiping the sweat off of his forehead, Eren took deep breathes before looking around to see that he was not home. Throwing his feet off the edge of the bed, he willed himself to go out of the room. His nightmare had told him that he needed to see Armin. Not being one to deny his dreams from telling him something, Eren remembered Armin's room was just next door.

Opening his door quietly, he tiptoed to the other teen's room and slipped in. When he was in,he noted that the other's clock read that it was 3 o'clock in the morning. Silently he walked to the sleeping presence that was on the bed. Curious as to why his dream told him to go here, he stepped closer to the bed to see Armin. The curtain from earlier still on shielding his face, Armin could feel every bone in his body to bend down and take it off.

However his morals were telling him not to do it. It was wrong to take away someone's safety blanket, but he was so beside his better judgment, Eren started to lift the curtain from its place to reveal pink lips. Leaning in closer he examined he other's face much to his luck the other moved, in doing so kicking him in the stomach causing him to fall onto the vacant side of the bed. Curling in on himself in pain, he shuts his eyes not noticing the veil like curtain falling from the other's face. After the pain had subsided, he opened his eyes shocked at what he saw. Pale beautiful skin, long eye lashes,an androgynous facial structure and a cute button nose with a small birthmark at the tip of it that you could barely see.

This was the face that he was restricted from seeing. The face that was supposedly so hideous that it had to be hidden. Something wasn't right here. By looking at the other's peaceful sleeping form, he questioned why he thought of himself ugly. Armin was handsome and cute. No part of him was ugly;who told the other that? It angered him to see this, he thought of so many scenarios for this moment but never this. He was gazing upon a sleeping beauty and no one in the school knew according to his all though, he felt something in his heart telling him his appearance wasn't what made Armin this beautiful.

And that's when it hit him. Another scene from his past, his younger middle school self watching as others teased a little boy with a mask on his face. In that moment Eren knew there is more to Armin and his story than meets the eye. However with the clip of his past being so vague he couldn't conclude what that connection was. All he knew now was that he was there at the beginning, a spectator to Armin's past pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I referenced a lot of fairy tales oops!! I hope you all liked it, to be honest I almost went into writer's block. But I am here, and I wrote it!! For those wondering why Jean isn't in here a lot, the answer is simple. I don't need him until later. It will make more sense trust me.Ahh, this is going to be one long fanfic since I want to make things complicated and portray every side of the story. But hey I love it, and since the amount of Eremin fan art, fics, and official stuff is very limited I'm happy to provide!! 
> 
> Few things to keep in mind!! Eren doesn't know yet that it was him who did it. All he knows is that he is some sort of witness and is more connected with Armin. Yes Mikasa does have a little bit of romantic feelings in this. It will eventually bloom a bit more later on. Also Armin doesn't have flashbacks because he is repressing the memories. Therefore he won't remember them unless he gets triggered by something. With that, I am off to figure out my life. Also I made an otayuri fic! Finally a the courage to make it!! Oh and for those who read making a lover, that is on hiatus!! I want to try and finish this one first since I'm more emotionally invested in this. Also I feel like more people want this to update more.


	18. Author's note part 2

I think I'm about to end my hiatus soon. With that said I need you guy's help in a decision regarding the story. As you know I have writer's block and have been trying to get my hear around it. But I totally forgot I write this for you guys as much as I write this for me. With that said, I want you guys in on a big decision in the story. Would you rather I put my "turning point" in the story to be during the homecoming dance, or would you rather it a little after around Christmas and New Year's? Either one you pick will have a dramatic outcome. But since I liked all of the scenarios I couldn't pick one. So please comment with what you would like, and the one that win's popular vote gets in the story. Also if you like Otayuri please please read my story on it. If you like this one, you for sure will like that one. It has the same feel, but different plot.

Thank you.

-Hana-chan


	19. Everything changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy here we go

Waking up the next morning, Armin came face-to-face with the sheer curtain he had on earlier. Remembering the events from the day before, the blond let out a tired sigh. Today was going to be a long day, he told himself. After all he did agree to help Eren,he did also kind of feel like he owed the other a lot. After all he was keeping the whole school off of his back, and how does he repay it? He completely shuts down the other,doesn't really help him with his love struggles, and always seems to somehow make his life harder. It was a terrible feeling, but now with the tutoring and if he were to pass he would feel like he had paid off his debt more. With that in mind, the blond started his daily routine as he always did. However the mask he chose today was a bit of an abstract one. Instead of his traditional colombina mask, he got a piece of large black lace that reached from his eyebrows to his cheek bones and tied it across his face. Admiring the way he censored his face, Armin walked over to the door where one of his maids met him.

Greeting her a with a 'good morning' she advised that she tell Eren when he woke up that he had left for school already. The last thing he wanted right now was to be seen coming into school with the play boy. It would give people the wrong idea and he didn't want that. With everything that was happening so far,and as far as gossip in the school the last thing he needed was another rumor. So he went on about his morning routine, skipping breakfast perusal, and reading a book that he found himself captivated with. Although it pained him that he couldn't read as efficiently in the car (due to headaches) he continues once he steps onto schools grounds. Walking towards the front doors of the school, he barely notices the looks of jealousy from the women and the careful expression of the men. He doesn't notice their chatter about him being two boys queen, and he doesn't notice three girls advance towards him.

Just as he was about to turn the page of his book, he bumped into the mass of three girls and dropped it. Looking down at his precious book before looking up to see who he hit, he bends down to save his book, but someone already did that for him. Watching as the hand with painted nails grabs his book, he looked to see it was Anastasia who grabbed it. Puzzled as to why she would do such a thing, he looked to her side to see Greta and Naomi were with her too. Watching as three soft smiles greeted him he bowed his head thanking him for saving his book. However, Naomi grabbed his wrist enough for him to know she didn't want him to leave. Sighing he turns to meet their eyes and hear what they had to say.

"H-Hey Armin, he just wanted to say thank you..." Anastasia begins.

"Yeah, and we're sorry for what we did. It was a stupid jealousy things...We never should have done it, we've learned our lesson thanks to you." Naomi adds.

"Yeah, you were nice to us when we were terrible to you. For that we can never be able to make it up to you. But if it means anything, we would like to do something for you."

"We would like to be your friends, we want to help protect you like you did for us. Your words got to us, and now we know what we have to do. We also will help make sure you will be queen. So won't you say yes?" Anastasia proposes with hopeful eyes.

"S-Sure thing, y-you don't need to protect me though...I'm good friendship sounds n-nice, I don't have much friends..."

"Great, but regardless friends protect each other! Isn't that right girls?" Naomi states as her friends give a happy nod.

"O-Okay then I must be getting to class then..." Armin nervously says before turning around as he internally cheers that he made friends. Sure they were his bullies, but hey he can take what he can get. And from what he can infer from observing them, they look like the type to be super loyal to each other. After all the group never for a second sold each other out on whose idea it was to bully Armin first. Opening up his book again, Armin maneuvered his way past the crowd again getting submerged in a little village known as Longbourn. By the time he reached his classroom, Armin placed his things on his desk and proceeded to the window where he read happily as the wind blew through his hair. Smiling to himself as he read the story he gasped and reacted to his book as his eyes raced to read the next sentence. Little did he know, Eren who had just gotten to school was looking up at him as his heart ached at the other's smile.

* * *

 

Waking up the next morning was harder than hadn't gotten enough sleep last night,and it was all because of his blond fiance. Last night after finding out that he might be connected to Armin's past had him up trying to remember. Remember when was the first time he met the other, remember why the other hid his face, remember anything at least!But much to his luck nothing came to him, and he was left as empty as ever. Ignoring how sad it all was, Eren did remember that he had school today. However, he also remembered that he didn't have any clothes to wear and he doubt Armin's would fit.

"Hello young master Eren, young master Armin told me to tell you that he has left for school. Breakfast is prepared and a car is waiting to take you to your desired location." The maid informs the teen, who let's out a sigh. Of course Armin would leave without him, they weren't exactly friends but they were getting there slowly. In the long run maybe it was better that Eren hadn't seen Armin in the morning. The memory of seeing the other bullied would cause him to pity the other. And if he acted nice to Armin out of nowhere, out of guilt, the other would surely catch on. The last thing he needed was to take another three steps back with his pursuit on Armin. So far it seemed to be going fairly well, and it seems he had made progress after finding the boy's bullies, however he still felt like he got nowhere. So depending on how today went, it would dictate how well Eren was doing.

Getting out of the room, Eren greeted the maid and followed her to the breakfast table where he found a table with food for one on it. Taking his place at the table, the play boy ate his food quietly still trying to figure out his situation right now. He needed to pass this next coming math exam and with only three weeks to study for it, it was going to be hard as they learned new material. Having to catch up was going to be hard as well, but he was so absorbed in his pursuit to be Armin's friend that he had forgotten his true objective: Mikasa. It had been so long since Eren had thought of his journey for love with her. In all honesty it made him feel uneasy to think that. All he use to think about was Mikasa, and how much he wanted him.

However recently it seemed as though his masked fiance plagued his every thought. But how could he not be? After all they were in some deep stuff together, and could only talk to each other about it. Well maybe Eren doing more of the talking than Armin but that was it. He had to stay focused,so the brunette came up with a plan. With this studying sessions he would get closer to Armin. They will be around each other a lot they were bound to grow close. Then he would become friends with him, and pass the math exam. After that he will go on his date with Mikasa and have Armin coach him through his headset. After that, Armin will help him with his pursuit in love. Then after that is all said and done with, he would help find the scum who hurt Armin.

Confident that he now knew what to do, Eren rushed his breakfast and made a mad dash for the door. Thanking the maids and butlers, the boy took to the car where he told the driver to head to his house. Once he was there, he asked the driver to wait for him as he got himself ready for the day. Running to his room, and straight to his closet he took a fresh uniform and socks then proceeded to the bathroom. Brushing his teeth and combing his hair so hat he looked perfect, he observed his face and gave a toothy smile. Yes, perfect just the way he wanted to start the day: flawless. With an 'alright' Eren found his way back into his room grabbing some notebooks for his classes. In the process, he saw that something had fallen off the desk.

Squatting down to see what it was. Eren reach for the item noticing that it was a handkerchief. Inspecting it, Eren tried to remember where it had come from. He didn't own anything like that, so why was it in his possession. After a few minutes of contemplating where it came from, he remembered it was Armin's. It was the handkerchief of the boy that broke the blond's heart. Observing the cloth, he could remember the sad story the other had told him. He could also remember what it meant. This handkerchief was a symbol of a lost love, it held so much sadness though it seemed like nothing. Running his fingers along the fabric's front, Eren allowed the memory of the other's pain to resurface, but as he felt a part thicker than the handkerchief he looked to see what it was. On the lower right corner in the front were letters. These were no ordinary letters, they were embroidered onto the cloth and signified initials of its past over the stitching, he noticed the first letter he could make out was an 'E' the other letter seemed to have run a bit, but from what he saw it could either be an 'L','J', or 'I'. A clue?Eren thinks to himself as he gets up and pockets the cloth.

"So his name starts with an 'E', but his last name could be one of three letters...But that won't help unless I know where he went to elementary school."Eren mutters as he walks out of his room and walks to the car that was waiting for him outside. He then, tells the driver to take him to school, as he allows his mind to go on about the handkerchief and the new development. Once at school, the brunette walks slowly with his hand in his pocket over the handkerchief. Playing with the fabric, he finds himself looking up to the window where he always saw Armin look out of.

When he saw Armin, his heart ached as he watched the other pay attention to his book. The book seemed to mean a lot to the other since he wasn't paying much attention to anything else. Watching as the masked teen smiled at one page, Eren could feel his heart alert him that something was up. Placing a hand on his chest, Eren felt as his heart continued its abnormal rhythm.

"I-I must be nervous that's all...It's just because I found out another clue...Y-yeah nothing but that." Eren convinces himself as he enters the school's hallways to make his way to his classroom. He had to be patient to find the answers he was looking for. And for the first time ever, Eren was willing to wait to solve the mystery of the school's most mysterious boy.

* * *

 

“That will be all for class today. I want you guys to review for the exam in a few weeks. This one is worth a lot since it will be your first one. So try to study well:class  dismissed.” The teacher announces right before the bell rings for lunch. Immediately , the blond rushes out of the room carrying his things, completely ignoring his newly made friend with an undercut and ash brown hair who was trying to get his attention. He needed to tutor someone right now, and he had to prepare before the other came to the library. He had to have problems ready and examples.When it came to helping people Armin was the best at it. Even though not a lot of people asked for his help, when asked he would give all he had into the task.So as he pushed through the crowd of people who yelled at him for pushing past them, he ignored their words and rushed. 

Once in the library, Armin found a vacant table and started to lay out the necessary things for tutoring someone. After that was all done he waited. He waited for ten minutes, and then fifteen. By the time it got to the twenty minute mark he was becoming impatient, however when he heard a ruckus come from the library’s entrance, he saw the familiar tuft of brown hair make its way around the library looking for something.After a few more seconds of searching, Armin saw the familiar face of the school’s play boy come rushing towards him looking like a hot mess. Letting a small chuckle leave his lips, Armin corrected himself and focused on the fact the other was late.

“You’re late you know?” Armin begins as the other sits across from him unpacking his things.

“Y-Yeah sorry I had P.E. and I kind of slacked off in laps today since you know and maybe got distracted by some girls…So the coach made me run another few.” Eren replies.

“Shouldn’t you have told them your head wasn’t well? And why are you flirting again? You have to put five more rocks at the beach house.”

“I’m fine now, but man that thing is already so tall.”

“Your fault for being so lustful.”

“It easies off my tension.”

“Find another way.”

“Can we not fight about this now? Let’s just start this studying thing, I’m sorry I kept you waiting for so long. I honestly feel really bad about it. I promise I won’t do it again, I just want to learn from the best teacher.” Eren replies with no sign of doubt in his eyes. Seeing this Armin blushes and looks to the side a bit embarrassed by the bold declaration by the other.

“F-Fine, but only this once I’ll forgive you okay?I won’t let you off next time, especially since the exam is in a few weeks.” Armin bashfully says as he opens his notes to get their lesson started. Surprisingly teaching Eren was really simple. Eren only seemed to be making little math mistakes that could be corrected by looking over the problem a few more times. Besides that he only needed to teach him a concept here and there, but in general he would say the session went pretty well.

About half way into the study session, the two decided to take a break with Armin choosing his phone over conversation. However, much like always Eren liked it more when Armin talked to him. Deciding to start up some conversation that might lead to some clues, Eren dipped into his pocket to take the handkerchief out and present it to the person in front of it by sliding it over to gain the other’s attention. Seeing as the masked teen shifts his gaze from the phone to the handkerchief, he jumps a little before making eye contact with a very eager Eren.

“Why is that here?” The blond ask cautiously putting his down his phone with hesitation.

“I wanted to ask you something about this.”

“Why?”

“I’m helping you.”

“With?”

“Having the person who hurt you apologize.But I need you to answer some questions.”

“Fine, but if they get too personal I can’t…”

“Alright fair.”

“Okay so I see that there is embroidered letters in the corner.” Eren points at the faded letters.

“Mhmmm…”

“Do you remember their initials. I can only get an  ‘E’ the last initial I can’t make out.”

“I-I don’t remember his name…”

“Bullshit.”

“I swear!Most of my memories of him I’ve buried deep in the back of my head. Plus after a certain point it wasn’t him bullying me. He just gave commands...To me it looks like an ‘L’. I-I really don’t want to get into it too much with you right now. Again i’m still building trust with you. Ask me anything else. But anything concerning him I’m not ready for. My heart still hurts for him…I mean because of him...” Armin corrects at the end baffled by what he accidentally had said.

“Okay then, what elementary school did you go to?”

“Sina Academy.”

“Oh hey,I went there too.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I use to be pretty popular.”

“When are you not?”

“You’re right. But hey when you’re cool you’re cool.”

“Yeah, yeah mister cool.But what’s cooler is knowledge.”

“So you’re saying you’re cooler than me?”

“Can be a possibility you know.” Armin playfully says though deeply he is asking himself why these words were coming out of his mouth. He didn’t know what to say, so now he was just playing off the flow of the conversation. Why was he like this?

“Oh wow, we better watch out for our little Armn here.”

“I’m not that short, I’m just a few inches off from you.”

“Short in my book, but don’t worry short is cute.”

“Hey no flirting funny business.” Armin warns with a noticeable blush on his ears.

“Hey I was just saying, I personally find shorter people cute.”

“O-Oh…”

“Ha ha, don’t mind it much okay. Promise I won’t be trying to make any moves on you.” Eren says in a bit of a sarcastic tone that Armin couldn’t really identify.

“Okay that’s good. A-Anyways we have a few more minutes till lunch ends...W-We better continue a little more.”

“Yeah, you’re a really good teacher you know that?”

“I-I can’t be that good...I-I’m just repeating it back to you like the teacher says…”

“Well  don’t know I feel like I can really pay attention with you you know?”

“Really?”

“Yeah, maybe it’s because we’re friends.”

“We’re not friends.”

“You can’t deny you’re not my friend anymore Arlert.”

“Well you have no proof Jaeger.”

“We spend so much time together.”

“So…”

“Friendship…”

“Whatever toots your horn Jaeger.”

“That sounded dirty.”

“H-Hey it’s not suppose to be, it’s an expression!”

“Mhmmm, whatever toots your horn Arlert.” Eren nudges the other playfully earning him a few playful hits back.

“Let’s just do the work already.”

“Alright teach away.” Eren says nonchalantly with a smile as he began to follow Armin’s every command as he explains the math problems step-by-step. This routine of theirs continued on the same for weeks to come. By the fifth meeting Armin and Eren were making jokes with each other, and it seemed like Armin was starting to open up to him. And as for the emptiness that filled his heart, Eren strangely hadn’t felt it around Armin. He assumed it was just because of their new found friendship (though Armin constantly denies it).However deep down he couldn’t really pinpoint what it was about Armn that filled that emptiness, but subconsciously he knew but he just hadn’t realized it yet.

* * *

 

When the day before the exam hit, Armin had arranged one last study session with him. Eren when he received the news felt that emptiness start to grow from the words the other told him. But hey who was he to think that this would last forever?Armin was doing him a favor for a limited time, and that time was almost up. And if he were to be honest he didn’t want it to end, but he felt like the other still would oppose to the idea. After all they never really talked much about things that aren't school related. If only he could take that lead from classmate friend to friend. It was hard with the masked teen, you never knew what triggered him or not. Hell he didn’t even know where he stood with the other. Maybe today at their last session together he would figure it out. So as he enters the library for one last time to meet his favorite blond at the end of the room, he walks slowly as if to slow down time.And there at the table they always sat at was Armin reading a book. The rays of sunlight that came out from the windows hit the masked teen in such as way that he looked like he was sent by the angels. And watching as the other shifts his gaze to meet his, Eren imagines the other without his mask which causes him to feel his heart skip a beat.

“Ready for your last lesson?” Armin ask pleasantly with a smile instead of a stoic face like before.

“Yeah…” Eren reluctantly say as he takes his spot. Anxiously the brunette does his problems knowing that he writes to his own doom. The doom being his precious time with Armin being depleted to nothing. Getting all of the answers right, he watches as Armin smiles in approval. The smile cutting him deep knowing that it was just the smile of a proud teacher. Did the other think of him as a friend? Why was it so important to him anyways? Man the tension within him was killing him, oh how he wished he could go party, but he knew the other wouldn’t like it. But man did he need like a make-out session or a couple of drinks at least.

“Well seems like you’re ready for the test.” Armin contently replies.

“Yeah thanks to you.”

“Now you can run for king.”

“And you can be my queen.”

“More or less.”

“What with you as my queen we can take over the school.”

“Sure, but how do you know I will be your queen huh?”

“Because we’re cuter and engaged.”

“....”

“By the sides you spend more time with me than horse face, so that’s gotta have more appeal.”

“Speaking of him, he has been trying to get my attention lately, I feel bad.”

“Ignore him.”

“He’s my friend.”

“I’m your ..fr-...fiance.”

“Well I want to be with my first friend, I’ve been ignoring him and our campaign for too long.”

“He’ll live.”

“Friends don’t bail on each other Eren.”

“You agreed to being his queen.”

“I had my reasons...Anyways you got that question wrong.” Armin points out causing Eren to erase and try over again seeing he added a ‘2’ instead of a ‘3’.

“I guess, but still...Anyways hey-...” Eren was interrupted by the sound of a struggling student from behind him.

“Ah!I’m totally gonna fail I can’t remember these formulas!!”

“See that would have been you, but you actually got a lot better.” Armin reminds the other with pride.

“You’re right, but hey don’t change the topic. Do you want to be his queen or my queen.”

“His.”

“WHAT!?”

“Your real queen is Mikasa, don’t you remember?”

“Oh yea, but no for the school you have to be my queen!”

“Eren, if  I was your queen it would be weird. I mean you forced me into it, and plus wouldn’t that mean we have to dance together…”

“Yeah.”

“I don’t know how to dance.”

“That’s super easy I can teach you!”

“I-I’ll pass…”

“What why?”

“I-I can’t tell you why…”

“Why not…”

“I just can’t okay!” The blond exclaims a little too loud for the whole library to hear.Embarrassed by his actions, he covers his mouth and looks to the side.

“Fine, but still, I thought we were getting closer.”

“I guess we are.”

“Why do you keep saying that like you’re unsure. It’s true!”

“Well...I-I...I…”

“You can’t answer me can you? After all the time we spent together you still see me as that play boy huh?’

“W-Well…”

“You do, don’t you!?” Eren says a bit hurt as he makes eye contact to sorry blue eyes. “I told you multiple times Armin that I have changed and am changing. You know I may be the one needing to change a lot, but you need to change too. You keep judging me on a first impression that went terribly bad. But now that I am finally changing it seems i’m not even good enough to be your friend. I’m sorry Armin, but you have to know that you can change others but you have to change yourself too. If you want to be fixed too you have to change as well. Staying the same Armin that was bullied all his life won’t cut it. I know there is a strong soldier in there. You’re just too scared to bring him out! I gotta go!” Eren ends the conversation leaving a very confused and guilty blond to let his words sink in.

* * *

A week after his conversation with Eren and the big exam, Armin was still repeating the words the other said to him. Eren was right, if he wanted his life to be better he had to change as well. Just like his father wanted. With new purpose, Armin walked through the hallways  confidently to his fourth period class. He was going to change, he was going to make his life better. No one was going to call him weak. The first thing he would do on his way to recovery, he would tell someone about his past.

Never before had be done this, but it was a good first step. So who better to tell than his new friends, the trio of girls who bullied him and his first friend Jean. Texting them all, he arranged a meeting with them for lunch and waited patiently for the bell to dismiss them for class. However something in the middle of class caught his attention for a brief second before he returned to thinking about his main goal at hand.

* * *

“Eren Jaeger to the principal’s office.” The intercom announced to the school causing everyone’s eyes to focus on the playboy.Grunting at the stares, Eren does as instructed and makes his way to the office. Once there he was met with the worst fate ever.

“Eren Jaeger, you are hereby withdrawn from running for prom king. After you took your exam last week, a student found writing on the desk you were sitting at with equations needed for the exam. We cannot tolerate this, along with being withdrawn from the race, you are suspended for 3 days."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this. Also about the two scenarios might try to combine the two since the second scenario I mentioned is very angsty and i kind of want that in there.Plus the other one would shorten the story. So might as well make it longer right?


	20. Caught Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin reveals his past to friends, and fixes things up with Eren

“Suspended?Can’t run for prom king!? Cheating!?What the hell happened!?I didn’t cheat!” Eren defends himself watching as the principal takes a deep breath adjusting his glasses as he did so.

“It’s simple Mr. Jaeger, we have photo evidence that there was writing on your desk.” The principal explains.

“Well someone else could have written that! There are a few classes before mine, someone else could have done it.”

“Even if that was the case, we would need to figure out which one.”

“Then why don’t you?”

“The school can’t do that,we are currently dealing with a much more serious matter. Plus, you have had a bad record in that class. It wouldn’t be out of character for you to cheat on such an important test.”

“But I’m telling you I didn’t! Please let me still be in the race!I’ll do anything please!I have to be king!”

“Well I’m sorry there is nothing much we can do about it.The evidence we have all goes in your favor.”

“Ugh.” Eren groans before bolting out of the door not paying attention to the knowing look the person waiting outside the door had heard.

* * *

 

By the time lunch came the whole school knew of what was going on with the school’s playboy. The conversations down every hallway were talking about Eren “cheating on the test”. It seemed that everyone knew about it, however the six people in the infirmary were the only ones ignorant to the news buzzing outside.

“Okay, so here goes nothing...I-I called you guys here because I really needed to tell someone about my past....I-I’m finally ready to tell people.A-And I-I’ll even let you see my face.” Armin begins as he looks at Hanji,Jean,Anastasia,Greta,and Naomi.

“Armin you don’t have to take off your mask. I think we all understand that we don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.” Hanji speaks up first watching as the youth in the room were looking at her for guidance.

“N-No I want to. I-I have to grow up, I have to change!I have to try to make my life better for my father and for me.” Armin confirms with confident eyes. With that being said the blond turned around undoing the lace in front of his face. Taking another deep breath, he turns around slowly to reveal his uncensored face. Watching as the three girls gasped at seeing his face, Jean and Hanj remained silent already knowing what the other looked like.

“You’re beautiful Armin!Oh my gosh!” Naomi spoke first.

“Agreed, wow, I can’t believe you were hiding your handsome face.” Anastasia adds.

“I-I’m just speechless.” Greta states a bit jealous that the other was “prettier” than her by her standards.

“T-Thanks guys, b-but I’m really not all that good looking…” Armin puts his mask back on, “It was about  12 years ago;I was in kindergarten. I was a lonely kid and didn’t have much friends. I was bullied because I looked too girly for the other little boys. I was kicked and punched, but then one day my “prince charming” came to save me. We became best friends, but we both knew at a young age that we were much more than just friends. Even though we were kids he asked me to marry him. At the time I felt like all my dreams were going to come true.

But then that day happened…The day I started wearing this mask…”

“Take your time Armin.” Hanji reminds seeing as the students in front of her was shaking.With another deep breath, the blond readied himself to start his tail again.

“The day after he asked me to marry him...He told me he didn’t love me anymore. He also said how could he ever like someone as ugly and girly as I was. Then he let the other kids call me ugly and h-had them….h-had them chant in a circle about how ugly I was.”Armin stutters the last part since. He started to feel the tears run down his face. Looking to the occupants across from him, he saw sorrowful eyes that were eager to hear more but also ready for him to end the story. “A-After that I found the mask, and from that day on I was always told of my ugly appearance as well as bullied a lot.Not only that, but they bullied me because I liked boys and this continued on for years, then I was home schooled because it got so bad. Then I came here and I think we all know what happened.”

“Oh my goodness Armin we’re so sorry, we didn’t know you had all of this going on!” Anastasia yells running over to the other to give him a very unwanted bear hug. However this once he allowed it knowing that they needed this closure as much as he did.

“Same here, oh my gosh we only added to your pain I feel so so bad!!” Greta says as she comes in to form a group hug with Naomi who remained silent with guilt.

“I-It’s fine you guys d-didn’t know.” Armn assures them a few minutes into their hug eventually pushing away from it to tell them to get off.

“Well I’m proud of you Armin,” Hanji begins, “It takes a lot of courage to tell us about your past and let us see your wonderful face. I’m glad you are able to drive yourself to go past whatever happened in the past and move forward.”

“ A person who cannot sacrifice everything, cannot change anything.” Armin tells the nurse who only closes her eyes and nods with an agreeing smile.

“Right you are Armin, but I must ask what is your next step,that is- if you know what your next step will be.”

“W-Well I-I guess for starters is so get to know my new friends more. I-I heard Greta,Anastasia and Naomi are in homecoming and so is Jean. So I guess I’ll start by going there more with the skit and campaign.”

“Oh my gosh I’m so excited!!” Naomi exclaims.

“Finally, I’ve been waiting forever for the opportunity to get you to homecoming this is perfect.” Jean adds with a smile as he ignores the feeling of excitement and nervousness that is coursing through his veins at hearing that he would spend more time with Armin.

“Y-Yeah I-I’ve been thinking about it for few weeks now and I think I’m ready. Also there is only two more weeks till homecoming so I bet there is a lot to do. Oh yeah,there is also this one other thing I have to do but that is my own battle to fight.” Armin tells the others.

“Well whatever it is I’m sure that you can work through this. I believe in you Armin and we will all support you. Isn’t that right?” Hanji motions for the occupants to agree which makes Armin laugh a little. “Is there anything else you want to tell us?”

“No I think I’m fine...Kind of glad to get that all off my chest.”

“Well Armin know that we are all here for you no matter what.” Anastasia points out earning a nod from everyone as she said so.

“Thank you.”

“So now that that’s all over, Armin care to learn some science to lighten up the mood a bit?” Hanji offers.

“I’ve been waiting so long to learn from you Ms.Zoe, I would love to listen to what you have to teach us.”

“Well then here we go!!Let’s start with skin!”

* * *

 

After his assigned meeting with everyone Armin felt like for the first time in his life he accomplished something. After all he did take a big step into his mental recovery, and not a lot of people would be so willing to do it. Years of trauma was a lot to get past, but he did it (well at least to some extent) now he had bigger fish to fry. He needed to make things right with Eren. After a week of being ignored by the other, it felt a bit odd to not have him in his life. Everyday in first period he would expect the other to try and gain his attention. However for the past week it hadn’t been that way.

 

Instead of being bothered he was left alone. Though at first he thought it to be a blessing, truth be told he kind of missed the impulsive playboy. Constantly his mind would wonder how he was, or if he was really that angry at the blond. However Armin knew what he had said was insensitive. Of course he and Eren were getting closer, he just didn’t want to admit it. And because he kept denying it he no longer has that person in his life right now.

 

It hurt. It hurt to know that he fails with relationships; it hurt to know that he didn’t even try. So badly did he want to apologize to Eren again. And that is exactly what he was planning to do. Walking into his fifth period classroom, Armin ignored the usual points and stares needing to concentrate on his motives. Today he would go to homecoming, and he would confront Eren and talk it out. It was going to be hard for the both of them, but this needed to be done. Sitting in his sleep rehearsing what he would say to the other, Armin made sure to imagine any scenario possible. From things going good, to bad, to even somewhat awkward. He had to make sure everything was accounted for. He would have finished his planning if it weren’t for a classmate knocking on his desk driving him away from his thoughts.Instinctively he looks up meeting the gaze of an unknown person and immediately regretting it.

“Hey no worries, I was just going to ask you if you knew about this?” A classmate says as he holds his phone to Armin’s face. Reading the words on the screen Armin which caused all his plans to go down the drain.

_ Did you hear? Eren Jaeger cheated on his math test and can’t run for Homecoming King.  _

“C-Cheated?” Armin whispers to himself not believing that he had just read on the screen. No this couldn’t be. He prepped the brunette well for the test, he was getting everything right he wouldn’t have cheated. He couldn’t have cheated, this couldn’t be right. But there it was on the screen of one of his classmates and no doubt the whole school’s phones as well. Looking a the boy who let him see the text the masked teen shook his head ‘no’ and went back to his thoughts. Major change of plans Armin noted, he needed to know what happened. Eren wouldn’t have done something like this. A part of Armin knew that, and was going to fight for an answer.

 

With that in mind, Armin determined his game plan for the day. When the last school bell ran he bolted out of the door and made his way to his secret beach house. There he checked the two rock piles, one that was Eren’s lust pile the other Armin’s regret and the third was...Wait third? Why was there a third one? Where did it come from, and how long had it been there? Who put it there in the first place? Armin thought and thought on what it could possibly be, but couldn’t come to any conclusions. Choosing to not think much on it, Armin shrugged and looked around for another rock.Finding one he dubbed acceptable enough, Armin put the rock in its own pile: the pile of positivity. There he would build another pile to rival his old one. It would hopefully be taller than the one built before it, and would stand as a constant reminder for Armin to be positive.

 

Then he left the beach house leaving it alone for another time. The next thing he needed to do was confront Eren. Calling his driver, Armin requested to be sent to the Ackerman’s house where Eren lived. Arriving in front of the house, the blond thanks the driver and ask him to wait around until he called him. Entering the premise, the masked tee scanned the area seeing the familiar paintings and structures. Then he saw people making masquerade posters for the dance.  Walking past the crowd, he noticed they were staring at him wondering what he was doing there. Feeling a bit awkward, Armin put aside his anxieties and proceed to the task at hand.

This was no time to have his mental hurdles come in his way. He would jump over them little by little until they were nothing more than a pebble on the track fo life. 

“Armin!” He hears a familiar voice call out to him causing him to cautiously turn around to see Eren’s crush run towards him. “You’re here I see Jean got you here.”

“Y-Yeah…” He replies looking to the ground.

“What’s wrong?”

“I-Is it true?”

“I’m guessing you heard then.”

“Is it true?”

“I don’t know honestly. But with the evidence that they gave I don’t know what to believe anymore.”

“Evidence?”

“Writing on his desk.”

“Oh…”

“Yeah he is suspended for 3 days because of it too.”

“W-where is he right now?”

“His room, he isn’t taking the news well.”

“I-I don’t get it he was doing so well…”

“I know how hard this must be for you Armin. After how much you helped him, I’m sorry it ended this way.”

“Where is his room.”

“Upstairs two rooms to the left.”

“Alright...I-I really want to know what happened too.”

“Good luck.”

“T-Thanks.” Armin waves at Mikasa  following the directions she gave to him. In front of the door that he assumed was Eren’s, Armin knocked on the door.

“I want to be left alone!” He hears Eren groan from the other side.

“Eren let me in.” Armin demanded.

“No I only let friends in my room.” Eren replies irritated to hear that it was Armin.

“Let me in please!We need to talk.”

“If you were my friend we could talk.”

“Eren stop being a brat and please let me in!”

“No.”

“Fine then...I-I’ll just have to resort to this… Mikasa!!Mikasa guess what!!! EREN HAS A MAJOR CRUSH ON YOU!HE LOVES YOU SO MUCH! EREN AND MIKASA SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-...” Before he could finish the song, Armin felt a hand cover his mouth as an arm wrapped around his waist bringing him into the room.

“Are you crazy what if she had heard!!?” Eren argues letting go of Armin who stumbles upon being let go but looks at the other with eyes filled with determination.

“It was the only way you were going to talk to me…”

“Why would you want to talk to me?”

“What is this about not being able to be king.”

“Came to rub it in huh?”

“W-What no, I would never!”

“Says the person who literally told me next week that he didn’t want to be my queen.”

“I-It’s complicated Eren.”

“No not really do you like Jean?”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“Well do you?”

“He’s my friend would you calm down?”

“Then why don’t you want to be my queen? The real reason this time.”

_ Because if I were to be your queen I’m afraid I might actually think I belong at your side _ . Armin thinks for a second before catching himself and his thoughts.

“That has nothing to do with the issue at hand.” Armin reminds the other.

“Wow fancy talk.”

“Can you just stop? Can’t we just talk like reasonable people.”

“We did before you back handedly said you weren’t my friend and denied that we were getting closer.”

“Can we stop talking about that I want to know why you cheated on that math test I helped you prepare for.”

“W-Wait a second...You’re here because you think I cheated.” Eren said with a bit of disbelief in his tone of voice.

“Y-Yeah, it’s all over the school. I want to know if it’s true.”

“Of course it’s not true.”

“But Mikasa said.”

“Mikasa doesn’t know my side, no one does.”

“Then what is your side?”

“I didn’t cheat I was framed.”

“Framed?”

“Yeah you know someone did it and blamed me.”

“I know what it means, but how?”

“I don’t know...The writing looked similar to my handwriting on the desk. I tried to tell them it wasn’t me, but apparently, I guess the writing was there when I got there. I didn’t notice and took the test because I was so confident. Then the person from the next class saw and assumed it was me by the seating arrangement.”

“So you didn’t cheat.”

“No I didn’t for fucks sake! And there is no way for me to prove my innocence.” Then Armin came up with an idea.

“There is.”

“Oh yeah like what?”

“We investigate it.”

“How am I supposed to do that? I’m suspended.”

“L-Leave that to me.I-I’ll prove your innocence.”

“You will, why?”

“Because there was no way that you could have cheated. When you were with me you never tried to peek at the cheat sheet once. I also know how you get when you lie, and you’re not lying right now. I-I also want to apologize for being mean to you again.S-So by helping you get in the running for king I hope you forgive me.”

“Why the sudden change in heart?”

“I want to fix the things I  and everyone else has broken in my life. I also don’t want to get rid of the only person who….w-who tried so hard to be my friend but I looked over it.” Armin blushes at the last words embarrassed to admit the wrongs he had done.

“You miss me.” Eren concludes at those words, grinning as he said so. He was glad that the other was willing to help him, and the fact that he admitted they were friends was a bonus.Just another step closer to winning this boy’s heart ( and proving to his father that he can seduce him) and to get Mikasa to be his.

“N-No...I-I just want to start over okay...I-I feel really bad about what I did.”

“Face it you miss me Arlert.”

“You bounce back really fast do you know what?”

“I guess.”

“A-Anyways leave it all to me. I-I’ll find them in two days.”

“And what am I supposed to do?”

“Study for a supplementary exam.I have a plan.”

“What’s the plan?”

“That’s a secret.” Armin says with a closed eye smile and a finger put up to Eren’s lips causing him to blush. Where did that come from? And why was it all of the sudden weird to be around the blond. Realizing what he had done, Armin takes back his finger and takes a few steps back. What on earth caused him to do that? All he wanted to do was shut the other up, but not like that. Turning around, Armin immediately made a retreat for the door. Leaving a dumbstruck Eren to watch his back as he left.

“Got to add another rock to the pile now. That has to be around the third or fourth time you surprised me.” Eren mutters to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting really close to the end of the homecoming arc. I'm going to try and make the pace of the story faster, but still keep that character development.I know I haven't touched upon Jean a lot but again not until adulthood.I have to do something in order for it all to make sense. Oh boy are we getting closer to the drama. I'm so excited. I'm sorry this chapter is short, I tried and finals are killing me. I hope you like it. i love reading your comments, it makes me love writing this story so thank you. Next chapter Armin's solution and more on homecoming and soon the long awaited date of Mikasa and Eren.


	21. Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solving the case of who framed Eren Jaeger

“...So that’s why you need to help me.” Armin explains his situation to the only person other person with power in the school: Mikasa. After he had had his talk with Eren, the first person the blond went to was Mikasa. After all he needed someone to back him up when he went to the principal to fight Eren’s case.

“So he didn’t cheat.” Mikasa retracts just to make assure that she heard correctly.

“Yes, I tutored him and what was on that test he knew like the back of his hand. He didn’t cheat, he worked hard to get the ‘B’ he got.” Armin argues seeing the other take in what he said.

“So how do I help?”

“I need you to come with me when I bring this up to the principal. If he agrees, we find the person who framed him and then have him take a supplementary test.Once that’s done and he passes that test, it would only prove his innocence more.”

“I see where you’re going with this. Now how are we going to get the person?”

“I-I was hoping the committee will help.”

“That could work, I’m sure the more we have the merrier. And knowing that there is a huge possibility that Eren didn’t cheat I want to help him.I don’t want him to lose being king because someone did this.It hurts to see him so defeated.”

“Y-Yeah…”

“Well anyways, we have to wait until tomorrow to get this started. If we don’t have the principal’s approval of the plan it won’t work. You also said we needed the evidence that they provided to Eren right.”

“Y-yeah, we need it.”

“Alright,I’ll see what I can do. In the meantime, why don’t you help us here. We’ve kind of been waiting for you to come by and learn your part for the skit.”

“O-Oh yeah...A-About that...I-..”

“I know, it’s scary performing, but Armin I know you can do it. Plus it’s a voiceover so you don’t need to speak publically. Just focus on your partner and your role. But for now, just read the lines.”

“O-Okay.”

* * *

 

**-The Next Day-**

“You can do this Armin! You can do this! You have to make things right!You have to grow up; you have to get over this and move on!” Armin chants to himself in the mirror the next morning after he placed his mask on his face. The first thing he would do when he got to school was meet the principal. He had already arranged for Mikasa to meet him at the office so that they continue out with his plan.

 

Though he had everything figured out, truth be told he was nervous. Armin wasn’t sure how well his plan would work. There was a chance that the principal wouldn’t even allow the investigation to even start, but he had to try. So now here he was standing side-by-side with Mikasa as they were about to fight Eren’s case. Having Mikasa open the door, the blond stayed behind her as they slowly entered the room.

“Mikasa, good morning.” The principal greets motioning to the seats in front of his desk.

“We would like to discuss something with you regarding my brother.”

“We?”

“Armin and I?”

“I see, Mr. Jaeger’s fiance...I assume this is about Homecoming correct?”

“Yes, we have reason to believe Eren’s innocence.”

“Ms. Ackerman I already told your family that the evidence deems him the culprit.”

“B-But he didn’t cheat.” Armin adds in earning the older man’s gaze on him.

“How are you so sure about that Mr. Arlert?”

“I tutored him! He knew the material without a cheat sheet!I-I saw him take all my practice test, he was well prepared.”

“He could have been nervous, and to ensure a passing grade he wrote down some example problems and formulas on the desk. Here,see for yourself.” The principal brings out the photographic proof of writing on the desk. Taking the photos, Armin and Mikasa looked at them together. Mikasa initially seeing nothing wrong with the photos kept looking. However Armin on the other hand could find the anomaly immediately.

“Here!” Armin places the documents on desk so everyone could see. Pointing to the text that was on the desk, the blond brings to attention two different forms of penmanship. “Look closely there are two different types of writing one is Eren’s. The one in the other writing has the formulas needed to pass the test, the other which is Eren’s handwriting, is just problem solving.”

“How do you know that is Eren’s handwriting?” 

“W-Wait a second please.” The masked teen gets out a folder filled with practice problems he had the playboy do while they had their study sessions.

“I see.”

“So my hypothesis is that someone else might have written down the formulas to pass.”

“Then how does that account for his handwriting on the desk.”

“Simple! T-The desk has a type of surface you can easily write on.So if someone were to write extremely hard, the graphite would leave some residue.That  residue would imprint itself onto the desk’s surface and give the illusion that someone had written on it.”

“Armin is correct, I have seen this happen countless times in student council. It is a plausible explanation.” Mikasa supports Armin by placing a hand on his shoulder to assure him that he wasn’t alone.

“Hmm, I suppose if that’s the case then what do you expect me to do about this?We would need to find the student who did this.”

“W-We will investigate it sir!I-I already have people looking for the culprit.”

“And if you find him?”

“I would like you to allow him to be prom king again.”

“I figured as much, but what if he really did cheat.”

“Then make him a supplementary exam. If he passes you know that he couldn’t have cheated if he knew the material.”

“Hmmm...Alright. But you only have until his suspension is over.”

“W-Wh do short!?”

“The bulk of campaigning happens then. There the students will judge everything the classes made and judge which person will be the king and queen. Then on homecoming everyone will put in their last votes.” Mikasa explains.

“How does that make things easier to count?”

“We do it electronically now.”

“O-Oh…”

“Well now that this case is solved to some extent, you two need to get back to class. Here are your passes.” The principal offers to them before ushering them out of the door.

“S-So what now?” Armin ask Mikasa.

“Well this is your plan Armin, you tell me.”

“I-I guess, can you ask his teacher to run an penmanship assessment and give it to us.”

“How will we identify the write writing?”

“I-I have photographic memory...I-I remember what it looked like.”

“You’re a really amazing person Armin.”

“N-No I’m not…”

“You’re helping Eren with something that is so important to him.”

“W-Well, I-I felt like I had to do something...A-After all he is my….”

“Your friend?”

“Y-Yeah..My f-friend...Y-Yes, he is my friend!I want to help him!”

“Well I’ll be sure to tell him that.”

“U-Uh sure yeah. A-Anyways, since you have Eren’s math teacher, can you please ask her to do the assessment. I-I’m going to ask Hanji and Jean to help me with something else.”

“Alright, I’ll also tell the others that the plan is a go. But I want you to come to homecoming.”

“Sounds fair, I-I have to pull my weight in this anyways.”

“Good, we'll see you at my house.”

“Bye Mikasa.”

“Bye Armin.”

* * *

 

**-lunch time-**

When lunch came around, Armin was more than thrilled that his plan was going well.Although he did feel the oh so familiar sensation of something nagging him at the back of his head, he ignored it and tried to concentrate on only positive feelings for now. After all he had all his cards in place and wouldn’t doubt that they would have the culprit within two days.After all with how small the class sizes were and assigned seating it was only a matter of time. However there was one more thing that Armin needed to get to make sure that there was no denying Eren’s innocence. Walking to the nurse’s office, Armin slides the door open to see his four friends and elder waiting for the result of his meeting with the principal.

“He agreed to the investigation.” Armin announces happily watching as all occupants but one cheer happily.

“Great job Armin, you really are one smart cookie.” Hanji praises as she gives the boy a pat on the head.

“He has always been the merciful angel for the misfortunate. I expected nothing less!” Anastasia sings as she gives Armin a somewhat unwanted hug.

“T-Thanks, b-but we still need to do one more thing before we can put this all to rest.”

“What is that?” Naomi ask.

“We need to find the person.”

“But we have a lot of people looking already.” Greta points out.

“ But we need proof with face recognition.We have a face, then we confirm penmanship and which class period it most likely happened in. And then boom, Eren is innocent and can run for king.”

“How the hell are we gonna do that?” Jean pipes in with a tone of voice that came across as annoyed and uninterested. Noting this, Armin puts it to the back of his head to speak to Jean.He admitted he had felt bad for ignoring the other for days as he was asked to hang out with hm in the art room. However issues concerning Eren came up, and Armin forgot his very first friend. Knowing that Jean’s behavior might be linked to his actions, Armin felt a feeling of dread wash over his body telling him to stop focusing on the issue at hand and hate himself.

“T-That’s what I was going to ask Ms. Hanji.” Armin says after getting out of his head, however he knew that eventually this feeling would come back, but for now he had a mission that he needed to complete.

“Me?” The person who was mentioned ask.

“Y-Yeah, Ms. Hanji I-I was hoping you knew someone who was in security.A lot of the staff here seem to be really friendly with you.” Armin comments as he looks at Hanji with pleading eyes.

“Now that you mentioned it, I do actually. His name is Hannes. I can totally get you the tape you need.”

“But what if he notices?” Naomi infers, unsure if sneaking into the tape room would be a good thing.

“Oh he won’t notice, he would be too drunk to even notice.” Hanji answers.

“Drunk? How can our security guard be drunk?”

“Well to deal with the things all you guys do, I’m surprised he isn’t drinking more.” Hanji jokes lightly as she laughs watching as the occupants in the room don’t find her comment funny.

“S-So when do you think we can see this, we only have two more days to find this guy.” Armin reminds while keeping his eyes on Jean who remained silent and distant through the whole talk, save for his one outburst.

“Today after school I can help you. I’m always in for some sleuthing work. Sometimes looking at your injuries gets boring. This is the most action I’ve gotten since I’ve worked here.”

“G-Great, we can all meet before we head to homecoming.”

“You’re coming to homecoming!?” Greta exclaims shocked that for once the blond was going to come to homecoming.

“Y-Yeah.I made a deal with Mikasa that if I got her friends to help I would come to homecoming more.I also need to pull my weight in Jean and I’s campaign isn’t that right?” The masked teen awkwardly looks to his friend who still refuses to make any eye contact with him which is now starting to bother him more.

“Yeah.” The simple reply from the ash brown-haired boy replies.

“Good it’s a set plan. Get here as soon as the bell rings,and speaking of bell ringing it’s about to set off. Boy how the time flies. You kiddos need to get to class.” Hanji directs as she pushes all the teens out of her office in a collective group before closing the door to her office.

* * *

 

**-After school-**

“Looks like everyone is here! Great, I just saw Hannes and he is working the gates so we don’t have to worry about him being caught.” Hanji explains as she turns around to face the door to the surveillance room.

“How are we going to get in there? We don’t have a-...” Naomi stopped mid sentence when she saw Hanji pull out a master set of keys.

“Never underestimate me.” The nurse says with a wink as she unlocks the door to reveal the control panel and a multitude of screens surveying the many corners of the school. Allowing the children in first, the nurse steps aside  watching as the stunned teens enter the room. “Welcome to the room where it happens children. First thing is first, I will only be touching the controls. I will search through the data base for the day that it happened. After I will fast forward and you tell me where to stop. I don’t know where he sits or what period he is in so it’s all up to you.”

“Well I Know the period Eren has his math. He has it third period, I have it with him.He also sits in the seat to the far right in the back of the class.” Greta announces to the group who nods as Hanji puts in the date and starts at the very beginning of the day.

“So we have the time span of 8:15-10:20 to look at.” Armin clarifies as he leans forward to see the screen. Waiting and focusing on the spot in the back of the classroom, at about the beginning of second period is when they noticed there was a male student heading over to the desk. He had orange dyed hair and his hair was tied up in a ponytail. From what the group could tell, he seemed to be acting suspicious upon entering the classroom, and as he came in closer to the  desk in question that is when it happened.

“There!” Armin yells out to Hanji who stop the film. Squinting his eyes, Armin now notices as he gets a better look at this student that he has seen him before. But where has he seen this student before?Where has he seen that pony tail before? And that’s when it hit him. Remembering back to the day before the exam, there was a student who expressed their frustration on preparing for this math exam. This person was right behind Eren, and they both seemed to have shrugged off his existence.

“Greta do you know this person?”

“Y-Yeah,he is this obnoxious guy in class. His name is...Henry Wood.”

“O-Okay, then...We have our guy. N-Now all we need is the penmanship test the teacher gave your class and then we’re set.”

“I knew you could solve it Armin our smartie!” Anastasia rejoices as he hugs Armin tightly.

“W-We haven’t won yet. W-We still have to confirm it with the last piece of evidence.”

“Wow this mystery was solved super quickly.”

“She is right. Armin you have very good skills on you there. You probably should take up a career in detective business.” Naomi suggests.

“N-No I couldn’t possibly...I-I can’t stare at all that blood. Plus I still want to teach English across the world.”

“Oh wow, you don’t hear that from a lot of people.”

“W-Well I want to travel the world, and it seems like the best option. The world is a great place, plus it’s my dream to see it all before I die.”

“Well it’s a beautiful dream Armin. You should pursue it, I’ll be here to support you.” Hanji offers her support as she gives the blond a light tap on the back.

“T-Thanks I will. Anyways, how will I be able to propose this evidence to the principal?I-I can’t just take the tape from the base here.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll figure that out for you guys. Just tell me when you need it, and then I’ll actually ask Hannes for it. He is a pretty nice guy so I’m sure he will love to help.”

“Thank you so much Ms.Hanji.”

“Anything for my favorite student and his friends. Just make sure you come to lunch as much as you can, or come when you all need advice. I’ll be here for you all.”

“Thank you, a-and I’m sure we will.”

“Now go on and get to homecoming, you don’t have much time left. And this year I am feeling for a junior class winner, so go and blow us all away.”

“A-Alright then,I-I guess we will all take our leave. Thank you again Ms.Hanji.” Armin says before walking with his friends outside of the room and into the sidewalks where they begin their walk to Eren’s house. On the way there the four our of five of the teens had been engaged in a conversation with each other. The one who was not talking was in the back of the group looking to the ground. Noticing this, Armin pauses his stride alerting everyone in the group.

“W-What’s wrong Armin?” Greta ask.

“I-I just remembered I have to do something with Jean. You guys go ahead to homecoming, w-we’ll be there soon.”

“You sure we can wait for you.”

“No, no it’s fine. It’s important, we’ll see you there. Bye.” Armin closes the conversation and takes Jeans hand leading him into a different direction.

“W-Where are you taking us Armin, and why the hell did you say that we have to do something?” Jean questions but receives no answer from the blond. The silence remained between the two until they reached the beach, and a familiar beach house that Jean has only been to once. Once inside the abandoned beach house, Armin let goes of the others hand and turns around.

“Are you okay?” He starts out timidly before correcting his posture and trying to seem intimidating.

“What are you talking about?” Jean inquires.

“You know, ever since this whole thing started you’ve been acting weird and distant.”

“How would you know, you are never around enough to know when I’m like that.”

“So that is what it’s all about how I haven’t been around. Jean, I’m sorry I’ve just been super busy later.”

“You’ve been avoiding me.”

“N-No I haven’t, I told you guys I was tutoring Eren.”

‘It’s all about Eren huh?”

“Jean where is this coming from?”

“I don’t know,I just thought friends are suppose to be there when you need them.”

“I am here for you.”

“Then how come when you were tutoring him you never came to the art room.I waited for days for you.”

“I-I forgot…”

“Wow some friend you are.”

“I-I’m sorry Jean, I was just so super tired at the end of the day. But besides me not coming to the art room I feel like there is more that you’re not telling me.”

“What more can there be?”

“I don’t know i-if you tell me we can work it out. I’ve never had friends before, so I don’t know how this goes. So please just tell me what’s wrong.”

“You ignored me!You avoided me, and I wanted to talk to you about something important!”

“Then tell me now.Please Jean don’t be like this! I-I’m trying so hard to be a good friend, but my life isn’t exactly easy.”

“And mine isn’t?”

“W-What?”

“You think your life is so hard, you know a lot of kids would kill to be engaged to a rich prick like Eren. And you who was always born to privilege having no idea what it’s like to struggle. Yeah your life is hard.”

“J-Jean…”

“My mom and I are here struggling while you think your life sucks. Well Armin it’s not only you who is going through a hard time.”

“...”

“A-And here I thought that my friendship to you would solve all my problems, make me forget my pain. But no you only added to it!I hate you!” Jean proclaims through his anger and instantly regretting what he says once he sees the reaction the blond teen gives him. It was a face of sadness mixed with confusion. He didn’t really hate Armin, he just was frustrated that he was being ignored and that his family situation had worsened. The rent was bumped up by 300 dollars and his mother and him couldn’t keep off. He had to watch his mother sell her gold jewelry just to let them get by. However, that only worked for the first time. He didn’t know what he was going to do the next time rent was due, which only added to his stress. He shouldn’t have taken his frustration out on Armin. He didn’t do anything, however when the other was paying more attention to someone who isn’t even his friend he felt abandoned and put to the side like nothing. Now here he was, yelling at his angel because he couldn’t talk out his frustration. He had half a mind to runaway, but he didn’t. The stare the masked teen was giving him made him stay. It was keeping im rooted to where he was as he felt his whole body coarse of regret. He expected Armin to yell at him, expected his friendship with him to end, but it didn’t.

 

Seconds later, the blond walked forward to Jean silently. Closing his eyes expecting a slap or something, Jean anticipated the worst. However it never came as he expected. Opening his eyes he sees Armin in front of him fighting back tears and a frown. With eyes of determination, the masked teen hugs the other tightly shocking the waiter. The hug wasn’t too tight , but it was so filled with warmth that Jean sinks into it wrapping his arms around the other.

“I-I know you don’t mean it...I-I’m not going to lie and say I wasn’t hurt, because I was...B-But I know what it’s like to hold stuff in and having it feel like the world is against you. A-And your pain is valid I-I want you to know that...Just tell me what’s really wrong...You’re my friend and I want to help you.S-So please let me. I’m sorry I’ve been out of reach, but I’m here to talk to you.It’s gonna be okay. It’s okay...I-It’s okay...” Armin tells the Jean who only listens before allowing the tears to fall from his eyes as his grip on Armin tightens. Allowing the other to hug him, Armin could practically feel the other’s sadness projecting onto him.

 

For what seemed like hours the two remained this way until Jean calmed down and release his grip on the other. Now sitting by the three rock piles made by him and Eren, Armin goes over to place another rock in his pile before sitting next to Jean. After a few more minutes of silence, Jean opened up to the other about his family situation and why he lashed out at Armin.

“I’m so sorry to hear that Jean…” Armin says as he pats the other’s back.

“It’s fine...You didn’t know. I just I hope we can get past this.”

“I’m sure you two will, but should it come down to it maybe I can help you guys.”

“No Armin, I don’t want your money.”

“T-Then the second option then.”

“Second option?”

“Live with my family.”

“We couldn’t, plus wouldn’t your dad not allow it?”

“I’ll talk to him, after he hears you guy’s story he will want to help.Plus we have so many rooms in my house, we can let you occupy two.It gets lonely in the house when father is late home.”

“I don’t want to be a burden.”

“You won’t be trust me.”

“I-I don’t feel right staying at your place for free, and I’m sure my mom won’t like it either.”

“T-then you guys can pay rent, w-we can even allow you to pay a little less than you did before your rent went up. I don’t want to see my best friend on the streets.”

“W-Well I won’t say anything to my mom until you get the okay from you dad.”

“Sounds fair, but just remember Jean. You’re my friend and I wouldn’t want anything bad to happen to you.”

“Thanks Armin, I’m sorry for what I said earlier.”

“No problem.”

“Now let's go to homecoming.”

“Y-yeah…” Jean stutters as he gets up with Armin to follow him to Eren’s house. The only thought going through Jean’s head was that Armin really was his angel.

**-Eren’s House-**

“When are you going to stop moping and come out and help us?” Mikasa questions as she watches Eren pout which makes her want to smile.However she keeps her stoic expression.

“I’m not moping, I’m studying for the supplementary exam.” Her adoptive brother replies.

“And how is that going.” 

“I keep getting the answers right…”

“That’s good.”

“Is Armin here?”

“N-No not yet? Why do you ask?”

“I wanted to hear how far he got with my case.”

“I heard he almost solved it.”

“What!?”

“Yup, Anastasia and her girls told me everything.”

“You mean the girls that bullied him!?”

“Yeah, apparently they are all close friends with Armin now.”

“How is that even possible they were terrible to him.”

“Well some people can look past others mistakes from the past.”

“Whatever…Anyways, how they hell is the almost solved?”

“Armin spent all day coming up with a plan, used his resources and found out a lot of clues. He even texted me to call off the search at lunch time since he found the culprit. He just needs one more piece of evidence.”

“What?”

“One of these papers has the culprits handwriting. Every student wrote their name at the top and a simple phrase. When Armin comes he will identify the handwriting.”

“How?”

“I can’t say for sure, but he is so close to solving this. If what I give him confirms it, then expect on your third day of suspension to come back for your “trial”.”

“So do I go to school tomorrow?”

“No. If Armin says this is the guy, then I will arrange a meeting with the principal tomorrow.Then on the third day of your suspension you come. Just be ready for the test right after.”

“I have never been so ready for a math test before in my life Mikasa.”

“Well after you pass a second time you can thank Armin for saving your butt and solving this mystery for you.”

“Man, I can’t believe he found the person quicker than I found his bullies…”

“Well in your defense he had less to work with, meanwhile you had a lot of people to sort through.”

“I guess, but man, I didn’t think of all the things he did to ensure it was them. I mean who knows if I might have picked out the wrong person.”

“But you got the right person.”

“I guess, but man...Armin is really cool.”

“Glad you finally see it.”

“Don’t tell him I said that.”

“Alright, but still are you going to come help us. We still need your voice over.”

“I can’t.”

“You already said you are more than prepared. Take a break, you can help me with the background and socialize with your friends. They are starting to bug me.”

“How?”

“The keep asking me where you are, I can only answer so much.”

“You know they love you.”

“Mhmm, so are you coming.” Mikasa offers her hand out to Eren who blushes and hesitantly takes the hand. Walking together, side-by-side, the two adoptive siblings make their way to the driveway where majority of the homecoming committee was. There tons of kids their ages were chatting and laughing happily as they painted sets. In the distance there was a group of five people who were sitting in a circle cutting out flower patterns as they engaged in a conversation that seemed to only be meant for the five of them.

“Armin.” Mikasa says from his side as she walks to the group who was now silent. Armin who had been the middle of all the persons in the circle looks up to see the two siblings advancing towards him. Getting up, Armin dismisses himself from the group and walks over to Mikasa.

“M-Mikasa...Eren, did you guys need help with anything?” He ask out of formality but he knows what the two are here for.

“I have the assessments, here.” Mikasa takes out a stack of papers from the bag slung across her side presenting them to the blond who takes them.

“Thank you!” He breathes out as he immediately begins to scans through the pages as fast as he could until he stumbles on a person named Henry Wood. Scanning the handwriting with his eyes, the masked teen analyzes the curves of every letter comparing it to the example in his head. After three minutes of contemplating if this was the correct handwriting, the blond squeals with excitement alarming all those around.

“This is it!This is the guy!I was right!Greta we were right!!” Armin turns to his friends showing the paper. The trio of girls cheer for their friend as Jean gives a knowing smirk and gives the blond a short set of claps. Turning back to the siblings, Armin presents the paper with much pride. He was practically beaming. “Mikasa!We found him!We found him in time!!” Armin cheers watching as Mikasa gives him a gentle smile.

“Good work Armin. I’ll speak with the principal tomorrow and the day after that you can present your evidence.”

“Alright I will!!”

“Now that that is over with Armin,Jean, We both need you to rehearse the skit today.”

“R-Right, come on Jean.” 

“Coming….”

* * *

 

**-Two days later-**

Today was the day.Here in front of the school’s principal,Eren,and Mikasa Armin was going to plead Eren’s case. The day before Hanji had given him the video he needed, then he asked for a desk, pencil and paper to be prepared in the office before hand. Along with that an easel stand with a giant whiteboard and markers. With everything he needed, now all Armin needed was confidence. He could feel his stomach growl in anger as his anxiety coursed through his body. His legs shaking against his will and the feeling of bugs crawling on his skin never left him as he walked over to the Ipad on the principal's desk to start his argument. Looking to Mikasa the stoic girl gives a nod as she sends good vibes to her future brother-in-law who she knew was fighting against himself and the principal today. 

Taking the nod as his cue to start, Armin took another deep breath before grabbing the Ipad scrolling to the pictures he needed.

“As stated before I don’t believe Eren cheated on this test for the following reasons. F-First being that the handwriting was not Eren’s alone. As you can see on this picture if you zoom in there are multiple different handwritings from many students. Students such as: Arianna Zozos, Andre Zuckerman,Henry Wood,Eren Jaeger, Annabelle Sanchez, and Arabella Andrews. Two days ago, Mr.Adams had the theme all classes go through a writing assessment. Everyone wrote down a simple sentence or so and handed it into the teacher with their name on it.Now with the names I presented to you earlier, all of them sit at Eren’s desk at different periods of the day.” Armin begins to lay out all of the students assessments and allows the principal sometime to judge them.

“Here you see that two out of the six handwritings stand out the most, the two handwritings Eren’s and Henry Wood’s. However if you look closely you see that the important formulas with just variables are written in Henry’s writing, but the problem solving in Eren’s. Which would make Henry the real culprit. But there is the case if Eren wrote down a practice problem. To that I bring your attention to the desk.” Armin walks over taking the pencil and paper writing a bit harsher than he usually does on both sides for a few minutes before taking the paper off the desk. There on the desk was what Armin had written a few minutes ago.

“Here you see that if I write a little harder the graphite will imprint itself onto the table. And it’s a student’s first concern to finish the test and double check rather than look at how clean a desk is. So therefore Eren’s problem solving is just that. He was just working out the problems. To further prove my point, I have video proof. Mikasa will you please?” Armin ask before watching the Asian beauty walk over to the TV in the principal’s room and playing the tape for them.

“Right where Eren sits, a period before him you see Henry acting very suspicious as he sits down at his seat. He is looking back and forth and then during the some points in the test, checks under his paper.”

“I see, but what if Eren cheated off of someone around?” The principal brings up, which brings Armin to the easel stand. Uncapping a marker, Armin draws a layout of the class. After he is done he caps the pen and turns towards the principal. Taking another deep breath to subside his anxiety, the masked teen begins his argument once more.

“Eren sits right here. So there is no one to cheat on the left, so we “X” that out. Then the person in front of him body would be blocking his view so that’s out, as well for the person in the back. That would only leave the right person to cheat off of, but keeping in mind they are a few feet away and left handed (to my knowledge) it would be almost impossible to see the answers.” Armin answer watching as the principal adds up all the blond said and contemplates his next move.For minutes the principal remained silent making the adolescents in the hold their breath for a question or an answer. Five minutes later the principal finally gives the three a response.

“I will give my answer after Mr.Jaeger’s supplementary exam. Now I would like everyone but Mr.Jaeger to leave. I will announce the results at lunch. That will be all thank you.” The principal sends Mikasa and Armin off with only a hope that they had done enough convincing.

* * *

 

**-lunch-**

“After much consideration and the valiant effort of many concerned students, I am happy to announce that Eren Jaeger may run for Homecoming king once more. Go Eagels!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh that was a pain to write, but I did it! I just needed to get this all over with before the actual homecoming came.Once homecoming comes I have more interesting material to offer. I keep thinking about all the scenarios I have up next, but I have to write the first ones out first. It's hard I already have the angsty turning point....But I have to wait. The next one will actually be homecoming!!!I decided to call the chapter Romeo just a heads up so you can maybe get ideas. Also my friend offered to draw me some fanart of my fanfic TT.TT!She knew I always wanted fanart of one of my fanfics and she is doing it for me and I'm so happy! I'm so honored, suck at drawing and she is better than me!! I don't know what scene to ask her to draw, I love them all!What should I ask her!? As usual thank you for reading, and I hope you like it. Comment and like to tell me how you're liking how it's going so far.


	22. NOTICE

Haven't updated in years. Got into BNHA and decided to make fanfics for that. I'm sad to say this story may or may not be discontinued. Which is a shame because I have a lot to still tell you guys about what happens with Eren and Armin. But with the recent decline in SNK popularity, I feel like people are starting to stop reading those fics(which is a shame, I have 3,000 words for the next chapter already done, but I can't find the motivation). I thank all of you for your support and love you have given me. So this is me saying if I don't update again I have discontinued the story. If I do I am will very very very slowly update it. If it does end up being discontinued, then to those who were wondering what happens, I may choose to tell you guys personally if you ask.

I hope that I can write for this story again, but my muse has died as snk interest have died down and less people are commenting. I know I keep saying this, but comments really do help authors want to continue.So please whenever you read, leave a comment for anyone. It really makes their day. And if you see people's art please like and reblog it. It really goes a long way.

Until next time/ or if this is the last time goodbye.

-Hana


	23. Your Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post the chapter I have been holding back from you guys. I'm trying not to give up on this. I may not be really into snk anymore, but this story has so many elements I want to share. Honestly if you guys can bare with my mood swingy, I'm gonna quit attitude I think we are good. Also another reason I haven't updated is because I forgot a lot of my own story. I know the future events, but the past on what I already wrote I don't remember... Anyways, don't expect another update for probably a year...month...idk but I want to get to Christmas already because I want to make everyone feel the angst in my heart I have every time I think about the Christmas event. On another note i really should continue my other Eremin story Making a lover...Boy was that completely abandoned. Also if you miss stories like this and love katsudeku or tododeku I have stories that have the same feel like this. If you want to end up screaming because of the drama I putthe characters too. Tbh I could write a tv drama maybe haha jk, I'm not even that good.

The news of Eren being in the run for homecoming king caused the school to go into a temporary madness. A bunch of the junior class were screaming their lungs off, the homecoming committee was cheering happily, and as for the one who solved the mystery of who framed Eren Jaeger well…He got suspended for his actions and has to write a letter of apology to Eren. All seemed to be going right in the high school, and there was one more thing that still needed to be completed before Armin could say that he truly felt that he had helped Eren to the point where he proved his friendship.

 

So here Armin was walking over to Eren to remind him of the reason they did this all for. Initially waiting for everyone to stop celebrating, the blond found his place near Eren while leaning in to whisper something to his ear.

 

“Don’t forget about your date.” Armin reminds as Eren goes stiff and immediately direct his attention to Armin. With a nod, Armin motions for Eren to make his way to Mikasa who is currently just finished talking to the principal. Walking over to his crush the brunette could feel the butterflies in his stomach go crazy. This was it, this was the moment that he would arrange a date with Mikasa. It all felt surreal to Eren, but at the same time it felt wrong all of the sudden.Maybe this was all happening too fast...But how could he back down now?He is so close, there is no turning back.

“Looks like I owe someone dinner.” Mikasa says first as she turns her body so that she is facing Eren who is dumbstruck.

“Y-yeah!I see I told you I didn’t cheat!”

“Well once Armin advocated your case I never thought you did.”

“Yeah.”

“He did a good job.”

“Yeah I guess he did, I’m actually really thankful for that.”

“Maybe you should thank him.”

“Y-Yeah, but I wouldn’t know how you know?”

“We can discuss that for dinner. Meet me at Starlight Moon at 8:00 okay:my treat.”

“Right tonight at 8:00!” Eren repeats back with more enthusiasm than the last time before watching the Council president leave to handle other business. Turning back to Armin who only looks at the other with a shy smile, the brunette runs over to hug the masked teen.

“Man, you did it!Now I have a date with my queen and we can finally fall in love!” Eren tells the blond who gasp for a second as he feels as though someone was tugging on his heartstrings for some unknown reason. Returning the hug awkwardly, the blond separates himself from Eren.

“What are friends for right?P-Plus we had a deal, and I don’t intend to go back on my word.”

“Wow, I never thought you would admit to being my friend.”

“Me too, but then I realized I had some growing up to do, and saw all the hard work you put in. You stopped flirting with girls, and you don’t go out as often with guys. You’re changing into someone I’m sure she’ll love soon enough.”

“Okay I know we’re friends but you being really nice to be all of the sudden is weird. Where is that blunt masked fiance I know?”

“I’m not your fiance.”

“There we go!”

“Anyways meet me at my house after school. I’ll give you some pointers and we roll with the original plan.”

“Alright, I’ll bring the headset.”

“Please do.”

\---------------------------------------------

**-That Night-**

“You made it on time.” Armin bluntly says as he analyzes the other’s outfit. For once he had his hair slicked back and neat. His dress shirt was tucked in and he was wearing a different tie than the one from the school’s uniform. In all honesty, Armin was impressed by the other.

“I don’t want to be late to my date with the girl of my dreams.” Eren says happily giving Armin a toothy smile which only makes that uncomfortable feeling come back to him. Shaking it off, Armin gives the other a nod before leading him to his room.Once in the room, Armin goes over to his bed where a bouquet of roses sits. Grabbing it, Armin looks at it with a sigh and throws it at Eren who catches it.

“Tonight give those to her saying it as a thank you for all her hard work. If you feel she will get the feeling of romantic intentions say it’s from me.”

“Then why don’t I tell her it’s from you first then?”

“Do you want her to fall for me or for you?”

“Point taken, alright what’s next?”

“You talk, if you can’t find anything to talk about , talk about homecoming. That will buy you enough material. If you feel like the conversation is dying talk about something like home life. Make sure to keep direct eye contact with her. Don’t look at her lips, even though I’m sure that’ll be hard for you.”

“Hey! I’ve changed.”

“Yes, but how much I can’t tell. You still have the phone numbers of your old booty calls.”

“Some of them are my classmates so we need to have each other’s numbers.”

“Fair enough, but only keep the ones in our grade then.”

“Fine.”

“Next, make sure not to talk about any other relationships other than family and friends.”

“Why?”

“You might slip up and say something bad. But that’s why I’m here in your ear to help you.”

“Oh yeah almost forgot you would be there.”

“Let’s test out the tech.” Armin says as he puts in his ear piece and places his microphone onto his clothing. Eren across from him was doing the same however trying to hide his microphone was harder than for Armin. He didn’t have much to hide it behind.Seeing this struggle, Armin smiles and takes the device into his hands hiding it underneath the collar of his shirt. Patting it lightly to make sure that it stays in place, Armin switches the two devices on and makes his way across the room.

“Can you hear me?” Armin ask into the microphone which causes Eren to flinch at first but give thumbs off before shutting off the device. “So it works great.”

“Yeah, man that hurts.” Eren complains.

“Well we are too close to each other. At the restaurant I will keep a safe distance from you two.”

“Speaking of which, how are you gonna be in there without her noticing?”

“I’ll wear a disguise of course.”

“Um not a lot of people wear mask on their face.”

“I know.”

“So what do you plan on doing.”

“Wait here,and promise not to laugh.” Armin warns as he walks into his bathroom to change into his disguise. After what felt like hours, Armin comes out in something not even Eren was expecting. There standing before him in a cartoon astronaut mascot outfit Armin stood. The head of the costume being so large that Eren would assume that the other would topple over. Bursting out into a laugh, the brunette hunches over holding his stomach.

“Where t-the hell did you get that?”

“Hey you said you wouldn’t laugh!” Armin takes the head off, to reveal his censored face once again.

“I’m sorry, I just thought you were gonna cross dress or something!”

“If I did you wouldn’t let me live it down…”

“Wait so you were planning to?”

“N-No...Besides Jean said I looked too much like Christa when I did.”

“So you did try it!Wait, how come Jean got to see it?”

“I-I...H-He walked in on me…” Armin lies.He couldn’t tell the other he sent him a picture and asked if the disguise was good enough. That would only make Armin sound suspicious and reveal why he was so involved with Jean far beyond the means of a friendship.

“How?”

“It was at school. I-I was in the drama room and he was looking for me.”

“Why.”

“To go to homecoming together okay, can we drop it?You’re never gonna see it anyways…Would you look at the time. You should be heading there now, I’ll meet you there.”

“Shit, why didn’t you tell me earlier!?”

“You were too busy interrogating me.”

“Ugh!I’m not done asking!Since we’re friends now you’re gonna have to tell me things eventually.”

“Eventually, now go you’ll be late.”

\-------------------------

“S-Sorry I’m a little late!I-I got into traffic!!” Eren mutters out as best he can gripping the bouquet of roses in his hands tightly.

“You were only a minute late Eren…” Mikasa informs as she waited for her adoptive sibling to catch his breath.

“Y-Yeah but still. Trying this thing where I don’t make people wait for me.”

“Well you’re doing good so far so don’t worry about it.”

“Thanks.”

“Let’s go in now, I’m starving.”

“W-Wait I got these for you!T-to thank you for your effort.” Eren presents the flowers watching as the other takes it.

“Thank you Eren, but I don’t deserve all the credit. Armin did all the work after all.”

“Yeah but this is for your help. W-We’re gonna plan something for Armin right.” Eren says making sure it was in a lower voice than usual so Armin wouldn’t be able to hear them.

“You’re right. Now let’s go inside before it gets any colder.” Mikasa suggest turning around to open the door, before being stopped by a fairly large hand. Looking at the person who had opened the door for her, the Asian beauty saw the cafe’s astronaut mascot opening the door for her.

“Thank you.”She says with a faint smile as Eren follows eyeing the mascot knowing that was Armin in disguise. Eyeing the mascot as he got in, Eren followed his crush to their seat that was reserved for them ahead of time. Nervously, Eren felt his heartbeat as he took a seat next to Mikasa.Taking a deep breath in to calm himself down, Eren noticed his date smelled of apples. Taking another whiff of the air, Eren smiled making sure to remember this moment’s every detail. From the way she looked and the way she acted towards him today he wanted to remember it as much as he could.

“What do you want Eren? I’ll buy you anything you want.” Mikasa reminds him as she skims over the menu to find out what she wanted herself.

 

Looking at the menu for himself, Eren tried his best to pay attention to what he wanted, but all he could pay attention to was the girl beside him.Still taking in the surreal feeling that he was on a date with the one he liked, Eren simply stared at her with a love sick look. It wasn’t until he saw Mikasa turning to look at him that Eren snapped out of his trance looking somewhere else to make it look less weird. Seeing as a waiter was at their table. Eren panicked and picked the first thing he saw on the menu before turning back to meet Mikasa’s eyes.

“So do you have any ideas on how to thank Armin?” She ask first, trying to make conversation.

“Um...I-I kind of ran out of ideas…”

“Ran out of ideas?”

“Yeah…”

“That’s surprising considering how many people you’ve been with.”

Ow, that hurt Eren thought as he heard those words come out of Mikasa’s lips.

“Well...I-I want it to be really like out of those movies to make it special. Yeah! He deserves that!”

Mikasa smiles at his response which only leaves him in shock.

“I am glad you and him settles your differences and are finally friends.It seemed like you two would never stop fighting.”

“Y-Yeah, maybe we will be best friends who knows?”

“Yeah, I believe it. You two are perfect for each other.”

“Don’t say that Mika...I-I don’t want to think of him in that way.”

“Well maybe one day you will. Love works in mysterious ways. Just make sure not to hurt him. I don’t think his heart can take anymore hurt.”

“H-how do you know that?”

“I can see it in his eyes. Whatever caused him to wear that mask, that wound that was opened never healed.” She ends her sentence with a look of pity which caused Eren to look at the mascot across the room. He was listening in, he was sure of that, but what type of expression was being hidden behind the costume was unknown. Turning his head back to Mikasa, he saw that she was accepting drinks from the waiter who takes a bow and leaves. Sliding his drink towards him, Eren takes it thankfully and proceeds to take a sip.

“This is bitter!”He exclaims as he pushes the drink aside.

“What drink did you get?”

“I-I don’t know I kind of just pointed. I’ve never been here before...So i just picked whatever looked nice.” Eren lies.

“Let me try it.” Mikasa says as she takes his drink and takes a sip through the same straw he did. Watching as she took a sip of his drink he couldn’t help but noticed they were sharing an indirect kiss.Oh if only he could actually kiss her, Eren thought blissfully as he looked at her lips. However when he felt a spoon hit the back of his head, he turned to see the mascot looking at him from a distance.Taking the hint, Eren looked up to see Mikasa’s face cringing.

“You’re right it is, but I think I can solve that problem.”

“H-How?”

“Well you got the drink love sickness. It was apart of their space princess love story event they were having here. So I’m guessing if we add this into it, it should taste better.” Mikasa explains as she presents a smaller cup with a pink liquid inside. Mixing it together with the blue drink the beverage turned purple before their eyes. Giving it a few stirs,Mikasa then offered it back to her adoptive brother who hesitantly takes another sip. This time however the drink wasn’t as repulsive as before.

“Wow it’s sweet yet bitter!Way better than it was before.”

“Makes sense doesn’t it?”

“What makes sense?”

“Why the drink is made and called that.”

“...”

“Love sickness can happen in an instant. And once you have it, you can’t stop thinking about how sweet it would be to want to be with that person. However, people often tend to forget the bitter side of relationships.”

“Leave it to Mikasa to think about that.” Another spoon to the head from what Eren assumed as Armin.Turning around Eren glares at the mascot, and watches as he points to his head. Confused Eren ignored the blond before turning back to Mikasa who was just as confused.

“What happened?”

“NOTHING!I was just wondering where that cute mascot went…”

“It is cute, but it’s a little strange how it seems to be in the cafe. Usually mascots are outside.”

“W-Well they have an open roof, maybe they want you to make it feel like you’re in space.”

“Hmmm…”

“Anyways, about Armin…”

“C-Can we not talk about Armin…”

“Why not? We planned to talk about a way of thanking him.”

“W-Well I...I…” Eren freezes. What was he suppose to say?Yeah I wanted to talk about us, and how they would be great with each other. “I...I…” Eren continues to stutter as he looks to the mascot for help. Why the hello couldn’t he hear him!? Was something wrong his equipment. Slowly turning his head towards the mascot from behind, he gives the other a worried look. However the costumed blond kept pointing to his head making Eren even more confused.Watching as the mascot runs off motioning to the restrooms,Eren turns back to Mikasa.

“I-I need to go to the bathroom really quick!” Eren says before bolting off to the bathrooms in a rush to talk to a certain masked blond. Navigating his way to the bathroom, Eren opens the door to see the mascot take its head off to reveal Armin underneath.

“What the hell why can’t I hear you!”

“I don’t know? When you got there the things started to glitch and before I knew it I couldn’t really hear you two.”

“Well what they hell are we supposed to do now?I’m dying out there.”

“I-I’ll find another way...J-Just look out for me, and don’t say anything. Whatever you were talking about continue on with it.”

“I don’t want to though.I already asked her to change topics.”

“Ugh!To what!?”

“I don’t know that was what I was hoping you would tell me what to say.”

“Okay, just say nevermind and continue on with what you were talking about until I get there.”

“How will I know it’s you.”

“I’ll give a peace sign or something. Just skim the place a few times.I-I’ll see if I can find a disguise that allows me to be closer to you two.”

“Okay, just please hurry!It was going good, but then I obviously said something stupid.And would you quit hitting me with spoons.”

“How else am I supposed to get your attention?”

“...Point taken.”

“Now go back there and talk to her.”

“Okay, okay.” Eren raises his hands up in defense as he walks back to his table with an awkward smile. He just had to wait a few minutes before Armin would be there. He could do this. After all he had been on countless dates before.On the other hadn’t he had never been on a date with someone he liked before. Man this was so stressful, why of all days for the microphones to malfunction did it have to be on the day they needed them!?

“Eren are you okay?” Mikasa says with worry.

“Y-Yeah, just you know...A-Anyways what were we talking about?” Eren takes his seat next to Mikasa trying his best not to sike himself out.

“Well we were going to talk about a way to thank Armin, but you wanted to change the subject.”

“S-Sorry about that...I-it’s just I get nervous talking about Armin a lot…” Eren makes up hoping the other would fall for it.

“Why is that?”

“B-Because, if I talk about him too much people will start to think I like him.”

“Hmm, how do you feel about Armin?”

“He is alright...I mean I don’t hate him.”

“Do you like him?”

“As a friend.”

“Hmm fair enough. But still no harm is talking about him. He is someone who is very interesting since he has so many hidden talents.”

“Hidden talents?”

“Ever since he joined homecoming he and jean have been our go to artist.”

“That can’t be right.”

“Tomorrow I’ll show you.”

“I-I would like that.”

**-meanwhile -**

“Jean are you telling me this is the only costume here?” Armin ask for the third time holding a costume bag in his hands.

“It’s the only one that will cover your face.” Jean replied back sheepishly.

“But if If I go out in this…”

“If he makes fun of you I’ll beat him up. No one makes fun of my housemate.”

“Thanks Jean.You sure you don’t need help moving in tomorrow?”

“Nah, maybe with helping putting my things away, but besides that nothing.Oh yeah, I forgot to mention my mom wants to make a thank you dinner for your dad and you.”

“Oh, she doesn’t have to really.”

“No trust me, you guys are doing us a big favor here. My mom would lose it if she couldn’t do something.”

“Well you guys still pay rent.”

“Yeah but you made it so every month we are able to pay for it. I know if I didn’t ask you to let us pay rent you wouldn’t have us do it.”

“You’re right...Anyways you swear you’ll beat up my playboy fiance if he makes fun of me?”

“Any reason to beat up Jaeger is good one.”

“Thanks.” Armin says before turning around and and taking off the mask that is on his face, and then turning to Jean. “How do I look?”

“Like sapphire from Steven Universe with that wig.”

“Mikasa won’t recognize me right?”

“You no, me definitely.”

“Well then let’s do this.”

\-----------------------------

Where the hell was Armin? He was running out of things to say. Not only that, but he didn’t even know what actions he could do that would be appropriate. Looking around the surroundings frantically, Eren tried looking for the blond. Where was he? He was suppose to be helping him. He can’t mess up his long awaited date.So caught up in his thoughts, Eren failed to notice a costumed couple come up to them.

“Hello, We’re here to inform you two that we will be your servers for this evening.” A familiar voice says causing Eren to look in front of him.

“Jean I didn’t know you worked here.” Mikasa states causing Eren to take a double take at the servers in front  of them. There stood, Jean in a space prince outfit a crown sitting upon his head and his arm intertwined with someone else. Looking to his rival’s partner, Eren’s eyes widened at what he saw. There clinging onto him was a girl. “She” had long blond bangs that covered her eyes, some stripes on her face to show alien features, and was wearing a long pink chiffon sweetheart dress with a sparkly sheer shaw and a crown with jewels on it.

“Why are you here Jean!” Eren ask mindlessly.

“I work here.Anyway, we came here to give you two a raffle tickets to win some prizes.” Jean says before motioning for his partner to give the two the papers. Upon being handed his paper, Eren realizes there is another note underneath the ticket he was just handed. Looking at the “woman” in front of him, he notices they sign for him to open and read it before walking away arm-in-arm with Jean. Watching as the two seemed to sit in a table in front of him and Mikasa. Eren notes that the woman is still staring at him (he assumes since he can’t see her eyes). Opening the note, Eren first makes sure Mikasa isn’t looking.Seeing that she was too preoccupied on what was going on on her phone, Eren reads the message.

_Look across to me when you are stuck. Jean and I will try to act like how you should act with Mikasa. If you don’t know what to say, I’ll try to hold up cards with things to say on it. Also the raffle is rigged. You two will win something. However you prize will be couples rings. Give them to her when you think the time is right to confess your feelings._

 

So that girl is Armin, Eren thinks as he looks across to the table to see the space princess. In all honesty, now looking at Armin he couldn’t see why Armin was scared of him seeing him like that. Armin had this androgynous look that made him look good in everything he wore. Now looking at him dressed as a princess right in front of his eyes, Eren could only wish it was him Armin had his arm around. After all, it seemed even though him and the blond have been through so much so far, it still felt like he needed something else from the blond that wasn’t romantic advice. And before he knew it, Eren was staring at the blond for a few minutes before being tapped on the shoulder by his date.

“Checking out the princess…” He hears Mikasa comment which shakes him from his daze.

“I-I no I wasn’t!!” Eren pathetically answers looking back and forth between Armin and Mikasa.

“You were staring at her for a long time Eren. If you want to hit on her, please just do it while I’m not here.”

“No!I-I don’t want to hit on her I want to spend time with my sister!I was just still in shock that…that…”

“That what?”

Eren looks across to Armin for help. Watching as the blond motions to Jean, Eren nods his head getting the message and turning to Mikasa.

“I  was still in shock that Jean worked here that’s all. I thought as a friend he would have told me.”

“He has a right to not tell us.”

“Yeah you’re right…” Eren gives up with a sigh before remaining silent to drink his beverage. Awkwardly silent for what felt like hours, Eren darts his eyes to Armin who seems to be having a conversation with Jean. Jealous that it seemed that Armin was having a better time than him so far, Eren grumbles as he tries to think of things to say to Mikasa. However, right as he was about to speak,Eren could hear the intercom come on.

“Now ladies and gentlemen is the time of night where we invite you all to come to the dance floor.We’re going to kick it off slow first, before we start to the real music.” The announcer tells the occupants, causing most people to move out of their seats and to the dance floor. Taking this opportunity, Eren looked to Armin to make sure his plan was the right decision. Watching as the blond is being escorted to the dance floor by Jean, the brunette saw the costumed teen point to follow them.

“D-Do you want to dance? You know like a normal brother sister dance…” Eren awkwardly adds in as he gains Mikasa’s attention.

“Sure,I haven’t danced in a while. However I we can’t stay up too late.”

“Alright mom.” The brunette teases before getting up and offering his hand to the ASB president. Walking hand-in-hand to the dance floor they get into the appropriate position to slow dance. Gulping in anticipation, Eren tries to avoid eye contact with Mikasa in fear of getting lost in her eyes. Searching for the ‘space princess and her prince’, the brunette scans the dance floor to see if Armin has advice for him. Upon finding the two, he notices they were doing the exact same thing he was. Albeit, Armin seemed a bit embarrassed and refused to look at Jean as well. Upon seeing the blush that started to form on Armin’s face, something arose in Eren that he didn’t like. Turning to Mikasa who seemed oblivious to it all, he leads them towards the costumed duo. Hearing the music pick up a bit, Eren tried to keep up with the duo who seemed to be doing their rounds around the dance floor. He was not liking this at all, the smile on Armin’s face was one he never received. Why did Jean receive such a genuine smile.

“Are you okay Eren? Do you want to stop? I feel like you might get into a fight with Jean.” Mikasa says getting Eren’s attention away from his classmates.

“N-No it’s nothing like that! I-I just….” Pausing mid-sentence Eren allows his gaze to see the couple at the side of the dance floor. Jean’s back to Eren as Armin was in front of Jean. Upon first glance he saw Jean’s hands cup Armin’s face in. After that there was a brief brush of the bangs out of Armin’s face to reveal his two blue eyes. Why was Jean looking at Armin’s bare face!? Why did Armin let him do it? Is Armin crying? There was no time for questions,Eren thought to himself before letting go of Mikasa and marching over to the two. Seeing as Jean was starting to lean in for what looked like a kill, Eren saw red. Actually scratch that he saw black, because the second he was a few feet away from the two he had fallen and went unconscious.


	24. ANNOUCNMENT

So I am indecisive so I am leading it up to my readers which story should get updated first. Here is the poll, and it will end December 1,2017. Please vote so i know which fanfics deserve more attention.

https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfVs3AWin_qktywWm9hBIw9bbG8Um6FnL8Bkr3IjMhvoZ0ANw/viewform

Above is the link to the poll!Please help me!And until next time~!


	25. Tell me more

Waking up to a blinding white light was not the way Eren wanted to wake up. Squinting his eyes, he tries to analyze where he is. Seeing a blurry figure to his side, he tries to focus on who it was.

“Finally you’re awake.” Armin’s voice calls to him causing him to rub his eyes and finally focus on the blond who is now in casual wear.

“What happened to me first…” Eren questions sitting up and immediately regretting it.

“Lay back, you took a big hit there.” Armin instructs while lighting pushing his fiance down to the bed with his hand.

“What happened to me?”

“At the restaurant, you were coming towards Jean and I then tripped on a piece of ice a customer left on the floor…”

“Oh, that probably explains the head and back pain.”

“Yeah,but the bigger question is why did you leave Mikasa to go after us?”

“I-I...I thought Jean was trying to force you to see your face. In the corner when I was looking to see what I should do next, he was pushing your bangs away. I had to protect the princess.” The brunette replies with a smirk on his face earning him a blush from the masked teen to the side of him.

“S-Shut up...I’m no princess...But seriously watch where you’re going next time…”

“Aww Armin is worried about me.”   
“N-No I’m not.”

“Yes you are~! And it’s because you’re my friend.”

“...”

“Come on admit it you’re my friend.”

“...”

“Come on, you know you love me.”   
“...”

“Say it, say it!” Eren chants causing Armint to become more flustered.

“Ah, if I say it will you stop?”

“Yes~!Admit it you are my friend!”

“Okay, okay you’re my friend…”

“Yes he finally says it!!” Eren puts his fits to the air, now noticing the IV that was in his right arm.

“Yeah, well I can’t deny it any longer...Still doesn’t mean I’ll treat you any differently.”

“No problems here.It would be weird if you weren’t calling me out on stuff anyways.”

“Same, who else is going to give you a test of your own medicine.”

“Thanks, anyways what now?I messed the plan up huh?”

“Not really? If anything you could say you saw a guy doing something bad to a girl and were about to protect her before you fell. That should give you a heroic POV. I say it gave you a few points there. Next step is to get this skit over with, help with homecoming, and then ask her to the dance.”

“But why would I ask her to the dance? Now that I think about it wouldn’t it be better I go with you?”

“I rejet.”

“What why!?If she sees me put more effort into our pretend romantic relationship she will see I’ve changed.”

“That would give the impression that you want me not her and that is the last thing we need. Did you mention anything concerning me to her?” Armin inquires making Eren panic. He did indeed ask Mikasa to help win Armin. Now listening to the other’s words it might have not been the best option. However he is sure that he will find a way out of it.

“N-No, besides thanking you for the whole exam thing.”

“Good then we should be fine.” Armin finishes before beginning to mutter himself silently on what he should do next.Watching as the other was processing his thoughts, Eren begins to think on that fateful night he saw the other’s face. Looking at the other closely he tries to remember something that can help him remember the other from the past.If it wasn’t for that damn accident he would remember the other. For what seemed like forever the two remained silent, not a single person mentioning a word to each other. After a few more minutes of whispered words and intense stares, the blond next to him gets up without a word. Noticing this, Eren stop the other. He needed more time with him to be able to accomplish his secret goal, and also get closer to him. Grabbing Armin’s wrist before he leaves the other turns to him.

“Don’t leave we still have somethings to talk about.” Eren weakly says.

“About what? I already told you the plan.”

“Well what about you? I may be changing but we need to help you feel better about yourself.”

“That is going to take years, and I would rather focus on something that is more in the now.”

“Come on we can try.”

“Eren I’m gonna be honest. Even though we are friends, doesn’t mean I’m ready to completely open up okay…”

“Okay fine, I get that. How about we start small though.”

“With what?”

“How about the guy who caused this? What was he like,besides a jerk.”

“I-I’d rather not talk about him.”

“But he is the reason for all of this.”

“He is a topic I rather not talk about...I repressed every memory of him. I don’t think I even remember his name or what he looks like now. And to be honest I want to leave it that way. It is easier for me to forget then try to torture myself.”

“But this is how you will get better. You have to face your problem head on.”

“It is easier said than done Eren...Not everyone can do things like you.”

“You aren’t even trying.”

“I am! It may not seem like it to you but I’m trying...Listen, I don’t really want to get into it at a hospital while you are recovering. So let’s just leave it at this. Just know when it comes to him, I will always be hesitant. And trust me when I say I do want to be over and done with him. But he made such a big impact on my life it is just so hard to forget. How can you forget someone who gave you so much anyways?Now, I hope you recover quickly. We don’t want Mikasa worrying. And if you’re so insist on trying to help me, at least wait until I’m done helping you deal?”

“Okay deal, but Armin you have to keep that promise. I won’t go back on this, I want to see you smile genuinely.I-I care about you as your friend.” Eren confirms eyes more determined than they were before. He owed Armin so much, and if he were to be honest he is growing attached to the masked teen. However he couldn’t help him until he finds out what happened in the past. If he was there, he will know who it was and be able to confront the culprit. Earning a nod from the other teen, Eren allows him to leave. After all homecoming was soon and he needed all the mental preparation he needed for it.

Watching his new friends leave, he observes as he stops for a moment before looking back. Looking as if he had forgotten something, the blond walks over to Eren placing something in his lap. Taking the object placed on his lap, he inspects it to see that it is a ring pop.

“Here, to make you feel better.” Armin states watching as Eren processes the point of the candy. Smiling in appreciation, the brunette grabs Armin’s hand and puts the ring pop back in it.

“W-What?”

“Now you have to.” The playboy replies now leaving Armin to be the confused one.

“I-I have to what?” The blond says timidly feeling uncomfortable about what was happening right now. It all seemed to familiar, like a memory from the past. However just by the feeling of the upcoming memory, Armin already knew he didn’t want to remember or hear Eren’s answer.

“You have to marry me.” Eren says with a smile before feeling a sharp pain at the back of his head. Releasing Armin’s hand and dropping the candy to the floor. Groaning in agony, Armin took it upon himself to run and get a nurse. Within the next few moments Eren was surrounded by staff asking him questions and trying to asses the situation. And though his head was throbbing, Eren searched for Armin amongst the crowd. As he answered the questions to the nurses questions, he got a quick glimpse of Armin at the door eyes filled with fear. Staring at the masked teens for a few more seconds a flash of a child no older than five. The exact same hair, eyes, and most of all the same button nose the other possessed. Eyes widening in shocked the brunette looks away and is taken back to a moment from long ago. Him and that little blond boy he saw Armin was replaced by having a conversation similar to the one he was having before.

“I-I knew him as a kid b-before the mask…” Eren whispers to himself before feeling himself be pricked in the side causing a wave of sleepiness to consume him.

\---------------------------------------------------

A day later Eren wakes up groggy with a dull throb to his head. He had been told that he would be monitored at the hospital until homecoming due to the severity of his injury. Fighting tooth-and-nail to go back to school he only calmed down when Mikasa said he could do things from his hospital room.So now here he was in his room bored as could be with so many questions. After realizing that Eren now new Armin before the mask, he needed answers. And the only person who would tell him the truth is in school right now. Texting his sister, Eren told her to come straight to the hospital. All of this mystery was frustrating him. He didn’t want to be left in the dark, and if Armin didn’t remember him ( or rather didn’t want to remember him) he would have to look for answers from someone else. So for hours he waited watching terrible cable TV  and practicing his lines for the skit. For what felt like eternity he waited for his adoptive sister, and when she finally came she looked like she had gone through hell and back.

“Gosh Mikasa what the heck!? You look terrible, what the hell happened at school?” Eren inquiries from where he lay to see his crush sigh. Watching as she walks up to him and takes a seat beside him, Eren watches as she clutches something in her hand.

“How are you first?” Mikasa ask touching Eren’s cheek causing him to blush a little.

“F-Fine...My head hurts a little, but what happened to you?”

“Just a lot of homecoming worries, it’s coming soon you know. It’s a stressful time.”

“Yeah I can see that.”

“So what did you want to ask me?”

“I remembered something from the past.”

“L-Like what?” 

“S-Something about Armin. I-I remembered him from a memory a few days ago, but yesterday when I had an episode out of nowhere I saw him as a kid no older than five. How is that possible? Mikasa why don’t I remember anything? Why do I feel like I’m missing something, and why do I know what Armin looked like when he was five without the mask?”

“Oh Eren…”

“You and dad have been hiding something from me and I want to know what it is!”

“If I tell you have to promise me one thing then.”

“Fine anything to get my life back.”

“You have to stop romantically pursuing me.” Mikasa states with a straight face causing Eren to hold his breath for a second. How did she know he was pursuing her? Who told her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah decided to post this in parts since this is going to be the end of the homecoming arch soon. Like homecoming is literally the next chapter and it is super long. Keep voting for me to update this story because I just might update this faster. Since the votes so far are literally more than half of the people wanted this story to be updated I decided since I'm on break why not. Remember voting ends December 1st, I am just giving you guys a taste of what direction the story is gonna go in if this is still in the lead.
> 
> And do not worry next chapter explains why Mikasa knows. It is all some how planned out so far. Let's just say it is now time for Eren to suffer. Imma leave Armin alone for now. Note that after the homecoming arch is over Jearmin will be showed more than Eremin especially when it comes to when they are adults.
> 
> Anyways, hope you liked it. Lol another reason why I updated is because I miss Eremin. There is so little stories that are Eremin centered that it hurts. I want to read more updating Eremins, but sob it is not very popular.


	26. Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beginning of the ending of the homecoming arch.

“W-What are you talking about?” Eren manages to stutter out, still in shock that Mikasa had found out. He knew that his crush was a highly intelligent woman, however he didn’t think she could get past him on this one. After all he had Armin as a shield, and he knew for a fact that no one was able to get any information out of Armin. The boy was so good at keeping secrets, he had kept his face a secret for so many years. Running out of options on who to blame for putting him, Eren could only play koi as he pondered on who could have been in on it.

“Eren you know what I am talking about. Stop playing dumb, we both know you are smarter than that. And if you are trying to figure out who told me, I found out myself. When you arrived here, I had stepped out the room for a bit. When I came back I heard Armin’s voice. I waited outside until you two were done. Then I heard you guys talking about me, and heard it all. And when you had your episode I was the one to get the nurses before Armin. He just happened to be there when they all were on their way to your room.” Mikasa explains as she makes herself more comfortable. This conversation was going to be a tough one, and there was no easy way to give Eren the answer his question. For one she was scared of him having an episode again, which she had the nurse call button on hold in case. Secondly the information she knew was mostly second hand. So the details may be different to what actually happened. And thirdly, this was her last goodbye to what little bit of feelings she still harbored for the other. By telling him everything that happened in the past, maybe he can be put on the right track. And not just by having Armin helping him, but helping himself with Armin as his motivation. It was finally time for her adoptive brother to confront the complicated issues he had long forgotten. The road ahead of him was a long one, but she would be there helping him all the way.

“Why should I?” Eren declares while looking at his adoptive sister straight in the eye.

“Eren you don’t want me.” She begins, however before she could continue she was interrupted.

“Would you stop doing that!?”

“Doing what?”

“Acting like you know what’s best for me. I know what I want, and what I want is you.”

“No you don’t.”

“Yes I do! Mikasa I have liked you for a long time. I’ve liked you since middle school, you are the person of my dreams.”

“But that’s the thing, you only think that. I am not the person of your dreams. You met them a long time ago and lost them. Now you have the opportunity to get them back, but you’re blinded by what you think you want. You need them Eren. Plus a chance for me and you to work passed me up a long time ago.”

“W-What are you talking about?”

“Well if you would listen to me you would get all of the answers you need.”

“Okay, fine. I still want my answer though.”

“I’ll give it to you once you’re done hearing me out.”

“Fine.”

“Alright, it all started when you were in elementary school…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the beginning of the end of the arch. I feel bad I couldn't have made it longer, but I have a lot of other fics to do. And since those are on my top priorities, I am struggling to find time for this one. However I will provide you with this fic. Due to the circumstances, I will not update this until I have reached at least 10 comments to this chapter. If I do, this fic will be put on my priority list. If not it gets pushed back until I'm motivated XD. But as promised, I have updated this rather than my other Eremin stories.Happy holidays everyone.
> 
> Also considering on making another fic for eremin. But what prompt should I do?  
> Hanahaki  
> royalty au  
> bnha au


	27. Prove it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren you fucked up

“Wait that’s way too early. Did you like me ever since I was small!?” Eren exclaims only to have Mikasa pinch the bridge of her nose in annoyance. Everything she says seems to be going through one ear and out the other. With a deep the calmer teen tries to compose herself before resorting to yelling at the hospitalized male.

“No I’m trying to explain to you who you are missing.” The female explains angirly.

“Okay I get that, but I want to know what you meant by you missed your opportunity to make things work between you and me first.”

“Fine, but stop interrupting me.”

“Okay this time I for sure will shut up.”

“Great, now as for us...I use to like you in middle school. I had even confessed to you a week after the accident, you didn’t take it well.You started screaming, and told me to get out of the room.You scared the hell out of me when that happened Eren. The following day I asked dad what happened, but after what dad told me I knew I had to give up on you.”

“W-What did he say?”

“You kept asking for someone who you had no clue who they were.Screaming and saying ‘who are you’ you kept trying to remember someone. And I knew that it wasn’t me you were trying to remember, you already knew me. For years it hurt to have you love some unknown person. But luckily with your playboy attitude it made things easier.”

“Okay… that’s a lot to process wow...I-I’m sorry I just freaked out. H-Had I had a better way of expressing my sadness, I would have never acted like that. Dammit! We could have been together!” Eren curses only for Mikasa to shake her head in disagreement which confused Eren.

“No Eren; we wouldn’t have been a couple. No matter how much I loved you romantically when I heard you were unconsciously searching for someone I knew it can never be. My job is to love you as your sister. Nothing more nothing less. I’m sorry Eren, I know you convinced yourself after so long that I was the one. This crush you invented was probably just a way for you to make you forget that person. But Eren...You never forgot about them, and to this day you don’t even know the thing you’ve been searching for as been in front of you this whole time. The one that will stop the aching in your heart has been here for so long. I have to admit it took me a while to notice, but when they started to change you I knew they came.”

“Mikasa, my crush on you isn’t a way to forget about this person you’ve been talking about. I genuinely love you!”

“As a sibling.”

“No as a lover, why can’t you forget this person from the past? I obviously have.”

“No you haven’t Eren.”

“Yes, I have. If they caused me so much pain I must have wished them away like Armin did with his first love. I love you Mikasa! I only love you, what can I do to prove it to you?”

“There is nothing you can do Eren. But if only to prove a point to you, I can give you a chance.”

“Yes please!I’ll do anything for you to understand that this isn’t a misunderstanding. This is real ‘Kasa!”

“Okay, try and prove it to me right here and right now. I only need you to do two things for me.”

“Ok.”

“I want you to describe three people as days: one being me,second Jean, and third Armin.”

“How does that prove anything?”

“That is for me to know and you to find out. And what do you mean by days?”

“I mean like this: Father is a stormy day. A day where everything goes silent, but the rain isn’t that rough. A day where if I chose to I can go outside and allow the seemingly cold day to drip me in it’s warmth. A day where the sky cries for me when it knows I am sad. A day where no matter how cold or dark it may seem, there is always wonder and warmth found in it.”

“Okay I see. Then I guess I’ll start with the easiest: Jean. He is like a day where the weather keeps changing. A day where you take your jacket off and only to have to put it back on. A day where everything shitty happens and no one is there to help. A day where you feel useless.”

“Do you really hate him that much?”

“Yes, gosh he is such a dick.”

“Anyways continue.”

“Armin is next; I’ve got to save the best for last.” Eren points out before he starts to process what he is going to say for Armin. As his thoughts come to a conclusion, he chose to focus on two images of the boy to help him with his description: the five year old and the sleeping beauty. “Armin is like the dusk of a perfect day. The moment when you walk home from the most shitty day ever. A day where the sun’s rays seem to calm you because for just a moment you feel the world is smiling to tell you it’s okay. A day where the calm and silence draws you near the riverside to sit and gaze at a beauty that a lot ignore.A day where you think the sky was painted by angels and for a brief moment everything is perfect. And then the first star comes into the sky reminding you of what never was. The day you started out hating, then liking, then slowly wishing that you could repeat that day to start things over. A day where not all hope is lost. A day where no matter what goes bad, whatever part of you the world took...That missing part comes back at you ten times full.But then it is so bittersweet when it’s gone in a flash. Thus causing to wish the brief moment back.” Eren ends as he stares past Mikasa to the dusk behind him. A small smile gracing his face as he pictures the few moments he has seen the other smile. And though the other couldn’t see it for himself, it was all the truth Mikasa needed. And although she wanted nothing more than to stop her sibling, she allowed him to go on. Perhaps it was out of curiosity, or the need to let him finish, she didn’t know. Nevertheless, she listened hoping that whatever feelings she held still wouldn’t resurface.

“And for you: you are a perfect summer’s night. A night where you can arrange the perfect day. A night where the stars twinkle so brightly you can’t help but gaze. A night silent yet comforting like a hug. A night where you feel safe and sound knowing nothing bad can happen.A night where you finally get that perfect night’s rest. The best night of all.” The green eyed male says looking straight into Mikasa’s eyes pleadingly. Though she would do anything for those eyes, after hearing what the other said it only confirmed her theory. She knew what she would say next would change the other’s life. How he would take it he wouldn’t know. Whatever happened next was going to be the start of his long journey to forgiveness.

“That was beautiful Eren,” Mikasa begins as she sees her brother cheer up a bit, “However, it only proved my conclusion. The one you love is not me. The way you described me is similar to how I described father. It also gives me a sense of more sibling love rather than romantic.”

“How can you say that!?”

“Did you notice how much you said about Armin compared to me?”

“Well yeah because he is so complicated.”

“For someone so complicated you got oddly specific. Not only that you said that he made you feel whole again.”

“No I didn’t!”

“Well you suggested it with your words.You are still trying to prove me wrong when you know you can’t. You proved to me that I’m not the one.”

“And what are you trying to say Armin is!?”

“YES THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT I AM TRYING TO SAY!” Mikasa burst out silencing the both of the two. Fixing herself up, Mikasa takes a deep breath in before continuing on. “Listen Eren, Armin is the one that you’re looking for. He is the one you have been in love with this whole time. You forgot about him, and now that he is back you are going back to how you use to be. This is a good thing. So my advice to you remember him please.”

“Why are you so sure it’s Armin?Why him? Why do you think I am missing him?What are you not telling me, because the last time I checked I met him months ago for the first time. All I know about that guy is that I am engaged to him! He means nothing to me,he is just a friend who I made so I ca get together with you!”

“Take that back! He means more to you than you think.”

“You seem to know a lot about me huh? But news flash Mikasa you aren’t me! You can’t tell me who I am and who I’m not in love with. And what I’m saying right now is the truth. I love you! Armin is the masked freak who I am using to get to you! It was all for you! I only ‘changed’ because he told me that is what you would want!”

“Well it’s not Eren! I don’t see you romantically anymore! You are my brother, nothing more nothing less. Why can’t you get that through your head? We’ve been sitting here for an hour talking about this! I don’t love you like that. You are meant to be with Armin!”

“Why the fuck do I need to be with some wimp like him?”

“You take that back! Armin is the strongest person I know.”

“Ha, I beg to differ! How can someone like him be so brave? He is as pathetic as when I first saw him.”

“Eren stop what you’re saying because I guarantee you will regret it!”

“No I won’t, what I say is true. Armin is an ugly good for nothing wimp who is just using his depression and so called past trauma to make excuses.” Eren states just before he hears a loud smack and his cheek started to sting. There before him Mikasa had her hand raised looking at him with disgust. Never before had he seen that expression on her face. And seeing it for the first time targeted at him was terrifying. Observing the way she was shaking with anger, the girl in front of him rummages through her bag and grasp something.

“How dare you! Armin has been through so much and you call him such cruel names! You know nothing about him. And Eren I hope you realize what a huge mistake you’ve made. You’re wrong, just because you can’t understand what he’s been through doesn’t unvalidate how he feels. I’m leaving and I want to hear an apology the next time I speak to you.”

“Why should I? I did nothing wrong.”

“You did so many things wrong. After all you’re the one who made him put that mask on.” Mikasa informs as she throws the item that she was holding onto the bed. There on the starch hospital sheets was the handkerchief that Armin had made him hold onto. Taking it into his hands, he observes the piece of fabric. Brushing his fingers over the cloth, he opens it to see that the initials on the front: E.J. The letters stand out to him, the now complete initials glare at him. 

“A-Are you s-saying t-that…” Eren stutters as he slowly looks up to his angered sister.

“Yes Eren. I found that handkerchief a few weeks ago, and asked dad about it. He said it use to be yours when you were small.I fixed it, then he told me the story behind it. The reason Armin is the way he is was all because of you. Eren you are the source of his trauma.”

“I-I...W-What…”

“I’m done here. I’m too angry at you to even talk without lashing out at you. If you want to know the whole story ask father;He will explain it all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all your lovely comments and I shall reward. Wow Eren must feel like shit huh? Anyways, I hope you liked this. I'll try to make things go faster from now on. And remember 10 comments makes it priority.


	28. A/N

So I was in the middle of writing the new chapter when someone messaged me saying something alarming. Which thus led me to believe someone may have translated this story without permission. Thus leading me to say this. I will probably put this story on a very very long hiatus until I get some answers. I have had one of my stories stolen and posted on another website before, and don't want that happening again.Please if you know anything just tell me. I'm sorry you all had to see this instead of a chapter. But ever since that one time I don't know if I can trust this website anymore with my eremin stories.....


	29. A/n update

After a lot of thinking I have come to a conclusion. Idk why it's just the snk fandom, but 2 times having my story taken without permission is heartbreaking. Though I know the people mean no Ill will, I am genuinely hurt. So I am discontinuing this story. I am also discontinuing all my eremin stories. I love the ship, but I can't handle all this decpetion....it takes me so long to think these chapters out. And it's such a shame because this is honestly a story I saw myself writing till the end. And the fact that no one alerted me about it till I was about to get to the pinnacle of the story hurts. When it first happened with my story: making a lover I discontinued it. I was hoping that it wouldn't happen to behind the mask....but it did.... please If you want to translate, or post a fic on another website please to ask. I don't make money off of this....I do it for the fun. But now that the fun has died down, I fear my more popular stories will get stolen as well. For those who want to know what happens, I plan on making a discord or something to post the rest of this fic with. I am going to post on my tumblr an application to join. There an agreement must be signed so I can ensure that this never happens again. The idea isn't final, but I would like to know what you guys think. We can also talk about eremin stuff on there if you like...as for the person who translated it, **PLEASE TAKE DOWN YOUR TRANSLATION!! And please if you would like to make videos, art or translations of my work in the future please please tell me first. Chances are I will not decline so long as credit is given and I know where it is posted on. Ive always dreamed of someone making fanart of my fics. I would be super happy And to the person who translated it, I forgive you. But please be careful in the future. I'm sure you're a lovely person. Do good in life.**

With that,  thank you for reading behind the mask and all my eremin stories. I really love the honest loyal fans. 

Love, 

Hana


End file.
